Isle of Romance
by Otaku Mom
Summary: Akito has a plan. It involves Shigure, Tohru, and a romantic Greek Isle... Is this a recipe for romance? It's been six years since Tohru came to live among the Sohmas.If Akito's plan works and gives Shigure Tohru, what happens to Kyo and Yuki?COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

AN: Hi, It's been a while since I last submitted a new story. I am wondering if I am really ready for this one, but here it is.I think this will be a bit different from previous stories. My daughter read my first few chapters and said, "Mom, this story isn't going to have a happy ending...how can it?" My only response to this is to have faith. This is going to be a rocky road for Shigure, Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru, but it will have a happy ending (I hope).

**I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the Fruits Basket characters. These are the property of Natsuki Takaya.**

The plot is my own as are any original characters that I might introduce. Please keep in mind that in my fan fictions, Akito is always going to be a guy. The basis of my fiction is the anime although I may incorporate some details from the manga. Please read and review. Is this a story you will continue to read? I hope so...

**Prologue**

_She was just a slip of a girl when she came to live with us. I'm not sure when I began to view her as a desirable woman. She was sacred ground for me, destined for one of my younger cousins. My goal was to keep her as safe as possible even as I used her to break our family curse. I'm not sure when my view of her destiny and her purpose changed. _

_Given my nature, the fact that she changed something within me could be called remarkable. My perception of myself is brutally honest. I have been called a pervert and a manipulator. I will be the first to admit to these charges. I've been accused of being cruel and using people for my own amusement. This too is true. I've always had fun manipulating people, pulling their strings and making them jump in the direction I desire. I am very good at it. It has always been a hobby of mine, but I did begin to change when she joined our household. I don't know if it was due to her sweet and optimistic personality, or if it was due to her innate compassion and unconditional acceptance of each of us and all of our idiosyncrasies. Maybe it was a combination of all these things that began to change me. It wasn't just changing me, it was changing all of us. I think that these changes made him nervous, the one who ruled our destinies, or at least liked to think he ruled our destinies. I've always been selfish enough that my destiny has remained my own. Even so, just by knowing her we are stronger, better people. At least I like to think so._

_Each of us carries around some tragedy and some pain from our past that we like to keep hidden from the world. She saw past our masks to what lay within each of us. She saw our faults and found our redeeming qualities. She forced us to realize that we were worthy of love and gave that love to each of us freely. I suppose it is inevitable that I love someone such as her._

_The real question is how do I make her fall in love with me? I no longer see her as a potential mate for my cousins, they've had five years to declare their intentions and they still dance around the edges of their emotions. She needs someone stronger than that, someone willing to declare his intentions and love her openly. Why have I not declared myself yet? Well…there is a little matter of her still being very naïve and innocent. I am loath to destroy those qualities within her. Then there is the matter of an age difference. I don't want to scare her away with my experience and savoir-faire. So what is my first step?_

"Shigure-san…" A lilting voice drifted in from the corridor jolting the writer to reality.

Shigure Sohma closed the file in which he was beginning the first chapter of his newest book. This book was one he wasn't sure would ever be written for his public. It was a private book, almost autobiographical. Even if he were to publish it, no one outside of his family would recognize it as his life. On the other hand, those family members who read his books would recognize it and he did not want to give them that much insight into the workings of his mind. Shigure Sohma was a very private person. He was a mystery to both his fans and his family and desired to keep it that way. There were two or three exceptions to this. Hatori knew him the best. Ayame and Akito knew him only a little less.

"Hai, Tohru-kun, please come in."


	2. 1 Shigure's Dilemma & Akito's Plot

**Neither Fruits Basket nor the Fruits Basket characters belong to me. They are the property of Natsuki Takaya.**

A/N: Hi, I 'm back with Chapter 1. I am posting a little earlier than planned but I will be visiting my mother for the next week and I wanted to make sure I got at least one chapter posted between now and then.I have done my best to keep Shigure and Akito within character. Please forgive me if I step a little bit out of line.This is about five years after the anime. I really appreciate all the wonderful reviews I received after posting the prologue, I hope this chapter is as well received. If you normally review anonymously, leave your e-mail if you would like a response. I'll be happy to write to you. Please enjoy and leave a review if you feel it is worth the effort. Thank you.

**Chapter 1 Shigure's Dilemma and Akito's Plot**

The ringing of the phone on the hallway table jarred Shigure out of his reverie as Tohru picked it up. "Sohma Residence, Tohru speaking…Hatori-san, hello…just a moment and I will call him. He's upstairs working on his new novel."

**_Shigure was thankful_** that he was soon to be disturbed. His mind had been treading paths he knew he should not walk. His every thought led him to Tohru-kun these days and that was not a place he really wanted to be going or, perhaps to put it more accurately, it was not a place he should be going. He did want to be there, that was the real problem.

"Shigure-san…"

"Hai Tohru-kun, please come in."

"Hai. Hatori-san is on the phone for you."

"Thank you Tohru-kun, I'll take the call up here. I just had the ringer turned off while I was concentrating."

Shigure picked up the phone as Tohru walked out of his study. His eyes followed her as she left. "Ha-san, to what do I owe the pleasure of this call? It's not like you to call me. Usually Aya or I have to call you."

"Shigure, I don't know what Akito has up his sleeve, but he asked that I request you come over tomorrow morning around 10:00."

"Akito wants to see me tomorrow morning? I suppose I have no choice but to put in an appearance. Are you sure you have no idea what this might be about Ha-san?"

"If I were guessing, which I certainly don't enjoy doing, I think it may have to do with Tohru-kun and the research she's been doing for you since she graduated High School. However; I am certain Shigure that I will talk with you tomorrow. Good bye, enjoy Tohru-kun's cooking. I'm sure she will be preparing lunch soon."

"Do I detect a note of jealousy in your voice Ha-san? Come on now, you can tell me the truth. You wish you had Tohru to cook for you."

"Shigure, you are being an idiot. Bye." Hatori hung up the phone.

Shigure looked at the receiver after hearing the click. _It's just as well Ha-san because I couldn't give her up easily to you either. _Shigure shook his head in irritation. Why would he even have a thought such as that?

Restless, Shigure meandered downstairs to find his newspaper and a hot cup of coffee waiting for him. How she seemed to know exactly when he would put in an appearance was a mystery.

"Good afternoon, Shigure-san. Lunch will be ready soon" Tohru called looking over at him from a game of _Rich Man, Poor Man_. She was playing with Yuki, Kyo, and Momiji. Even after being out of high school for three years, it was still one of her favorite games.

"Is it afternoon already?"

He sat down at the table, took a sip of coffee and picked up his newspaper. Instead of reading it, he found himself watching the four younger people over the edge of it. From the animated expressions and happy laughter he could tell they were having a wonderful time. He would have liked to join them, but wasn't sure of his reception. He was only the much older cousin to the boys and the guardian for Tohru-kun…Grandfather Honda had made that clear from the time it was decided that she could live with him and the boys. The old man had even executed the appropriate paperwork leaving Tohru in Shigure's charge. For a man who seemed to be fast approaching senility and often called Tohru by her mother's name, he was still quite sharp in some aspects. Tohru and the boys were 21 and Momiji was now 20,he supposed there was no longer a need for those papers. He kept the papers in his safe though because they made Tohru's stay there legitimate and not something sordid. A young woman living with three men could be considered questionable, but with the grandfather's blessing, it made the situation acceptable. For the second time that day, he found himself shaking his head in irritation at his thoughts. It wasn't like him to doubt himself in such a manner.

Still, looking back on the last six years, he had not expected life to be this way. He had imagined that either Kyo or Yuki would have claimed Tohru-kun for himself by this time. The two still fought over everything else, but with Tohru they always seemed to be in agreement. It seemed all they wanted to do was maintain the status quo with her. One of these days someone else was going to steal her right from under their noses. He had tried to warn Yuki and Kyo on numerous occasions but was always met by icy glares and often a punch or two as well. He grimaced at the memory of those punches. It would serve them right if he were to take Tohru for himself. He returned to reading his paper and realized he had read the first paragraph half a dozen times and nothing else. It wasn't like him to have trouble concentrating, either. Concentration in Tohru's presence had become increasingly difficult in the last few months. He frowned as he watched Momiji put an arm around Tohru as he talked to her. Even the rabbit was becoming bolder in the other two's presence. When would they wake up and realize that they weren't the only two satellites in Tohru's orbit? He and other of the juunishi were drawn to her light just as much as they were. They were going to lose out on the best thing that could possibly happen to them if one or the other did not assert a claim soon. Even he was contemplating plans for winning Tohru's love and then setting those plans aside. He was surprised he still had scruples with the trend that his thoughts had been taking lately. Calling upon his many years of experience, Shigure forced himself to concentrate on the words in front of him and to push his thoughts of Tohru into a compartment in his mind for later examination.

"Shigure-san, lunch is ready. Won't you join us?" Tohru called.

"Hai, Tohru-kun," he called from his office where he had taken refuge. At least he had finally managed to read the newspaper.

_**Akito heard Hatori make the phone call to Shigure** _so he was certain the dog would be in to see him the next morning.Shigure was never one to ignore such a summons.

He considered his options in getting Shigure to fall in with his plans. The two of them had played this game many times over the years. It was challenging and fun for both of them. Sometimes Shigure won and sometimes he won. This time Akito was determined to win because there was much at stake here. Shigure had always been the nearest and dearest of his juunishi to him and this time Shigure's happiness was at stake. Akito found it a little ironic that he would want Shigure to be happy. This was highly unusual in Akito's little kingdom. However; if he could force Shigure to accept his happiness, then his dear Yuki and the Cat would be miserable, right? It just might be worth it. It did make a strange sort of sense. He smiled as he imagined the storm that would follow if his plan succeeded. Of course the joker in the deck was Miss Tohru Honda. She was the one variable he could not control.

It had been six years since Tohru Honda had come to live among the Sohmas. In that time his view of her had undergone many transformations. In the beginning, when Shigure first told him about the outsider who had discovered their curse he had been neutral in his feelings. She was a tool to be used and had no other meaning in his world. As she infiltrated his family and began to capture the hearts and the loyalty of his juunishi one by one, she had become a threat and the object of his hatred. He had seen his family's acceptance of her as a rejection of him and his place among them. He had feared being left alone and in this fear he had vowed to make her suffer. He had been prepared to carry out his justice that one fateful night of the cat's transformation to his original monstrous form. He had come up on her in the woods with her foot caught in the roots of a tree and she was alone. His words inflicted intense pain; he had seen the self-doubt and the emotional suffering in her eyes. He had rejoiced when the light that always surrounded her was extinguished. His next step had been to inflict physical pain and teach her a lesson that would never be forgotten. However; Shigure showed up. The dog had followed her into the woods and said one word "Akito". In that one word, his name, Shigure had uttered both a plea and an order. He had left the girl there in the rain and the cold, with the hope extinguished from her eyes. He had thought that would be enough to drive her away. He had been wrong. She had come to see him two days later and the light had returned. She had really surprised him and that was unusual. It was not often that a person's reaction was totally opposite to his expectation. Tohru Honda's reactions were rarely what he expected.

Since that time his feelings had changed. She had won the friendship and respect of Hatori, Momiji, and the others without taking away from him any of the power and honor that was his due. He had fought it every step of the way but in the end her invincible love and courage had won his grudging respect. He had allowed her to stay and had come to accept her as a part of the Sohma lives. He watched with interest the firestorm created by her presence. She never even realized she was the cause. For five years now, Yuki and the Cat had competed to prove once and for all which of them was the better man. They both continued to dance at the edges of their feelings for Tohru Honda. It had grown tiresome but in the last few months things had become quite interesting once more. The Cat and the Rat were a disappointment, but Shigure was another story. While most of his juunishi were still suspicious of his acceptance of the young woman, Shigure knew the truth. The dog knew that Akito had truly accepted her and that he had given up fighting against the light of her unquenchable spirit. Because he knew Akito's feelings, Shigure had dropped his guard just a little. He spoke of her more freely and when he did there was something different in his eyes. In the past, Shigure's expression had always been bland, giving very little of his emotions away. That was no longer the case. The girl had truly addled Shigure's emotions. When Miss Tohru Honda was spoken of in conjunction with the Cat, or his dear Yuki, or even one of the others, there was a hint of jealousy. It was clear that the dog had fallen victim to the riceball. At first Akito had been jealous and on the verge of having her memories erased. However, since Shigure still treated him with the same regard as he always had, his anger had turned to amusement. Out of the amusement a plan had been born. The plan held a strange sort of logic that was uniquely Akito's own.


	3. 2 The Unveiling of Akito's Plan

Disclaimer: Neither Fruits Basket nor the Fruits Basket Characters belong to me. They are the property of Natsuki Takaya.

Beyond that, the plot is my own as are any original characters that may be introduced. I do my best to keep Shigure and Akito in character, but may deviate at times to further the story.Without more ado, please read and enjoy. Reviews are always welcome. Constructive criticism is also welcome. I know there are ways in which I might improve my writing and my reader's enjoyment.

**Chapter 2 The Unveiling of Akito's Plan**

The next morning after breakfast Shigure walked to Sohma House. After the huge delicious breakfast Tohru had prepared, he felt the need to walk some of it off. _It's a minor miracle I haven't had to buy a new kimono with all of her wonderful cooking._

**_Akito stood by the window leaning_** on the sill as he added the finishing touches to his plot. Was the dog going to be fooled with his misdirection? Did he really want to allow Shigure a chance at happiness with someone from outside? He considered these questions carefully.

The misdirection would definitely work. He knew Shigure was as bored and as impatient with the current inaction of his two cousins where the girl was concerned as he was. The second question was a little more difficult. He had always been the primary focus of Shigure's feelings. To allow him or any juunishi a chance at happiness outside of himself did go against the grain. However, on the plus side, if he could force Shigure to take his happiness, then he would have succeeded in making his dear Yuki and the Cat miserable. There was also the possibility that Shigure and the girl would be miserable as well. Especially the girl, she wanted everybody to be happy and once she made a choice there were going to be some unhappy people. Yes, it was a fair trade in his mind. Having given due consideration to the most important issues, he decided the plan was a good one and worth implementing.

Kureno knocked and entered Akito's room. "Shigure-san will be here momentarily, is there anything more you need Akito-san?"

"No, I won't need you again until after lunch."

"Very well Akito-san. In that case, I shall excuse myself." Kureno bowed formally and left the room.

_He is so very polite, much like Honda-san _Akito thought with some amusement.

Shortly after Kureno's exit, Shigure entered. "Akito, I am here." He announced unnecessarily.

"And so you are Shigure." Akito spoke with a measure of fond exasperation. Shigure was his favorite of the juunishi. He would admit that to no one, but nevertheless, it was true.

"What was it you wished to talk to me about?"

"An unimportant matter but one that might afford me great amusement."

"And that would be…"

"You don't have to sound so bored, this could prove interesting to you as well."

"Interesting…? I could use more liveliness in my life. Please continue."

"To begin, you just finished your last novel and submitted it for publication, correct? This means you are now considering ideas for a new one. Am I correct on this as well?"

"Yes on both counts Akito, but since when has this interested you, and what does it have to do with your idea?"

"I am interested in everything my juunishi do, but in this case I am a little more interested than usual. I grow bored, Shigure. Wouldn't you agree that Kyo and Yuki have been keeping their feelings for Tohru Honda-san to themselves for far too long? It's been three years since those three graduated and neither of them is any closer to declaring his feelings for her. I wonder if their feelings go deep enough to do her justice? Don't you sometimes wonder the same thing?" Akito glanced slyly at Shigure as he voiced the questions he had been saving for this moment.

The shutters dropped on the thoughts that had taken refuge in Shigure's eyes, but not before Akito read them. They were there; the same thoughts that he had just voiced. Good…the dog had been thinking along the same line as him. Victory was within his grasp.

Shigure continued the conversation, his expression taking on its customary blandness. "I am afraid that this time even I am not following your logic Akito. In what way are Yuki's and the cat's feelings for Tohru-kun related to the topic of my new novel?" (_I know you don't know that I have already begun a new novel and it does make a connection so what are you thinking Akito?)_

"There is and there isn't a relationship. I have been endlessly amused at the cat and the rat as they've competed through the years. But now, now it's the same old tiresome routine day in and day out. It bores me; I desire new entertainment and I will have it. I have a plan for pushing those two into confessing their feelings and I will use your new novel as the catalyst."

"I am intrigued. What exactly are you thinking?"

"As you know, there is an old saying that 'absence makes the heart grow fonder.' My thought is that if we remove Tohru Honda-san from the picture, Yuki and/or the cat may figure out that she is essential to their life. It is my thought that they will realize they can't continue in the current fashion and finally admit that they really don't want to live it without her."

"Remove Tohru-kun from the picture? How do you propose to do that?" Shigure asked warily.

"That's where your new novel comes in!" Akito exclaimed gaily. "I have recently found myself interested in Greece and have done some research. Would you not agree that Greece could be the perfect setting for your novel regardless of it being your true literary work or one of those smutty romances you are so fond of writing when you get bored? In particular, I was thinking of the Isle of Kythera. Here is my preliminary research. I think you will find it quite interesting."

Shigure looked askance at the thin sheaf of papers Akito was holding.

"Take it Shigure. It is not an asp and it will not bite." Akito spoke impatiently. "I put a lot of effort into this and I will not allow you to disregard it."

Shigure accepted the papers and perused them as he listened to Akito expand upon his plan.

"You and Tohru Honda-san as your research assistant will take a trip to this island to do some research for your new novel. Of course this is at a time when my dear Yuki and the stupid cat will not be free to leave Japan. They are both still in university and I will not allow them to miss their classes. I do still have the final say in everything you and they attempt. The two of you will be gone fortwo to three months…I will allow you to choose the return date, Shigure…those two will be extremely jealous and realize how important Honda-san is to them. During your absence, I will have the pleasure of watching them burn with envy. Upon your return, I feel certain at least one if not both of them will confess his feelings. Of course, if both of them admit their feelings, then the fireworks will really fly. I am certain this will add a great deal of interest to my currently boring existence."

"I see. This will breed new animosity amongst Yuki-kun and him. I am not sure my house is ready for that." Shigure spoke cautiously, but his eyes carried a speculative gleam. "That would indeed add to your interest, but in the process Tohru-kun may be hurt."

"I am counting on you to follow through on my plan Shigure. While I may have accepted Honda-san into our lives, I care not if she is hurt. You will take this trip and you will take Honda-san with you." Akito spoke harshly and with a certain degree of anger. Shigure knew that the Sohma head had already made the final decision and there would be no arguing with him on this.

"Hai, Akito-san. It shall be as you decree." Shigure agreed with the plan even as he realized the impact it would have on his dear flower. Tohru-kun would certainly be hurt once more by the Sohmas and he was powerless to prevent it. It was then that he recognized the fact that while he wanted her for himself, he was reluctant to have her hurt. He was in deep, it was time he admitted this if only to himself.

"I knew you would see it my way Shigure. Kureno has the travel arrangements made and the informational brochures ready for you. I took the liberty of arranging for a villa and an interpreter during your stay. Today is Thursday and you will be leaving on Monday." Akito's silky voice laced with satisfaction suddenly grated on Shigure's nerves.

"Hai. I'll see you later."

**_Akito smiled as the dog left the room_**. Shigure was angry with him, he could tell. That was an uncommon occurrence. Usually his emotions were well hidden but since he had fallen for the girl, he was much easier to read. This was going to work out even better than he had believed. Not only were his dear Yuki and the Cat going to be on an emotional roller coaster, so was the imperturbable dog. This was going to be fun!


	4. 3 Shigure's Conscience&Hatori's Concern

Disclaimer: Neither Fruits Basket not the Fruits Basket characters belong to me. They are the property of Natsuki Takaya. However, the plot and any original characters I may develop do belong to me.

A/N:I felt my last chapter was somewhat lacking so decided to post this one a little bit earlier than planned. Just two more chapters and then Tohru and Shigure will actually be in Greece. I hope y'all are as excited about that as I am.Hatori and Shigure are probably my two favorite people in Fruits Basket, although Momiji is close to being the second. I sometimes can't decide if I like him or Hatori better. Shigure is number one,that doesn't change. Enough about Shigure, please read and review.I like this chapter much better than the last one. This chapter changes POV a few times and so I have bolded and italicized the first few words each time the POV changes.

I want to plug one more thing. If I can, I am going to talk Yuki Seki into posting the next chapter of her fanfic "When Spring Comes... Remember Me". The two of us have been working on it together and I want us to start posting to it The first 13 chapters are all Yuki's but after that, it's the two of us. Please read and review that one if you get a chance. I think you will enjoy it.

**Chapter 3 Shigure's Conscience and Hatori's Concern**

**_Shigure slowly walked toward_** Hatori's house, his mind on Akito's orders. If he were totally honest with himself, he quite liked the idea of him and Tohru together on a romantic Greek island. The possibilities were endless and Akito had chosen a good location. Kythera had a long and varied history; there were many plot possibilities to be uncovered there in that remote island. The part he did not like was Tohru being used to provide amusement for Akito. Tohru had a tender heart and she would be sad if she were the cause of unhappiness for anyone else. However, if she were to fall in love with him, would it be possible to find a way to prevent the pain that seemed to be inevitable on the course Akito had chosen for them? If he could, he would spare Tohru the pain, but Yuki and Kyo would have to fend for themselves. They were the fools who had caused Akito to come up with such a clever plot. At the moment, he both admired and despised Akito.

He paused for a time under the barren cherry trees and lit a cigarette. It was time for him to be totally honest with his feelings. He was in love with Tohru-kun. He had come to that realization as Akito spoke with callous disregard for her feelings. He knew that he had been contemplating taking her from Yuki and Kyo. One did have to wonder if the boys really did love her enough and one also had to wonder, was she truly in love with one of them? Was she in love with Yuki or Kyo? He didn't really think she was because she was so balanced between the two boys. He felt sure he would have noticed if she truly had come to favor one over the other. He was not one to miss even the slightest indication of a matter such as that. He had become more aware of Tohru in the last few months than he would ever have considered possible so he would be even less likely to miss such an indication. First and foremost, the dog was for the dog and he would never fall in love with someone who loved somebody else. It was too easy to get hurt that way; his youth had been a testimony to that fact. This brought him back to the same thing he did not want to think about, the thing that his newly awakened conscience kept asking him, what happens to Kyo and Yuki if Tohru falls in love with someone else? He didn't have a conscience, or at least he hadn't, until she joined the household. He smiled in sardonic amusement. Right when it would be convenient not to care about how everyone else would feel, he couldn't not think about their feelings. Tohru, Yuki, Kyo…if he were to follow through on his true desires, how badly would they be hurt. Could he really do it? How would Akito feel about it? Hatori? Ayame? What puzzled him the most was the fact that he was actually considering these questions. Why did they matter? The answer to this question wasn't one he liked but it was quite simple. It mattered to Tohru-kun and so it mattered to him. Shigure wasn't very happy with this particular answer, buthis unhappinesswasn't going to change it.

**_Hatori watched his friend _**from the porch of his home. He could tell by Shigure's posture that he was troubled. He had a feeling he knew what it was; it had been coming for a long time. He had noticed his best friend changing from the time Tohru-kun first came to live with them. Shigure tried not to care, he pretended that others didn't matter to him, that they were all just for his amusement. He even believed it himself but Hatori knew better. Even Shigure's chaotic neutral tendencies stemmed from the fact that he wanted what was best for his family. They were every bit as much his as they were Akito's. Everything Shigure had done until this moment had been aimed toward ending his family's curse. Nothing had gotten in his way until now. Hatori was still amazed by the fact that the dog had actually had second thoughts about using someone, about using Tohru-kun to further his end. Of course, that hadn't stopped the course he had chosen; it had been an inalterable course once begun; but Shigure had shed real tears over the pain he had inflicted on Tohru. It wasn't just an act. Hatori knew he was the only one allowed to see that happen. He was the only one allowed to see the real Shigure. Even with Ayame, it was a mask more often than not. Shigure was good with masks and with hiding behind them. It was because he knew the private Shigure that he still liked him despite the fact that the public Shigure was a pervert and a nuisance. Of course, the public Shigure was a part of the real Shigure as well. Very few had seen below the surface and even those that did had never gotten to the heart until now, until the advent of Tohru-kun…The question was, how could he best help Shigure this time?

**_Shigure discarded the cigarette_** he had been smoking and ground it out with his foot. He moved toward Hatori's house, but as his feet touched the walk to Hatori's home he hesitated. He saw Hatori's slender form as the doctor leaned on the railing of his porch. Shrugging his shoulders, Shigure found his smile and walked swiftly toward the entrance. "Ha-san, you waited for me…I didn't know you cared so much."

"Can it Shigure. Come on up for coffee. I have a feeling we need to talk."

"About what, Ha-san…Akito's latest little plot? It's quite interesting. I know you are going to be so jealous when you hear about it. Just imagine…"

"Save it for when you get inside Shigure. You don't need to be sticking your foot in your mouth where everyone can see."

"How can you consider saying such a thing? Words are my gift yet you discount them. How can you do such a thing to your best friend?" He placed the back of his hand against his forehead in a melodramatic gesture feigning extreme pain.

Hatori rolled his eyes and Shigure grinned. Nevertheless, he stopped talking long enough to join Hatori in his study with a pot of coffee and a package of cigarettes between them.

The two men sat in companionable silence as Shigure considered what and how much he wanted to tell Hatori. The doctor waited patiently; he knew he would eventually be told everything even if it weren't Shigure's original intention. He just had to wait in silence. Eventually the dog would begin to talk because too much silence made him uncomfortable.

You know what Akito told me Ha-san?"

"No, but I am sure you will tell me."

"Akito said he was bored with Yuki and Kyo's actions. They have become the same day in and day out. He is no longer amused by the cat and the rat so he wants to shake things up for his entertainment."

"And how does he plan on doing this?"

"He plans on sending Tohru-kun and me to a romantic Greek Island…"

"He what?" Hatori was suddenly all attention. Shigure smiled, he had expected that reaction.

"Akito has been doing some research for me…just to amuse himself, I certainly never asked him to do my research. He knows I have finished my latest masterpiece and am now open to new plot ideas. As you know, Tohru-kun has been helping me with my research since she graduated from high school. She is very good at it. Akito decided the location for my next novel should be Kythera in Greece. He seems convinced that if Tohru-kun is away for a while, the boys will wise up to their feelings and finally let her know how they feel. Personally, I think they know how they feel but are afraid to rock the boat and make her choose between them. But Akito isn't happy with this; he wants to send Tohru-kun and I to Greece together. Isn't this just too wonderful for words? Imagine Tohru-kun and I on a beautiful Greek Isle. Ahhh…The opportunities that will open up…the cute outfits I can buy her…I'll have her all to myself. What do you think of this Ha-san?"

"When do we leave?" Hatori demanded.

"We? Ha-san, whatever do you mean?" Shigure's eyes widened in surprise with a touch of something else that Hatori could not decipher.

"I mean that I cannot trust you alone with that innocent child. Shigure I don't even want to imagine the plans you are hatching in that fertile, perverted skull of yours. I am coming with you."

"But you can't…can you? Besides, Tohru-kun is hardly a child, she is 21 years old." Shigure's eyes looked a little wild as he gazed at Hatori.

Hatori chuckled and allowed Shigure to see the smile he had been hiding behind his coffee cup. "Of course I can't, but you were almost convinced I would, weren't you?"

Hatori's gaze sharpened as he watched Shigure release a not so well concealed sigh of relief. _The dog was in much deeper than he had expected. Would it be possible to convince Akito that Hatori should go along with the two? It would be fun to watch the fireworks as his best friend struggled with his chaotic emotions. He would talk to Akito as soon as Shigure left._

"What is the point of Akito engineering this research trip? It sounds like a lover's tryst to me."

"Now, now Ha-san, Akito wouldn't plan anything like that would he? He just wants to shake the boys up so that he can see some new actions out of them. After all, if they decide to make a serious grab for Tohru-kun, can you imagine thefireworks?"

"Do you honestly believe Akito would go to such lengths to stir up a new round of rivalry between Yuki and Kyo?"

"Of course I do Hatori. It's what I would do if I were extremely bored. In this, Akito and I are exactly alike. And who am I to complain; I'll have Tohru-kun, a beautiful Greek isle, and romance. What could be finer or more enjoyable?"

Hatori grimaced and shook his head. "I am not so sure I should not come."

"It will be quite all right if you don't Ha-san. Tohru-kun's virtue is safe with me. I don't know that I could say the same for any of the beautiful Greek women I am sure to meet, but you can trust me on this."

"Shigure, don't make a promise you can't keep."

"Ha-san, I always keep my promises." Shigure said seriously.

"Are you certain there is nothing more to Akito's plan?"

"Not that I'm sure of…It sounds like he told me his full reason for ordering this be done. Yuki and Kyo will have to stay here because of school, and no one else is available to come either. He's thought this through quite thoroughly, it seems. Of course that makes me wonder…is there more to this than I am seeing?"

"I will give it some thought, Shigure. If I think of anything I will be sure to let you know. I suppose you are wanting to go home to lunch now?"

"As a matter of fact I am. Would you like to come Ha-san? I'm sure Tohru-kun will be happy to add an extra plate to the table."

"Thank you Shigure, but I will pass. Perhaps tonight…"

"Certainly Ha-san, I'll let her know to expect you tonight." Shigure snubbed out his cigarette in the ashtray and prepare to leave. "I will see you later."

Hatori bade Shigure good bye and watched him exit the Sohma compound. He hadn't been told everything yet, but there was always tonight.


	5. 4 Hatori and Momiji Have a Plan

Neither Fruits Basket nor the Fruits Basket character belong to me. They are the property of Natsuki Takaya. 

However, the plot of this story is mine as are any original characters I may choose to introduce.

Hello, I know it's been a while since I posted. This chapter doesn't cover as much ground as I originally planned, but I like the way it turned out. This is all Hatori and Momiji with just a little bit of Akito near the end. Be patient, the stage is still being set, soon though the action will begin. My mind takes odd twists and turns when I am writing and this chapter is no exception. I didn't intend toportray Akito as a potentially likeable character, and I also didn't intend to give Momiji so much to say, but the characters directed me otherwise. Please read and enjoy. I hope you will take the time to review and believe me, constructive criticism is more than welcome.

**Chapter 4 Hatori and Momiji Have a Plan**

Hatori stood on his verandah watching Shigure 's form vanish through the gates of the Sohma Compound. His gaze never strayed from the garden as he spoke to the empty room behind him. "Momiji, you may as well come out now. I have no intention of leaving the room in the next few minutes. By now you should know eavesdropping is a bad habit."

He turned as the blonde young man slid open the door and stepped in from the adjoining room. "I know Ha'ri, but I hear so many interesting things this way. I must admit I am surprised that only you, and not Shigure-sensei, realized I was here. Actually, I really wasn't trying to eavesdrop, I just didn't want to interrupt unless I was invited." Momiji grinned engagingly and Hatori smiled wryly.

"Incorrigible as usual, Momiji."

"It's one of my charms…but Ha'ri I really am worried about Shigure.."

"How much did you overhear?"

"I heard enough to know that Akito wants to send Shigure and Tohru to a Greek Isle. It really does worry me Ha'ri."

"In what way Momiji?"

"I've noticed that Shigure is not himself. He's fighting a battle between his conscience and his baser instincts. Do you know why Ha'ri?"

"Perhaps Momiji, but why don't you tell me what you think the reason is?"

"That's what I like about you Ha'ri, you want us to form our own opinion before we hear yours. It keeps us from establishing preconceived notions. I believe it is because Shigure-sensei is in love with Tohru. He's not very happy about it either because he has always intended she end up with either Yuki or Kyo. He never planned on falling for her himself, and he doesn't like it when things don't happen according to his plans."

Hatori allowed himself a smile as he quietly listened to Momiji explain his reasoning. It didn't seem possible that Momiji who was now twenty had lived with him for twelve years. When the boy was eight years old his father had asked that his wife's memory of their son be erased. Hatori had complied with the request and Momiji had come to live with him. In the intervening years he had learned to listen closely to Momiji's observations and to respect him as one whom was wise beyond his years. There were ten of the younger Juunishi including Kyo, but Momiji was the only one of those ten entrusted with Hatori's full confidence. There were only two people he trusted more, Ayame and Shigure.

"Momiji, how long have you been aware of that fact?" Hatori inquired with interest.

"Which fact Ha'ri? The fact that Shigure doesn't like it when things don't happen according to his plans or the fact that Shigure is in love with Tohru?"

"Considering the fact that Shigure liking to manipulate people according to his plans is something I have always been aware of, I think it most likely I am talking about the second fact."

Hatori's dry retort forced Momiji to grin wryly. "I should know better than to try to get smart with you, Ha'ri."

"You should" the older man agreed.

"I've known for a while, but if you want an exact time…probably I've really noticed it in the last three or four months. It isn't really hard to pick up on if you aren't totally self-absorbed…which Kyo and Yuki are at times. I know Akito has picked up on it as well. Shigure-sensei hides his feelings very well most of the time but he hasn't been quite as successful at that of late. If it were anyone but Tohru it wouldn't bother him at all to take what he desired; no matter the consequences. We recognize this about him because it is a trait we all share to a certain degree. However; it is Tohru and he does care about what will affect her. What she loves, he's learned to love, what she cares about, he finds himself caring about. Have you noticed this Ha'ri?"

Hatori chose to ignore the part of Momiji's question that was directed at him. "And if you are right Momiji, tell me, how will you feel if Tohru returns his love? You've been in love with her for a long time, I know."

The young man blushed just a little at the doctor's astute observation. "Tohru will never love me in that way. For as long as I've known her and probably for the rest of my life, I will only be a sweet kid brother in her eyes. I'm okay with that. As long as she's happy and I am her friend, I will be happy."

"I expected nothing less than that from you Momiji. You are very like Tohru-kun I think. Both of you always consider others happiness before your own. I am curious though…Why are you okay with a match between her and Shigure?"

"I know Yuki and Kyo appreciate Tohru, but they are too comfortable with her. I don't mean to criticize but I think Yuki and Kyo take Tohru's presence for granted. They aren't in a hurry to take their next step forward because they don't want to venture outside of that comfort zone provided by herand into the unknown. Both of them get angry when someone else takes advantage of Tohru, but they don't realize they are doing the very same thing. I know she doesn't seem to mind, but is this really the case? Do you think that perhaps sometimes Tohru feels a little trapped within the Sohma stronghold? We have her contained within a box Ha'ri. It's a very comfortable box filled with people who love her and rely on her. It has all the physical comforts she could want and then some. But what about freedom to do her own thing. Everything she does revolves around our needs and us. Do you think that perhaps we rely on her too much? I think so."

Hatori's eyes widened as he considered Momiji's interpretation. He had never even considered that Tohru-kun might feel obligated to stay with them. "I do see what you mean, but I don't think I understand what this has to do with Shigure and Tohru."

"Tohru needs room to grow and to become her own person.Before Tohru's grandfather sickened and died a few months ago, he said something I did not forget. He always called Tohru Kyoko-san in the later days, but he said that Kyoko-san needed room to spread her wings and to grow. He said that she would be happy in an environment that allowed her that freedom. Substitute Tohru's name in place of Kyoko-san's and you will see what I mean. Another thing that occurs to me is that when we were writing our papers on what we wanted to do after graduation, Tohru wanted to get a job and to live on her own. She is still here with us and it's been three years since she graduated. Is this what she really wants? I don't know because she never lets us see her unhappiness or dissatisfaction. She always smiles even when she's crying inside and we don't even realize that she is sad. She sees us so clearly, but do we see her that clearly?"

Momiji continued, "Kyo and Yuki have forgotten what it was like, what they were like before she came to live with them." The rabbit seemed to backtrack just a little as a sad expression chased across his features. Hatori mused that perhaps Momiji was remembering the impact of forgotten memories in his life. After a second, Momiji's expression cleared and he picked up where he left off.

"I think forgotten is too strong a word. What I mean is that Yuki and Kyo are dependent on Tohru, on the warmth and acceptance she brings to our lives. They have chosen not to think about the past and the power it once held. I would say that they and we have healed. We do have the ability to move forward in our lives, with or without Tohru because she has been our guiding star. We have this ability because she has given us that strength. We can move into the future now. Even you Ha'ri, you feel as if you have a future as well, right?"

Hatori nodded in agreement as Momiji paused for a response.

"Tohru is our present, she's given us hope for the future. Before she came we were all trapped by our past to one extent or another. All of us except for Shigure. He remembers the past but he has never been bound by it. He has always moved forward. I know his past must hold hurtful things, just as it does for the rest of us but he never talks of it, never allows it to keep him from moving. When he met Tohru, he saw in her the qualities needed to bring healing to our family. He saw her as a tool to move all of us forward and he had no qualms about using her for that purpose. He knew she would be hurt in the process but that didn't stop him. I may not like his methods, but it did accomplish his goal. And he was right, we are all evidence of that"

"But is there something more about Shigure that sets him apart from Yuki and Kyo. Doesn't she keep him comfortable as well?"

"Shigure-sensei appreciates what Tohru has done just as Yuki and Kyo do. However, unlike them, he is willing to move forward. He is going to be at a different place tomorrow than he is today. And while this is true, I know he hasn't forgotten because he remembers daily and in the most annoying fashion. Every day you can hear it in the teasing remarks he makes. They are aimed at you, or Yuki, or Kyo, but it's his way of letting Tohru know he hasn't forgotten her. I'm sure you've noticed, he almost always makes them in Tohru's hearing and she always blushes. _She's so cute when she blushes_. And then she claims that she isn't all that." Momiji smiled when he considered the last time Shigure had made one of those outrageous remarks. He had been given a double headache when both Kyo and Yuki's fists connected.

"Shigure isn't afraid to keep moving and this is why I think he may be good for Tohru. He isn't afraid of change, he will allow her to grow and to find her own path. Of course he will try to guide her down the path he thinks is right for her, but he will allow her to make the final choice, to be free. I think Tohru falling in love with Shigure might not be a bad thing because of this."

"In other words, you would be okay with it as would I."

"Yes I think I would. There is one other thing I think Ha'ri and this is the real reason I can accept it."

"And what is that Momiji…"

"It's a fairly simple thing, the way I see it. Tohru is a first love for Yuki and Kyo, but it doesn't mean she is their final love. There will be others although they are not willing to consider this right now. On the other hand, Shigure has already experienced first love, and probably others besides, but Tohru just might be his last and best love. He didn't start out loving her. She was bait for moving us into our future, but now he's been caught in his own trap. Tohru really might be his future."

Hatori was silent as he absorbed Momiji's reasoning. As had often happened in the past, the young rabbit's wisdom and selflessness astounded him, not because it was outrageous, but because it was the truth. Momiji could be outrageous and childish when it suited him, but his insight into human nature was anything but that.

"So…" Hatori spoke slowly and thoughtfully, "You basically believe that Tohru is our present, but for Shigure she is or may be his future."

"Bingo," was Momiji's reply.

"I do agree with your reasoning. Yet, you have concerns about Shigure and Tohru being sent on this journey together. Why is this?"

"I am not sure if this is a recipe for love or for disaster. As we have noted, Shigure-sensei is not himself, his emotions are tempestuous and I'm not sure…Ha'ri how would Shigure feel if he lost control of his emotions and took advantage of Tohru before she was ready to accept his feelings. What if she could not return his love after that? How would he feel? How would she feel? It does worry me Ha'ri, what about you?"

"I think that you and I need to pay a visit to Greece during golden week to be sure all is well."

"Do you think we might? Would Akito allow us to do this?"

"The only way I can find out is by asking him." Hatori replied to the eager rabbit in somber tones.

**_Hatori found himself at Akito's door only a few hours later_**. He knocked politely and waited for an answer.

"Enter"

"Akito, I wonder if I might have a moment of your time."

"Of course my dear Hatori, I am certain you have spoken with Shigure by now. I would guess you wish to discuss my plans for him."

"That is true. From what he told me, it seems you wish to stir the waters with Yuki-kun and _him_."

"That is true Hatori. They have both become too complacent for my amusement."

"I understand that is the reasoning you gave Shigure, but I can't help but think there is more to it than just that."

"Ahh…Hatori, you are as perceptive as ever, I see. Tell me, what more do you think I might be planning?"

"I think you are hoping that Tohru-kun will find she prefers Shigure to the others. Maybe you are only hoping for this because it would stir up trouble, but maybe there is more to it."

"And you would like to know why? So curious Hatori…You have certainly become more outspoken. You were so taciturn before…"

"Only in some matters Akito…"

"Shigure and Tohru Honda-san are both involved in my scheme this time and that is why you are speaking so forthrightly." Akito spoke with certainty.

"Yes Akito-san, you know me well."

"I know all my juunishi well, even _him_. Don't forget this Hatori. As for your speculations, I think I will tell you as I am in a good mood today. Do you think it is possible for me to want my juunishi to be happy?"

Hatori's eyes widened in surprise at Akito's question. He hadn't expected it. "There are times I doubt that Akito," Hatori replied honestly.

Akito's eyes narrowed momentarily but then he smiled just a little. "That is what I like about you Hatori, your honesty no matter the consequences. I should be angry with you, but I find myself amused today. Let me rephrase my question. Do you believe that I could want Shigure to be happy? I do, especially if it means my dear Yuki and _him_ will have some interesting reactions. How will they feel, do you think, if the girl they believe they are in love with falls in love with someone else? Are they strong enough to accept her choice, will they move forward or will they be full of jealousy and be miserable? Do you begin to understand my plan Hatori?"

"Yes Akito, it is much as I thought. I must admit, I am very interested in what Shigure will do myself. I understand you are decided on this course. Would you not like a report on how it is working?"

"That might prove interesting. What are you suggesting?"

"I am suggesting, no, I am asking you if Momiji and I might be allowed to visit Greece during Golden Week. We can see how this plan is progressing and report back to you."

"And it will also give you the chance to be certain Tohru Honda-san is safe with just Shigure for her companion. Is that not right Hatori?"

Hatori remained silent but Akito noted the red stain that crept to his cheeks. He chuckled at Hatori's discomfiture. It wasn't often the doctor was made uncomfortable and he did enjoy those moments when he succeeded in doing so. "I will allow you to go to Greece and the rabbit may accompany you, but he is the only one. No one else is allowed. Are you clear on this?"

"Very clear Akito. Thank you." Hatori bowed and left the room.

Akito walked over to his window and gazed out onto the garden. A sad smile lit his face, but there was no one to see. "Hatori, do you really understand I wonder? She has changed me too. I don't really want Yuki and Kyo to be miserable; I do want them to take the next step forward. But if they choose to wallow in their misery, it will be their choice and it will be what they deserve. Tohru-san, be patient with us a while longer. I too am learning to move forward, to live in the present."

Hatori returned home to find Momiji waiting impatiently in his office.

"What did Akito say Ha'ri? Can we go?"

"The truth is Momiji…" Hatori spoke slowly, reluctantly as if he had bad news to impart and Momiji jumped to conclusions.

"He said no didn't he?" Momiji asked with crestfallen features.

"The truth is, we better start deciding what we need to pack for Greece for Golden week." Hatori spoke crisply and with a smile.

"Ha'ri!" Momiji said in a plaintive voice. Then he grinned merrily. "Really, he said we can go? Akito said it was okay?" The excitement was evident in his tone.

"Yes, but only the two of us; no one else. You are not to tell anyone where we are going for golden week. If you do, I will cancel the trip." Hatori spoke sternly and the rabbit listened.

"Of course Ha'ri, you know I can keep my own counsel."

"I do and that is why I am willing to take you with me. I am off to Shigure's now for supper. I will see you later."

"You are going to see Tohru tonight? I want to come!"

"No Momiji, not this time."

"But Ha'ri…"

"I said no."

"Yes Ha'ri" Momiji gave into the older man's commanding tone. "I'll go find Haru and eat at his house." Momiji wave good bye as Hatori slipped into his jacket.

A/N: And so this chapter concludes. Next time we find out how Shigure manages to convince Tohru that she must accompany him to Greece. Are you curious about Yuki and Kyo's reactions? The next chapter will answer these questions.


	6. 5 The Persuasion of Tohru

**Disclaimer: Neither Fruits Basket nor the Fruits Basket characters belong to me. They are the property of Natsuki Takaya.**

Hello everyone. It's taken me a long time to write this chapter. It was much harder than I had anticipated and it is also much longer than I originally intended. It was my thought that while we had some idea of what was going on in the minds of Shigure, Hatori, Momiji, and Akito, we had no idea what Tohru might be thinking or feeling. Hopefully this chapter will help with that. Also, please keep in mind that this plot is purely my own and has no relationship to the direction the manga is taking. It holds true up to the point that the anime ends, but after that, it is all my imagination.

Thank you to all that have read and reviewed the previous chapters. It is due to your interest in my story that I will continue it to its conclusion. It may take longer to post than I wanted it to, but I hope each chapter will be worth waiting for. Please let me know what you think of this chapter. Thank you very much for continuing to read.

**Chapter 5 The Persuasion of Tohru**

**_Tohru hummed as she_** prepared lunch for Shigure and herself. Neither Yuki nor Kyo would be home for lunch. Yuki was meeting some of his college friends for lunch and then spending some time working at his secret base. Kyo had been invited to Master Kazuma's for lunch and then he was going to help with some of the beginning students that afternoon. She had to admit to a sense of guilty relief that neither of them had invited her to go along. Having Kyo and Yuki home for the break between the terms had been wonderful, but she found herself missing the peaceful lunches she and Shigure-san shared when the two were away at school. She and Kyo and Yuki had spent almost every minute together since they had come home and next week they would be returning to classes. She knew she would miss them once again, but right now she missed working with Shigure more. He had given her the time off from her job as his research assistant so that she might spend as much time as possible with his cousins, including Momiji and Hatsuharu. He told her to take the time off because he was between novels and needed a break before starting a new one but she was certain he was just being kind. She knew from experience that he was always researching new novel ideas before the last one was even completed. He was happiest when he was writing and some of the times she had enjoyed most were when the two of them were doing random research and brainstorming new plot ideas. She smiled as she remembered him swearing her to secrecy so that Mii, his editor, would never find out how hard he actually worked.

Being able to work with Shigure-san on his research had been a lot of fun and she had been doing it since she graduated from high school. When she had been offered the chance to work with Shigure as his assistant or to continue as a night janitor at Soma Building #12, she had accepted the offer and never regretted it. The work had proven to be exciting and fun, and Shigure-san himself had been a demanding but considerate employer. His fertile imagination and cleverness never ceased to amaze her. The fact that she was actually getting paid to do something she enjoyed so much was even more remarkable. It really would be nice to talk to him without an argument erupting during the middle of the meal because Yuki looked at Kyo wrong, or Kyo said something to annoy Yuki. The two were always doing such things to each other, but there was a friendship growing there just the same. It was one of her New Year's wishes finally coming true.

"Tohru-kun, I'm home," she heard his mellow voice from the entryway and stepped out of the kitchen to greet him.

"Shigure-san, welcome home."

**_Shigure looked up and smiled _**as he saw the welcome in her beautiful eyes.

"Something smells delicious. Is it almost lunch time?"

"Mmmhmmm…lunch will be ready in a few minutes. Would you like a cup of tea while you are waiting Shigure-san?"

"That would be perfect Tohru-kun and bring one for yourself as well. I have something I need to discuss with you. And by the way, while you are at it…accept my proposal, marry me!"

"Ehh…Shigure-san, you shouldn't say such things. It isn't…I mean let me go get our tea. Excuse me please."

He grinned as she fled to the kitchen to retrieve the tea tray. _Her reactions are always so cute and so predictable. It really doesn't take much to turn her cheeks that lovely shade of pink._

**_Tohru slowly put the tea things on the_** tray while she waited for her heart to slow down. _Lately, every time he made teasing remarks such as that she would find herself wishing…but what was she wishing? Perhaps that he truly meant them. That was silly!_ "Mom, I wish you were here to talk to, I don't understand what is happening to me. Why do I react so strongly to those statements when he makes them? He has always teased me in this fashion and in the past it didn't affect me this way. Why suddenly does it have such an odd affect on me now? I know he doesn't mean it and it somehow makes me feel just a little bit sad…I just don't understand myself right now Mom."

Kyoko's voice echoed in her thoughts once more. "Tohru, Tohru just be yourself. Take it slowly and in time all will become clear."

"Thanks Mom, I needed to hear those words."

"Tohru-kun, Tohru-kun, is everything alright? Do you need help with anything?"

"No Shigure-san, everything is just fine." She turned with the tea tray and almost walked into him as he was leaning against the doorframe watching her efforts. She almost dropped the tray and he reached out a hand to steady it. "I'm sorry Shigure-san. I guess I just spaced out there for a couple of minutes. Please take this to the table. Lunch is ready now and I will bring it out."

"Tohru-kun, what have I told you about not being totally honest with me?" He asked the question with discerning gray eyes.

"Everything really is okay now Shigure-san." She looked at him earnestly, her teal eyes pleading with him not to ask any more questions. He smiled and accepted the tea tray.

"Very well Tohru-kun. We'll table this discussion for another time."

Tohru sighed with relief as she turned back to the kitchen to place the food on platters.

Shigure was the one person she always had to be herself around. With most people her smile and her assurance that all was well were accepted at face value. They didn't really want to see below the cheerful, optimistic personality she presented to the world. She missed Uo and Hana at times like that. Uo had gone to the United States to follow up on her career as a fashion designer and Hana had moved to England when her father was transferred there last year. Even with them, she sometimes tried to pretend to emotions she wasn't feeling, but she couldn't do that with Shigure-san. He always saw through her false smile and pretend happiness. Each time she attempted to deceive him she felt his penetrating gaze and knew he wasn't buying into her act. When it was just the two of them, he insisted that she be honest about her feelings and recognize that she didn't have to always be happy. "Tohru-kun, just be yourself, it will be enough." He assured her on multiple occasions.

Shigure accepted the tray from Tohru's hands and took it to the table. It suddenly dawned on him that he hadn't heard Kyo and Yuki. "Tohru-kun, where are Yuki and Kyo? Aren't they having lunch with us?"

"I'm sorry, I forgot to mention it. Yuki and Kyo had things to do today and said they wouldn't be home for lunch but they will be back in time for dinner. It's just you and me for lunch today, Shigure-san."

"No wonder it is so quiet. Speaking of dinner, before I forget, Ha-san will be joining us tonight so be sure and plan for an extra place at the table."

"I will. It will be so nice to see Hatori-san. I haven't seen him in quite a while."

**_Shigure felt just the slightest jolt of jealousy_** at Tohru's unfeigned tone of happiness in seeing the doctor. _This won't do he thought to himself. I can't keep getting jealous every time one of the others is mentioned._

As he was retrieving two place settings from the cabinet, he realized he hadn't developed his plan of attack just yet. He considered the onus Akito had placed on him. He had to get Tohru to agree to this trip to Greece and he had to do it quickly since they had to leave in five days. He returned to the table with the place settings and sat down to consider his options. His mind quickly dredged up and discarded several plans. What he needed was the easiest way…well the most entertaining way of convincing Tohru to accompany him. This might prove to be a difficult task due to the grandeur of the idea. He had to give Akito full marks for imagination on this one. Unfortunately, even after six years of living among the Sohma, Tohru still balked when offered something she felt was not deserved. He smiled as he recalled her reaction to being offered a salary for helping him with his research. Not only was it difficult to convince her she should be paid for her assistance, but also, once she accepted, he could not convince her to accept the amount he felt was fair. Instead she had insisted on a much lesser amount and on keeping track of how much time she spent as his assistant. When he found he could not overcome her obstinence on this, he shrugged his shoulders, paid her what she asked, and then opened an account in her name where he deposited the rest of her earnings based on his calculations. When the time came to present it to her, he had no doubt but that he could convince her to accept it. For someone who had contributed so much to his family he would not do anything less. The same would probably be true in convincing her to go to Greece. Of course he could always invoke Akito's name and Tohru would immediately acquiesce even if she were unhappy about the dictate. However, there was no challenge in that path and no fun. No, he had to come up with an idea to convince her she had to go. Akito's name would only be a last resort. He hit upon an idea just as Tohru brought the serving platters to the table.

"I'm sorry I was so slow with the tea Shigure-san. You said you had something important to discuss with me."

"That's okay Tohru-kun. There would not have been enough time before lunch at any rate. We will talk about it after we have eaten. The delicious aroma emanating from these platters is chasing all other thoughts from my head."

Tohru gracefully knelt and began serving up the plates of food. They ate in companionable silence for a while and then Shigure threw in his opening gambit. "I went to see Akito today and he has a very interesting idea for my newest novel. Would you like to hear what it is?"

"Akito-san had an idea for your next book? That's wonderful. He really does care a lot about you doesn't he?"

"Well, that may be true. And his idea is a very good one." Shigure tried to be modest about his position with Akito, but with very little success. It didn't really matter because Tohru had already latched on to the second part of his statement.

"Really, please tell me quickly, I've been so curious about your newest project."

"This isn't the one I was originally considering, but I do like it better. Akito suggested that my next novel be based in Greece. Here take a look at the literature he gave me to start our research with…it is very interesting. The island is called Kytheras and in mythology it is the birthplace of Aphrodite, the Greek Goddess of love. It also has an interesting history of piracy, wars, and people struggling to make a living. All in all, it seems it will be perfect as the background for a historical novel. Just think Tohru-kun…"

Tohru scanned through the papers quickly and her eyes sparkled in anticipation. She looked up to see her excitement mirrored in Shigure's eyes. She loved the way his gray eyes sparkled when an idea excited him. Yuki and Kyo were intelligent, but they seemed to lack that extra spark that was Shigure's trademark in life.

"Wow, this place is amazing. How could so much have happened on one small island? I bet there are so many interesting places to visit and research there."

"A novel is taking shape in my mind as we talk Tohru-kun but I have never been to Greece so know very little about it or the people who live there. I wonder what makes them tick, what they do to enjoy life? I think I just may have to make a trip to this island and do some up close and personal research."

"You mean you may be making a trip to Greece Shigure-san? That would be so wonderful for you."

"But you know Tohru-kun, I don't think I will be able to make this trip." Shigure said with a woebegone look in his dark eyes. "How can I possibly make a trip like this with no one to help me out with my research. It would be so lonely by myself. Oh, and my health would probably suffer because bentos won't be as easy to order and I don't know a lot about cooking for myself and I'd probably forget to get enough rest. Perhaps it would be better to remain here in Japan and research everything on the Internet and in the library. But then, Tohru-kun, that would be terrible, too. I still wouldn't understand the people in this small nation and I must understand them in order for my novel to be a success. I think I may have to tell Akito that I can't use his idea after all."

"But Shigure-san, that would be so sad and all of Akito-san's efforts for you would have been for nothing. You mustn't let an opportunity like this go by…just think of all the people you could meet and the new experiences. Do you really think Akito-san would let you make this trip? Perhaps…"

"I am certain Akito would allow the trip, after all, he is the one who suggested the location. But what did you mean by perhaps Tohru-kun?" Shigure allowed just a small hint of hopefulness to shine in his eyes. "Did you perhaps come up with a solution that would make it possible?"

"I was thinking, I mean…uh…" Tohru's two index fingers were working together which usually implied that she was getting ready to say something that she wasn't sure how it would be received. "What I mean to say is that…Do you think it is possible that Akito-san would allow me to come with you? I really believe you should make this trip and I could help with the research and make sure you have good meals, and…"

"Tohru-kun! You would do this for me? You would come along on a trip to Greece with just myself for company? Do you really think you might Tohru-kun? That would make this so much more possible."

_And so much more fun…CHECKMATE! __Shigure had to stifle the enjoyment he was getting out of convincing her to fall in with his plans. It had been easier than he had believed it would._

Tohru looked down at her hands and clasped them firmly in front of her. "Yes, Shigure-san, I would do that if you would like. After all, I am sure this novel must be written. It is such a wonderful idea."

"Come Tohru-kun, we must get you a passport since we are leaving on Monday. I already have one myself."

"Leaving on Monday? But Shigure-san how can that be? We only just now decided to go didn't we?" Tohru looked thoroughly confused.

"Tohru-kun, don't be so surprised. Since we have made this decision there seems no reason to delay our departure does there. The only thing to keep us from going is your passport. Tohru-kun, you haven't changed your mind have you?" Shigure put the most disappointed face he could imagine on for Tohru to see.

"Oh no, of course not Shigure-san. It's just that Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun…"

"Remember Yuki and Kyo are returning to school on Monday so there is no need to worry about them."

"Oh, that's right. I didn't think about that. Then it should be okay. Uh…how do we go about getting my passport."

"I know just the person to see. He will put a rush on our order and we will be all set by Monday. Let's go talk to him now. We will be back in time for you to fix supper. We can stop at the market on the way back so you can pick up everything you need for tonight."

"Alright, but give me just a minute please to get ready. I wasn't really planning on going anywhere this soon today."

"Of course Tohru-kun, but don't be too long."

"I won't" Tohru rushed upstairs and checked her closet contents for an outfit in which she could have a picture made for her passport. She quickly brushed her hair and added ribbons so that it would stay out of her eyes. Ten minutes later she was back downstairs and joining Shigure.

Shigure took in her short navy blue skirt and the lighter blue blouse with navy blue trim. It complimented her eyes perfectly. She would look very cute in the passport photos he thought.

"Tohru-kun, you look very cute.The blue is perfect with your eyes. Shall we go?"

"Ahhh…not really. I don't think I look that cute. Please don't say that Shigure-san."

"But you do, Tohru-kun. I wouldn't say it otherwise."

He held out his hand, which she took in her trusting grip. "Thank you Shigure-san for being so kind." Once again she had turned pink in embarrassment and was unable to meet his eyes.

Shigure's eyes twinkled but he managed to not laugh at her expression. "The next bus will be along shortly and will take us into town."

Once they were in town, Shigure escorted her to a photo studio operated by one of his old college friends. He was greeted enthusiastically the moment he walked in the door.

"Sohma-san, long time no see. How can I help you today. And who is this lovely young lady. You've never come to see me with a woman before. What type of photos would you like, suggestive, innocent…."

"Genma-san, you have absolutely the wrong idea about this visit. I only came to see you because I knew you could put a rush on a passport photo. Tohru, excuse us for a moment please."

"Certainly, I'll just look at the portraits on the walls. Some of these are very good."

"Thank you very much Miss…." Genma looked to Shigure for an introduction.

"Forgive my manners. This is Tohru Honda-san. She has been a live in housekeeper and my ward for the last six years. Tohru-kun, this is Yamasuki Genma-san. He's been my friend since my senior year in high school. We attended the same college."

"Hello, I'm pleased to meet you." Tohru bowed courteously and Yamasuki returned her bow.

"I'm pleased to meet you too, Honda-san."

The two men stepped into the office and Tohru continued her tour of the displays.

"Yama-kun, I do hope you can help me. The head of our family has ordered Honda-san and myself to Greece for a research trip. It has to do with one of my novels. I have a passport but unfortunately, Honda-san does not and I need it by Monday."

"By Monday…. That's a tall order Gure-san, but I think I can pull it off for you. Tell me something, Gure-san, I've never seen you look this happy before. Is this girl somebody special to you?"

"Special to me? Oh, of course not Yama-kun. I do have three cousins in love with her though." Shigure waved his hand in a deprecating manner.

"Three cousins in love with the same girl? Doesn't that cause trouble Gure-san?"

"Not really…no more than usual at any rate. You see Yuki and Kyo have always been enemies so if they fight, it is nothing unusual. And everyone loves Momiji-kun so no problems there. And as for Honda-san, she doesn't really recognize the fact that all three are madly in love with her. They are all her dear friends and she does know she is important to each of them."

"Perhaps they are all her friends, but who does she love? Does she have a favorite among the three?"

"Yama-kun you are being quite impertinent. Who knows a woman's heart? It's certain that I don't." Shigure's eyes narrowed and he took on a dangerous air.

Yamasuki looked closely at Shigure and decided to drop the subject. "Of course you are right Gure-san. I am being rude, but she is very cute and I just thought…well never mind. I can get the passport ready for you by Monday, I have some contacts at the government offices and I still develop quite a few of my own photos. Plan on picking it up Monday morning."

"Thank you very much Yama-kun. Now shall we get the passport photo processed? Oh, and Yama-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Is there anyway I might get an 8x10 of the portrait?" Shigure asked the question with a wink and a grin.

"Of course, but it will cost extra."

"That is no problem. Thank you."

Yamasuki watched Shigure as he exited the office. _That man is in love with this girl. Gure-san…three cousins…hah! You should have included yourself as well. _

"Honda-san please come with me and we will get your picture made. It will only take a few minutes. Sohma-san, please wait here."

Shigure paced the room as he waited. It was only five minutes but it seemed like thirty. He really needed to get better control of his feelings. Obviously his feelings for Tohru were apparent to anyone who knew him well. That Yamasuki should pick up on them…he was really losing his touch.

"Shigure-san, Yama-san says it is okay to go now. Don't forget we have to stop at the market on the way home."

"Yama-san?" Shigure asked_. If he had been in his zodiac form, he had a feeling his hackles would be rising. _

"Well, he did ask me to call him that instead of Genma-san. Did I do something wrong Shigure-san?" Tohru asked in surprise.

"No, no you did nothing wrong Tohru-kun. I was just surprised you were already such good friends."

"He is a friend of yours, so that does make him a friend of mine as well, right?"

"But of course Tohru-kun. And Yama-kun and I are very old friends." He thought about putting the emphasis on 'old' but then that would remind her of his age as well…not that his age really mattered, he decided.

The two of them stopped at the neighborhood market on the way home, and then with Shigure's help, the groceries were quickly put away.

"Thank you Shigure-san for your help."

"No problem Tohru-kun, this just makes it possible for us to take a closer look at the research materials before Yuki and Kyo arrive home."

"Okay, let's do that. I'll bring a tea tray, it'll just be a minute I promise."

The articles that Akito had used for research lay between them as they sipped their tea. They discussed the various directions he might take his plot. Shigure found it helped to have someone to bounce his ideas off of and get some feedback. That had surprised him when he first asked her to be his assistant. His books had always been successful before, but now it seemed they were even more so.

Tohru's eyes were shining with excitement. "Greece really is amazing! I am really excited that I will get the chance to visit such a fascinating country."

"Indeed, it will be fascinating. I am quite pleased myself that you and I will get the chance to investigate such a romantic isle. Just imagine Tohru-kun…the birthplace of Aphrodite and perhaps you could dress in one of the traditional Greek costumes of the era I will be writing about. It would be so inspiring!"

"Shigure-san," Tohru said, "I don't really thing that would help very much."

"But of course it would Tohru-kun. After all…"

"I'm home," Yuki called from the front door.

"I'm…What the hell is going on here?" Kyo asked when he noted the cozy little scene and the bright pink spots on Tohru's cheeks.

"Miss Honda, is everything okay? My cousin didn't do anything inappropriate did he?"

"What…Oh, Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun, welcome home. I didn't hear you come in. You should see what Shigure-san is working on next for his new novel. It's fantastic and I get to go on the research trip with him." Tohru glanced at the clock as she spoke. "Oh my, I didn't realize it was so late and Hatori-san will be here soon. I better get started on supper. Excuse me please."

Tohru headed into the kitchen and two pair of eyes turned toward Shigure.

"Research trip, just what is going on here Shigure?" Kyo asked dangerously.

"I would like to know what is going on myself," Yuki said in a milder tone of voice but his eyes had narrowed in suspicion.

Yuki moved closer to the table and read the captions on the articles as Shigure began stacking them together. "Greece?" He queried. "Isn't that a bit far afield for even your novels. I am surprised you are even considering such a place since you know nothing of it."

"Actually, Yuki-kun, I didn't choose the locale this time. Akito chose it for me. At first I was hesitant, but it does look like a good location."

"Since when does he take an interest in your books?" Kyo asked.

"Since now," Shigure responded. "I must admit I was surprised when he suggested it myself."

"There must be a reason why he chose that location, Shigure. What is he planning now?"

Shigure glanced at Yuki, bland innocence on his face. "Always so suspicious Yuki-kun"

"And usually justified," Yuki replied.

"Now, now Yuki-kun, maybe he really does only want to help."

"Fat chance of that!" Kyo spat.

Just then there was a knock at the door. When there wasn't an immediate response, Hatori let himself in. "Good evening everyone."

Tohru came out of the kitchen in response to the door. "Good evening Hatori-san. Please sit down. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

"Thank you Tohru-kun." Hatori looked around the table at the various faces. "It appears that Yuki and Kyo are still unaware of your plans Shigure."

"Ah, Hatori, you are just in time for me to break the news to our dear cousins."

"Plans, what plans? Does this have to do with that research trip that Tohru mentioned?" Kyo's eyes drove knives into Shigure's skull.

"What exactly is going on here," Yuki asked carefully.

"What is going on here is that I am making a trip to Greece to research my newest novel. In addition, my young, beautiful research assistant is going with me." Shigure announced with a grin.

"No way in hell!" Kyo exclaimed.

"No, absolutely not. She is not going with you Shigure!" Yuki hissed.

Just then Tohru entered the dining room with the entrees.

"Sorry for the wait. Here is the first course. I will bring the rest, thank you for your patience."

"Let me help you Tohru-kun," Shigure offered and lightly jumped to his feet before either of the others could interfere.

"That's not necessary Shi… Oh, you are already here." For the second time that day she almost ran in to Shigure as he stood in the kitchen entryway. "Thank you, please take these to the table."

When all was in readiness for the meal. Tohru joined the men at the table. "Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun, did you hear? I will be allowed to go to Greece to help Shigure-san with his research. Isn't that wonderful?"

"Tohru, are you sure this is a good idea…" Kyo began.

"Miss Honda, shouldn't you reconsider, Greece is so far away," Yuki added.

"How could you possibly go to Greece with someone like him?" Kyo asked angrily.

"You cannot go Miss Honda."

Tohru looked at the two boys in surprise, a hint of tears in her eyes. "Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun, have I done something to make you angry, why aren't you happy about this?"

"Miss Honda please consider…" He looked into her eyes and his voice trailed off.

"Tohru have you ever thought about…" Kyo looked at her. "Don't cry, go if you want." He said sullenly.

Hatori spoke into the silence. "Akito-san tells me he has had Kureno make the arrangements for Monday. Will you be able to leave that soon?"

"Akito made…" Yuki paused.

"Akito is responsible for this?" Kyo said savagely. "I should have known!"

"Oh no, I made the decision myself, it has nothing to do with Akito." Tohru spoke up suddenly. "I can't let Shigure-san go by himself. Who will make sure he eats and takes care of himself? And it will be fun helping him with his research. Can't you two be happy that I get to go on such an adventure?"

Two pairs of eyes turned accusingly toward Shigure.

"Now, now…what is that look for?" he inquired innocently.

The remainder of the meal was eaten in an uncomfortable silence. Kyo excused himself and went up to the roof. Yuki followed close behind and went to his room.

Tohru turned to Hatori and Shigure. "Why are they so upset about this? I really don't understand. They will be away at school and without Shigure-san here, I really would have nothing to do. It seems that my going along is the right thing."

"Tohru-kun," Hatori spoke quietly. "Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun will come around. It has just been a shock to them that you are going so far away. Give them sometime to adjust to the idea. I am sure they will be happy for you."

She smiled although it still looked like she wanted to cry. "Thank you Hatori-san. I am quite certain you are right. Please excuse me, I have to start packing for my trip."

After Tohru left the room, Hatori looked at Shigure. "So, Akito has nothing to do with her decision. Exactly how did you persuade her to accompany you?"

"Ha-san,you know I can be very persuasive when I put my mind to it. It really was fun to convince her that I couldn't make the trip if I didn't have someone to take care of me. And of course, with her soft heart, she accepted that at face value. It was actually much easier than I had anticipated."

"You are despicable Shigure."

"I know, Ha-san, one of my charms I suppose." Shigure replied mildly.

"Shigure, it doesn't really matter why she decided to go with you. If it was what you said or what Akito ordered, it isn't important. What is important is that you be very careful. She is still an innocent and I do ask that you not destroy that quality within her. She is very precious to each of us. Bring her back safely."

"Ha-san, I really can't promise that, but I will do all within my power to keep her safe from me and from any complications while she is there."

"Be very careful, Shigure. I don't want your past to repeat once again."

"Ha-san, thank you for your concern, but there is nothing left of that past. I am over it and I intend to stay that way. Beyond that, this trip has Akito's blessing. That's a far cry from what happened before."

"I'll say good night then. I will see you Monday as Akito has requested that I see you and Tohru-kun safely to the airport."

"Good night Ha-san. I'll see you then.

Shigure went to his study and took out his journal. It had been a while since he had written in it, but tonight he had an entry to make.

_Tohru was just a slip of a girl when she came to live with us. At first she was just the means to an end. From the moment I first saw her, I knew she was the one destined to lift our curse. I'm not quite sure why I am so certain of this fact, but I am. Perhaps it is just instinct. I do have a lot of that, animal instinct I mean. I didn't really care how much I had to use her or how much it might hurt her as long as it helped me to achieve my dream. But now…_

_At some point in the game this point of view has ended. I'm not quite sure how or why, but I find myself falling in love with her. This is quite a shock to me, especially since I have always believed Kyo or Yuki would have first place in her affections. I find myself thinking perhaps my dream is not worth the price she may pay in pain and in heartache. This is not a comfortable feeling nor is it a welcome one. For thirty years my goal in life has been to end the curse that plagues our family no matter what or who it might hurt. Suddenly, this goal is less important than her happiness. I am selfish though, I have every intention of using our time in Greece to convince her to fall in love with me. I have just enough pride to believe that I can make her happy. Yuki and Kyo's reactions tonight were expected, but I didn't think they would take out their anger with Akito and myself on her. Their silence is not necessarily intended to hurt her, but it does. I believe neither one of them realizes how much she is being hurt. To me this justifies my desire to have her fall in love with me. I must believe_ _I can make her happy and heal any hurt caused by the actions of today._


	7. 6 The Adventure Begins

Disclaimer: Neither Fruits Basket nor its characters belong to me. They do belong to Natsuki Takaya.

As for the plots and the directions I am taking with various character personalities, that is my property. I must issue this warning and I will only once. There may be some major Akito OOC...perhaps not in this chapter but before my story comes to an end. That being said, I hope you will read and enjoy. I had so much fun with this chapter, I am really getting excited about this story once more and I do hope it shows. Let me know what you think.

**Chapter 6 The Adventure Begins**

Haneda Field…The noise and the crowds were overwhelming, the number of people arriving and departing beyond belief. Staring out the bay windows of the airport Tohru took everything in with wide-eyed amazement. This was her first trip to the busy Tokyo airport and she couldn't believe she was leaving Japan for the first time in her life. This new adventure was both exciting and bittersweet. Exciting because she was going to visit the mysterious island nation of Greece and bittersweet because neither Yuki nor Kyo had spoken to her beyond what was necessary since the trip to Greece was announced at dinner on Thursday. Yuki had looked like he wanted to speak a couple of times but never did. Kyo would come down from the roof, eat and return to the roof.

If Shigure had not kept her busy shopping for the appropriate clothing and helping him with his preliminary research it would have been a very long week-end. Of course Hatori had insisted on coming by to be sure she and Shigure were in good health and had all the required immunizations on Saturday. And to no one's great surprise, Momiji had popped in on Sunday to visit and present her with a lovely bouquet of flowers as a "Bon Voyage" gift. Kagura had arrived with Hatori this morning and promised to take care of Shigure's house, and of Tohru's garden and flowers for as long as necessary. Kagura had just graduated from University this year and wasn't quite sure what she wanted to do next so, much to most people's surprise, Akito had encouraged her to keep her eye on Shigure's house while she considered her next step.

"Miss Tohru Honda, please come to the information desk. Miss Tohru Honda…" 

She was startled from her reverie by her name on the loudspeakers. "I wonder what this is about…"

She approached the information desk and was surprised when Yuki turned to greet her.

"Yuki-kun!"

His beautiful smile instantly came into play as he came to a standstill in front of her.

She couldn't stop the answering smile on her face. "Yuki-kun, aren't you supposed to be on your way to University?" she asked in wonder.

I already dropped my bags there, but then as I was trying to decide what to do next I realized something very important. I couldn't leave things as they were this weekend. I am afraid both Kyo and I may have caused you great distress in our unwillingness to accept your departure. I could not leave you thinking that you had done something wrong. In fact, you did nothing wrong Miss Honda. That is why…that is why I came to see you off. Have a very good trip Miss Honda and please accept this as my "Bon Voyage" gift to you. I bought it for your birthday, but since you won't be here I thought now was a good time to present it." He offered her a beautifully wrapped box.

"For me? May I open it?"

"Of course, please do. I didn't want you to forget us while you were gone," he said with a grin.

Tohru opened the box to find a silver charm bracelet with a dozen charms featuring each of the Zodiac animals and the cat. "It's beautiful Yuki-kun, but there are only twelve charms, the dog is missing. Did I already lose one?" Tohru looked around at the floor frantically.

A hard, angry look crossed Yuki's face for a moment, but his smile was back in place as he regained her attention.

"No Miss Honda, you didn't lose one. I didn't add the dog to the bracelet. After all, Shigure is going to be underfoot the whole trip so there's no danger of you forgetting the dog of the Zodiac, right?"

"That's…uhmm…true I suppose. I see, I think." She replied although she remained a little confused.

Yuki leaned over and kissed her cheek, the gesture was accompanied by sighs of all the women within sight of the fond farewell. "Such a handsome polite young man, and so sweet…"

"Have fun; Miss Honda, I'll look forward to your return. I have to hurry or I'll miss the next bus."

"Thank you Yuki-kun, I'll see you then," Tohru called after him. He waved as he disappeared down the escalator.

Yuki stepped outside the terminal and glanced down at his clenched fist. He forced his fingers to relax and opened his hand. He stared down at the golden charm in the shape of a dog. "You did nothing wrong Miss Honda, but I will not forgive either Shigure or Akito for taking you so far away from us." He thought about dropping the charm in the sewer grate, but then reconsidered and stuck it into the pocket of his shirt. He looked toward the bus stop and spotted Kyo waiting for him.

"Did you see her? Did you give her my note?" he demanded. "Why'd you have to kiss her you damn rat?"

Yuki frowned at his red headed cousin. "Stupid cat, if you already know the answers to the questions, why'd you ask. You were spying on us." It was a statement not a question.

"No of course I wasn't. I just wanted to see her smile one more time before she left so I hid around the corner," Kyo admitted. His embarrassment was plain on his features.

Yuki relented and answered his question. "I put your note in the pocket of her purse just as you requested. I'm sure she'll find it when she goes to get her ticket ready…if it doesn't fall out first."

"You damn rat I'll…."

"You'll what stupid cat? It would have been simpler to just say good-bye in person."

"I know, but I couldn't…. I couldn't face her after I was so mean this weekend. The bus is here, let's go."

Tohru was watching the bus stop with Kyo's note held tightly in her hand. She saw Kyo's red head as he and Yuki boarded the bus. "Oh Mom, they both came to see me off, I feel so much happier now."

She turned with a happy grin and saw Shigure crossing the concourse to join her. She waved to him and his long stride brought him quickly to her side.

"Tohru-kun! Tohru-kun…it was horrible! Such a long time in line and no one there to talk to! I was so lonesome…" His expression was tragic and Tohru responded apologetically.

"Shigure-san, I am so sorry. I was so fascinated by the planes. They are amazing but I should have come with you. I truly am sorry for being so thoughtless."

Shigure took pity on the distraught young woman. "Never mind Tohru-kun. I survived. Besides, you would have gotten out of line when you were paged to the front desk. Hmmm….Who was awaiting you at the front desk I wonder? Was it a secret lover Tohru-kun or perhaps…" Shigure's sharp eyes spied the letter and he snapped his fingers. "I know it was a courier with a letter from your secret lover!" he teased with a grin.

"What…Shigure-san, you have the wrong idea. It was Yuki-kun at the front desk. He came to say good bye and left a letter from Kyo-kun as well."

"Two lovers and I know them both! Tohru-kun, I must say I am surprised. What was that this weekend? Spats among lovers? "

"Shigure-san! You know that's…"

"That's what Tohru-kun? Total fiction—of course it is. I have to say that I am disappointed though. I could have begun my book with the heroine being kidnapped by pirates and leaving not only one, but two erstwhile lovers behind and then continued from there. How her maidenly virtue was compromised by an older much more attractive man and her two young men come sailing over the sea to rescue her …and the heroine would be you Tohru-kun."

Tohru saw the twinkle in his eyes just as she was preparing to lodge another protest. "You are only teasing me again Shigure-san," she said with a giggle.

"You are beginning to learn, Tohru-kun."

"Learn? Learn what Shigure-san?"

"To recognize when I am teasing of course."

"Oh, that."

"Yes, that. I assume the lovely charm bracelet adorning your wrist was a gift from Yuki, so the letter must be from Kyo. May I see the bracelet?"

"Oh, of course."

Shigure accepted the bracelet and looked at the craftsmanship on the charms and returned it. "There is a charm missing Tohru-kun."

"I know. It's the dog. I asked Yuki-kun about it."

After Tohru explained Yuki's reason Shigure laughed inwardly. "My dear rat may have forgiven Tohru-kun for her abandonment, but you are still angry with me and probably Akito for engineering it. Well, q_ue sera sera._" All he said to Tohru was "I am certain that makes sense from Yuki's point of view."

"What?" Tohru in her confusion made a charming picture that he couldn't ignore. He took Hatori's new digital camera out of his coat pocket and snapped her picture.

"Nothing Tohru-kun, nothing that matters. Let's go eat; it is still an hour before we have to board our plane."

"Uhmmm…Shigure-san, I probably should have asked before, but everything was so busy, what does our flight schedule look like."

Shigure stopped in mid action of taking a bite of his Spaghetti. "Let me think, it's twelve hours to Amsterdam, a four and a half hour layover, and then another three hours to Athens. I do hope you are a good traveler Tohru-kun. This will be a long flight."

"I'm sure I am Shigure-san. Nothing defeats Tohru Honda, not even Mr. Airplane."

Shigure smiled at her enthusiasm and continued his meal. With only ten minutes to boarding he and Tohru were running down the concourse to their gate. They made it just as the final boarding call was announced. With a sigh of relief, Shigure allowed Tohru to precede him onto the plane and prepared to enjoy her delight in all that she would see.

He was not disappointed. Tohru gazed out the window in total awe. "Shigure-san, I've never flown above the clouds. They are so beautiful from up here. And another time, "Shigure-san, what is all that blue down there? Is it really the ocean? It's so huge…I feel like it will roll on and on forever…it's amazing that there can be so much water in the world."

She marveled at the mountains and the tall buildings of other nations when she caught a glimpse of them. Every new topographic feature was a source of wonderment to her eyes. Eventually she did doze off as the activity and the stress of the previous weekend took its toll on even her unquenchable vitality.

"So even Tohru Honda has to recharge her batteries on occasion," Shigure mused. He took his book out and began to read it, but that was short lived as a sleeping Tohru Honda slipped over onto his shoulder. He was startled at first, but then found it a not unpleasant sensation. His only worry was that she would slip too far and trigger the curse. A dog in a first class passenger seat would not be well received and people would question how it had gotten there. Unaware of his worries an older couple across the aisle offered him their smiles.

"You and your young lady are new to each other aren't you? I can tell. I remember when Arthur and I were your ages; we were quite shy with each other as well. She's very lovely and you obviously love her very much don't you?" the elderly woman asked with bright curious eyes.

Shigure felt himself beginning to squirm a little uncomfortably. He may admit to himself his feelings for Tohru, but he was not going to announce them to the rest of the world. He searched for the best response but was saved from having to find it by the lady's partner.

"Esmeralda, mind you own business. I would wager he is only just now discovering his feelings for the girl. Give a guy a chance to get used to them before you start prying into them."

"You're right of course Arthur. Forgive me young man. I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"Embarrassed? Me? Not really, but she might have been if she were awake. Unlike me, she is still very shy," he replied with one of his more charming smiles. It was calculated to make women forget their questions and seemed to work quite well on her.

Just then a flight attendant approached. "Good afternoon sir, may I get you something to drink and perhaps a blanket and pillow for your wife."

"Uh…she's not…" Shigure mentally shrugged. Why not? After all that was his ultimate goal wasn't it? "A blanket and a pillow will do nicely and I'll have a glass of Merlot, please."

The attendant soon returned with the requested items. The fact that she believed he was married did not keep her from lingering to flirt with the gorgeous gentleman. However, in time she was needed by other passengers and had to move on. After she left Shigure turned his attention to Tohru. During his conversation with the flight attendant she had slipped even farther down his shoulder. He would have to adjust her position or one of his worst fears would become reality. He gently shifted her towards the window but she fell back onto his shoulder once again. If it was anyone but Tohru, he would declare it intentional. He tried to shift her twice more with similar results and gave up the attempt. Instead, he shifted her just enough so that he could cover her with the blanket and place the pillow between her and the arm of the seat so that it would not dig into her slender waist. In the process her long tresses twined themselves around his fingers. They were softer than silk and he hesitantly began the delicate process of untwining them. He managed to free his hands, but in doing so he found his heart to be held ever more tightly. After all was complete he glanced around to see if he was unobserved. It appeared no one was taking notice of him and he surreptitiously reached over to stroke the shining brown curls. He checked again to see if anyone had noticed and Arthur winked at him from across the aisle.

"Affection is okay you know young man, you needn't be afraid of someone laughing at you or taking her away if you are caught. Most people find young love to be so very sweet." Alfred shifted his shoulder so he could make Esmeralda more comfortable. She had fallen asleep at Alfred's side in a manner very similar to Tohru's position at Shigure's side.

As Tohru snuggled into a more comfortable position at his side, Shigure came to a realization. He was free! There was no one watching him, no one in front of whom he had to keep up appearances, and no one to disapprove of his actions. It was different from that time long ago, but the feelings were familiar and frightening. For just a moment his heart was submerged by the ancient pain he had told Hatori he no longer felt. He glanced at the girl sleeping by his side and a cleansing tide washed it all away. There was no going back to the past, but there was moving forward and trying again. His words to Kyo returned to haunt him. He had insisted Kyo go out and interact with the world, with other people. He had assured Kyo that this was a good thing even if it meant getting hurt in the process. He had meant that sage advice for everyone but himself. Rin had accused him of treating people like things, and Mayuki-chan had expressed similar sentiments. There was truth in those accusations. He tended to like people to the degree that they could prove useful to him. Beyond that, he had very little use for them…at least he had been that way. His family's policy had always been to keep people at a distance although it was less evident in Shigure than the others. He was very skillful in hiding that tendency. Tohru had changed that for everyone to one degree and another. He remembered another thing Mayuki-chan had said. She had told him to take better care of Tohru Honda, not to let her carry too much of the burden. He had responded that he took more care of Tohru than he ever had of anyone else. She had scoffed at his declaration. _Mayu-chan, you should see me now. You would be surprised at how much care I am taking. As a matter of fact, you would be surprised at how much I do care._

He pulled out his book and began reading once more as he sipped his wine. He realized his concentration was only half on the book; the other half was puzzling out what to do once they were in Greece. Would his pursuit of Tohru be in her best interest? The logical, manipulating, calculating side of Shigure said to keep his hands off policy intact. It told him it was okay to be the object of a person's affections. It was okay to be loved, to be cared for, as long as he did not love, as long as he did not care in return. Emotion, real emotion, made you weak had been his belief for many years. There was another side though, a side that wanted to take a chance again, to fall in love again, to have someone fall in love with him. That was the part of him that only his best friend had seen. Only Hatori knew that side even existed. Hatori also knew that this part of him existed for Tohru and only for her.

Alfred watched the Sohma gentleman and the young woman from his vantage point across the aisle. There was a definite air of cynicism and world weariness about him but it faded when he looked at the girl by his side. Alfred's mission was to watch and to encourage them in the subtlest fashion possible. The young Sohma head did tell him he must be very careful in his observation as his older cousin was very sharp and had a suspicious turn of mind. This was going to be a fun assignment. It was quite evident that Shigure Sohma was very fond of Tohru Honda, but her feelings were a little harder to decipher. She was one of the rare individuals who never met a stranger and who had love enough in her heart for the whole world if it was needed. Her very nature made it hard to decide if she had especial feelings for the man with whom she was traveling. Her openness and friendliness with everyone she came into contact with made it hard to gauge the depth of her feelings for just one person.

Tohru awakened when the flight was about two hours out from Amsterdam. Her first awareness was of a warm secure shoulder where she had been sleeping comfortably. Her second awareness was that the shoulder belonged to Shigure-san. She bounced up in her seat, a good imitation of a child's rubber ball. "Shigure-san, please excuse me. Oh I can't believe that I fell asleep on your shoulder…what you must think…it was terribly thoughtless of me. I mean I…you…" In her agitation she hit her head on the window. "Ow! That hurts. I'm so clumsy. Shigure-san…"

"Tohru-kun…Tohru-kun…shhh…let me have a look at where you hit hour head. As for you using my shoulder as your pillow, I quite enjoyed it. It isn't every day that someone such as I has such a lovely young woman almost asleep in his arms. I mean just a little lower and…"

"Shigure-san, this is terrible. I could have caused…the secret. I could have given away the secret."

"Ahh yes, the secret. Yes you did come very close to giving that away, but Tohru-kun you didn't. However; if you don't calm down you could still do that. Besides, I already said I did not mind. Hmmm…no damage from your collision with the window. It is all right Tohru-kun, truly. Of course…if you really want to make amends for causing me so much trouble you could marry me." Shigure's calm, matter-of-fact voice penetrated Tohru's panic. It was a moment longer before the last part of his commentary registered on her consciousness.

"Ehh…Shigure-san…you can't…we can't…I mean I…I mean we shouldn't…Just because I fell asleep on your shoulder doesn't mean…."

"Tohru-kun, I'm only joking."

Tohru breathed a sigh of relief and Alfred hid a smile behind his uplifted hand as he watched her shenanigans. His eyes sharpened immediately upon sensing the catch in Shigure's voice as he assured the young lady that he really was teasing.

"Yes, of course you are…Silly me…of course you didn't mean that." She smiled sweetly at him.

Alfred thought he could detect just a hint of wistfulness in her voice and in her smile, but he didn't know if that was really the case or just a bit of wishful thinking. He suddenly felt that these two really did belong together. He wasn't sure why or how, but he was certain that was to be their destiny.

"How much longer to Amsterdam Shigure-san?"

"Only a couple of hours."

"Okay, excuse me for a minute please"

She slipped out of her seat and headed toward the front of the plane and the facilities located there.

"She's quite excitable isn't she?"

"Yes she is, but that's our Tohru-kun. We wouldn't have it any other way." Shigure smiled fondly at the girl's retreating form.

"You say we, is she a member of your family?"

"Technically, no. However I have been her guardian for six years. Last May she turned 21 and my guardianship ended. She has continued to live with my two cousins and I since then. My words, she'll turn 22 while we are in Greece. I'll have to arrange something special for her birthday!"

Just then Tohru returned and Shigure shifted so she could return to her seat.

She glanced across the aisle and smiled at Alfred. "Sanderson-san, are you enjoying your flight? It looks like your wife must be very tired."

"She is Miss Honda, she always wears herself down right before we leave on a trip. This has been a very enjoyable flight. And for you?"

"It's been wonderful. I've never flown before you see and I can't wait to write to Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun, and Momiji to tell them all about it!"

And so the conversation continued until it was time to land in Amsterdam. Tohru's lively chatter had made the two hours fly and Alfred learned a lot about the Sohma he would never have guessed. Tohru glanced out the window and gasped in amazement. "Shigure-san! There are so many gardens! This is a beautiful country!"

Shigure slipped his travel guide to Amsterdam into his pocket. "I knew you would like the gardens Tohru-kun. That's why we are going to spend our layover in the Keukenhof Garden. They will delight and astound you, and we can get a good meal there as well."

Tohru clapped her hands in delight. "Shigure-san, that sounds perfect!"

The plane landed and Shigure collected their carry-on luggage. "Shall we Tohru-kun?"

"Of course" She turned to Alfred and Esmeralda. "Sanderson-san, Mrs. Sanderson, it was wonderful to meet you. I hope we will see you again. Good Afternoon."

Alfred, if ever two young people belonged together it's those two."

"Esme dear, that is why you and I have an all-expense paid trip to Greece right now."

As the elderly couple plotted how to make things happen, Shigure's sharp hearing picked up the gist of what they were saying. He grinned as he hailed a taxi to take them to Keukenhof. A couple of extra helping hands probably wouldn't hurt his case at all.

"Shigure-san, you look very happy right now. Do you enjoy travel this much?"

"Yes Tohru-kun, I enjoy travelling with you very much."

"What…"

"Never mind Tohru, I do like to travel and it's been several years since I have had the chance. We're going to have as much fun as we possibly can while getting our research done. Deal?"

"Deal, Shigure-san." They arrived at the gardens and he offered her his hand. "You better take my hand so we don't get separated Tohru-kun. We are on a timetable and don't want to miss our plane."

"Oh, of course…" Tohru felt her cheeks growing warm as she placed her hand in his. _"Oh Mom,"_ she sighed inwardly. _"That strange effect is still here. It's been six years since I went to live together with him and Yuki-kun, and Kyo-kun, but holding their hands has never caused this feeling within me. Why him, and why now? He's so handsome and so kind to me, I can't help but like him a lot. But Mom, the other Sohma are just as nice and just as kind so why is this feeling different from my feelings for them?"_

Between the distraction of her thoughts and Shigure's fast pace Tohru managed to stumble on an uneven paving stone. She fell against Shigure and only had time to think "OH NO!" There was an audible POOF. "Shigure-san, oh no, I'm so sorry. What do we do now?"

Shigure darted into a thick blanket of flowers behind the nearest bench. "Tohru-kun, this is going to be okay if you keep calm. No one saw me change. Grab my clothes and put them in your bag. It may be a little tricky though, I'm not sure what the rules are for pets in here, especially without a leash."

At Shigure's behest Tohru tucked his clothes into her backpack, which was more than half-empty. It was half-empty because Shigure had suggested it be kept that way. He had anticipated occasions such as this, but not in such a public conspicuous location.

"I am so clumsy. How could I have…"

"Tohru-kun, sit down and calm down."

She heeded Shigure's instructions and sat down on a white bench that had been placed in a strategic positon for viewing much of the garden's delights. She appeared to be simply observing the beautiful blooms and if anyone had seen her tuck a man's suit into her backpack, they were all too polite to say anything.

Shigure eyed the crowds from the far side of the bench and sighed in relief when he realized there were families present with their pets in tow. Tohru noticed as well and moved completely from panic mode to mirth mode. She began to giggle as she took Shigure's tie out of her back pack. "Come here Poochie" she coaxed with a smile. "Remember when Uo and Hana visited" she reminisced.

"Poochie again, Tohru-kun, can't you come up with something more original?" Shigure said in a pained tone of voice.

"But why, it's simple and it's cute. I like it."

"Well, there is that Tohru-kun" Tohru giggled again, it was funny to see a dog rolling his eyes.

Shigure noticed they were beginning to get a few strange looks because they were hearing his voice but not seeing the origin of the sounds.

"Here Poochie, you were a bad boy to run away and lose your leash. Come here and let's use this for now."

"Tohru-kun, you are having too much fun with this at my expense" Shigure complained. He flinched as he realized she intended to use his best silk tie as a leash. Then he had to admit, at least it wasn't the hideous blue tie with orange polka dots that Ayame had convinced Ritsu would be the perfect present for Shigure last year. He shuddered at the thought of using that tie as a leash. Ayame would never have presented a gift like that personally, after all he had a reputation to uphold, but he did like the practical jokes every now and then.

As she leaned over to fasten the tie he whispered, "Be sure to hug me every so often so I don't transform back at an inopportune moment." Tohru's eyes widened and he realized she hadn't considered that possibility. She leaned over and hugged him tightly in acknowledgement of his warning. Shigure the dog mentally shrugged his shoulders. _"She is loveable, she is cute, but she is woefully shortsighted at times when it comes to common sense and the bigger picture. One more reason why she needs me," he decided._

She led him down the garden path, his best blue and gold silk tie as his leash. She would stop every now and then to wrap her arms around him and point out a particularly beautiful plot of flowers. Just a typical girl and her dog, right? Well, maybe not but he was loving every minute of it. Hatori and Aya would be having a heyday at his expense, but that would be okay…Hatori needed to smile more often. Perhaps he should make sure the story got back to him…of course if Tohru described the occurrence to Momiji, there was no doubt but that it would.

After a while they reached the end of a more secluded path lined by thicker and higher plant growth than most of what they had seen. There was no one else around at the moment so Tohru took the tie off of his neck and pulled his clothes out of her backpack. "Shigure-san, hurry while no one else is watching" He didn't need the invitation twice. He took his clothes and navigated into the thickets. Tohru knelt by the path as she drank from a bottle of water that had appeared from the depths of the bag. She waited and hoped it would not take too terribly long for him to transform and get dressed once again. She was also being the guard to steer people away from that particular spot. They only had to wait three minutes but it seemed more like 30 minutes. POOF! He quickly donned his clothes and rejoined her on the path. "Shigure-san, I am so happy to see you again , I would just like to hug you." She took a step toward him.

Shigure stepped back quickly and ended up tripping over a plant he had forgotten was there. From the ignominous position on his rear, he looked up at her. "Please don't Tohru-kun. I've been hugged enough for one day."

Tohru giggled at the hand he had stretched out in front of him toprotect him from more hugs. "Of course I wouldn't do that Shigure-san, did you really think I would?"

"Well of course not," he said a little huffily as he used his hand as a lever to regain his feet and then folded his arms across his chest as if that had been his intention all along. Tohru continued to giggle and he found himself chuckling with her. "Tohru-kun, it's nice to know life still holds some surprises."

Tohru was very careful to watch her steps the remainder of the day and Shigure made sure he kept pace with her so she wouldn't have to hurry to keep up. The rest of the afternoon was carefree and wonderful. Dinner was superb and she couldn't help but be astounded at the colorful bursts of spring all around her. Occasionally one would catch the other's eye and the memory of the earlier incident would set off fresh gales of laughter. People looked at them every once in a while, probably wondering if they were sane, but it didn't really matter to the two of them. Shigure felt as if he had been given a new lease on life and Tohru found herself more carefree than she had ever been before.

As they boarded the flight for the final three hours to Greece she couldn't contain her gratitude and joy. "Shigure-san, this has been one of the best days of my life. Thank you for planning our time in that wonderful garden."

"Tohru-kun, be careful with your thanks, you never know but I might expect more than you can give."

"What do you mean Shigure-san?"

"Never mind Tohru-kun. Ask Momiji to explain it when you write him."

"Momiji knows what you mean?"

"I am certain he does."


	8. 7 Prelude to Kythira

**Disclaimer: Neither Fruits Basket nor the Fruits Basket characters belong to me. They are and always have been the property of Natsuki Takaya.**

However, this plot is uniquely my own. I am a little nervous about this chapter. I thought it was time we found out a little bit of what Tohru is thinking and feeling. Shigure and Tohru may be a little bit OOC in this one as I am not quite sure how the two of them would behave in a romantic type of situation. Please read and review. Any suggestions for writing the romance part of this story will be welcome, I don't think that is my strong suit.

**Chapter 7 Prelude to Kythira**

The interlude in Amsterdam had been delightful and now they were swiftly approaching Athens International Airport. Tohru relaxed in her seat. It was dark outside and she couldn't see much besides dark shadings on lighter shadows. In a couple of hours they would be landing in Athens and she could hardly contain her excitement. She noticed Shigure had fallen asleep in the seat next to her and smiled softly. It was fairly certain he had not slept since yesterday when Hatori had come to take them to the airport. She blushed when she recalled how she had fallen asleep on Shigure's shoulder during the flight to Amsterdam. Waking up on his shoulder had felt…right. It had almost seemed she belonged there. That thought almost seemed disloyal to the two she had left behind. Kyo and Yuki…she wasn't as oblivious to their feelings as she seemed. It seemed a little prideful for her to believe they thought of her as more than just a friend but she was quite certain they viewed her like that…life would definitely be easier if they could just view her as one of their very best friends because, honestly, that was how she felt about them. She loved both of them, but not in a romantic fashion. She simply wanted to continue living together with them, talking with them, eating meals with them, and caring for them as well as being cared for by them forever. Was that too much to hope for? Perhaps….

Sometimes she thought she should have moved to her own apartment when she graduated. The job she was doing for Shigure paid her enough that she could have done that. However, it seemed Yuki, Kyo and the other Sohma needed her more than she needed her independence. Now that Yuki and Kyo were going to college and were away from home much of the year, she didn't want Shigure to be lonely. She did not want to leave him living alone or maybe she just didn't want to live alone. That seemed a sad way to exist. There was also the fact that his house had been her home for the last six years and she loved taking care of the cooking and the cleaning. She remembered the condition his house had been in when she had first taken up residence and shuddered. She was loath to let it revert to that state once again. That would surely happen if she left.

She enjoyed being needed and she enjoyed caring for others, but occasionally she did get the urge to move on, to find her place in the world. Looking at the man sleeping quietly by her side, she found herself second-guessing that feeling. He was the real reason she didn't want to leave. She was learning to know him and all of his moods. He was coming to be important to her in way different from that of the other Sohma.

In repose Shigure reminded her of a mischievous little boy with his dark hair falling over his eyes and the sharp planes of his face relaxed. She slowly reached out her hand and brushed the hair back from his eyes. It had a satiny feel to it, a marked contrast to the calluses on his fingers caused by the constant use of his computer keyboard and other writing implements. She allowed her hand to rest in the silky smoothness of his hair until he murmured something indistinguishable in his sleep. She quickly withdrew her hand and held her breath until she was sure he had not wakened. In the six years since she had lived in his home her perception of him had changed, or perhaps deepened was the better word.

During her high school years he had been like a favorite uncle. He had doted on her making sure she had a comfortable room, clothing and space to grow. He had trusted her to care for his home and his cousins with never any doubt as to her ability. Often he had calmed her fears and provided timely advice. At that time it seemed he was a part of an older generation, a person worthy of both her admiration and her respect. Her lips twitched at the corners as she tried to visualize him as a beloved white haired uncle at this juncture in her life. That picture didn't quite work, especially when she considered the times he had said things calculated to agitate instead of soothe. Perhaps a much older brother was a more apt description of her perception of him during high school.

Their relationship had begun to change when she graduated from high school and accepted his job offer.. He was now her employer and something more. With Yuki and Kyo away at University she had found herself more and more in his company. She loved working with him and laughing with him. She smiled and then remembered he insisted she always be herself with him as well. The laughter faded. She still wasn't comfortable with that stipulation. Her mission in life was to comfort and make people happy. She didn't want them to know if she was sad or lonely or angry, but he always did know. If he was going to insist she always be herself with him, why was he not always himself with her? It wasn't a question she considered often, but in quiet moments she sometimes wondered. And even now...even though he kept some of himself in reserve, she was certain of two things. One was that he was her friend, and the second was that she trusted him.

Her gaze returned to his hands lying relaxed in his lap. He had long beautiful fingers that comforted when placed over her hands and warmed when he clasped them. That brought her to the current stage of their relationship. In the last six months she had become more aware of Shigure, not as a doting older brother, nor as an author, nor as an employer, but as a man. He would walk into a room and she would immediately sense he was there. If there were more than one person in the room, her eyes would search until she found him and then would frequently stray in his direction. When he truly smiled her heartbeat quickened and when he laughed, she laughed with him. His every word and gesture seemed to have more of an impact on her senses now. He had changed too. In the last few days he had held her hand in his warm, firm clasp on several occasions. Each time he had given good reason for the action, but she really didn't remember him holding her hand before and they had been in similar situations. He had often covered her hands with his when calming her down but actually holding her hand as they walked was a new development. Her thoughts focused on the past twenty-four hours. Amsterdam had been really fun even if she had forced Shigure to change to his zodiac form. At least he wasn't the cow or the horse or the boar. Those may have been a bit more difficult to overcome. She laughed softly as she recalled the black dog on a gold and blue silk tie leash. She had gotten a picture of it since Shigure had borrowed Hatori's new digital camera. They had taken pictures throughout the day. It would be so much fun to share those pictures with the Sohma who had to remain in Japan. It had been an exhilarating few hours. Shigure had held her hand throughout their time in the gardens so that they wouldn't get separated and miss their plane. She had never seen him smile so often and so genuinely as he smiled today. It warmed the arctic gray of his eyes and created little laugh wrinkles at the corners. It seemed with Japan behind him a burden had been lifted from his shoulders. It had been just the two of them, a pair of friends, enjoying some carefree moments and she couldn't recall a happier time unless it had been the first time she had heard Kisa talk after the tiger's long silence. If Shigure had not opened his home to Kisa for a few days and given her a safe place to stay, she might still not be talking.

She heard Shigure stir at her side and turned to find dove-gray eyes gazing at her. "Hi Shigure-san, did you have a good nap?"

"I did Tohru-kun. I must have been more tired than I realized. I had the strangest dream while I slept…Tell me what you were smiling about just now."

"I don't know, a lot of things I guess. The flight from Tokyo, Amsterdam, the Keukenhof adventure, the Sandersons, Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun…the whole wonderful day. It's been so much fun Shigure-san, and it looked like you were having fun too! It makes me really happy to realize I am getting to know you even better than I did before.

"I was…I am having a lot of fun Tohru-kun. I didn't realize how much I needed a holiday away from the family until now. I must remember to tell Akito thank you." He stretched slowly and glanced at his watch. "We should be on the Athens approach soon. If you look out the window you should start seeing the lights."

Tohru immediately turned to the window because she didn't want to miss a single wonderful moment of the day. Shigure watched the wonder dawn on her face as Athens drew nearer. She was such a refreshing breath of spring after the long Sohma winter. Even Akito was beginning to feel the influence of this particular spring breeze.

"Shigure-san…!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to where he could see out the window as well. "Look at the top of that hill, see the buildings shining in the moonlight! It's almost magical."

"Just imagine Tohru-kun…nymphs and satyrs, fairies and imps, gods and goddesses dancing in the moonlight, floating around the pillars. It fires the imagination! Think of the frolics taking place, the romantic liaisons being planned..."

"Uhmmm…Shigure-san, it's wonderful that you can imagine such an amazing sight, but romantic liaisons…surely you don't mean…"

"Of course I do Tohru-kun but that is not a site for young innocent eyes so don't look." He lightly covered her eyes with his hands for a few seconds and she found herself giggling once more.

"**_We are on the final approach to Athens, please return to your seats and fasten your seatbelts. Be sure table trays are secure and your seats are in a fully upright position."_**

As they prepared to land Tohru turned to face Shigure. "Shigure-san, you can be a very silly man sometimes."

"I know Tohru-kun, I know." He grinned and gave her a wink.

"By the way Tohru-kun, we will be staying in the Hotel Parthenon for the next two nights. Thursday we will take the bus to Piraeus where we will board a hydrofoil for Kythira. Reservations have been made and a Captain Demetrios Doukatelis will meet us there. Apparently this gentleman will be our captain and chauffeur for the duration of our stay. He is a native of Kythira and still lives on the island.

"I can't wait to meet him. I think a person who can pilot a boat must be skilled and amazing."

"I'm certain you are correct Tohru-kun." The plane came to a halt and Shigure collected their carryon bags from the overhead bins. He handed Tohru her purse and backpack while he grabbed his laptop and overnight bag. They made their way off of the plane and into the lines for customs. It was 2:30 am by the time they arrived at the hotel and checked into the suite that had been reserved for them.

Shigure allowed Tohru to enter the room first so he could watch her reaction. She spun around in amazement. "Shigure-san, it's so big!" He smiled as he stepped into the room and had the bellboy deposit Tohru's luggage in the east bedroom and his in the west bedroom. He was a bit astonished by the size of the suite himself, but he hid his surprise quite well.

"Have you ever stayed in a hotel before Tohru-kun?"

"No, this is my first time. I never expected anything like this."

Shigure noticed the bellboy seemed inclined to stay and give the cute young lady a tour of the suite. He wasn't willing to share that privilege so he tipped him lavishly and sent him on his way. "Let's explore our rooms Tohru-kun."

"Okay, let's."

The sitting room they started out in had a glass balcony door that looked out toward the Acropolis. Tohru was ecstatic that they could see the shining white buildings from this room. There was a bar, a small dining nook and tastefully appointed furniture. A bedroom opened onto the sitting room at each end and a bath was situated in the middle adjoining them. Tohru went into the bedroom and immediately went to bounce on the bed. "Shigure-san, it's almost as comfortable as the one you bought for me at home. Come see!"

"I can see quite well from here Tohru-kun." She crossed the room and took his hand and pulled him towards the bed. "Try it out Shigure-san, see how comfortable it is" He did as she bid and she sat down beside him. "Isn't this wonderful? And look, she walked over to the window and showed him the view. I can see the Acropolis from here too. Isn't that fantastic Shigure-san?" She sat back down by his side once more.

"It is Tohru-kun .By the way,are you offering me the chance to share your room? If not, we better go see what the other room and the bathroom look like." Tohru gazed at him in surprise. Obviously she had not expected that reaction. He had a feeling she didn't realize exactly what she did to him when she brought him into her bedroom. Shigure got up off the bed and hustled her out of the room. Sitting beside her on the bed provided a much too tempting opportunity and he did have a promise he intended to keep. He knew Hatori didn't quite trust him with Tohru, and he was beginning to think Hatori just might be right in doubting his self-discipline. On that thought his innate stubbornness kicked in, probably a trait of all dogs of the zodiac, he would stand firm and keep his word. Her virtue would be safe with him, for now at any rate.

They took a look in his bedroom, which was identical to hers, except for it was an internal room and did not have an outside view. He then directed her toward the bathroom in the middle. They stepped into the door and found themselves in the midst of dolphins and water sprites designed tastefully in colorful marble. The bathroom was dominated by a huge hot tub built down into the center of the blue and green tile. An array of bath salts occupied a table near the tub and large fluffy towels filled both racks. It wasn't immediately evident but there was a door on the opposite wall that opened into a smaller room where the other wash facilities could be found. "Shigure-san, this is amazing. It's a lot like our public baths, but a little smaller. This is just too wonderful for words."

An imp of mischief possessed him and he turned to Tohru. "Tohru-kun, would you like to try the bath out with me?" he asked with a suggestive leer that was totally lost on the young woman.

"With…with you Shigure-san? Why I…I mean," her face was suffused by her blush which is what he had been aiming for.

"In our swimsuits of course Tohru-kun, you didn't think I was asking you to bathe NAKED with me did you? Of course if that is what you would prefer…" He looked at her speculatively. "Just what are you thinking Tohru-kun, would you have said yes? I am all for the idea it that is your wish."

"Uh…I'm going to go get my swimsuit on, Shigure-san. Excuse me please, I'll meet you back here." He laughed at her hasty exit. He did get a fiendish delight in teasing her. He sauntered to his room to change into swimming trunks. He also called room service to order a bottle of sparkling cider and two wineglasses along with a light meal. The dinner at Keukenhofwas a long time behind them.

Tohru sat on the dressing table chair in her bedroom staring into the mirror. What was she thinking tonight? Not only had she invited Shigure into her room, but she had also considered bathing with him even if he had not suggested the swimsuits. She had practically forced him to sit on her bed…_Oh mom, what am I doing? This isn't the way for a nice girl to behave; I wonder what he thinks…_

_Tohru be yourself, take it slowly and you will be fine._

She took out the mint green swimsuit Kagura had helped her choose and put it on. She had to admit it looked good on her. Kagura did have good taste. Kagura had also helped her choose a two-piece in addition to the one-piece she was currently wearing, but she was certain she shouldn't wear that one tonight. She put the robe on and went back to the tub room.

In his black trunks and the white robe provided by the hotel Shigure went to check on Tohru. She was seated by the hot tub bundled in a robe identical to his. Seated amidst the dolphins and water sprites she looked adorable and his libido kicked into action. He forcibly controlled his reaction before speaking to the young woman. "Tohru-kun, I took the liberty of ordering us some food and drink. Go ahead and fill the tub, I'll be back when the trays arrive."

"Oh okay" Tohru removed her robe and stepped down into the hot tub where she began playing with the taps to get the water temperature just right. Shigure watched her for a moment before he went back out into the main room to wait for room service. Meanwhile, Tohru perused the bath salts and chose the vanilla and cherry scents, which she added to the water. She slid down onto the submerged seat of the hot tub and lay back in complete bliss. She had not realized how stiff she had become from all of the travel until the heat began to penetrate and relax her muscles. She closed her eyes and sank deeper into the water.

Shigure walked in and paused as he took in the site of a mermaid amidst iridescent sea folk. She did look like a lovely mermaid in her green swimsuit with her hair floating about her in total disarray. Her closed eyes and the long lashes feathering her cheeks gave her an appearance that was both innocent and sensual at the same time; at least when seen through his eyes. He shook himself and forced the illusions away. In order to dispel his mood, he cleared his throat, which brought her eyes open immediately. "Tohru-kun, I have our trays. I do hope you are hungry "He found a button in a hidden niche that raised a platform for the trays to be placed upon.

"Oh, I am. Come on in, the water is perfect" she said with a smile. Her voice sounded a little husky, probably due to the fact that she had almost been asleep when he entered.

He removed his robe and slid into the water. The heat immediately seeped into his muscles and he sighed in contentment. "The water is perfect Tohru-kun, thank you."

"You're…you're welcome." Her voice sounded funny and he turned toward her in concern.

"Hmmm…." The girl was looking at him as if she had never seen a man's chest before. Surely she had seen enough of him and Yuki and Kyo after their baths at home that she shouldn't be so nervous. "Tohru-kun…?"

Shigure's question brought her back to her senses. She had been staring at him…her face turned scarlet and her words tumbled forth in a quick headlong manner. "I'm sorry Shigure-san, I didn't mean to stare. This just all seems so strange. I've never been in a bath like this before…you are such a beautiful person…" Her voice trailed off and she gasped in dismay. "I'm sorry, I have no right to say such a thing, please forgive…."

"Tohru-kun," Shigure's warm hand was covering her frantic ones, "It is okay. There is nothing to forgive. And besides, I am quite the Adonis aren't I?" He preened comically until she started giggling.

"Let's eat Shigure-san" The awkwardness of the moment was gone and she was once more her usual self. She served up the plates and allowed Shigure to pour them each a glass of the bubbling liquid. She wasn't quite sure what they were drinking but it was good and the bubbles tickled her nose. "This isn't going to get me drunk is it Shigure-san?"

"It's only sparkling cider so I don't think so…"

"In that case I'll have a second glass," she held her cup out for him to refill.

After they had finished eating, the mood was completely casual. They chatted as two old friends will who have many shared experiences and want to find out if they saw things the same way. Tohru splashed around in the tub a bit while Shigure stretched out his legs and lay back with his head resting on the tile. "The meal was quite good but I find I am already missing your cooking Tohru-kun. I think I have become so use to your delicious mouthwatering meals that nothing else tastes quite as good."

"Shigure-san, my cooking isn't really that good. I do thank you for the compliment though. When we get to the villa where we are staying, I'll be able to start cooking again."

"Well, not exactly. I did get some details from Hatori. Akito has rented a villa complete with a household staff. They will take care of all the household chores while we do our research Monday through Friday. However, on the weekend we will have the place to ourselves. That sounds promising doesn't it?"

"I will be doing the cooking and cleaning only on the weekends? Sounds like heaven. There will be so much to see and to explore, so much to research, it will be nice to be able to concentrate on those things."

Tohru inevitably became sleepy as she relaxed in the comfort of the hot soothing water.. Shigure noted her eyes drifting shut on several occasions. He himself was feeling the effects of the last 24 plus hours. "Tohru-kun, it is time to go to our beds. Feel free to sleep until you wake today. We have no plans for today beyond what we decide to do once we rest."

"But Shigure-san, it's 5 a.m. now; it may be past noon before we wake up. Are you sure that's okay?"

"Of course I am. Sleep well Tohru-kun and dream happy. Good night."

"Good night Shigure-san"

Shigure lay back in the tub for a while longer after Tohru went to her room. _That was close tonight. I was only a step away from attempting to seduce her. If only she were someone other than Tohru…it would be so easy to assuage my desires. However, it is Tohru. When she looks at me with those big sea colored eyes; when she smiles so sweetly; it is hard to let her be just my friend and associate. But I must, I have to take things slowly because I love her and I made a promise. However, if she should decide to seduce me…he was lost in his dreams of what might happen then._ After another five minutes or so he decided he should probably head for his bed before his imagination took him in the direction of hers..

Shigure woke about 1:00 that afternoon and heard bustling out in the sitting room. He donned his robe and stepped outside of the door.

"Good afternoon Shigure-san. I ordered lunch and some hot tea. Go ahead and take your shower. There is one in the small room next to the tub room. Lunch should be here by the time you are done."

He shook his head in disbelief. She had done it again. Once more she knew what he would do before he knew it himself. This afternoon she was in a pink floral sundress that he had helped her pick out during one of their numerous shopping excursions while getting ready for the trip. She was straightening the cushions and picking up items they had dropped during their arrival in the early morning hours. She looked at him again, "Hurry Shigure-san or lunch will be cold before you are done. I also found your usual paper in the gift shop downstairs and bought it for you. There is a bus tour that leaves at 2:30 so I hope you don't mind that I made reservations on it for the two of us…"

_The two of us…that sounds so desirable…_He laughed. "Tohru-kun let me get dressed and then you can tell me of your plans. I am sure they will be fine."

He went to retrieve some clothes from his luggage and found that all of his clothing had been hung up or put away at some point during the morning. How had she done that without waking him? Of course, now she would have to repack before they left tomorrow. He grabbed a pair of khakis and a dark blue shirt and made his way to the shower.

Ten minutes later he was done and sitting on the sofa reading his newspaper and drinking a cup of coffee. Tohru sat across from him reading a tourist guidebook for Athens and sipping her hot tea. A knock came on the door and lunch was delivered.

Tohru allowed the servers to set the table and place the dishes. Shigure tipped them and then it was quiet again. Tohru opened the balcony doors to let the sunlight in more fully and joined him at the table.

"Isn't this wonderful Shigure-san? I think I could get to like this."

"It is nice isn't it? I think it would get old after a few weeks though."

"Perhaps…. Shigure-san? It is okay that I made tour bus reservations for us today isn't it? I didn't mean to do it without asking you but you were sleeping so peacefully and I thought it would be a shame to waste the day so I…"

"Tohru-kun, that is fine. I am looking forward to taking this bus tour. After all this is my first time in Greece and there is a lot of art and history here."

"I'm so glad. I did have to schedule the Cape Sounion tour because the Athens tours all leave in the mornings. It will take us along the coast to the Temple of Poseidon. That will be okay won't it?"

"It will be fine. We'll have to take the Athens tour next time we come through this way. We'll plan it for our return trip. It will be better because by then we'll be accustomed to Grecian time."

"Okay!"

He returned to reading his paper until it was time for them to board the tour bus. Once on board the bus, it was found that the guides spoke French, English, and Greek. Shigure grinned at Tohru when she looked at him in dismay. "I should have requested a guide that speaks our language" she lamented.

"No problem Tohru-kun. I understand both French and English so I will translate for you."

"Really Shigure? That makes me feel better."

"I thought it might."

The bus drove along an extremely beautiful coastline with an occasional stop so photos could be taken and the guides could point out various points of interest to the visitors. Tohru found herself quite relaxed, but it seemed she was watching Shigure as much as she was watching the scenery. He looked especially attractive in the navy blue shirt with its top two buttons undone. Prior to this trip, she was used to seeing him in either his yukata or a business suit. It was not very often that he was dressed so casually. He seemed much more at ease than she had seen him in a long time. He was always working on his novels at home unless of course his editor was present. When she was present he didn't work at all. Instead he tormented her by pretending he had misplaced his manuscript or by requesting that his deadline be extended even though he knew it was not a real option. He had other original ways of tormenting her as well, but they were too many to recall at the moment. She glanced away from the man and out to the ocean, the deep blue was mesmerizing and there were many colorful boats of various types. She exclaimed in excitement and pointed out the ones she thought were the most beautiful or looked like the most fun.

Shigure watched her watching him via his peripheral vision. She really was quite adorable and still a bit shy although they had known each other for a long time. He wasn't totally certain what she was thinking, but it seemed she was attracted to him just as he was attracted to her. He supposed that could be wishful thinking on his part but he didn't really believe that. He had been around enough women to know when one was attracted to him. It had happened frequently in his experience; largely due to his extraordinary appearance. The Sohma cursed by the Zodiac all seemed to have more than their fair share of good looks. He had two theories on this phenomenon. The first was that it was the curse's way of making up just a little bit for its existence; and the second was that it was to create even more torment for its victims. To have the opposite sex attracted to you and not being able to embrace them did seem a particularly vile form of torture. He decided the second theory was probably the correct one.

After about an hour's ride they reached their destination, Cape Sounion on the tip of the Attika peninsula. The Temple of Poseidon dominated the landscape with its 5th Century BC Doric style structure. Once past the temple there was a sheer cliff dropping for 187 feet to the Aegean Sea. Tohru immediately stepped out onto the cliff and Shigure grabbed her arm. "Tohru-kun, please be careful, there are no guardrails here."

"Thank you for looking out for me Shigure-san, but please come out here with me and see the beautiful view. It is amazing." Shigure joined her at the edge of the cliff and had to admit she was right.

The guide, a woman fluent in French, joined the two of them and explained that they were seeing the islands of Kea, Kythnos, and Peloponessos. Shigure and Tohru were both listening to her with interest and so she continued to speak of the legend of the temple and told them the tale of how King Aegeus waited for his son, Theseus, to return from Crete after slaying the minotaur on this very site. Tohru was fascinated with the tale and the guide had no trouble at all in convincing them to join her for a tour of the temple. Tohru found it a little disconcerting that the guide insisted on hanging on to Shigure's elbow as she talked. He noticed her dismay and offered her his free hand, which she accepted with alacrity. The tour group was allowed to enter the temple as long as they stayed together. The pillar with Lord Byron's signature was pointed out as was various other graffiti. Tohru was a bit distressed that people had actually wanted to write on such beautiful columns and the guide found her quite amusing. After completing the tour, they returned to the cliff's edge, as Tohru wanted to see more of the view. She shivered in her light sundress and Shigure offered her his windbreaker that he had brought along for that very reason. She accepted it happily and snuggled into its warmth.

Shigure disengaged the guide's hand and asked if she would excuse him. She did so in a most reluctant manner. "Tohru-kun, let's go examine the gift shop, there might be something we would like to pick up for ourselves or for some of our friends and family." Tohru readily agreed to the suggestion and they entered the busy gift shop. It contained every souvenir imaginable. Tohru picked out a warm pink sweatshirt so that she could return Shigure's jacket to him. She had noticed him shivering slightly as they stood on the promontory. By the time they had completed their shopping, each of the Sohma back in Japan had a gift or card of some type.

"That was fun Shigure-san. What shall we do next?"

"Let's go down the path to that coffee shop and watch the sunset from one of the outdoor tables. The travel-guide assures me it will be splendid."

"That sounds perfect." As they made their way down the path, Tohru noticed a second temple, much smaller than the first. "What temple is this?" she wondered.

"It is a temple to Athena. Shall we go take a look?"

"Please, it looks so lonesome sitting there when everyone else is up at the big temple."

They wandered around the smaller temple for a few minutes and paid their respects to the Goddess to whom it belonged.

After having investigated both temples thoroughly, it was time to relax and wait for the sunset. Because of their delay, there weren't any tables available out of doors, but at Tohru's downcast look, the taverna manager found a couple of chairs for their use on the beach. Her smile made him very glad that he had gone to the extra effort.

The day grew peaceful and the chatter died to a low din as the time for the sunset approached. Tohru offered Shigure the camera so that he could take photos of the sunset. "You are the better photographer Shigure-san." He accepted and suddenly the sky was ablaze with color. All of the colors of the rainbow were present from the palest yellow to the deepest purple. The sun was a blazing orange ball drifting lower and lower on the horizon and Tohru caught her breath in wonder. Shigure reached over and claimed her hand, pulling her close to his side as the sun sank into the sea with a final fiery farewell. Tohru lay her head on Shigure's arm in total contentment. He squeezed her hand softly and gazed into her eyes, which were still hypnotized by the glorious sight just experienced. "Tohru-kun…" He spoke softly and she turned to look at him. He couldn't help but notice that her eyes were exactly the same color as the Aegean.

"Yes, Shigure-san." Without allowing himself to consider the consequences, he leaned down just enough to press his lips to hers. It was a whisper soft kiss but Tohru felt it all the way through to her toes. "Oh…"

He then led her back to the bus where their fellow passengers were beginning to board. "Did you mind Tohru-kun?"

She shook her head slowly. "No, Shigure-san. It was the perfect end to an utterly glorious day. Thank you."

The ride back to the hotel was made in the quiet of a velvet black evening. Tohru rested her head on Shigure and he allowed himself to carefully place an arm about her shoulders. There were ways around triggering the curse and he knew them all.

Tohru was content in the ride back to the hotel. Shigure's arm about her shoulders felt right and she enjoyed just being near him. Tomorrow she would consider what this day had meant, but for tonight… tonight she just wanted to dwell in the moment.

"Good night Shigure-san" she mumbled when they arrived back in their room and she stumbled sleepily to bed.

"Good night Tohru-kun. Don't forget in the morning we have to repack our bags and head to Piraeus."

"Yes, Shigure-san, I know. I will be ready."

Shigure sat back in the recliner with his feet elevated. It had been a relaxed sort of day, but a lot seemed to have happened. _What would the future hold for him and for Tohru_, he had to wonder.

Shigure was just deciding to go to bed when Tohru came out of her room once more.

In a pair of pale yellow pajamas she looked very much like an innocent child. With her large blue eyes and loose brown hair she appeared to be about 12 years old until one took note of the curves that the material could not quite disguise. His heartbeat quickened as she came to stand in front of him.

"Shigure-san…"

"Hmmm…."

I've been thinking about the way you kissed me tonight and…" She scuffled her bare feet in the thick carpet and her gaze watched them as if they were infinitely fascinating.

"And…" he prompted.

"And this…" Tohru stepped in close and cradled his face with her small soft hands. She tentatively touched her lips to his in a chaste kiss and then stepped back preparatory to turning away. Shigure sat flabbergasted in his chair until he noticed her movement away from him.

"Tohru-kun…" he murmured as he captured her small hands in his much larger ones. "When you play with fire you should expectto get burned" He pulled her close and she offered very little resistance. "I kissed you and you kissed me, but it is much more pleasant if we kiss each other at the same time. Let me show you." He leaned in and kissed her once more, but this time he allowed his kiss to linger. She began to respond, tentatively at first and then with more confidence. At first she was just reacting to his kiss but as it progressed she began to respond much more actively. The kiss seemed to go on forever, it wasn't long enough and then she moved in closer and POOF!

"Shigure-san, I am so sorry. I got so caught up in the moment that I forgot about the curse."

The big black dog looked up at her with reproachful eyes and she knelt down to hold him close. "I really am sorry Shigure-san."

"Never mind Tohru-kun, it isn't your fault. This does happen in the life of those cursed by the Zodiac. I must say I was enjoying myself thoroughly until this moment."

"I was too, Shigure-san" She spoke softly with downcast eyes. "I never knew a kiss could be like that."

"Tohru-kun, have you ever been kissed before?"

"Of course I have, Yuki-kun and Momiji kiss me on the cheek all of the time. It's there way of showing me they like me." She kept her gaze averted as she gave her answer.

"Tohru-kun, you know that isn't what I meant. Has a man ever really kissed you before?"

"No" Her answer was so soft that he might have missed it if not for his acute canine abilities.

"So I was your first real kiss?"

"Yes, Shigure-san."

Shigure grinned hugely, or at least as much as a dog can grin. "Thank you Tohru-kun, that was a privilege and an honor. I never would have thought that I might be your first kiss. I always figured it would be Yuki or Kyo." He mused absently.

"Good night Shigure-san. I'll see you in the morning. Thank you very much for today."

"I should be the one to say thank you Tohru-kun. Good night."

Tohru gave the black dog one last hug and retired to her room. Ensconced on her bed with the covers up under her chin, she sat with a dreamy smile. "Oh Mom, I never guessed a kiss would be like that. Will it be that way if I kiss someone else? I really don't know what to expect."

"_Take it slow Tohru. Be yourself. In time you will know the answers."_


	9. 8 Final Destination Kythira

Neither Fruits Basket nor its characters belong to me. They are the property of Natsuki Takaya and will remain that way I suppose.

However, the story, its plot and any original characters are truly mine. It took me a while to come up with this idea and I feel it has been a good one so far.Please continue to read and review. Also, I decided that Shigure as a writer probably has a smattering of foreign languages. Why French and English? It just seems to fit. I have no idea if he really can speak or write anything other than Japanese, but I think he should be able to.

Wow, did I really start this story in September of 2005? I did wait a long time to post between chapters 6 and 7 didn't I? (Or was it 5 and 6) This chapter is taking me into uncharted waters. I have no idea how Shigure and Tohru would act if Takaya-san was writing this story.I hope I am staying true to the spirit of the characters.

This chapter introduces a lot of original characters, all of which will have an impact on the story to one extent on the other.We have finally arrive on Kythira, the island of Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love. What does it hold in store for Shigure and Tohru? I have an outline, but only Shigure knows for sure... I think this is going to have 16 chapters as well as the prologue and the epilogue by the time I am done. That's what my outline says at any rate. Thanks to everyone for your reviews. They are what really encourage me to keep writing even when the words don't want to flow.

**Chapter 8: Final Destination – Kythira**

Tohru awoke and in the sunlight of early morning it seemed the previous night had only been a dream. Except…it wasn't. Last night she had received her first kiss from a totally unexpected source. There had been many times when she had wondered what it might be like to have either Yuki or Kyo kiss her. She had dreamed of receiving her first kiss, of falling in love, but it had never happened; at least not yet. She had often imagined her first kiss but never in her wildest imaginings had she expected it to be Shigure-san. The kiss last night had surpassed her dreams, she had to admit to herself. However; she was a little hesitant about facing him this morning. She really didn't want anything to change because the last few days had been some of the best ever. She couldn't remember a time when she had ever been happier. Even when her mother was alive she hadn't been happier than she was at this moment. "Oh Mom, he's so wonderful and I'm having so much fun. Please don't let anything have changed between us."

She put on her courage with her clothes and stepped out of the safe haven that was her bedroom. She was ready to meet what the day might hold.

"Good Morning, Tohru-kun. I ordered breakfast and it will be here soon." He looked up at her from his newspaper and his coffee. There was something about his glasses that made him even more attractive and he always wore those when he was reading.

"Good Morning Shigure-san" A smile lit her face as she greeted him. "You're up early!"

"Yes, it's amazing what a normal schedule will do for one. It will be a beautiful day for our trip to Kythira."

Shigure was pleased to see Tohru still herself after the extraordinary evening just experienced. He decided his decision to not bring up last night's kiss unless she did so first was the right one. He had only spent half of the night trying to come to the right decision. In time they would talk about it, but not today. He had actually expected some awkwardness this morning but it had either not materialized or he had dispelled it with behaving as if it were business as usual. It wasn't for him, but he was good at keeping up appearances.

"I'll start packing while we wait," Tohru volunteered.

"I'll help," Shigure offered.

Tohru turned back from the path to her room and took in his total appearance for the first time that morning. He was in white Dockers and a casually unbuttoned red shirt this morning. Suddenly, she found his casual elegance unnerving at such an early morning hour and her composure shattered.

"Uhmmm…that's okay Shigure-san. I want to do it. Just enjoy your paper, okay?"

"But I want to help, Tohru-kun." By this point in time he was standing directly in front of her and gazing down into her eyes. "It really will go faster if we both do it and then we can take a walk up Acropolis to the Parthenon. I'd really like to have a look before we catch the bus to Piraeus."

"Well, when you put it that way…okay. I'll go pack my clothes and you start on yours."

Shigure's gaze sharpened and he had to comment. "I feel like you are trying to avoid me. Is this about last night?"

"Uhmmm…no Shigure-san. It's about…"

"About what?"

"Uh…nothing. Let's just pack together okay?"

Shigure had taken another step toward her and suddenly she found herself backed against the wall, imprisoned by his arms resting on either side of her so she couldn't slip away.

"Shigure…san?"

"Tohru-kun, don't try to hide from me. That's what you are doing you know and you probably have a very good reason although you may not realize what it is. I'll show you. I know I shouldn't but I can't seem to help myself. You opened a gate last night Tohru-kun and I don't know if I can close it again." His head bent towards hers.

"Gate…what?"

He captured her lips in what he intended to be a gentle kiss. This time her response was immediate. Her hand's came to rest at Shigure's waist while his hands cradled her shoulders carefully.He had his arms extended just enough to prevent full body contact. Gradually, he deepened the contact as he coaxed her to open up to his kiss.

Tohru was startled when his tongue began to probe past her teeth, but sensation began to take over. She felt it to the very center of her being. She tentatively returned Shigure's gesture and he sighed deeply as his hands tightened on her shoulders. Tohru leaned into his kiss.

Shigure shuddered as he felt her surrender to his demand. This was too much too soon his logic told him, but he was almost past the point where logic could have any type of effect. There was a knock at the door, which broke the spell evoked by the kiss. Shigure reluctantly stepped back. "Tohru-kun, I think breakfast just arrived" he whispered. "Just a minute…" he called.

Tohru snapped out of the daze she was in and slipped under his arms. "I'll let them in Shigure-san."

He watched her go with hooded eyes. It was probably a good thing they were headed to Kythira today, a couple of more nights in such close proximity and he might decide his promise wasn't worth keeping after all.

The maid took in the tousled appearances of the two occupants with a quick knowing glance. "I am sorry, it seems I've interrupted at a bad time. I can come back later." She offered.

"No, no, actually your timing could not have been better," Shigure said with a smile. "Please enter. A hot breakfast is much better eaten hot." He grimaced at his inane comment_. I should be able to do better than this_ he thought.

The maid grinned at the man trying to act calm and collected and at the girl whose lips were swollen from his kiss. She gave Shigure a wink as Tohru stepped aside to allow her to place their breakfast on the table. As the maid worked getting all in readiness, Tohru glanced quickly at Shigure and then away again. The flush on her cheeks only darkened as the seconds passed. He watched her in concern.

By the time breakfast was ready to be eaten he was in full possession of his senses, but Tohru still seemed discomfited. He wasn't quite sure what she was thinking or feeling. He escorted the maid to the door and tipped her extravagantly. He then joined Tohru at the table and found she would not meet his eyes. "Tohru-kun?"

She refused to look at him and he tried again. "Tohru-kun…" When she still didn't respond he grasped her chin firmly and tilted her head so that he could see into her eyes. They were a portrait of desire and confusion. His gray eyes kindled in response to the message in her sea blue ones, but he held himself back.

"Shigure-san," her voice was once again so soft he could almost not hear it. This was a trait he was beginning to recognize. When she was talking about matters involving her own personal feelings, she always spoke softly.

"I feel so strange when you kiss me and I don't really understand why that happens or what it means. Will the feeling be the same when other people kiss me? Will this always happen when someone kisses me?"

Shigure brushed his hair back away from his eyes as he considered the best way to answer her. For all of him, he'd be happy if she never kissed another man aside from himself. He'd like to bind her to him and keep her by his side forever, but that wouldn't be fair. She was still young and inexperienced. Momiji had explained it best by borrowing Grandfather Honda's analogy. The old man had said that Tohru's mother Kyoko needed room to spread her wings and to grow in order to be happy. Tohru was her mother's daughter and he was certain she needed the same consideration. Shigure had to agree. He needed to leave her some freedom to learn and make mistakes. It seemed when it came to Tohru; even he couldn't be selfish. Obviously Tohru's mother had not had the opportunity to talk to her about male/female matters. The occasion probably never came up when it would have been necessary. It seemed it was on his shoulders now. He took a deep breath and started to answer her but was interrupted.

"Shigure-san…did I say something I shouldn't? You've been quiet for so long."

"No, Tohru-kun, you said nothing wrong. I was just considering how to answer your questions. These are questions a young woman would normally ask her mother, but since Kyoko-san is not here for you to ask, it seems it is up to me."

Suddenly Tohru's mood shifted once again. "Shigure-san, I am sorry. I don't mean to cause so much trouble. Let's forget my questions for now. I'm okay, really. Let's eat and take that walk to the Parthenon." Shigure noted that she was looking at him voluntarily once again and that her eyes were the clear bright sea colors he had come to love so much.

"I'm sure Shigure-san, I will find my own answers in time. It just means I have a lot to learn."

Shigure agreed with that sentiment and was somewhat relieved he had been granted a reprieve. "If you really are certain Tohru-kun, I really do like your idea."

"Then I have another idea. If we have time, let's make the climb and pack afterwards."

Shigure glanced at his watch, another item he had donned with his western attire, and answered her question. "We do as long as we work together at top speed when we return."

"Okay, let me grab my sweater just in case it gets windy like it did on Cape Sounion yesterday."

She came back with both her sweater and her backpack. "Just in case…" she said.

Shigure grinned. He knew she wasn't talking about the wind this time. "Let's try to avoid another Keukenhof today Tohru-kun."

They set out to climb up the avenue approaching the Parthenon. Shigure held Tohru's hand once more, partly to help her over the occasional rough paving stone, and partially because he just wanted her as near to him at possible. He had no idea what the future might hold and was determined to make the most of the here and now.Tohru offered no objections to the idea.

"We will only take a quick look and return today. When we come back to Athens we will allow more time to take it all in."

"Okay Shigure-san. I understand."

It was a warm clear day with just enough of a breeze to keep it from being hot. The path of the archaeological walk of the Acropolis was well cared for, but it was also well worn by the thousands of feet that had traversed the path through the ages. Tohru shivered a little at the feeling of timelessness engendered by the walk's atmosphere.

"Are you cold Tohru-kun?"

"No, just excited. I can almost imagine myself as one of the shrine maidens taking my turn at caring for the temple. It really does have a mystical feel to it."

Shigure found himself in accord with her observations. It reminded him of the atmosphere surrounding the ancient temples in Kyoto. He could just imagine Tohru in a flowing Greek gown of virginal white. He'd have to sketch a picture and send it to Ayame and have him make one for her. He already had the measurements. They arrived at the summit and Tohru gazed around delightedly.

"I know we can't stay long but I'm so glad we came."

Shigure was glad too as he noted her glowing complexion and joyful eyes. It took so little to make her happy. He kissed the top of her head and she jumped in surprise at the gesture. "We better start back or we won't make it to Piraeus on time. The bus ride is short but the trip across the sea will take a little while. It's 105 nautical milesto Kythira from the harbor at Piraeus."

"You're right. Let's go." She turned back toward the Parthenon. "I promise we will visit you properly next time." Her serious mien while making that proclamation brought a slight smile to Shigure's lips as he stifled a laugh.

The trek back down the Acropolis went swiftly. With the two of them working together the packing was accomplished in record time and their bags stood at the door waiting for the bellboy.

Tohru made one last circuit of the suite to make sure nothing had been forgotten and then returned to Shigure's side. "Will we stay here again Shigure-san? I really love these rooms."

"I think it could be arranged Tohru-kun." The bellboy collected their bags and loaded them on the bus. Shigure offered Tohru his hand in boarding the bus and soon they were in their seats. It had been a wonderful, eventful stay in Athens and now it was time for the next to last leg of their trip. Piraeus, and from there, to Kythira.

The bus ride was short, just as Shigure had predicted. It only took about twenty minutes and they had been fortunate in having a bus driver who was familiar with the man who was to be their boat captain and chauffeur for the next several weeks. He directed them to the dock where Captain Doukatelis berthed his boat, _The Marina, _when he was in Piraeus.

As they approached the waiting hydrofoil two figures detached themselves from the boat and walked toward them. The taller of the two men had fair hair and serious brown eyes. "I'm Dmitri Doukatelis, are you Shigure Sohma?" he asked in faultless French. Shigure replied in the same manner. The second of the two men approached Tohru. He was younger with coal black hair and deep blue eyes that were alight with mischief and fun. Tohru was immediately drawn to his dark good looks and the expression in his eyes.

"Hello, I'm Nikos Stamatelos and I will be your interpreter for as long as you stay…which I hope will be a very long time," he said with an appraising glance at Tohru.

She was startled by the perfection of his Japanese and it took her a minute to respond. "Tohru Honda, and I am very pleased to meet you."

Shigure watched the encounter between the two as he spoke with Captain Doukatelis and experienced an immediate surge of jealousy. Even though Tohru returned to his side as soon as she saw he was done with his conversation, it didn't go away. He had been watching the two of them and could see they were immediately drawn to each other. It didn't help that Tohru spontaneously grabbed the younger man's hand and drew him toward Shigure so she could introduce them. For a second it seemed Nikos wasn't going to release her hand, but then Shigure realized it was just his imagination.

"Shigure-san, this is Nikos Stamatelos, he will be our interpreter for as long as we are on Kythira. Nikos, this is Shigure Sohma, my employer and good friend."

Nikos bowed gracefully to Shigure. "Very pleased to meet you sir. I know we will have very interesting times."

Shigure returned the bow. "Nikos Stamatelos, I thought our interpreter was supposed to be Petros Stamatelos and was told he was an older gentleman. Has there been a mistake?" He must have spoken more sharply than intended because he had Nikos' immediate attention.

Nikos looked closely at the man whose bland gaze was in marked contrast to the sharpness of his tone. _Hmmm…I wonder what we have here._ Nikos blue eyes sparkled in response to the challenge he sensed in Mr. Shigure Sohma. Apparently he was very fond of this young lady just as his father's friends had said. _This is going to be fun, and she's very cute besides…._ He replied to the older man's question.

"Petros Stamatelos is my father and he was initially going to be your interpreter. However; some old friends came to Greece unexpectedly and as he had a long-standing commitment to be their interpreter any time they were here, he enlisted my help. You see, they were actually friends of my grandfather's and that friendship was passed on down to him and then to myself as well. They are quite wonderful people. And I am a very qualified interpreter. You shouldn't have any problems with my services."

"That's so amazing that your whole family can be friends with others like that." Tohru spoke with a slightly breathless catch in her voice.

Shigure's gaze sharpened as he noted the way Tohru kept looking at Nikos, as if she couldn't quite believe he was real. And then there was Nikos, it was obvious from his admiring gaze that he found Tohru very cute. He had a sinking feeling that this was one of those times he was going to have to let Tohru spread her wings, and it was not pleasant. Things were going to change once again for him and Tohru…and just as things were going so well…_Que. sera sera_

Tohru glanced at Shigure and wondered at the expression on his face. It was almost sad for some reason. "Shigure-san are you okay. Suddenly you look like you've just lost your best friend."

He shook his head and grinned at her. "No, nothing is wrong, I just am very tired suddenly. That must have been what you were seeing, extreme exhaustion."

Tohru didn't quite believe him but she let it go for the moment. "Did you know that Nikos says he can teach us enough Greek that we will be able to talk to the people on the island at least a little. I can hardly wait. My first lesson is going to be tomorrow morning. Will you join us Shigure-san?"

"Of course Tohru-kun. Learning to speak Greek will be a good way to learn about the people and their culture. I'm glad you two thought of the idea." _Besides, I may have to give you some room, but that doesn't man I have to leave you with no chaperone._

"Actually, it was Nikos idea so you should thank him."

"Thank you Nikos. I will enjoy learning something of your language."

"And by joining the lesson, you won't leave her alone with the big bad wolf, right?" Nikos spoke in French and for Shigure's ears alone. He didn't want Tohru to pick up on what he said.

"There is that too," Shigure said in his most bland voice. Tohru looked at the two of them questioningly. "Never mind Tohru-kun, it was just man-talk."

"Oh, okay. Captain Doukatelis, I bet you are ready for us to get on board…let's go you two. She grasped both Shigure's and Nikos arms and pulled them along in her enthusiasm.

The two men looked at each other over Tohru's head and had to laugh at themselves. It was impossible to stay on bad terms with each other when Tohru's happiness was so contagious.

Dmitri quietly watched the drama playing out among the two men and the girl. He's have to tell Marina that it was going to be lively for a while. He just knew Nikos was plotting some mischief and he had a feeling the other man was not going to take it lying down.

"Miss Honda, won't you join me her by the steering wheel. I think you will enjoy the view from this vantage point."

"Thank you Mr. Doukatelis"

"Just Dmitri, okay?"

"Okay." She walked over to stand beside him and noticed the picture of a lovely young woman smiling in the center. "Oh, she's beautiful. Who is she?"

Dmitri smiled fondly. "That's my wife Marina. I named my boat after her."

"You really love her don't you, " Tohru stated happily.

"I do."

Nikos and Shigure looked at each other and at Dmitri and Tohru with a grimace. "It looks like we won't be crossing swords on this trip at least," Shigure admitted.

Nikos agreed. "But that doesn't mean it won't happen. I can almost guarantee it will."

"I always did like a challenge."

_It really was going to be a fun and interesting few weeks._

The trip to Kythira was exhilarating. Dmitri had learned some basic Japanese from Nikos so that he could talk to them. Nikos and Shigure were close enough to the two that Nikos could interpret the stories that Dmitri was telling so that they could be enjoyed by all. Dmitri, like many sailors, was very good at telling stories and he did enjoy talking about Kythira and why he loved the island. Tohru gazed out at the sparkling blue ocean with a rapt expression. The movement of the waves and the occasional fish that surfaced brought sighs of contentment to her lips. It as all so new and so wonderful; the ocean was a beautiful glistening blue out away from the land. She thought she could stay on the water forever. However, the trip eventually came to a halt when they arrive at the Port of Choros. Nikos explained that Choros was the capital of Kythira and that they would probably be spending a lot of time there since it housed the historical archives as well as being the home of the Archaeological Museum. "You'll be staying at a villa in Kapsali which is only about 2 kilometers from here."

"I can't wait to see where I'll be living for the next few weeks" Tohru exclaimed. "You and Marina will come visit us there won't you Dmitri?"

"I guarantee Marina won't let me refuse that invitation Tohru."

"It's all settled then. Shigure-san, are we going to start our research this week or is there something else planned?"

"I thought we would take the next couple of days and this weekend to get to know Kythira and the people we will be in contact with each day. Monday will be soon enough to begin our research."

"Great! I was hoping you would say that" Tohru gave him one of her sweetest smiles and he sighed inwardly. _If only I weren't so susceptible to her smiles he thought to himself._

Dmitri and Nikos helped them with their luggage and soon they were all piled in the land rover that would be theirs for the duration of their stay. A small trailer had been hitched to the back so that there would be room for their luggage and all four passengers. Soon they were on their way to Kapsali and their soon to be home away from home.

The late afternoon sun bathed the white villa in a warm golden glow as they approached it along the sun baked clay avenue. Tohru exclaimed in delight. "It's so beautiful and so big! Is this really where we are going to be staying?"

"Yes it is" Nikos assured her. He pointed out a villa just a little to the south of the one they were approaching. "That's where our family lives, so you won't be too terribly far away from us."

They arrived at the door of the villa and were enthusiastically welcomed by the staff. Nikos embraced all the women and shook hand of the older man who came to greet them.

"Let me introduce you to the staff here at this villa," he offered. "They are all related to our family. This is Sofia Leontarakis. She will be your cook and will be in charge of everyone else. Aunt Sofia is my late mother's sister. Sofia gave Tohru a warm hug and eyed Shigure appraisingly. "Welcome," she said in a warm husky voice.

"And this is my Uncle Stefanos Leontarakis. He and Aunt Sofia have been married for 25 years. To his right is my cousin, Kyriaki Leontarakis and to his left is my older sister Petra Stamatelos. Uncle Stefanos is the gardener and Kyriaki and Petra help Aunt Sofia with the housekeeping."

Petra looked at Tohru and dismissed the girl. She then looked at Shigure and gave him one of her warmest smiles. Her eyes told him that she found him to be very attractive. She was a lovely woman with the same dark hair and deep blue eyes as her brother. It was very easy to tell they were siblings. But, where Nikos had warm, mischievous eyes, hers were cool and assessing. They did warm as she looked into his gray eyes though. _Uh oh, I may have a delightful problem here…_

Kyriaki had light brown hair and greenish brown eyes. She hugged Tohru warmly and stepped back. "I'm so glad you are my age, I just know we are going to be friends." After Nikos translated for Tohru, the girls exchanged smiles and a beautiful friendship seemed to be in its beginning stages.

Stefanos was dark haired with gray at the temples. His eyes were the same color as those of his daughter. He greeted the two visitors and then excused himself so he could go back to work. Just as he left, a human dynamo came barreling down the lane. "Kyriaki, why didn't you tell me you were coming up to the house," she said in an accusing tone of voice."

"You were sleeping so peacefully and after you being sick for so long, I couldn't bear to wake you Nomiki, I am so sorry."

"But I'm fine now, you shouldn't have hesitated!"

Sofia spoke. "Nomiki mind you manners. You know your sister always has your best interest at heart."

"Yes Momma, I know, but sometimes I feel so left out. You all have important jobs here at the house and all I'm allowed to do is study and catch up on my classes. Why can't I work with you as well?"

"Because you are still in high school Nomiki and I want you to do well." Sofia's eyes softened as she looked at her youngest daughter.

Tohru looked at the newcomer with interest. She had sandy blonde hair and aquamarine eyes. They were the same color as those of her mother, and it looked like Sofia's hair had probably been the same color as well before it had turned prematurely gray. "Have you been sick" she asked the younger girl.

"Just a little. I was in the hospital for a while to be treated for leukemia. I am much better now and the doctors think I won't have to worry about it for a long while to come." She smiled warmly and squealed "You're so cute. I think we can be friends."

Tohru laughed. "Your sister just said the same thing. I do hope we can all get along together. I do know I am going to like you very much Nomiki."

"Just call me Miki and you can call her Kyri. Those are the names we usually go by, okay?"

"Okay, Miki."

Sofia allowed the younger girls to get acquainted before interrupting and she watched Petra carefully. She tried to decide if she should warn the Sohma gentleman about Petra, but he seemed to have already caught onto her act. He was flirting with her just for something to do, but he didn't seem to be that taken with her. Probably because…her eyes fell on Tohru as she laughed with her two daughters. Shigure's eyes tended in that direction as well. Probably because he was already in love with the young woman who accompanied him. She smiled in satisfaction. This was one man Petra would not get her hooks into.

Sofia decided it was time to get everyone into the house. Dmitri and Stefan had already taken the luggage in and stored it in the designated bedrooms. "Let's get inside, the air is starting to cool and we need to get dinner started. Hop to it girls."

"Yes ma'am" Kyriaki and Petra said in unison. When Sofia decided it was time to get busy, they knew they had to heed her wishes.

"Miki, why don't you show Tohru around the house while I show Mr. Sohma his room. She will be in the green suite."

"Okay Momma. Let's go Tohru, you are going to love your rooms."

"Sofia, please call me Shigure. There are so many Sohma in our country that it gets quite confusing to call us all by our last name."

"Certainly sir. Please follow me Shigure."

Shigure decided it was very helpful to have people in the villa that could speak either French or Japanese. He had noticed that almost everyone there had the basics of both languages. He reluctantly decided that Nikos was probably the one to thank for that. The young man certainly seemed to enjoy teaching languages to other people. Young man…he chuckled wryly. He was only 32, but when he compared his age to that of Tohru or his younger cousins, he knew he was no longer a young man. He accepted that fact and as long as his age didn't matter to Tohru, it didn't matter to him.

Finally it was late evening and all was quiet. Sofia and her staff had gone home and Shigure found himself alone with Tohru for the first time since their jaunt to the Parthenon andthat seemed like it had taken place ages ago.

They sat out on the veranda in comfortable wicker chairs. The evening breeze and the sound of the waves breaking on the beach offered an air of serenity to their surroundings. He had been very glad when Nikos had gone home. Nikos had stayed for dinner at Tohru's invitation and then the two of them had laughed and chatted for a couple of hours more. He had found himself very envious of Nikos' position.

"It's so peaceful Shigure-san, I'm so glad we came to this island." Tohru sighed blissfully as she sipped her hot tea and listened to the night surrounding them.

"It is Tohru-kun. I think this is going to be just what I needed in order to write my next book. Tell me, what do you think of all the people we met today."

"They were all wonderful and I had a very nice time talking to Kyri, Miki, and Nikos. I think we are all going to be great friends while we are here. Nikos is a lot of fun and did you notice Shigure-san…he is very beautiful. I think he must be something like the Adonis of mythology. He's almost too beautiful to be real, just like Yuki-kun. He was very nice to me. We talked a lot I know, but Shigure-san, why did you stay off in the distance. You could have joined us. I missed having you there with me."

"You missed me…Tohru-kun, you just made me a very happy man. Marry me please?"

"Shigure-san…you're teasing me again aren't you. You don't really mean that do you?"

"Probably not, but it does always get a reaction" he said with a grin.

Tohru blushed and looked out toward the beach.

"Let's go for a walk Tohru-kun. It will be a perfect ending to the day." Shigure put his empty cup down and helped Tohru to her feet.

"Okay." Tohru took a step to bring her up beside Shigure and the two walked in the sand side by side. Tohru slipped off her shoes and handed them to Shigure. She darted into the waves and out again with a merry laugh. "Shigure-san, it's too bad you have long pants on, this is fun!"

He watched his little mermaid in the yellow floral sundress and was thankful once again that Akito had ordered them to take this trip. After a few minutes, Tohru slowed down and rejoined Shigure on the dry sand. The moonlight pooled in her sea-colored eyes and he found himself just a little bit mesmerized.

"We better go to the house and get some sleep Tohru-kun. I think Nikos and Dmitri have planned an early start to our day.

"Okay Shigure-san. I'm getting sleepy anyway."

They returned to the villa and put their cups in the kitchen sink. Tohru washed them out quickly and put the on the drain to dry."

"Good night Tohru-kun, sleep well." Shigure turned to go to his suite of rooms.

"Shigure-san?"

He turned to look at her once more.

Tohru moved towards him and kissed him on the cheek then turned toward her rooms. "Good night Shigure-san."

Shigure went to his room and sat down in a chair by the window sill. He lit up a cigarette and opened the window for ventilation. As he gazed out at the night he pondered on exactly what it was he wanted from the girl across the hall and two doors down. He wondered how she would have responded if he had admitted he really did mean that oft asked question of his…Tohru-kun marry me please.


	10. 9 Getting to Know Kythira

**Let's get the disclaimer out of the way. Neither Fruits Basket nor the Fruits Basket characters belong to me. They are and always will be the property of Natsuki Takaya.**

Okay, that's done. Now let me remind you that the plot and all original characters are my property and so I can do with them what I wish. I know it has taken me a bit longer to get this chapter posted than it should have. It's partly Shigure's fault and it's partly the fault of my computer. I inherited my husband's computer which is faster than the one I was using, but it doesn't have Word on it yet. I had to use Microsoft Works WordProcessor and I hate it. There is nothing more infuriating than to spend 3 hours typing a chapter and then having the stupid program develop a glitch and shut down with no chance to save the effort. It happened not once, but twice.At least the chapter is finally done. It ended up much longer than I envisioned, but I think that is okay.

Shigure and I had a major argument over this chapter. He wanted me to write it one way and I wanted to write it another. Eventually I won, but it took some fast talking. Hopefully I am not stepping out of character with Shigure or Tohru because that is not my intent. Please straighten me out if I have. I think I managed to pull it together so that I kept them in character. Read, review, let me know.

**Chapter 9 Getting to Know Kythira**

Friday morning arrived and Nikolas Stamatelos, or Nikos as he preferred to be called, sat at the family breakfast table with their pair of unexpected guests. His deep blue eyes sparkled with curiosity.

"Before I consent to help in your scheme….don't deny it, you do have a scheme and you want my help. Otherwise; why would two people who speak our language with a native flare insist on Dad honoring an obsolete promise made by my grandfather? This of course leaves me as the only possible choice as interpreter and guide for Shigure Sohma and the very cute Miss Tohru Honda. After all, Japanese is not a common language in our land and our family is the only one on Kythira that speaks it. If Dad can't do it, then it has to be me. Now, as I was saying, before I consent to help you I want to know what I am getting into this time."

"That's what I like about you Nikos, your intelligence and your appreciation of very cute women everywhere. Reminds me of myself when I was your age. Don't you think so Esme?"

"Of course Alfred dear; that is why you married me after all." Esme Sanderson spoke with an affectionate smile and Nikos was reminded of why he loved and respected this couple. Their romance had endured for forty plus years. It seemed their life was a perpetual honeymoon.

Esme patted her husband's arm and turned back to the young man. "Nikos I know you've only just met her, but don't you think Tohru Honda is one of the loveliest, sweetest girls you've ever met?" she gushed enthusiastically.

"Yes she is and Shigure seems to be my kind of person, ready for mischief at the drop of a hat. This still doesn't explain why it has to be me and not Dad."

Alfred glanced around. "Petra is already at the villa for work isn't she? I don't want her to overhear this conversation."

"She is, but why do you ask?"

"You're an intelligent lad, I'm sure you can figure it out."

"Other than the fact that she is a female predator, I haven't a clue." Nikos grimaced at the thought of his older sister. He detested Petra almost as much as he loved his younger sister, Zoe.

"Bingo! Now as for our scheme as you call it. Esme and I are working on an important case involving those two at the villa."

"That much I have figured out. I have no objections to being the guide and interpreter especially when one of the clients is an attractive young woman. I do think you need to get to the point though. What other role do you have in mind for me?"

Alfred took in the young man's impatience and winked at Esme. He turned to Nikos. "Be patient lad. I'm going to tell you a story and when I'm done, you will know what we're asking."

"I always do enjoy your stories Alfred. Let's hear it." Nikos sat back in his chair, an expectant look upon his features. _This should be good…_

"Once there was a kingdom of Winter and it was ruled by a young emperor. The only way this young emperor knew how to rule was to make all of his subjects bow to his own desires and needs. His words were poison and any disobedience was cruelly punished. Though his subjects feared and hated him, they obeyed him because, to them, the emperor was God and they owed their lives to him. This went on for many years until a young girl from the kingdom of Spring was shipwrecked upon his shores. She brought the breath of Spring into this dark winter-bound kingdom ruled by the young emperor. Her Spring breeze began to melt the ice surrounding his subjects' hearts and minds. They began to realize there was more to life than they had been led to believe. There was light, there was hope, and there was laughter. The emperor fought the coming of Spring with all of his might and was to the point of banishing her from his kingdom forever. She looked at him with tear-filled eyes. Do anything you want to me, but remember, you are alive right now and when you die we will be saddened because we love you. You see, this young emperor was cursed from birth to die young for the sake of his people. From that moment, he began his surrender to Spring. He had plotted to keep his people as miserable as he was, but now he plotted for their happiness. It was a slow process and he knew he would make a lot of mistakes so he searched for outside help.

That brings us to our case. The young emperor is our client, only in reality he is the head of the Sohma family."

"And of course Miss Honda is the breath of spring within his family. Is it a large family?"

"Exactly, and yes it is a large family. In the case of Shigure and Tohru, he wants to be sure he isn't making a mistake and that the feelings developing between the two are for real. That's where you come in Nikos. You are young, you are handsome, and you are not averse to flirting with women. So far most of Miss Honda's interaction with men has been with various members of the Sohma family. What our client is trying to do is find out if these ties of affection hold up when met by outside competition. We wish you to provide a friendly rivalry for Tohru's affections. Esme and I have been observing them over the last few days and it seems there really is a spark between the two. We think you can be the key to either igniting it or putting it out."

"I don't mind providing friendly competition, but what if I get caught in this trap we are devising and really fall in love with her. Or….what if she falls for me?"

Esme and Alfred shared a look. "I told you he would ask Esme."

"Yes dear you did, and you were right."

"That is the risk in what we are asking you to do Nikos. We have considered it carefully. For Miss Honda, we feel the risk is very small. We can't help but believe whoever she falls in love with is certain to return her love. I suppose you could say that our short acquaintance with her has made a huge impact already.But as for you Nikos; f you should fall in love with her, go for it with your whole heart and with our blessing. May the best man win. All we have to lose is our commission which was the cost of our trip and expenses. We only accepted the case because it was interesting, not because we needed the money. If we succeed in pairing the two, it won't be at the cost of someone we care about. You are important to us and we will never keep you from pursuing your heart's desires. It's up to you if you accept this role or not."

Nikos grinned. "What's life or love without risk? Besides, I decided I'd like to match wits with Shigure Sohma during the boat trip from Piraeus. Dmitri made sure it wouldn't happen on his boat, but that's okay. He does know me well doesn't he?"

Alfred chuckled. "I know you'll do this in the spirit of fun and romance."

"You know I will! It's time I headed up to the villa myself. I promised Tohru and Shigure some lessons in Greek before Dmitri shows up for the guided tour today."

"Nikos!" Suddenly a petite bundle of flying black hair and sparkling brown eyes was blocking his path.

"Zoe, good morning. You are up early today."

"You lummox, I'm up every morning and you know it. I've already run five miles this morning and showered and just look at you lollygagging at the breakfast table!"

"Well, aren't we on a tear this morning Zoe girl? What's up with that?"

Zoe smiled beatifically. "You're such an intelligent big brother; you always know when I want something."

"Bright eyes, I might be smart but I'm not a mind reader so are you going to tell me what you want?"

"Of course I am. I want to come along to the villa with you today and meet our new guests. I heard the gentleman is quite handsome and oh so elegant, and that he must be rich."

"And you must have talked to Petra…"

"Yeah, what gave me a way, the rich or the elegant phrase? Seriously though Nikos, I would like to meet them and help make them welcome."

He put an affectionate arm about Zoë's shoulders. "Come on kid, your wish is my command."

Zoe shrugged off his arm. "I'm 20 years old now you know. That hardly makes me a child to your illustrious old age of 24."

Nikos laughed at her. "I know but it always gets to you when I do. Let's go." The two left with Zoe skipping a step or two to catch up with her brother's longer strides.

"Esme, I just don't understand how Petra can come from this family and still be as she is."

"That's one of the great mysteries of life Alfred. Maybe Petra was hurt badly when still quite young. We'll probably never really know."

While Nikos was enjoying breakfast with the Sandersons, life at the villa was already becoming interesting. Shigure found himself up early again _Tohru is just not good for my sleeping habits he mused. _If he kept this up he was going to ruin his hard-earned slothful reputation. He sat by the window in his comfortable yukata, a cup of strong black Greek coffee and a pack of cigarettes keeping him company. It was a much stronger brew than he was used to but he liked it. There was a knock on his door and he invited the person to enter. The scent of heady perfume came first and he knew it must be the lovely but cold Petra.

"Good Morning Shigure. It's a lovely day, would you like me to open up your curtains. I can run your bath for you as well if you like."

Shigure allowed his expression to show an appreciative gleam as he took in her face and form. Maybe he would have a little fun…"yes please do run my bath for me…I wonder…No it would probably be asking too much…"

Petra gave him an arch look. "You might be surprised at how much I am willing to do…" The unspoken 'for you' was loud in the room.

"Well, when you put it that way; it's been a very long time since my back has been scrubbed by a beautiful woman. Could I prevail upon you to…?"

"Scrub your back? That does fall within what I am willing to do. Are you sure that is all you want to ask of me?"

"Quite sure…for now... Perhaps when we get to know each other better I may think of something else."

"Very well sir. I'll start with your bath and from there who knows?"

As Petra was running his bath there was a light knock at his door which he immediately recognized. "Hai Tohru-kun, please come in."

"Good morning Shigure-san. It's a beautiful day isn't it? I just wanted to let you know Nikos will be here in about thirty minutes for our first Greek lesson. Did you have breakfast? Can I get anything for you?"

"Tohru-kun, take it slowly please. This is a working vacation, but you don't have to wait on me. That's why there is staff here at the villa."

"I know Shigure-san. It's just habit I suppose, but I do miss that part of my days. I just thought that maybe…"

"Shigure, the bath is ready. When would you like me to come in and scrub your back?"

Tohru's eyes widened just a little. "I'm sorry; I didn't know you were getting ready to bathe. I'll come back later." She started to back out of the room, "Oh, and hello Petra-san."

Shigure hastened to reassure Tohru that she was not intruding on his privacy. Petra's eyes narrowed, she might not understand much Japanese but she could certainly interpret his tone of voice. What did he see in that pale milksop of a girl? "Tohru-kun, no apology needed. I did invite you in if you will remember. I'll be ready for our lessons and the guided tour today. Also, please remember, the weekends will be just you and I so you will be needed then. You know how well I don't take care of myself."

Tohru's eyes brightened. "That's true, I'll see you in a while Shigure-san."

Shigure was thankful that Tohru didn't understand all of what Petra had said. He wanted to have fun but at Petra's expense not Tohru's. Petra reminded him too much of a girl from his past. He wouldn't fall in that trap again. He turned to Petra. "Give me five minutes and come in."

"Very good, in five minutes then."

Tohru had not realized that Petra was in Shigure's room until she had come out of the bath room. Apparently Shigure enjoyed having other people prepare his baths for him. She remembered him asking her to do so at the hotel. She also recalled how he had looked in the bath. He was such a beautiful person, sometimes he really confused her emotions when she was close to him but she was learning that was okay. In time she would figure out the reason why. Since there was still a while before Nikos was due she decided to investigate her suite of rooms more thoroughly. She crossed the hall to enter her rooms and bumped into Kyriaki who was on her way out of them. "Oh, I'm so sorry Kyriaki-san. You are okay aren't you? You aren't hurt?"

"I'm just fine, Tohru." Kyriaki applied the beginning Japanese as best she was able.

Tohru smiled in response. "Please come in. I thought I would do some exploring of my rooms, perhaps you can help."

"Thank you, I'll show you around." The two girls were able to communicate with gestures when language barriers arose. As they examined different items in the rooms, Tohru would say the Japanese name for it and Kyri would say the Greek name. By the time they were done with their exploration, each girl knew a little more of the other's language. Kyriaki and Tohru went through the three rooms and the bath that had been allotted for Tohru's own personal living space. She was amazed at all the hidden nooks and crannies in the room and thought they were wonderful. Kyriaki also showed her a secret passage that led to the beach. "How exciting, I can't wait to try it out!" Tohru exclaimed.

The rooms were decorated in pastel greens and yellows with pink accents that were picked up in both the curtains and the bedspread. "This is so big and so beautiful! It really is too much! I must be one of the happiest people in the world right now!"

The two girls exchanged smiles and left the rooms to explore the rest of the villa but were halted by the ringing of the front doorbell. "Just a moment Tohru, I'll go see who it is." Kyriaki suggested.

"Okay, I'll wait."

She opened the door to admit Nikos and his sister. "Zoe, Nikos, please come in! Tohru you haven't met Zoe yet.'

Tohru joined Kyriaki at the door and Nikos gave her a smile. "Tohru-kun, allow me to introduce you to my sister, Zoe. Zoe this is Tohru Honda.'

"Hello, I'm very pleased to meet you."

"And I'm pleased to meet you."

"Zoe, you speak Japanese so well. That's amazing!"

Nikos looked at his younger sister in surprise.

"What? I couldn't let the men in our family be the only ones fluent in Japanese! That would leave me out of the conversation if you tried to be secretive in plain hearing." She turned to Kyri. "If you like, I can help you and Miki with your Japanese."

"That's okay; Nikos already offered to teach us."

"Nikos…" Zoe looked speculatively at her older brother as he talked to Tohru and seemed oblivious to Kyri's presence. She noted how Kyri kept watching him from the corner of her eye. _Oh ho, so that's how the wind is beginning to blow. I wonder if I can help Kyri with this. _"Speaking of Miki, where is she?"

"She's still sleeping. She'll probably come to visit after lunch. She's getting stronger every day but still tires easily. Not that I can get her to admit it of course."

"Of course. I'll look forward to seeing her later then."

Just at that moment Shigure came out of his rooms once again in western attire. His gaze took in all the girls at the front door and he smiled. "If my eyes don't deceive me, we have a bevy of beautiful flowers, one of whom I haven't yet met. I am Shigure Sohma and you are…"

"Zoe Stamatelos very pleased to meet you Mr. Sohma."

"Call me Shigure please; where I live there are too many Mr. Sohma. And then there is the fact that it is way too formal for our stay on this lovely island. Wouldn't you agree Tohru-kun?"

Tohru's attention was instantly drawn to Shigure as he spoke. Nikos observed with a wry smile that his charm wasn't quite a match for Shigure's charismatic presence.

"That is true Shigure-san. If Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun, Momiji, Haru-san and Hatori-san all preferred to be called Sohma-san, life would be very confusing."

"Then Shigure-san it shall be." Zoe agreed with a grin.

Sofia walked out of the kitchen and saw the group assembled in the hallway. "Petra, Kyria, there's work to be done."

"Yes ma'am."

"Nikos, Zoe, hello. I'll leave Tohru and Shigure to your tender ministrations for now. Lunch is at noon sharp, don't be late."

"We won't Aunt Sofi," Nikos promised. He turned to the guests. "Where shall we take our first lessons in Greek?"

"Let's use my study" Shigure suggested. Shigure's suite was as masculine in décor as Tohru's was feminine. The royal blue and gold color scheme seemed perfect for Shigure in Tohru's opinion. His study was dominated by a large red wood desk where he had already set up his computer. Several chairs were scattered about the room on the thick blue carpet and the shelves were overflowing with books published in many languages. It was a room that invited one to read and to research.

"This will do nicely,' Nikos admitted as he arranged the chairs for the four of them to sit together.

Shigure found himself enjoying the lesson thoroughly. Nikos was a talented teacher and Zoe did very well in the assistant's role. He watched the interaction amongst the girls as closely as he listened to Nikos conducting the lesson.

Zoe and Tohru immediately clicked with each other and by the end of the lesson were almost best friends. As the lesson came to a close the front doorbell rang once again. As they stepped into the hallway Sofia was admitting Dmitri and a woman that could only be Marina. Tohru recognized her immediately from the picture on his boat.

"Captain Dmitri, it's so pleasant to see you again." Tohru greeted him in the halting Greek she was just beginning to learn. Dmitri acknowledged her efforts with a smile and returned her greeting. Afterwards he turned to Nikos. "Nikos, introduce Marina to our guests, please."

"Tohru, Shigure, this is Marina Doukatelis. Marina, this is Miss Tohru Honda and Mr. Shigure Sohma."

"I am so happy to meet you. Please call me Tohru. Captain Dmitri, she's even more beautiful than the photo on your boat!"

"Pleased to meet you Marina. My name is Shigure."

Marina said hello to both of them trying out the unfamiliar names. It sounded delightful, just like rippling water.

"Dmitri, are you sure you didn't capture a mermaid or a sea nymph. I've seldom heard such a beautiful voice." Marina smiled in response to Shigure's implied compliment.

Dmitri chuckled. "Sometimes it does seem I've captured an otherworldly creature," he admitted. With her silvery hair and turquoise eyes, Tohru did find her to be exceptionally lovely.

Marina's laugh was full of music. "Dmitri, do stop, you know I am just as human as anyone in this room."

There was general all around laughter and Shigure winked at Tohru. Nikos saw Tohru grin back in acknowledgement and suspected that there was probably a secret there between the two.

After a little more chatter, Marina excused herself so she could go find Kyriaki and spend some time with her best friend.

"Dmitri, do you think we could fit Zoe in the Land Rover with the rest of us. She speaks Japanese almost as well as I do so I thought we could possibly provide two guides and interpreters for the price of one. You would enjoy that, wouldn't you Zoe?"

Nikos' invitation received an enthusiastic hug from his sister.

"Sure, why not? Tohru and Zoe are both petite, I'm sure they could both ride in the back with you.

"Excellent that is settled then. Shigure, I should probably ask if you have any objections to the arrangement."

"Not at all. Dmitri and I both speak French in addition to our native languages so I am sure we will get along quite well."

Sofia announced that lunch was ready and the five of them gathered at the table. Marina joined them shortly afterwards and they all discussed plans for the coming days.

"Shigure-san"

"Hai Tohru-kun?"

"I just wanted to say thank you so much for allowing me to come along! I've met so many wonderful people and had so many new experiences; I just can't wait to see what happens next!"

"I must say I agree with Tohru as to being excited about what we are going to do next. Tell me Dmitri, what are we going to do this afternoon."

"I thought today we would tour Chora, Kapsali, Kastri, and Kourvonades. Tomorrow we'll do the rest of the island. You'll find it's a very small island but rich in history and mythology."

"Indeed it is. That is why we chose this location for our research. I look forward to today's adventure."

"Me too, I just can't wait to see everything!" Tohru said enthusiastically. "And Zoe-san, I am so happy you are coming too! Thank you so much for agreeing to work with us. It will be fun having another person to help us. Don't you think so Shigure-san?"

_Especially since two of our party are very lovely girls…they still look like they are in high school. _"Of course Tohru-kun. Dmitri that covers today and tomorrow but what of Sunday?"

"I thought you two would like some time to yourselves on Sunday so that you could become more accustomed to our island and put together an action plan for your research. I don't mind working tomorrow, but I do need at least one day a week for Marina and I."

"But of course, I think Tohru-kun and I will be okay being left to our own devices on the weekend. You will have every Saturday and Sunday off after tomorrow. Will that be satisfactory?"

"Yes. Thank you, Shigure. Oh, by the way, I have a package out in the Rover that came by mail boat today. Let me go get it for you. I think there are a couple of letters as well."

"Dmitri go ahead and discuss your plans with our guests, I'll go get the package and letters," Marina offered as she lithely moved from her seat. Dmitri sat back down. "Thank you."

Marina returned quickly with a small package and handed it to Shigure. She had also brought in four letters, one of which she handed to Shigure and three to Tohru.

"Hmmm…what is this?" Shigure said as he eyed the package. "It's from Akito so I suppose we should go ahead and open it, right Tohru-kun?"

"Hai, we should."

He quickly divested the package of it's wrapping and found himself holding two cell phones. "Cell phones…? I don't know how much use these will be…"

"May I see them Shigure?"

He handed the phones to Nikos. "Oh, I understand. These are the latest in satellite technology. You can contact and be contacted by people in any part of the world with these."

"How wonderful! Shigure-san, we'll be able to get in touch quickly with everyone back home. These are terrific!"

"I should have known something like this would happen. Akito doesn't like to allow too much freedom, even now."

"Ehh…aren't you happy about this Shigure-san?"

Shigure pasted on a smile. "Of course I am Tohru-kun. I'll call Akito tonight and let him know that we received them." _This is going to cause major disruptions to my plans if Akito has given everyone our phone numbers. It isn't enough that there are many people here that I have to share her with, now I'll have to share her with my cousins as well…"_ By the way Tohru-kun, who are your letters from? Mine is from Ayame."

"Oh, let me see. There is one from Momiji, one from Kagura, and one from Yuki-kun. I'll read them tonight when I have time to reply I think."

"Dmitri, are we ready to go?" Zoe asked impatiently.

Dmitri glanced at Zoe and then back to Shigure. "Are you ready Shigure? This tour is for you and Tohru after all…it doesn't matter that others are impatient." Zoe stuck her tongue out at Dmitri and Nikos and Marina laughed at her antics.

"Yes, let's go. Sofia, my dear, will you please plug these phones in so they can be charging while we are exploring?"

"Of course Shigure. I'll do that right now." As she accepted the phones he whispered "I'll pay you extra if you forget where you plug them in."

Sofia shook her head. "You might not mind if I did, but I am certain she will." Shigure sighed.

"You are right of course."

Sofia smiled sympathetically. "I'm sure you'll figure something out if it disturbs you this much."

"I'm sure I shall and then I'll have to convince Tohru-kun it's a good idea. That will be fun!" His gray eyes brightened immediately and Sofia chuckled.

After giving Sofia a quick kiss on the cheek he grabbed Tohru's hand and pulled her out the door. "Let's go, time waits for no one!"

"Shigure-san" Tohru laughed happily.

"Shigure, if I'm not mistaken you are the one we were waiting for" Zoe said dryly.

"And worth the wait" he replied with a grin. He turned to help Tohru climb into the back of the Land Rover and Zoe exchanged a glance with her brother.

"I have not yet begun to fight," Nikos said and Zoe grinned in response.

Tohru moved to the center of the seat so that Nikos and Zoe could hop in on either side of her. Shigure did his best to concentrate on Dmitri's narrative and to ignore the fact that Nikos was seated very close to Tohru in the seat just behind him. Her giggles and enthusiastic replies to Nikos commentary did not help his concentration in the matter. Zoe watched the situation with interest. She was certain that if Shigure had been a dog his ears would be pointed back trying to catch every word. Nikos and Tohru carried on an animated conversation as he indicated the points of interest found in Chora and entertained her with facts and stories about the island capital. After getting out and surveying the palace housing the historical archives and a small cathedral dedicated to the Virgin, they approached the Archaeological Museum. Once there they got out and entered the Museum. Tohru and Shigure were both interested in the displays there. "I think these are going to be very useful in our research Tohru-kun."

"Hai, I think so too. I am looking forward to beginning our research on Monday."

After a short time at the museum they returned to the car and headed back to Kapsali. Dmitri halted the rover at the foot of a steep cliff. There was a footpath ascending its height and stopping at a small white chapel on the summit. "That is the Church of St John. The entrance to the cave where he would have written Revelations if not for pirate troubles is within. He ended up going to Patmos from here. "Let's save this trek for anothertime as there is still much I want to show you today."

After visiting the Monastery of the Virgin and the village of Karvounades, they headed back to the villa. On the way Nikos pointed out the ancient site that had once been home to the Temple of Aphrodite and he aslo indicated the Chapel of Saint Kosmas.

Zoe explained that the chapel had been built from the stones of the temple. "I suppose that is just one more indication of the changes that have taken place on Kythira through the centuries. This was a definite move away from pantheism and into monotheism. I find it a little sad that so much of the past has been set aside."

Tohru found herself agreeing with Zoe's sentiments.

They returned to the villa just as the sun was completing it's daily journey . They watched it until it had gone to its well-earned rest and nightfall began its approach.As the evening grew darker the mist began creeping in from the sea.Tohru worried that it might keep them from exploring the rest of the island on the next day but Nikospromised her that _provenza,_ as the mist was called, would be gone long before they began their explorations..

As everyone was leaving to go home Tohru asked Sofia if there was enough food for extra guests. Sofia confirmed that there was probably enough for four or five people. Tohru turned to Nikos and Zoe. "I've really enjoyed the day and hate to have it end. Won't you stay and eat dinner with us tonight."

Nikos saw Shigure scowl momentarily and that decided things for him immediately. This was one of the opportunities the Sandersons had asked him to take advantage of when it occurred. "I'd love to stay for dinner Tohru-kun. Thank you so much for inviting me."

"Wonderful, and Zoe…"

"Tohru I would love to stay but it's my turn in the kitchen tonight. Since Momma passed on each of us children takes a turn helping papa in the kitchen. Invite me again, okay?"

"Okay, I will. I'll see you tomorrow then."

Petra had been following the conversation and decided to join. "Shigure would it be too terribly inconvenient if I were to join you and Miss Honda for dinner?" It was Nikos turn to scowl and of course that decided Shigure.

"But of course, please do…that is okay isn't it Tohru-kun?"

"Sure. Petra please do join us."

Zoe gave Nikos a sympathetic look as she and Kyri started down the path.

The four of them sat down to dinner and Nikos immediately turned his attention to Tohru. That seemed to be Petra's cue to begin talking to Shigure who was a little surprised to find her quite knowledgeable about literary works and to find himself actually enjoying the conversation. For just a while he would ignore Tohru and Nikos' end of the table and give a beautiful woman his full attention.

Petra flourished under the attention. Shigure could tell that she thought she had her hooks into him. He would allow her to continue thinking so, that should keep her from concentrating too much on his feelings for Tohru which only strengthened each day. He didn't want Tohru to have to face the wrath of a jealous she-cat and he had no doubt but that Petra would be that if she decided Tohru was a threat. He would be walking a fine line for a while if he continued such a dangerous game.

When the meal was done, Tohru cleared the dishes away with some help from Nikos. "I'll dry while you wash" he offered.

"Thank you very much Nikos."

Once the clean up was complete Tohru expressed a wish to go for a walk before everyone had to go home. "It's a beautiful night and the mist really adds to the magical feel of this island."

"Tohru-kun, you seem to be caught up in the magical, mystical, and mythical this trip" Shigure said with a grin.

"Hai, I suppose I am Shigure-san. This land just seems made for believing in the magical and mythical."

As Nikos and Tohru preceded Shigure and Petra out the door the two of them linked hands as if they had know each other for a very long time. Petra noticed the direction of Shigure's gaze and placed her hand on his arm. "Shigure, we could just stay here and leave the beach to them…"

"Actually Petra, there is nothing that I like better than a stroll in the moonlight with a lovely woman on my arm. Won't you join me?"

"If you are certain you don't want to stay in and find some other entertainment."

"Thank you for the offer but tonight I must admit I am a bit tired. I think a walk is about all I could manage."

"Perhaps another time then…"

"Perhaps"

They followed along after Nikos and Tohru but the mist obscured the view and Shigure lost sight of the two of them. _He better not try anything with her…_

Nikos noticed that they had become separated from his sister and her escort. _Just what I was hoping for…_

"It's a beautiful night isn't it Tohru-kun."

"It really is. I'm so glad we came for a walk." They talked idly for a while and halted by a cave opening from the cliff out onto the beach. "I wonder where this leads to?"

Nikos grinned. "I know. It leads to your rooms in the villa."

"So this is where the secret passage comes out. Amazing! There are so many fun and new things to discover here. I wish we had a light so we could explore it a little."

"Perhaps later, there are torches along the passage, but I don't have anything to light them with at the moment."

"I suppose I should be sure and take a flashlight then if I decide to explore on my own."

"Please don't do that Tohru, the pathway and walls are not totally stable and you could get caught in a landslide. If you like I will come with you, but please don't go alone. Promise me."

"I promise."

"Thank you."

Nikos looked down at the girl by his side and realized that it would be all too easy to love her. She accepted everyone with such innocence and joy. He was going to have to be very careful if he was going to be of any help to the Sandersons. "Tohru…"

"Yes, Nikos?"

He bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips. "That's just for being you and for being my friend. I think we are going to have a lot of fun while you are here."

Tohru raised her hand to her lips. "You surprised me! It is I who should thank you for your kind regard. Being here on Kythira is already wonderful and I've learned so much from you already. I know it is just going to get better."

He tucked her hand under his arm and grinned. "We better get back to the house, it is beginning to get a little bit colder than it was when we first started. If you don't mind, I'd love a hot cup of tea before I head home."

"Sure let's go."

They retraced their steps and met up with Shigure and Petra who had been about five minutes behind them. Petra looked a bit disgruntled, as if she hadn't quite achieved her goal and Nikos said a silent cheer for Shigure. He definitely would be a worthy opponent.

Shigure paused when he saw the two of them returning. "Tohru-kun, Nikos, I was beginning to get worried when I lost sight of you. Are you okay Tohru-kun?"

"Hai. Nikos took very good care of me."

"He did? I wonder what Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun are going to think of a little bit of competition for their princess…"

"Shigure-san, it's nothing like that!"

"I'm not so sure they are going to feel the same way." he said with a grin.

The four of them returned to the house and Tohru prepared tea for everyone. After drinking the hot beverage, Nikos took Petra by the arm. "Sister dear, I think it is time the two of us headed home, it is getting quite late."

Petra glared at her brother and Shigure stepped in smoothly. "Petra, Nikos, it has been a pleasure having you here, but Tohru-kun and I have had a long day and we still have some planning to do and mail to read before we go to bed tonight. We'll see you tomorrow Nikos, and Petra, I'll see you Monday morning. Good night now."

Nikos had to admire the way he and Petra found themselves on the road before she even realized what had happened.

After Petra and Nikos were gone, Shigure turned to Tohru. "Tohru-kun, I for one would like another cup of tea and would like to read our letters from home. How about you?"

"Yes, I would too. Let me get the tea and some refreshments. Sofia left us some cookies and a cake that looks really delicious. We can sit in my study while we read our mail. Oh, Shigure-san, I just remembered. We were supposed to call Akito tonight weren't we?"

"I thought of that Tohru-kun, but then while it is only 9:00 here, it is 4 am in the morning back home. I think perhaps we should wait until tomorrow to call, don't you?"

"Oh…I'm so glad you remembered the time difference. It would be very rude to call them so early in the morning. We must remember to do so tomorrow though."

"We will. We can call them before Dmitri and our two guides arrive."

Shigure entered Tohru's study and made himself comfortable on the large sofa that sat near the crackling hearth. The night had gotten cold and the warmth from the fire felt wonderful. Tohru joined him shortly afterwards and knelt at the coffee table opposite Shigure as she served the tea and cake.

"Tohru-kun, why don't you join me here on the couch. It is quite comfortable and where you are the fire might get a little too hot. This way we can share our letters as well."

"That's a wonderful idea Shigure-san." Tohru joined him on the sofa and began to open her letters.

Shigure-san, it sounds like Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun started the term ranked at the top of their classes. They are doing great aren't they? I'm so happy and it sounds as if Yuki-kun is happy too. He has made some good friends although he feels Kyo-kun has made more and fits in better with the other students. It's just like Yuki-kun to say that."

"Yes it is. Yuki has always been that way; always thinking that he doesn't fit in with everyone else. I suppose that was a result of his treatment at Sohma house. I must admit though, he's changed quite a bit since coming to live at my house and is much more comfortable with others. I'm sure that's due to my wonderful influence and guidance…"

Tohru began to giggle. "I'm sorry Shigure-san, it's just that I don't quite see Yuki-kun agreeing with that statement."

Shigure rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Yes, you are probably right Tohru-kun. He would say he had triumphed over my bad influence. Ah…Ayame's letter also includes a letter from Ha-san. It seems things are quiet at the main house right now except…What's this? Kureno was given permission to go to America…why would he want to do that and why would Akito allow it?"

"America? Uo-chan is there. I wonder…"

"Of course, that explains why. Oh and good news…Akito is doing well. He hasn't been ill in the last few weeks. Ayame says business is good and he hopes that…well let's skip that part of his letter."

Tohru looked questioningly at him.

"It's nothing Tohru-kun, just private between Ayame and me. So what do Momiji and Kagura have to say?" Shigure sighed in relief when his conversational gambit distracted Tohru. He'd have to be careful in reading Ayame's letters to Tohru; the snake was much too direct in his ideas of what Shigure should be doing about his feelings for Tohru. At least, Ayame was okay with Shigure making his play. For the longest time he had done his utmost to get Tohru and his dear little brother together. _So sorry Yuki, but you waited too long. I am going to take her now.._

"Oh, Momiji says about the same thing as Hatori-san did. There is a little more though, he and Haru have two classes together at the junior college. This is their last year there; they'll be attending a university next year. Kagura says all is fine at our house and that we shouldn't worry."

"That's good to know although I wasn't worried, much. Kagura is responsible most of the time."

"Yes she is." Tohru got up from her seat and went into the library for a moment. She returned shortly with a couple of trays and paper and ink. "Here we are. Let's answer the letters, and then they will be ready to go out tomorrow. Nikos said there is a mail boat every day except Sunday."

Tohru sat at the far end of the couch and curled her legs beneath her as she was writing. Shigure tried to concentrate on replying to Ayame and Hatori, but her presence was a major distraction. It seemed like all day she had been concentrating on Nikos. It wasn't true, he knew that, but it did seem that way.

"There, all done. Are you almost done Shigure-san?"

"Not really Tohru-kun. I've been watching you all this time, did you know?"

"Me? But why?"

He moved down to her end of the couch and she looked at him expectantly. "Do you need something Shigure-san?"

"Yes I do. This…" His hands caressed her face and his lips captured hers. Tohru accepted his kiss and returned it with her own. Slowly he ran his fingers across her face and down along her neck. He moved from her lips to her ears and back, slowly working his way down her neck.

"Shigure-san…"

"Quiet Tohru-kun, I've been wanting to do this all day." She watched him with wide sea blue eyes. This was a new experience and she wasn't quite sure how to respond. Goose bumps arose on her skin as his lips shifted from her neck to her lips to her ears and back again. He sighed as she relaxed against his arm. Tentatively she raised her hand to his face and trailed it along his jaw line. The gentle touch of her fingers was replaced by the tender touch of her lips and he paused as she experimented with her own brand of kisses. He shivered in pleasure and pulled her closer. When she was as close as possible without triggering the curse, he kissed her once again. She sighed softly as his lips left hers and she leaned against his shoulder.

He placed his arm about her waist and they sat in contentment watching the fire blazing in the hearth. After a few minutes he heard her breathing even out and discovered she had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He smiled softly and slipped away from her. She slid down on the sofa and he moved her so that her full length was on the cushions. After taking a quilt from the linen closet and covering her he kissed her forehead. "Good night Tohru-kun"

She murmured sleepily, "Good night Shigure". He made sure the fire was banked and turned the lights out except for one in case she woke in the night. She snuggled into the quilt more fully and a tender smile tugged at his lips. "One day Tohru-kun, I will make you mine" he whispered. A gentle sigh was the only response.

**Author's Notes**: If you have enjoyed this chapter, perhaps you would be willing to check out another story I have been working on. It is called "When Spring Comes Remember Me" This is a Fruits Basket fanfic and was authored byYuki Seki. It's listed in my favorites if you can't find it, just go to my profile page and look at my favorites. Yuki and I started working on this story together along about Chapter 14 or 15. However, it seems she is turning the story over to me to complete because she has a lot of other things going on in her life right now. If you don't mind, check it out and let me know what you think. The latest chapter has just been posted...I got permission from Yuki to do so. Let me know what you think of our cooperative effort.


	11. 10 Deepening Bonds Part 1

Disclaimer:Neither Fruits Basket not the Fruits Basket characters belong to me, they are and always will be the property of Natsuki Takaya.

As for my plot and OC's, I guess you could say they are mine although sometimes I wonder if I am really in control of this fic. I owe you an apology, this is only half of the chapter, I am still polishing the other half and it will be posted before the weekend is done. I just thought I would go ahead and put this out there since it is at a good stopping place. There is still much going on in my life and sometimes I can't write as often as I'd like.Please accept this offering and let me know what you think. I know it seems like this story is heavy with OC's and it is,but they do each have a role to play and by the time Shigure and Tohru leave Greece, you will know each of them quite well and hopefully there will be no more confusion.

I do wonder though, am I pulling Shigure too far out of character?

**Chapter 10: Deepening Bonds**

Shigure returned to his rooms and sat down at his desk. Tohru's response to him was still quite innocent and naïve. He loved this about her but he also recognized that she was like a drug in his veins. Each kiss caused him to want a little bit more. He thought of Hatori telling him not to make a promise he couldn't keep. At the time he had been certain that he could keep that promise. He didn't make promises lightly and when he did, he always kept them but now…now he could not let this be an exception. There was too much at stake here including his future happiness. The only solution for now would be to back off and allow Tohru some freedom to experiment with others besides himself. Somehow or other he had to keep his relationship with Tohru at a friendship level, at least for a little longer. It would be too easy to seduce her and he had a feeling they would both regret it later. Kythira would be their haven for 2 ½ months since he had decided not to return to Japan until Mid-June. There was still a lot of time in which to get to know one another better and to fall in love. Granted, he was already in love with Tohru. He had enough life experience to know this was true, but she was new to the game and to the emotions. He wanted her, but he didn't want her to think she was in love with him only to discover that she wasn't. Time was on his side for a little while longer. He would take it slowly and allow her some time to figure out her feelings for him. He never doubted that she would love him, of course he didn't...he just wanted her to know for sure.Having settled things satisfactorily in his mind, he went to bed.

Tohru awoke in the early morning to a little bit of disorientation. A few seconds passed before she remembered the previous night's sequence of events and remembered why she was sleeping on the sofa in her sitting room. He had kissed her as if he really meant it and then they had watched the fire and chatted until she fell asleep on his shoulder. She recalled him moving so she could lay on the couch and then covering her with a quilt. She smiled softly at his kindness. She had planned on getting up after a few minutes and going to bed, but apparently she had never made it that far.

A cool breeze wafted in through the window as she sat up and she glanced at the clock on the mantel. It was only 5 a.m. and the sun was not yet up. She decided that this morning she would be on the beach at sunrise. She dressed quickly and considered taking the passage from her room to the beach. However she had promised Nikos she would not take the passage alone so she chose the path that led from the front door to the beach.

As she started to cross the sand she noticed a lone figure standing there looking toward the eastern sky. He must have heard her coming because he turned in her direction and waved. She realized it was Nikos and hastened to join him.

"Nikos! Good morning. You're up early."

"I usually am, this is my favorite time of day. Everything is so peaceful right before the dawn. Look, here comes the sun." He directed her gaze to the sky just before the display of color began. The purple velvet that was the first herald of the day gradually lightened to rose, to orange and then to yellow until the sun rose high enough to dismiss its colorful messengers. The bright blue of the sky was reflected in the deep blue of the sea and the day was begun.

Tohru smiled. "It was beautiful! That's the first sunrise I've seen since leaving home on Monday. I've really missed them."

"It sounds like you are an early-riser Tohru-kun."

"Mornings are wonderful. Kyo-kun and I are usually up early to see the sun rise but Yuki-kun and Shigure-san like to sleep until later."

"I know Shigure, but who are the other two?"

"They are Shigure-san's cousins. Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun, and I went through high school together. This will make six years we've all lived together since my mom died. They're like family to me."

"Was it just you and your mom then?"

"Yes, Poppa died when I was very small. I was living with my grandfather after Mom died. I was 15 at the time.He had to have his house remodeled so my aunt and her family could come to live with him. He asked if I had a friend I could stay with for a few moths. I told him yes but then I decided to live in a tent instead."

"A tent…?"

"Yes, you see neither Hana-chan nor Uo-chan had a lot of room and I didn't want to be a burden to them. I lived in a tent until it was buried in a landslide. I had only just met Shigure-san and Yuki-kun that day but Shigure-san offered me a room in return for cooking and cleaning in his house and I've lived there since then."

Nikos searched her eyes for shadows but there were none to be found. He shook his head in amazement. "Tohru-kun, I suspect I am going to find you to be a very remarkable person."

"Oh no, I'm not really that. Mom just taught me that everything in life is worth remembering and that life cannot get you down unless you choose to allow it to do so."

"You're mom was very wise."

"I always thought so…"

"It's early yet, do you think Shigure would mind if you had breakfast at our house. We could take some to the villa for him afterwards."

"If he's still sleeping, I think that will be okay. Let me go check on that." Back at the villa Tohru knocked lightly on Shigure's door. When she didn't receive an answer she turned to Nikos. "It should be okay, he's still sleeping."

"Great, let's go! Dad is cooking this morning and his breakfasts are wonderful."

As they entered the dining room Tohru's eyes widened in astonishment. "Sanderson-san! How wonderful to see you again! Nikos, are these the friends you were talking about?"

"Hello Miss Honda, what a pleasant surprise. Don't you agree Esme?"

"Yes, I do. Tohru-san it is good to see you again. I didn't know you and that handsome Sohma gentleman would know our Nikos. Isn't this a wonderful coincidence?"

"Yes, this is amazing. Shigure-san will be so surprised when I tell him!"

"Tohru-kun, where did you meet Alfred and Esme?"

"Oh, we met on our flight from Tokyo to Amsterdam, but I didn't know they were coming to Kythira. This is wonderful news."

Just then Nikos' dad entered the room ready to serve breakfast. He pushed the cart he was using to one side and turned to Nikos. "Nikos, where are your manners? Introduce me to this lovely young woman." Nikos' dad had the same dark hair and deep blue eyes as his son and it was easy to see what Nikos would look like in about 20 years..

"Of course Dad. This is Miss Tohru Honda, one of our guests from Tokyo. Tohru-kun, this is my father, Petros Stamatelos."

"Hello, I'm very pleased to meet you Stamatelos-san."

"As am I Honda-san, but please at least call me Petros, it's a little easier to say."

"I will then, Thank you Petros-san."

"Please, please sit down, breakfast is getting cold."

Lively conversation accompanied the meal as Nikos explained to Tohru and the Sandersons what Dmitri had planned for the day's sightseeing tour.

"You and Shigure will have a wonderful time Miss Honda. You'll be seeing some of the most beautiful places on the island today."

"I will look forward to it, but I should be returning, Shigure-san will be awake soon."

"Here, take him some breakfast, I made more than enough this morning." Petros handed her a carefully wrapped serving dish.

"Thank you very much. I hope to see you again very soon."

"You can count on that Miss Honda. Nikos, keep an eye on her not that I think you would do anything else," Petros said with a grin.

Nikos gave his dad a glare and then smiled. "Here, I'll carry that for you Tohru-kun. We'll bring the dish back this evening Dad."

"Be sure to Nikos, it's one of my favorites. Also, don't forget, it's your turn to help in the kitchen tonight."

"Okay" and he waved as they left.

"Where are Zoe-san and Petra-san today?"

"Zoe stayed at Aunt Sofia's last night so she could visit with Miki and Kyri for a while. Miki's only been home a few weeks and they have a lot of news to catch up on. As for Petra, I would guess she is still sleeping."

"Oh, does that mean Zoe is not going with us today?"

"Not at all. She'll be at the villa by 10:00 which is the start time Dmitri set."

"Wonderful! It's so nice to have another girl to talk to; most of the Sohma are guys and I don't get a chance to visit with the girls very often. My two best friends, Uo-chan and Hana-chan both moved last year. Uo moved to America and Hana to England. There are times I really miss them.

"Were you friends for a long time?"

"Yes, since Junior High."

"I can understand why you would miss them when you had been together for so long. We're almost back to the villa now."

Shigure awoke and instantly knew Tohru was not in the house. He could just feel that there was something/someone missing the minute he opened his eyes.He was sure she would be home soon, but it was terribly quiet with just him there. He decided to take his book and cigarettes out to the verandah and relax for a while. He glanced at the clock as he went out and noted it was only 7:30 am. He'd really have to do something about this penchant he'd developed for getting up in the mornings. He really thought the best way to spend them was asleep in bed. It was about 45 minutes later when he glanced up from his book to see Tohru and Nikos approaching the house. He wasn't really surprised by the development, he had been anticipating this from the moment that Nikos and Tohru met, but when had they arranged this early morning rendezvous and why had she said nothing last night? She had even let him kiss her, why? He felt a tight band of jealousy constricting his chest. He flipped through his masks looking for the right one.

Tohru saw Shigure seated on the verandah and looked at Nikos in distress. "Shigure-san is awake. I wonder how long he's been up. I hope he hasn't had time to worry about my not being here and not leaving a note. I am so inconsiderate at times. Excuse me please, Nikos." She hurried up the steps to greet Shigure and apologize for her lack of consideration.

"Shigure-san, I'm sorry. I hope you haven't been worried. I should have left you a note but I didn't think you would be up so early. You have been so kind to me and I…"

"But I did worry Tohru-kun. I've been up for hours and I looked everywhere for you but couldn't find you. I went into all the rooms calling your name and you weren't there. I can't help but worry when my flower is missing."

"Shigure-san, please forgive me, I am so sorry. What can I do? I'm just a thoughtless, heedless girl."

"Tohru-kun, it's okay now. Now I know you are okay and that you have been safe since you are with Nikos, but you could have told me you were meeting him this morning and then I would not have had to worry. You didn't really think I would refuse to let you do so did you? Please Tohru-kun tell me you didn't think that after all we have meant to each other. There really is no help for it; you are simply going to have to marry me, right? Especially after last night…"

"Shigure-san, I…last night? What do you mean?"

By now Nikos had caught up with Tohru and heard the last part of Shigure's diatribe. At first he had been amused, but now he felt cold hard anger. "Sohma-san, I have no idea what happened between you and Tohru last night nor do I care. I know it was not what you are implying. I do believe you owe her an apology. Furthermore; she did not arrange to meet me behind your back. I do not believe you would actually think such a thing of her. It was pure coincidence that we both enjoy the sunrise and both happened to be on the beach at the same time this morning. The decisions were independent of each other and neither of us knew the other would be there."

"Shigure-san…Nikos…"

"Are you certain of that Nikos, are you so sure that I know Miss Honda this well?" Shigure's voice held a deadly calm.

"I am…"

Tohru was watching both of them in wide-eyed distress and Shigure relented first.

"And you would be right Nikos. Tohru is innocent of what I am implying."

"And Tohru's apology…?"

"Nikos, please, it's really okay. It is I who should apologize not Shigure-san."

"I don't think so Tohru."

Shigure sighed. "Tohru-kun, I should have realized you would not make plans without consulting me first. Nikos is right and I did try to give him the wrong impression of our relationship."

"Eh…no Shigure-san. I don't deserve an apology. I should have left a note letting you know where I was. I am so sorry."

"Tohru-kun…Tohru-kun let it be." Shigure sniffed. "What do I smell? it smells wonderful."

Tohru exclaimed. "That's right. I met Petros Stamatelos this morning. I am so late coming home because Nikos invited me to join him for breakfast and that's when I met Petros-san. He sent some breakfast home for you. And Shigure-san, you'll never guess who his surprise visitors were…"

"You mean the reason why we have Nikos as an interpreter instead of his father?"

"Yes, we know them. Shigure-san, take a guess! We met them on the Tokyo/Amsterdam flight…"

Shigure grinned. "Tohru-kun I can only guess it was Alfred and Esme Sanderson, would that be right?"

"You're amazing Shigure-san, how did you figure that out, isn't it wonderful!"

"Oh Tohru-kun, just a lucky guess I suppose." Shigure caught Nikos' eye and shrugged. Nikos had to smile, their disagreement of the previous minutes on the back burner.

"I honestly don't know what to do with her sometimes Nikos. Our Tohru-kun is a very unique flower."

Nikos did have to agree and the honest affection underlying Shigure's voice completely negated his anger.

Tohru noted the smiles exchanged by the two men and brightened even more. Just then Shigure's stomach growled, probably due to the delicious aroma emanating from the dish Nikos was still holding.

Tohru giggled. "Shigure-san, let's go in and get you fed. Nikos would you like to come in for a cup of coffee or a cup of tea?"

"Sure Tohru, coffee sounds wonderful."

As Tohru went into the kitchen to prepare the coffee and warm Shigure's breakfast the two men were left in each other's company.

Shigure switched to English. "You play the part of Tohru's knight in shining armor very well…It doesn't hurt for her to have a champion like you."

"Unfortunately you played the part of Tohru's jealous lover too well. What are you going to do now Shigure?"

"Return to being her friend and confidante. It's what I decided last night. At least for a while I will. It may be hard to believe at times, but she is very dear to me."

"I can believe that, but why are you telling me?"

"Because I am going to back off a while and give her some space. I just don't want you to think that I'm giving up or that I am no longer in the competition."

With that statement Shigure completely regained Nikos' respect. "You really do love her," he said softly.

"And don't forget that…" Shigure warned.

"Here we are," Tohru's cheerful voice saved Shigure from any further response. "What were you two so serious about?" she asked curiously.

"We were just discussing our plan of action for this week," Shigure replied truthfully.

"Oh, you have a plan for the research Shigure-san, that's wonderful."

Nikos had to admire the technique. Shigure was a master of ambiguity.

"Of course I do Tohru-kun. Our weekdays are going to be busy, at least for a while, so enjoy this weekend."

"I can't wait for Monday, but it will be fun today. It sounds like Captain Dmitri has some wonderful sites planned for us to see . What will we do tomorrow though?"

"Only tomorrow knows for sure Tohru-kun. I haven't made any plans. My compliments to Petros, This is wonderful!" Shigure returned to his breakfast and watched Tohru as she seemed lost in thought.

"I know! Shigure-san do you think we can go to the market today and do some shopping? I'd like to invite everyone to dinner tomorrow evening. Do you mind if we do that?"

"I don't know Tohru-kun…that's a big project and who is everyone? "

"Oh, just Nikos and his family, Sofia-san and her family, and Captain Dmitri and Marina. Let's see…that would be twelve people plus the two of us. I can do it Shigure-san, please? Everyone has been so wonderful since we arrived and I'd like to do something for them."

Shigure looked into Tohru's earnest teal eyes and knew he was not going to refuse. "Let me see…Nikos, will the market still be open when we get back today?"

"It should be, but this is a big undertaking we're talking about. Wouldn't next Sunday be better?"

Tohru spoke up. "Oh no, Mom taught me to never put off showing people you appreciate them because there is always the possibility that you may never get a second chance to say thank you. Tomorrow will be perfect unless…"

"Tomorrow will be fine Tohru-kun. Nikos, it isn't too late to invite everyone is it?"

Nikos saw the bright-eyed grateful glance Tohru offered Shigure and gave in gracefully. "Very well, we'll see how many will be able to come. I don't think anyone has plans for tomorrow unless it is Dmitri and Marina.'

"Thank you Nikos, thank you Shigure-san. It'll be fun, you'll see." She gave Nikos a quick hug and Shigure a kiss on the cheek. "I'll go figure out what we'll need" then disappeared into the kitchen once more.

"It's hopeless Nikos. Once she decides a course of action is the right one, it's impossible to change her mind."

"I must admit that surprises me…I didn't realize she had such a strong will."

"I did have a clue that she was strong-willed, but I ignored it only to find myself blind sided. I tried to dissuade her from a course of action and to my surprise, I failed. We ended up doing exactly as she was determined to do."

"I find it hard to believe that you could have miscalculated her action in such a manner."

"It was hard for me to believe as well, but I think the person who was most surprised by our Tohru-kun was Akito."

"Akito…?"

"Yes, he's the head of our family. His word is pretty much law among the Sohma."

_So now I know the name of our young emperor…_

_**Author thinking: hmmm...I wonder if Akito should accompany Hatori and Momiji when they come to visit...that might be fun.**_


	12. 10 Deepening Bonds Part 2

Disclaimer: Neither Fruits Basket nor the Fruits Basket characters belong to me. They are the property of Natsuki Takaya to whom I am eternally grateful for bringing Shigure and Tohru into our living rooms and into our libraries.

The plot of this story is mine as are all original characters.It's a little later than planned but I finally finished what I started in the last chapter.It seems things get more and more complicated in Tohru's life. Greece is definitely not going to be a boring experience . As I tried to make it clear earlier, the rivalry between Nikos and Shigure is a friendly one...probably.Please read and let me know what you think if you don't mind.

**Chapter 10: Deepening Bonds (Part 2)**

"Ah, speaking of Akito…Tohru-kun, I'm going to call Akito-san now"

Tohru's muffled voice came from the kitchen. "Okay Shigure-san, Please tell him I said thank you for this wonderful chance to see Greece."

Shigure dialed Akito's private number. "Hello" the dark silky voice could be no other but Akito. At first Shigure was surprised Akito answered and then he remembered Kureno wasn't there at present.

"Hello Akito. We received our gifts, of course I would have been happy without them, but Tohru-kun is very happy to have them. They came by mail boat yesterday, but it was too late to call by the time we finished our first tour of Kythira."

"I am pleased you took the time to call so early in the morning there, I know how difficult it is for you to get out of bed in the mornings. How is your vacation so far? Have you started your research? How are the accommodations?"

Shigure chuckled. Akito's voice said he better not have any complaints. "So many questions my very dear Akito. Have you missed me that much?"

"Of course not, it's just very boring here. I have allowed you to go to Greece, Kureno to America, and Yuki and Kyo to go to Tokyo U. Have I not been very kind Shigure, do I not deserve answers to my questions?" Akito's voice was deadly quiet.

Shigure felt a little ashamed, only Akito had the power to do that…and perhaps Tohru. "Of course Akito, I was only trying to organize my answers. The plane flight was very smooth and without incident. Amsterdam was surprisingly lovely, and Athens was quite a treat. I am totally amazed you were able to commandeer those rooms at the Hotel Parthenon. They were the best available, I am certain."

"They were, I made sure of that. And Kythira, tell me about Kythira." There was a longing in the young man's voice that Shigure had rarely heard. Something was going on with Akito and he didn't have any idea exactly what it was, yet.

"Kythira is a dream island Akito. Tohru-kun and I are still exploring it; we have another sight-seeing tour scheduled today. It'sbeautiful with the sun, the sea, the sand, the Greek maidens, it's a lover's paradise. By the way, did I mention the Greek maidens?"

"And have you found a new love Shigure in this lover's paradise as you describe it?"

"Of course not Akito, it is you I love as you are well aware."

"Shigure, it is not a good thing to lie to me…"

"Why ever would you think such a thing Akito…have I ever lied to you?"

"Don't push it Shigure, I can have you come home immediately and you know it."

"But you won't, not when you are so interested in my…research. You are doing some of your own research are you not, Akito? I met this interesting couple, the Sandersons, and I heard something quite interesting. Of course they don't know I heard it…after all who would expect someone like me to have acute hearing such as a dog might have."

Akito could picture Shigure's satisfied smile over the phone. "Damn…"

"Shigure-san, may I speak to Akito-san?"

Tohru's innocent question sidetracked Shigure from his train of thought. "Akito, Tohru-kun would like to say hello, will you not speak with her."

"I will."

"Here Tohru-kun. He's in an exceptionally good mood today it seems…"

"Hello Akito-san."

"Tohru-san and how are you doing?"

"Wonderful. Thank you Akito-san."

"For what?"

"For making this whole trip possible. Greece is beautiful and there are so many wonderful, kind people. I never dreamed I would get to do such a thing as this and you made it possible. Thank you so much!"

"And Shigure, how has he been? "

"He's been so kind Akito-san. I have gotten to know him much better on this trip and I thank you for that as well. We went to these beautiful gardens in Amsterdam and we visited Cape Sounion and the Parthenon in Athens, and now Kythira. I am very happy to be spending time with Shigure-san."

Akito smiled to himself_. It is working. She is falling for my dear Inu. "_I am happy to hear that Tohru-san. But Tohru-san, don't wish for too much, it can always be taken away."

Tohru was taken aback at his comment but before she could answer, Akito continued. "And Yuki and Kyo, do you miss them?"

"It's been so busy Akito-san; I haven't had time to miss them yet."

"I see…you mean you don't even have time in the evenings Tohru-san?"

"Ehh… Akito-san, I have to go now, I think Shigure-san would like to speak with you again. Good Bye Akito-san, be well." Her cheeks were bright red as she handed the phone back to Shigure. "I'll be in the kitchen Shigure-san."

"Akito, what did you say to give her cheeks such color? She was absolutely a blushing rose when she gave me the phone back."

"Me, I said nothing. I only asked her if she missed Yuki and Kyo. When she said there was no time to miss them yet, I asked her about the evenings…she didn't answer my question Shigure. I know she heard it. I wonder why she pretended to not hear it, Shigure. Just how have you been keeping her busy in the evenings?"

Out in the kitchen Tohru was banging her head on the refrigerator. "Mom, I am so stupid! Why didn't I just answer his question? I haven't given much thought to Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun at all; I've been having so much fun with Shigure-san. I must be a horrible person."

"Not at all Tohru-kun and you better stop hitting your head on the refrigerator before you hurt yourself."

"Wha…" Tohru looked up to see Shigure standing just inside the kitchen door. She covered her face with the apron she had around her waist. She had embarrassed herself even more now.

"Not at all Tohru-kun." Shigure repeated. "You are not a horrible person." Shigure grasped her two small hands in one of his much larger ones and she was forced to let the apron fall. With the other hand he tilted her face so he could look into her shimmering teal eyes.

Looking into his sincere gray eyes, Tohru wondered if he might kiss her again. She knew she wouldn't turn away if he did.

"Shigure-san…?"

"Tohru I…it's okay if you don't miss your friends right away, it's okay to have new friends. That doesn't mean you've forgotten the others, only expanded your world." Looking into her troubled teal eyes Shigure felt the strongest urge to kiss her until the expression disappeared, but he restrained himself. If he kissed her every time he felt the need, he would lose his fight with himself and never be able to live up to his resolution of the previous night. "Now smile for me Tohru-kun, think of the adventure ahead of us and how much you'll have to tell Yuki and Kyo when they call."

He was rewarded for his effort when her eyes brightened and the storm clouds cleared. "You're right Shigure-san. Do you think they will call?"

"I'm certain of it Tohru-kun."…_And probably at the worst possible time for me..._ Shigure grinned wryly. He was going to have to do something about the cell phone conundrum.

As if on cue, Tohru's cell phone rang and Shigure removed it from his yukata and handed it to her. "That's probably Yuki right now."

"Hello…Yuki-kun, how are you? How are your classes?"

Shigure left Tohru to her phone call and joined Nikos out on the verandah. He lit up a cigarette and offered one to Nikos.

Nikos accepted and the two men stood in silence for a while. "Is Tohru-kun still compiling a list for the market?"

"What?" Shigure looked up distractedly and then his gaze sharpened. "Oh no, she is talking to my dear cousin Yuki, and after that it will probably be Kyo, then Kisa, then Momiji, then Kagura, then… or perhaps it will be a slight different order."

Nikos grinned at the disgruntled tone in the other man's voice. "I begin to understand why you were less than enthusiastic about the cell phones…you are the jealous lover type."

"I'm not," Shigure denied immediately.

Nikos continued as if he hadn't heard. "All of these phone calls take away from your time with her. In your place, if I were in love with the girl, I would possibly feel the same way."

"I am not jealous. It is only because it will interfere with the time we can spend on research and discussion. Perhaps I can convince her we should leave the phones here during business hours."

Nikos voice held ill-concealed mirth. "I'm certain you can persuade her of the logic in that. And of course, business is the only reason you don't like the cell phones."

"It is" Shigure affirmed. Nikos could almost believe him if he hadn't seen the earlier expression.

"Shigure-san, Nikos, I brought you each another cup of coffee." Tohru spoke cheerfully as she placed the tray on the table.

"Ah…Tohru-kun, I'd be the envy of all the Sohma if you were my wife."

"Shigure-san…what would you do if I accepted that offer…" Tohru's eyes sparkled merrily.

Shigure's gray eyes showed surprise, probably for the first time in her memory. He was speechless.

"Just teasing Shigure-san…" Suddenly Tohru was embarrassed by her behavior. "Ohmigosh! Look at the time! Captain Dmitri will be here in 20 minutes, Excuse me please."

Shigure watched her leave, an amused expression on his face. "Well, Tohru-kun is full of surprises on this trip."

From Nikos' description that morning, they were going to do a bit of hiking and climbing that day. Tohru wondered if she dare wear the blue jeans Shigure had insisted she buy. She was much more familiar with dresses and skirts. "Why not," she thought. The jeans hugged her slim hips in a flattering manner while the pink t-shirt tucked into the waist band accentuated her small waist. She gazed at her reflection and examined the outfit from every angle. It almost looked…improper. She was on the verge of changing when there was a knock on the door and Zoe came flying into the room.

"Tohru-chan, everyone is waiting for you, let's go! It's a beautiful day for sight seeing."

"Okay, give me just a minute to change…"

"Change? Why? That outfit is perfect for today."

"Do you really think so? You don't think it's just a little…"

"Tohru-chan, it is lovely. If I can wear jeans, why shouldn't you?"

For the first time Tohru noted what Zoe was wearing and grinned. "I guess it is okay. Let's go." She grabbed the pink sweatshirt she had purchased in Athens and tucked it into her backpack. "I'm ready." The two girls hurried to join the impatient men waiting by the land rover.

"Ah…here she is. Tohru-kun I was worried you might not be feeling well when you didn't rejoin us so I sent Zoe…" Shigure's voice trailed off as he took in Tohru's appearance. When he had insisted she buy at least one pair of jeans he had not anticipated how…sexy…she might look wearing them."

Dmitri noticed Shigure's stunned look as Nikos helped both Zoe and Tohru up into the backseat. "Shigure, you might want to stop looking like you've never seen a beautiful woman in jeans before. It's not good for your reputation."

Shigure shook his head and the dazed expression disappeared. "I haven't ever seen her in jeans before. It's somehow…different."

Dmitri's eyes narrowed as he ran the possible words Shigure might have said through his mind to figure out what he didn't say. He smiled to himself. One more detail to file away and tell Marina later. His wife had developed quite an interest in the two. She was such a romantic he thought fondly. She would be quite disappointed if Shigure and Tohru weren't together by the time they left Kythira. Soon the excursion was underway.

"Dmitri?"

"Yes Shigure?"

"Tohru-kun wished me to invite you and your lovely wife to join us for dinner tomorrow evening. Would you be interested? It would be around 5:30."

"Yes, I'll gladly accept for both of us. I thought Sofia was off on Sundays…"

"She is, but Tohru-kun is cooking. Everyone will be in for quite a treat, her cooking is superb."

Dmitri nodded as he slowed down to point out a large rock a few miles off shore. "Later this week we should take my boat out there. There's a wonderful cave in that rock and it is well worth the time it takes to get there."

As Nikos translated for Tohru her eyes grew wide in wonder. "Really? That sounds amazing. May we go Shigure-san?"

"Of course Tohru-kun."

"The next stop is Kaladi Beach" Zoe announced. "You and Shigure are absolutely going to love this if you are up for a hike."

The agreement was unanimous and the car quickly emptied. Looking at the rough track down to the beach, Shigure quickly decided he would be better off following everyone. He really couldn't risk either Tohru or Zoe taking a tumble and falling into him. That would not make Akito happy.

"Dmitri, you and Nikos go first, I'll follow the girls." He congratulated himself even more when he considered the view in front of him. Both girls fit their jeans quite well.

He schooled his features not to reflect the stab of jealousy he felt each time Nikos helped Tohru over a rough spot. Being noble and unselfish was much more difficult than he had imagined it would be. He must never have truly been in love before because he would never do this for anyone else. _Naruie, a soft whisper, an ancient forgotten pain…There was one other person he would have done this for if he had been given the chance. _He stumbled as the memory hit him, but quickly regained his balance.

Tohru heard him stumble and turned quickly, "Shigure-san, are you okay?"

"Just fine Tohru-kun, I guess even I can be clumsy sometimes." It took a moment but his smile did reach his eyes and Tohru turned back satisfied that he was alright. _She really is adorable when she is worried about me._

Eventually they were on a beautiful pebble beach. "Oh, Shigure-san…!" She looked at him with shining eyes and the pain in his heart receded completely. Hatori had been so right when he had said that every pain inflicted by one person could be healed by another. His flower was one of those who could heal.

Tohru excitedly explored the beach with Zoe for company. The three men found rocks upon which to rest and let them run. Tohru and Zoe held a brief conference which resulted in them removing their shoes and rolling up their jeans so they could test the water. Shigure had noted that Tohru had an affinity for water and this beach was no exception.

"Shigure-san, you must come into the water."

"I must…" he looked at her quizzically.

"Uhmmm…I mean won't you come into the water with me?"

"Okay." He removed his shoes and rolled up his slacks. "Let's go Tohru-kun." He grabbed her hand and she pulled him toward the water.

"It's fun, you'll see!" she encouraged. Shigure wasn't totally sure about that but he followed her lead. Once at the water's edge he gingerly dipped his foot in and pulled it back quickly.

"Tohru-kun, it's cold!" he whined.

"But only for a minute Shigure-san. Be brave; try it…that is…uhmmm…unless you don't want to."

"What can I say? I only have one life to live. Okay Tohru-kun, here I go."

Nikos, Zoe and Dmitri watched them as they waded in the shallows. Tohru gestured animatedly as she talked and Shigure smiled as he responded. Every once in a while Tohru would stumble and Shigure would catch her.

Dmitri sank down into the sand with his hat over his eyes. There was no rush today. Meanwhile, Zoe found a spot on Nikos' rock and sat beside her brother. "Big brother, I overheard your conversation with Alfred and Esme. Is it really okay if you don't join them?"

"It's Alfred and Esme's assignment, not mine. If I'm not invited I will stay out of things today. However; if the opportunity presents itself, I will take it."

Shigure and Tohru had disappeared from sight as they rounded the point of the headland, but after a half hour or so they returned. They were both more than just a little bit wet and both were laughing.

"Shigure-san, I promise I didn't mean to splash you, please forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive Tohru-kun, I got even.'

Dmitri uncovered his eyes. "It looks like the two of you had fun."

"We did! I should have invited the three of you to come with us too, I'm so sorry."

"Tohru, it's okay. We've been here many times. This time it was for the two of you." Nikos laid back attitude and lack of concern over not being invited communicated itself to Tohru and she relaxed quickly.

"I'm so glad! What's next Captain Dmitri?"

"Next we will see some of the vineyards and farms as well as some of the lovely rustic villages on our island." The rest of the trip was a plethora of lovely villages, fascinating caves and beautiful beaches. Tohru laughed at the antics of the lambs by the sides of their mothers and was in awe of the farmers working their fields. Dmitri stopped periodically to talk with the farmers and townspeople of his acquaintance and to allow Shigure and Tohru to obtain the flavor of the local populace.

Last on the tour was the village of Mylopotamos. Tohru fell in love with the charming architecture of the village. Just to the west of the village there was a network of caves complete with a small subterranean chapel and an underground lake. A short distance from the caves was a pool enclosed by steep rocky cliffs and tall cypress trees. The centerpiece of the scene was a water fall splashing its way down the cliffs and into the water. Tohru was enthralled. "Shigure-san, we should come here a gain and bring a lunch." Her soft voice whispered in the breeze and echoed against the cliffs as she gazed into the rippling pool. Anything after that would have been anticlimactic and so the small group headed back to the villa.

Tohru was silent for a while and Zoe and Nikos allowed her the quiet. Shigure and Dmitri held a low voiced conversation in the front seat that was inaudible to the occupants in the back. As they approached the house Tohru snapped out of her reverie.

"Oh, Zoe-chan, I just thought of something. I have a list of things I need from the market for our dinner party tomorrow night. Perhaps you could take a look at it and tell me if I can find everything at the market. If I can't, perhaps you can recommend alternatives."

"I'll be happy to do that Tohru-chan. What dinner party are we talking about?"

"Oh, that's right; you were at Sofia-san's when I was telling Shigure-san and Nikos about my plans."

Zoe enthusiastically endorsed Tohru's plans and her list was reviewed and revised as needed. Once that was accomplished it was time to head to the market. It was only a short distance away and Zoe retrieved a wicker basket from the pantry for carrying their purchases back home.

Nikos called his house and Sofia's to issue the invitations. Sofia readily agreed to the dinner. When Petros heard of Tohru's plans for shopping he told him to have fun with the guests and that he could handle supper alone that night.

On his way home, Dmitri dropped them at the village and asked if he should wait and give them a ride back. After being assured his services wouldn't be needed he headed home. The marketing was quickly accomplished with Zoe and Nikos' help. It was decided they would take their purchases home and return to the Red Fish Taverna for supper.

By 6:00 they were seated at a table for four. Tohru's glowing eyes took in the music, the dancing, and the conversations while Shigure and Nikos watched her. Zoe watched the two men watching Tohru and decided that things were going to get much more interesting before Shigure and Tohru returned to Japan. She only hoped that he brother would not be too captivated by Tohru as it was obvious to her that Tohru definitely had feelings for Shigure.

"Oh, Zoe-chan, that looks like so much fun! Can you teach me the steps to this dance?"

"I could, but Nikos would be the better choice."

"Do you really think so?"

"I do. Nikos, Tohru would like to learn this dance. Are you game for teaching her?"

Nikos' sparkling smile flashed his sister's way. "I'd love to, and maybe Shigure would like to learn as well?"

"No thank you, I'll leave the dancing to the rest of you tonight. Perhaps Tohru will give me private lessons later…" Shigure declined politely. There was too much chance of an accident in this small dimly lit room. He hated the fact his curse was interfering with his life so much today, but that was his life at times. He would never allow the curse to stop him from moving forward but every once in a while it did create a speed bump that was a temporary hindrance.

"Your loss then" Zoe said as she turned to one of the young men she was acquainted with and was soon on the dance floor.

"Shall we dance then Tohru-kun?" Nikos offered.

"Uhmmm…sure!" She shyly took his hand and he led her onto the floor. After a couple of minutes she began to pick up the steps and soon she was caught up in the dance.

Shigure watched, an unwelcome feeling of depression settling in his chest like a lead weight, but it didn't last too long as many of the unescorted women approached his table and began to flirt with the handsome foreigner. None of them knew Japanese but enough words in English or French were known by two or three of them that he was soon at his ease trading quips and commentary with them.

Tohru gradually became aware that Shigure was the center of interest to a large group of women. "Look Nikos, isn't it just like Shigure-san to be the center of attention?"

"It doesn't bother you Tohru-kun?"

"No, there's no reason for it to make me unhappy. I've seen it happen at many of his book signing engagements. He doesn't have to try, people just flock around him. It's only natural that he should attract people so easily. He is very kind and he is very handsome as well. Nikos, I think a lot of girls would be at your table too if you were sitting alone."

Nikos felt his face grow hot. Tohru was right on her observation; he had been the center of attention more times than he could count.

"Why…Why would you think that Tohru-kun?"

"…Because Nikos is very nice and very handsome too." Tohru giggled at the look on Nikos face. "You remind me of Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun right now."

"I do?"

"Uh-huh, they always wonder when girls surround them as well." A smile lit her face as she remembered Kyo's panic on his first day at her high school."

Nikos noticed both Shigure and Zoe were still occupied. "Tohru-kun, would you like to step outside for some fresh air. It's beginning to feel a bit stuffy to me." _What a lame excuse to get her alone, she'll never go for it._

"Sure, just let me grab my backpack at the front desk. It may be cool outside and my sweatshirt is in there."

_Is she for real? _"Hold on tight and we'll get through this crowd without getting separated. "

Tohru followed Nikos as he led her outside. Shigure's eyes followed their progress even as he continued the banter with those clustered at his table.

Tohru shivered as the cooler night air hit her. Nikos quickly retrieved her sweatshirt from the backpack and handed it to her. "Thank you Nikos. It's lucky I brought this with me."

"It is." Nikos rolled down the sleeves of his long sleeve white shirt which was part of his customary wear during the spring months. "Come on; let's get some place out of this wind as well."

He led her to the central square in the village where there were several old marble statues and seats. The one he led her to was sheltered on three sides by ancient trees that had been there since the time of Aphrodite's temple. "This is one of my favorite places, especially when the moon is bright. Some of these statues look like they are breathing and ready to walk upon the earth again in this light."

Tohru had to agree with him. There was an ethereal air to the town square. She looked about her in wonder. "This is beautiful Nikos. Thank you for bringing me here."

"Thank you for coming." Nikos found himself looking into Tohru's eyes and almost losing himself. This was not going to work. She was too easy to like, too easy to care for…he found himself leaning forward and kissing her softly. It had only been three days since they met, but they had spent so much time in each other's company it felt like it had been much longer.

Tohru was startled at first, but this was one way she could satisfy her curiosity when it came to kissing guys other than Shigure. It was the only way she was going to find out if other kisses affected her as much as did Shigure's. She responded to Nikos' kiss and found it a pleasant enough sensation. Nikos lifted his head and looked at Tohru to find out if she had minded.

Tohru's eyes held a hint of curiosity and just a touch of interest. There was no indication that he had upset her by kissing her so early in their acquaintance.

"I'm sorry Tohru if I'm out of line. I know this was sudden and I don't usually kiss girls that I've only known such a few days but with you, it feels as if I have known you much longer. I think maybe because we've spent so much time in each other's company. Did you mind too terribly much?"

"No, not really. This trip has been surprising…I was never kissed by a man before this trip and now I've been kissed by two."

Shigure stood back in the shadows. He had excused himself shortly after Nikos and Tohru had left the taverna and followed them to this spot. _**And now the real test begins. Can I allow her the freedom she needs to learn about love…I don't want to, Kami-sama you know I don't, but how will she know for sure that she loves me and only me forever if I don't give her this chance? I was right last night; I have to keep my love a secret for a while yet.** _Nikos bent his head to kiss Tohru once more and Shigure moved into the square. _**That doesn't mean I have to let him kiss her again tonight.** _"Ah, Tohru-kun, Nikos-kun, here you two are. I looked for you at the Red Fish and you weren't there anymore so of course I was curious. What could two such young people be up to on a moonlit night such as this? I just had to see for myself how our flower would handle a lover's tryst."

"Shigure-san…it wasn't that, you didn't see what you thought you saw…I mean, Nikos and I…we were just…"

"Tohru-kun, it is okay. Remember I was your age once too…how well I remember such moonlit nights with a beautiful girl by my side. I remember how it feels to be young."

"Shigure-san, what do you mean…you are still young. You make it sound like you are as old as my grandfather would be…"

Nikos grinned wryly. …So much for a romantic liaison. "Shigure, since you have taken the trouble to find us, I guess an _old man_ like you is ready to go home."

"Nikos, Shigure-san isn't old…" Tohru immediately jumped to Shigure's defense.

Both men began to laugh. "She is priceless Shigure. Let's go find Zoe and head for home." Nikos shrugged his shoulders in good natured surrender.

Zoe was waiting for them at the taverna door. She had noted everyone's absence and figured it would soon be time to begin the homeward trek. Amidst much laughter and chatter, Zoe and Nikos dropped Tohru and Shigure off at the villa door. With promises to come early tomorrow and help with the dinner preparations, they wended their way home.

"Shigure-san, what happened tonight…"

"Tohru-kun, nothing happened tonight that surprised me. You are young and have never been in love. Of course you want to experiment with different people. How did you find Nikos' kiss…? Was it the same as mine? …Or different in some way? I know you wondered about that in Athens."

Shigure grinned as he once more caused Tohru to blush. "What's this Tohru-kun, why are your cheeks so red? You only kissed Nikos tonight didn't you? Tohru-kun you didn't..."

"Ehh…Shigure-san, of course that is all that happened. It's just that, it was different with Nikos than with you."

Shigure's gaze sharpened, dared he hope? "Tell me Tohru-kun, how was it different?"

"I don't know Shigure-san, it was more…uhmmm…exciting maybe to kiss you." Tohru's cheeks looked like they were on fire by this point in time and Shigure's eyes glinted with satisfaction.

"Is that so Tohru-kun? Do you truly find me exciting? Hmmm…."

"Oh look at the time. It's getting late. Excuse me Shigure-san; I'm going to go make some tea. Would you like a cup? I think we should really go to bed soon, tomorrow will be busy."

"...We should go to bed… Tohru-kun…that sounds interesting. What did you have in mind…?" The emphasis he put on the words had Tohru in a panic, surely he didn't mean...

"Shigure-san…" and Tohru fled from the room.

"Oops, did I take that too far?" he wondered.

Tohru put the tea kettle on for tea and collapsed at the kitchen table. "Oh Mom, I wish you were here. I am so confused. It's so confusing, Shigure-san and Nikos, I really am not sure why I find Shigure's kisses more exciting than Nikos'. They are both wonderful to me…well, Shigure-san does like to tease me, even more than he used to it seems…and they are both so beautiful. What makes it different? I feel like I am right on the edge of a discovery. What will I learn about myself next, Mom? It's a little frightening, but exciting at the same time. I can't wait for tomorrow Mom."

A/N: Well that's it for this chapter. I know the time has been moving slowly but I hope it has given you a chance to get to know my characters. If I can manage it without making things choppy, life will move at a much faster pace beginning with the next chapter. Thank you so much for your time and interest.


	13. 11: Shigure's Game Plan

Disclaimer: Yes, I do realize that neither Fruits Basket nor the Fruits Basket characters are my property.They are and always will belong to Natsuki Takaya, what a lucky woman! Or brilliant at any rate.

The plot and all OC's do belong to me and I am having a lot of fun with both.

Author's Notes: Oh my, it's been a month since my last post. I am so sorry it's taken me this long to update. I had the chapter finished except for the ending, and that took a strange twist, one I didn't plan on, so I had to wait until I wrote the next chapter to see if it was going to work. On the bright side, I have another chapter ready to go after this one and the two following are writing themselves practically. I hope you all will enjoy them. Beginning with this chapter, I think there is a little bit different style and flow in play. I've found it a little difficult to advance the plot if I keep it too terribly dialogue heavy so in this chapter I resort to a bit more narrative flow. Hopefully the transitions are smooth enough that it doesn't throw anyone off pace. Thank you so much for taking the time to read, and please know that all reviews are greatly appreciated.

**Chapter 11 Shigure's Game Plan**

The next morning started out almost the same as the one before. Tohru once more ventured to the beach to watch the sunrise and Nikos was once again there before her. She smiled happily. This was going to be a nice morning routine. She liked having someone with whom to watch the sunrise. Nikos was a good companion. It was easy to stand quietly with him and listen to the splash of the waves and the sleepy morning melodies of the birds being wakened from their slumbers by the ever-brightening rays of light.

"Tohru-kun, this is becoming a habit to meet here at this time isn't it? I must admit it is nice to share this time with someone who enjoys it as much as I do."

"I'm glad. I don't want to intrude, but this is one of the best times of the day. The only other person I know who likes the morning as much as I do is Kyo-kun. I'm glad I've found a friend here that likes it too. You know what? I bet you and Kyo-kun would be good friends."

"Perhaps…what are you planning this morning Tohru-kun?"

"Well, I thought just maybe you might be here and I thought just maybe you might be willing to guide me through the secret passage. So…" Tohru took a flashlight out of one of her pockets and showed it to him. "And I thought maybe in return for you guiding me through the passage that I could fix you breakfast, that is if you want to do that of course."

Nikos grinned. "It seems you've thought of everything Tohru-kun and I would probably be a fool for declining breakfast. Shigure says you are an excellent cook."

"I don't know about that…Shigure-san does exaggerate at times, but I will do my best!"

"I won't refuse to guide you through the passage with or without breakfast. You kept your end of the bargain so I will keep mine. Shall we go?" He accepted the flashlight and then grasped her hand with the one he still had free. "Let's go Tohru-kun. I haven't been this way in a while so I am looking forward to it."

As Tohru followed Nikos into the cave she felt like she was stepping into another world. The flashlight picked up flashes of red ochre and sparkling mica in the cavern walls. Stalagmites and stalactites glistened with moisture. "This is beautiful Nikos! But…"

She looked around the large room and didn't see any other openings aside from the one they had just stepped through. "But where is the secret passage? All I see is a big cave."

He grinned. "Follow me Tohru-kun and prepare to be amazed and delighted. Remember, this is a secret passage. Do you really think the entrance will be easily found?"

He led her to the back wall where several large stones had been placed at some forgotten time. There was one rock with just enough room to step behind it and see…a blank wall. Nikos laughed at the confused look on Tohru's face. He reached up to the top right hand corner of the blank wall and gave it a light shove. There was a low groaning sound and the whole wall opened inward to reveal a long narrow passage with several small rooms off to either side. It looked like it went on forever and there were traces of rocks and debris where one could tell the ceiling and walls had been shaken by minor tremors. Tohru realized why Nikos had said it could be dangerous if she tried to navigate the passage on her own. She hesitated at the beginning of the passage.

"You haven't changed your mind have you Tohru-kun?"

"Uh…no... not at all. Lead the way Nikos." He grasped her hand and felt it trembling.

"Are you sure Tohru-kun, we don't have to go this way."

"I'm sure. Let's go."

"As you wish…" Nikos led the way through the passage. He paused from time to time to point out various attractions within the rock including a couple of small grottoes glowing with phosphorescence. He turned off the flashlight so Tohru could get the full effect of the glow."

"This is amazing!" Nikos took the passage slowly since it was Tohru's first time through. He wanted to allow her plenty of time to take in all the natural wonders to be found there. After about 15 minutes they arrived at a wooden door that closed the tunnel off from whatever was on the other side. He pressed a sequence of panels and the door opened into Tohru's quarters.

"I can't believe it! It really does go through to my rooms. This is such fun! Thank you Nikos!"

"My pleasure Tohru-kun" He leaned down and kissed her lightly. "That's my reward for showing you the way," he said with a grin.

Tohru was a little flustered. "Uhh…okay. Please follow me; I'll go start breakfast now."

As Tohru prepared breakfast Nikos sat at the kitchen counter and explained that Kythira was honeycombed with a network of caves. The caves had been used in ancient times to hide from marauding pirates. Some of them had been used to store food and other supplies while still others provided temporary living quarters. Tohru was very excited about the caves. "Perhaps Shigure-san can use some of this information in his new novel. This is fantastic Nikos!"

"What information Tohru-kun?" The sound of Shigure's voice caused Tohru to jump as he entered the kitchen.

"Shigure-san, good morning. Nikos was just telling me about the caves in this island. I just thought that perhaps you might be able to make use of them in your novel."

Shigure turned his gray gaze to the table where he noticed Nikos for the first time. "I suspect I will do that Tohru-kun." Shigure sniffed the air and smiled. "Something smells absolutely wonderful Tohru-kun. I must be just in time for breakfast."

"It's almost ready. Sit down and I will bring you and Nikos the coffee. You do want a cup don't you Nikos?"

"Yes, thank you Tohru-kun."

"You are here early this morning Nikos. I didn't think anyone would be here until much later today."

"I didn't plan on being here this morning but Tohru was down on the beach for the sunrise again and invited me for breakfast. After you extolling her cooking so eloquently, I had to find out for myself."

"I see, yesterday seems to have been the beginning of a daily routine for the two of you. Tohru-kun, what will Yuki and Kyo think of you meeting up with a lover every morning?" he asked with a grin.

"Shigure-san, it's not that. Even if it was, I don't think they'd mind, though."

Nikos heard Shigure mutter something under his breath that sounded kind of like "Yuki and Kyo are fools!"

Shigure started to say something else but Tohru's phone rang and the moment was lost.

"Momiji-kun, hello, how are you?... Not a lot, I am just preparing breakfast for Shigure-san, Nikos, and me. Nikos…oh, he's a friend. He is our interpreter here on Kythira. Mmmm…no, he's about Kagura's age…" And the conversation continued for a few minutes more. "Thank you Momiji, Be safe. I'll talk to you again later." She sat the phone down and began serving up the plates. Just as she set them in front of the two men her phone rang again.

"Kisa-chan…! Hello...Yes, I'm having a wonderful time. Just yesterday we…" And another 15 minute conversation ensued. Nikos and Shigure were done eating by the time Tohru joined them at the table. She noticed their empty plates and cups. "Was there enough to eat? It wasn't too bland was it?"

"It was delicious Tohru-kun," the two said in unison.

"Oh good, let me get you some more coffee."

"Tohru-kun, sit down and eat, I'll get the coffee. Nikos, do you want another cup?" Shigure offered.

Nikos accepted his offer and Tohru began eating. She was about halfway through the meal when her phone rang once more. "Hello, Kagura-chan, I'm so glad you called. Yes Shigure-san is well…"

"Tohru-kun, we'll be outside when you're done if you want to join us."

"Okay Shigure-san."

The two men retreated to the ocean side verandah. "Now, do youunderstand why I wasn't very pleased about the phones?"

"I do Shigure. She really is popular with your family members isn't she?"

"She is. She's our flower that dispels the Sohma darkness with its light."

Nikos looked closely at the novelist. "You really do feel that way don't you Shigure?"

"Not just me, all of us, including Akito though some find that hard to comprehend."

Tohru joined them a half hour or so later. "That was nice. It was so good to hear from everyone."

"Who called after Kagura?"

"Oh, Kyo-kun called. I guess he was too shy to call me back yesterday after Yuki rang off." She sank into one of the reclining chairs and stretched contentedly. "This is comfortable. I think I'll sit for a few minutes before I begin preparations for tonight's dinner. I am so happy everyone will be able to come!"

"Will you need help Tohru? I'm pretty handy in the kitchen," Nikos offered.

"Me too, I want to help too," Shigure chimed in.

Tohru looked surprised. "Well, if you really want to, I can use the help. Thank you very much. But you don't have to, you know, I can handle the meal all by myself with no problem. Shigure-san, you could get a book and read while you relax, and Nikos, I'm sure you'd like to spend some time with the Sandersons and your family so it really isn't necessary…"

"Nikos, doesn't it sound like she doesn't want our help? And after we went to all the trouble to let her know that we were more than willing to do so…" He looked toward Tohru for her reaction.

"Shigure-san, I didn't mean it that way. I really didn't. I'm so sorry…"

"Tohru-kun," Shigure's hand came to rest on Tohru's and she immediately stopped babbling. "Just say yes and let us help. We want to."

"O-okay. Come along then if you are certain." Tohru put Shigure and Nikos to work slicing up vegetables while she prepared the sauces and the fish for that evening. After that was all in readiness, she set to work on the desserts. By the time they had finished their tasks she had two cakes in the oven and was humming happily as she prepared a pot of tea.

"How about some tea and cookies?" she invited. "Sofia-san baked the cookies on Friday and they are still delicious!"

The three of them made their way back out to the verandah. After finishing his tea, Nikos excused himself and made his way home. Shigure breathed in the fresh air and allowed himself to relax. Nikos was a worthy rival. He kept Shigure on his toes andwhile hewas enjoying every moment of the challenge it was nice to finally relax.

Tohru and Shigure spent the rest of the afternoon together exploring the area adjacent to the villa. She showed Shigure the spot on the beach where she and Nikos stood to watch the sun. She showed him the cave and the secret passage. Both of them agreed they should explore the cave network a bit on their next free day. About an hour before everyone was expected Tohru began the final part of the meal preparations, the cooking. Shigure busied himself setting the table after adding the extensions to expand its length. He sat at the kitchen counter as he and Tohru discussed the evening and what they should do after the meal. He had to admit that he was enjoying her company immensely; she was so easy to be with.

Shigure decided to wear his traditional Japanese Kimono that evening and excused himself to shower and dress. Tohru followed his lead and went upstairs to change into one of hernew dresses. She chose a dress in a soft pink shade and tied the front of her hair back with a white ribbon. Rin had taught her how to apply makeup and she decided that this night presented a good occasion for wearing it. A look in her mirror told her she looked presentable and she returned downstairs just as the front doorbell chimed. She opened the door to Marina and Dmitri. As she admitted them, Marina presented her a box of chocolates and a bottle of wine.

Tohru bowed "Thank you very much. Please come in and have a seat." The next to arrive were Sofia, Stefanos, and their daughters. Kyriaki and Nomiki hugged Tohru warmly as Sofia presented a bouquet of flowers to her, and Stefanos offered a gift of fine cigarettes to Shigure.

Last to arrive were Petros and his family, and Alfred and Esmeralda Sanderson.

"How wonderful to see everyone tonight... Please come in and make yourselves comfortable." Tohru invited with a gracious smile.

Not to be outdone in their gifts, Petros presented a canister of gourmet coffee to Tohru while Nikos offered a crystal vase that fit Sofia's bouquet perfectly. Everyone began to break up into smaller groups with Tohru and the four younger women all going to the kitchen to finish up anything left undone; Sofia and Stefanos joined the men who had clustered around the bar as Shigure offered drinks to everyone. Petra debated on what she should do, but decided it would be much more interesting to join the group in which Shigure resided. Shigure's ears picked up a lot of laughter and chatter from the kitchen and he wished he were there instead of stuck where he was with Petra clinging to his side.

Out in the kitchen the girls, with Zoe to act as an interpreter, were having a wonderful time. It didn't take very long to place the food on the table and have everyone come take their seats. Petros offered up a prayer of thanks and dinner commenced.

As Tohru accepted compliments from everyone on the delicious meal, Alfred noted Shigure beaming with prideand smiled complacently; If one did not know better he would think that Tohru was Shigure's wife and that he felt honored that her skill was acknowledged. Things seemed to be going quite well and he had good news to report to the young Master Sohma.

After dinner they adjourned to the living room where Esme sang as Alfred played several rollicking tunes on the piano. After a bit, Dmitri, anxious to show off his wife's talent, requested Alfred play a couple of songs that were known by Marina and which he wanted her to sing. Everyone was as delighted by Marina's soft contralto as they had been by her musical speaking voice. She finished the second song amidst much applause and returned to Dmitri's side. Shortly after that the sound system was turned on and various CD's were selected as everyone took turns on the dance floor.

Shigure skillfully avoided full contact with the women as he did his share of dancing. He was enjoying himself thoroughly with all the beautiful women in the room, even Sofia and Esme were beautiful for their ages.

At one point in time Tohru found herself standing on the sidelines with Nomiki and Zoe. She watched Shigure as he danced with Petra and realized her heart was beating a staccato in time to his steps. He was so graceful and beautiful on the dance floor she couldn't take her eyes off of him. "Shigure-san is a wonderful dancer isn't he?" An affectionate smile lit her face as she spoke. Zoe and Miki agreed enthusiastically. Zoe had a suggestion to make and she watched carefully as Tohru responded. "Tohru-kun, why don't you go cut in on his dance with Petra? She's been monopolizing him most of the evening."

"Oh no! I couldn't! He seems to be having a lot of fun with her." Tohru's voice was a little wistful and Zoe made a mental note of the tone so she could relay it to her brother and the Sandersons.

Shigure grinned wolfishly as he overheard the conversation. It was time that he asked Tohru to dance. " Petra-san you are a lovely dancer and I am having a wonderful time, but there are so few of us men that I feel I really must go invite someone else to dance.

"Must you Shigure?' Petra pouted up at him and Shigure allowed his face to take on a mournful look. "I'm afraid I must. After all, I am the host and it is only right that the host dance with the hostess at least once during the party." He bowed and glided to Tohru's side.

"Tohru-kun, it occurs to me that I have neglected you terribly tonight. Won't you let me make it up to you by accepting this dance with me?"

"No, that's okay Shigure-san. You don't have to ask me to dance if you prefer dancing with the others. I am very happy to see Shigure-san having a good time."

"Tohru-kun, are you trying to be kind to me, or is it that you just don't want to dance with me? I'm so hurt Tohru-kun that you are turning down my offer. How can you be so cruel?"

"Shigure-san, that's not what I mean at all…I really do want to dance with you, I just don't want to interfere in you having a good time. If you really want to dance with me then I accept."

Shigure smiled triumphantly over Tohru's head. "You've just made me a very happy man Tohru-kun."

He led her out onto the carpet. She was light as a feather in his arms. Her smile was so sweet and her eyes were so beautiful, he knew he could hold her forever and never tire.

Esmeralda snuggled close in Alfred's arms. "Look at those two dear, they look as if they've forgotten anyone else exists. I really believe we're doing the right thing in encouraging them to be together."

Gradually the night drew to a close. Sofia and Esme, with Petros and Alfred's help cleaned up the kitchen and dining room. Tohru came back to help and they shooed her off and told her to have a good time with everyone. Once the clean-up was complete, everyone began to leave for their respective homes. After a short while, Shigure found himself alone with Tohru once again. He put on some slow dance music and took her hand.

"Dance with me again Tohru-kun. I know it's bedtime but I'm not ready for the night to end."

"With pleasure Shigure-san..." Tohru moved into his waiting arms and he held her as close as possible. He rested his chin in her soft hair and removed the ribbons so that the soft strands hung freely across her shoulders.

"Tohru-kun…"

"Hai, Shigure-san…"

"I never imagined I would find this much contentment when we came to Greece."

"What do you mean Shigure-san? Were you unhappy in Japan?"

"I was very happy in Japan, but this is a different kind of happiness, one I haven't experienced in a while. If only…"

"If only what Shigure-san?"

"Nothing Tohru-kun, I was just thinking out loud." He made the mistake of looking into her soft eyes and his earlier resolve crumbled. Surely a kiss before bedtime would be okay.

Tohru was watching Shigure's eyes and noted the change in his expression. Instinct took over as she recognized the look in his eyes.

She lifted her hand and traced his cheeks with her finger tips. She stood on tiptoe to reach his lips. As her lips touched his, Shigure felt the world rock wildly and then fall into place. He willingly returned her kiss; his misgivings lost in the pleasure of the moment.

Tohru sighed blissfully as Shigure responded to her gesture. She had been a little afraid he would resist as he had been a little distant all day. Somewhere along the way this man had become very important to her. She loved all the Sohma, but Shigure ignited something deeper within her. She resolved to take full advantage of this evening because tomorrow they would begin their research and exist within a crowd of people once more. Tonight it was just the two of them and she didn't want it to end any more than Shigure did.

Shigure opened his eyes so he could see her face. It was soft with emotion. Encouraged by her sighs he returned to kissing her. For just a little while longer he would allow himself to explore this precious feeling. Tomorrow he would be firm in his resolution to step back, but tonight was just for them.

"Shigure-san, I think this is how Mom must have felt when she was with my dad. It's such a warm, safe feeling, that of being cared for a lot by one person. I am so happy to be here with you."

"Thank you Tohru-kun." His fingers were gentle on the contours of her face as he traced the shape of her eyes, her cheeks and her mouth. His lips followed where his fingers led and Tohru melted into his embrace.

"Tohru-kun" his lips were warm against hers.

"Mmmhmmm…" she murmured.

"We really have to stop this. It is probably time we said good night."

"But why Shigure-san?"

"Because…" and he couldn't come up with a good reason that didn't give away too much of what he was feeling until his eyes fell on the clock. "Because it is very late and we have a busy week ahead of us."

He placed his hand at her waist and steered her toward her room. They stopped outside the door and her eyes held an open invitation as she took his hands in hers.

"Not tonight Tohru-kun. It is best if I say good night. Sleep well and wake."

"Good night then Shigure-san." The vague disappointment in her voice almost stopped him from doing what he knew to be right. She didn't really know what she was asking and that was the whole of his problem in taking what she seemed to be offering. He kissed her one more time and released her hands then turned toward his rooms. He knew she was watching him as he left. He also knew that if he looked back he would change his mind; he only had so much strength when it came to resisting her charms. It would be so easy to make love to her, but…

After that night, Shigure did stiffen his resolve. He and Tohru fell into a daily routine that left little time for intimacy. With the help of Zoe and Nikos they combed through the pages of history and myth in the historical archives. They wandered through the museums studying the exhibits and Shigure began to write in the evenings as Tohru sat on the other side of his desk and sifted through the notes and organized them. Another component to each of their days was the Greek lessons with Nikos teaching and Zoe assisting. Often the lessons turned into a two-way street as Kyriaki and Nomiki often joined them. Tohru and Shigure learned Greek and Kyri and Miki learned Japanese.

Sometimes in the evenings Shigure could hear the girls laughing and chatting while he worked on his writing. He would smile knowing Tohru was happy. He hoped it also made up in some measure for the slight distance he had placed between Tohru and himself. It was the only way he could keep his sanity and he hoped she would understand eventually. With just that little distance he was able to return to his former role as Tohru's friend, employer, and confidante. He found himself missing his role as her potential lover but that was the way he had to keep things. There were times he wanted to hold her and kiss her, and so much more, but fortunately she spent most of her evenings with Zoe, Miki, Kyri, and occasionally Marina. This kept him from being placed into situations where temptation was rife.

Frequently during the afternoon Dmitri would take them out on his boat and they would visit other islands and attractions. The big rock Dmitri had pointed out as containing a cave proved to be all that was promised and more. Saturdays were the days he and Tohru spent together walking in the village and doing the shopping or exploring some of the island's features in more detail. He found he could keep things on an even footing but sometimes…Sometimes he would catch Tohru watching him and see the questions in her beautiful teal eyes. To keep the questions from being asked, he would immediately offer a distraction and he usually succeeded. Her questions were better left unanswered for now.

He could see she was confused by his sudden disinterest in pursuing the relationship they began developing the moment they left Japan. He would find himself consumed with guilt but then shake it off and proceed as if nothing had happened. It really would not do for him to pursue it any further because the kisses would lead to so much more and she wasn't ready for that, he was certain. Fortunately for him and his frustrated desires, the lovely Petra was always nearby and willing to give as much or as little as he wanted and he frequently wanted everything. He shamelessly used her and took advantage of her willingness, but only when he knew Tohru would be out for the day with Nikos or the girls. In a way he felt like he was cheating, but then again, he considered it damage control. Of course it really wasn't that often that Tohru was absent so Petra was often frustrated. Petra's feelings weren't something that mattered to him, but Tohru's were so he took great care to insure that Petra did not catch on to his feelings for Tohru. If she did, he had a feeling that Tohru's life would become quite difficult. As it was, Petra easily bought into his story that indiscretion if known would be harmful to his career and his potential earnings. Of course, the chances were, the opposite would be the case. Authors with certain notoriety were actually quite popular in Japan. Even so, it was a good cover story and made life easier.

Tohru settled into the daily routine she and Shigure established but she missed the closeness they had shared in their early days on Kythira. Sometimes she would see Shigure watching her and his eyes seemed…sad…as if he longed for something he would not allow himself. Sometimes he seemed on the verge of reaching out for her but he never did. "Why Mom? Why does Shigure-san seem so distant?"

He still teased her a lot, that was a given, but it was as if those early days away from Japan never happened. The only indication that those days had truly existed was his firm but gentle touch when holding her hand as they walked together to the village or as they were exploring the various island features. If not for that, she would almost believe those days had been only a dream, a figment of her imagination.

At night when everyone was gone home they would discuss his novel over a cup of hot tea and talk about the events of the day. The Greek lessons were going well and she was having a lot of fun. It was especially fun when Kyri and Miki attended because not only was she learning Greek, but they were also learning Japanese. With Zoe to assist conversations became easier and the girls were forming a steadfast friendship.

Often she and Nikos would spend time together after the day was done. He became almost as dear to her as was the Sohma family. She, Nikos, and the girls frequently went into the village for an evening of dancing and socializing. Shigure usually declined the invitations when offered citing his writing as the reason. Even with her confusion over Shigure and his actions, she was still happy and having a wonderful time. Tohru looked forward to the mornings when she and Nikos would watch the sunrise and just a little while later she would receive phone calls from at least three or four of the Sohma. Yuki called almost everyday as did Momiji and Kisa. At first she took her phone everywhere with her, but when she kept getting calls during the middle of the research she and Shigure were conducting in the library, she realized that Shigure was right and that it would be better to leave her phone at home during business hours. Most Sundays she would invite the Sandersons to come over and as many of her friends as were able. She was never alone if she wanted company, but there were times she was lonely and she knew it had to do with the gray-eyed man sitting across the table from her. After the taste of intimacy she had experienced, the return to the previous state of being between the two of them left much to be desired. When she attempted to talk to him about it, he would adroitly turn the conversation down another channel and she never realized it had been done until the moment was lost.

Nikos and the Sandersons watched this development with some concern. Esme wasn't sure what had happened when things had been going so well. Nikos recalled the conversation with Shigure where he had said he was going to back off for a while. He relayed the conversation to Alfred and Alfred's eyes began to twinkle.

"Now I understand; Esme darling, don't be blue. It's because of how much the Sohma gentleman loves Tohru that he is trying to stay back and give her some space to grow."

"If you say so dear, I know you are so much older and wiser than I when it comes to matters of the heart. I don't think I really understand though."

"You will in time." Alfred promised. "Perhaps this will help…remember the old adage, 'if you love someone set them free, they'll come back to you if it is meant to be…' that's what Shigure is doing at the moment."

Evan though he understood Alfred's theory, Nikos wasn't quite sure how Shigure intended to win Tohru's love if he was leaving the playing field wide open to the many participants eager to join in the game. He would play the game because the prize was Tohru's happiness and that was worth the effort. Tohru was a special person and she deserved to be happy and right now that happiness seemed to rest with the enigma that was Shigure Sohma. Somehow he would shove Shigure back in her direction.

He would talk to Shigure sometimes in the evenings when Tohru was visiting with his sister and the other girls. He would let slip occasional comments about how interested the local boys were in the cute, polite Japanese girl. Though there was a language barrier, it didn't stop them from dancing with her and from trying to steal a kiss or two. Of course, the language barrier was beginning to crumble with Tohru's growing proficiency in Greek. So far Nikos had been there to step in if Tohru's admirers became too ardent, but one day he might not be. Nikos watched Shigure closely after those comments and the slight tilt forward of Shigure's head told him he was hitting the mark. Nikos would whistle merrily as he and Zoe walked home afterwards.

And so things continued for the next few weeks until one Friday, the Friday right before the start of Japan's Golden Week, Shigure and Tohru came home from the day's excursion to find the house being turned topsy-turvy in a flurry of cleaning and of airing out several additional rooms.

"Sofia, what in the world is going on today?" Shigure asked in surprise.

"We just got a call and we are expecting visitors from Japan at any moment. A couple of your family members are arriving from what I understand."

"Is that so? Tohru-kun, did you hear? We are expecting visitors!"

"Really Shigure-san? Who?"

Shigure glanced at Sofia. "Well Sofia…?"

"It's a secret, Shigure. I was told not to tell." Sofia's eyes sparkled merrily.

"Oh, I can't wait! I love surprises! Who do you think it might be Shigure-san?"

"Sofia, you are enjoying this aren't you? From Nikos or Zoe, I would expect this reaction but from you…Sofia, my illusions are shattered!" Shigure's mock-injured tone made both Tohru and Sofia laugh.

Sofia confirmed "I am, but you won't have long to wait." She bustled off to make sure that all was in readiness for the new guests.

"Tohru-kun, there is no help for it but to wait I suppose. Are Nikos and the girls coming back today?"

"Nikos and Zoe are…Kyri and Miki haven't left yet and they brought a change of clothes over this morning so they wouldn't have to go home first. We are planning on going to the Red Fish this evening; would you like to come? Oh…but we may have to change our plans if we are expecting guests."

"Not to worry Tohru-kun. I'll stay home and entertain our guests; you go enjoy yourself with the others. I'll be okay…say, I heard a rumor the other day. It seems you are quite popular with the locals and that they may have stolen a kiss or two. Is this true?"

The fiery blush on Tohru's cheeks proved to Shigure that Nikos had been telling the truth.

"Tohru-kun, how could you? I thought you were saving all of your kisses for me…"

"Shigure-san, I'm sorry. I…"

"Tohru-kun," His tone of voice stopped the apology before she had a chance to really begin.

"Yes Shigure-san?"

"Let's have a cup of tea while we wait for our guests. It's time we took a break from all of our hard-working efforts. It's the beginning of Golden Week. We've already been here more than a month, can you believe it?"

"Is it that time already? I can't believe it, the weeks have really flown. I've had so much fun and we've been so busy."

"Yes and the novel is coming along splendidly. Thank you for your hard work Tohru-kun"

"I didn't do all that much Shigure-san, you are the one who has done most of it."

"But it would not have gone nearly as fast without your help."

The two of them were just finishing their cup of tea when a motor could be heard approaching the house. "Do you think they are here Shigure-san?"

"Let's go find out."

They stepped into the hallway just as the front flew open and Tohru found herself being swung around the room by an exuberant young man with blonde curls. "We're here Tohru, are you surprised to see us?"

"Momiji-kun, I am surprised, but this is wonderful!" Tohru smiled hugely at the enthusiastic rabbit and Shigure had to tamp down a surge of envy.

"Who else is here?" Tohru had to look around Momiji to see who else had come. He was no longer the short blonde boy she had met six years ago. That still surprised her at times, although he had been taller than her for the last three years.

"Hatori-san, it's wonderful to see you." Tohru rapidly approached the doctor and took his hands. "I can't believe you're here. Welcome. I know you and Shigure-san will have much to catch up on over the next few days."

"You're looking well Tohru-kun."

"Thank you. I've been very happy here. Shigure-san has been very kind to me."

"Miss Tohru Honda-san, have you no word of greeting for me?" Akito stepped into the door. It had taken him a while to decide to come in the house. The beauty of the sea had given him a sense of freedom that he had not often experienced.His spirit sailed the vast limitless waters for just a short time and he wished for more.It was with great reluctance he turned from its vista and entered the villa.

"Akito-san, how wonderful to see you! Are you well? Did you have a good trip?"

"I am well Honda-san. The trip was not too difficult. Hatori made sure I slept most of the way."

Shigure had stayed back to allow Tohru time to greet their visitors. With the surprise element in play he had expected Momiji and Hatori but not Akito. Akito's presence was truly a surprise. He had sensed Akito wanted to come to Kythira, but had not expected Hatori to allow it due to medical considerations. However, Hatori was his doctor and Greece was a long way from Japan, perhaps he should have expected this outcome. He stepped forward into the gathering as Momiji announced "We're here for Golden Week!"

"Akito, such a surprise to see you. Welcome. Ha-san, Momiji what brings you to this part of the world?"

A/N: Did Akito's appearance surprise you? It surprised me the minute I captured it in black and white.I had really decided I wasn't going to go in this direction, but as usual my subconscious had other ideas. Blame it on Shigure, blame it on Akito, if you will, but the next couple of chapters will prove to be interesting I think. I know they are to me. A word of warning if you continue to read, it is possible your concept of Akito will be blown out of the water. My perspective on this enigmatic God of the Zodiac is a bit different from most if not allI have read. Also, Akito is and always will be a guy in my fics. That's just the way it is. I write based on the Akito of the anime and I think his path is a very different one from that of the Akito in the manga.


	14. 12: New Arrivals

Disclaimer: Neither Fruits Basket not the Fruits Basket characters belong to me. I acknowledge that they are the property of Natusuki Takaya.

However...this is the part I like...the plot and all original characters do belong to me. I had a lot of fun with this chapter and thought it came out pretty good. I'll be interested in seeing what others think of it. There will be at least one more chapter covering the period of time our visitors are in Greece and the next couple of chapters have already taken shape in my mind. I just have to get them on paper and in the computer. I think updates will be more frequent...not quite as fast as the time between this chapter and the preceding one, but faster. I know...I've said that before...but this time I mean it...really. That having been said, Read and enjoy. Of course, if the spirit moves you, please review. I think I live for reviews...or flames. Alright, so I haven't had any flames; that doesn't mean it couldn't happen though. It at least tells me people are reading my stories.

Thank you.

**Chapter 12 New Arrivals**

After Tohru and Shigure greeted the new arrivals, Sofia stepped forward along with Kyri, Miki, and Petra. Shigure introduced them to the three new Sohma as the household staff. Sofia spoke with gracious hospitality. "If you will follow me, I'll show you to your rooms."

Tohru, come with me, I'm so excited to be here and after you see my room, you'll have to show me yours, okay?"

"Okay," Tohru agreed readily.

"Momiji…" Hatori's warning tone brought a grin to the young man's face. "Don't worry Ha'ri; I'm not planning on sleeping with Tohru. I think I'm past the stage of being able to get away with that."

Hatori chuckled and Tohru's embarrassed smile told Momiji that she recalled the hot springs trip when she had mistaken him for much younger than the fifteen years he was at the time.

"Akito, sir, we have set aside the final suite of rooms for you. I hope you other two gentlemen don't mind but we only have guest bedrooms remaining."

"I am sure that will be fine Miss Leontarakis," Hatori spoke for the three of them.

Tohru translated Sofia's and Hatori's words without even realizing what she was doing and Shigure's lips quirked in amusement. He knew Momiji would pick up on the fact and make a comment any moment now. Sure enough Momiji looked at Tohru in surprise.

"Tohru, you know Greek! That's wonderful. Will you teach me please? While I'm here it'll be good to know enough of the language that I can understand conversations, at least a little."

Tohru paused in the middle of the hallway and Momiji almost bumped into her but stopped just in time. "I…I can speak Greek?" Her eyes widened just a bit as she realized what she had been doing. She turned to look at Shigure. "Shigure-san, I really have learned Greek, haven't I? This is too wonderful!"

The other three Sohma looked at each other. Akito thought _"So it's Shigure she turns to in order to share her happiness. This is good…it will make things very interesting when they return to Japan."_

Momiji suffered a pang of regret as he realized _"She is well and truly out of my reach now."_

The attention of the three guests was drawn back to Sofia as she said "These will be your rooms Mr. Sohma. If you will point out your bags, I will have Stefanos bring them in for you. Will you need some assistance unpacking?"

"Yes, I will. Hatori, tell them which bags are mine. I believe I need to go lie down for a while."

"Yes Akito."

"I will send Nomiki in to unpack your bags in just a little while. She has wanted something to do to help out if that is okay. Please rest for a bit first."

"That will be acceptable Sofia-san. Your consideration is appreciated."

"Hatori, Momiji, sirs, these will be your rooms. You may choose the one you prefer."

"Thank you Sofia-san. Ha'ri, can I have this room? It looks toward the beach."

"Go ahead Momiji; I'll take the other one."

"All right! Tohru come see my room, you haven't seen this one yet, right?"

"No I haven't Momiji." Momiji tugged impatiently at Tohru's hand. She smiled, "Okay, I'm coming."

Hatori and Shigure were left standing in the hall as everyone else was attending to their other responsibilities.

"Ha-san, did you miss our beautiful flower so much you had to come all the way to Greece to see her…or, maybe…It was me that you missed? Which of us are you pining away for love of Ha-san?"

"Shut up Shigure. You haven't changed at all I see."

"Of course not, did you think I might?"

"One can hope Shigure." Stefanos arrived with the luggage and Shigure turned his attention in that direction.

"Ah, Stefanos…let's see if I can guess this right. The brown suitcases are Akito's, the black ones are yours, Hatori, and the red ones are Momiji's. Am I right Ha-san?"

"You are."

Shigure directed the distribution of the luggage and turned back to Hatori. "Ha-san, come join me on the verandah. It's been a while since we had our last face to face conversation."

"I'll join you shortly, Shigure. I wish to check on Akito first. He refused to stay home. There's something about this island that appeals to him."

"I picked up on that over the phone, but I truly didn't expect to see him here. How is he, really, Hatori?"

"He is doing much better than I would have expected six months ago. Excuse me for a moment now."

Hatori tapped gently on Akito's door and was told to enter. "Akito, are you okay?" he asked quietly.

"I am fine Hatori, just tired from the trip and the medication you used to keep me comfortable. Go visit with Shigure. That's why you are here isn't it…or are you here out of concern for Honda-san?"

Hatori's silence was answer enough. "If you don't need me I will check on you later Akito." He left Akito and joined Shigure outside. Akito smiled as Hatori left. Once again the dragon had avoided his mention of a special concern for Honda-san.

Sofia had brought out ashtrays and a pot of coffee for the two gentlemen and the two settled down for a nice long chat. Meanwhile, Tohru was giving Momiji the grand tour of the villa including her rooms. When she told him about the secret passage from her room to the beach, he was more that ready to explore it.

"I don't know Momiji, it might be better to wait until another day when we have more time, but if you really want to…"

"We'll wait. Let's go down to the beach instead."

"Okay, that sounds like a good idea. Let's find out if Shigure-san and Hatori-san would like to join us." Shigure and Hatori both declined the invitation and Tohru and Momiji started down the path to the beach.

"So Tohru, I met Kyri and Miki just now, when will I get a chance to meet Zoe and Nikos as well? You are always talking about the four of them. However, you've never mentioned Petra before, why not?"

"Petra-san isn't someone I know very well. She's become very good friends with Shigure-san though. As for Nikos and Zoe, they'll be here this evening. You'll meet them then. I know! You can go to the Red Fish with us tonight and that'll give you a good chance to get to know them. Besides, it will be fun!"

"Sounds great! Hey Tohru, how much further is it to the beach? It looked a lot closer than this and so inviting when we got here."

"Just a little more Momiji and we'll be there."

They arrived at the beach and Momiji pulled Tohru toward the water's edge. "Let's take off our shoes and wade," he suggested.

"Why not?" The two friends splashed about in the water for a while and a thought came to Momiji.

'Tohru, can you at least show me the cave where the secret passage ends. I know we aren't exploring it this afternoon, but I'd really like to see it."

"Sure Momiji, it's right over here." The two young people entered the cool interior of the cave. There was still enough light filtering through the opening to get an idea of the general appearance. Momiji was looking forward to exploring the cave later, but for now, he had another agenda. He turned to Tohru with a grin and she only had a moment to wonder what he was thinking. "Tohru, I'm so happy to see you!" He gave her a big hug right before he turned into his rabbit form.

"Momiji…" Tohru giggled. "I'm really happy to see you too." And she gave the bunny another hug. She had always found Momiji's Zodiac form to be especially huggable. The two sat down on the floor of the cave and chatted until another "POOF" heralded Momiji's return to his human form. Tohru quickly averted her eyes until Momiji gave her the all clear.

"Tohru," Momiji spoke as they both leaned back against the cave walls, "Something is wrong, do you wanna talk about it?"

"What…nothing is wrong. I am just fine. The island and its people are wonderful to me and Shigure-san is very kind. I've made so many wonderful friends here, I really can't ask for more."

"But Tohru…" and Momiji lifted her chin, "There is a 'but' in there Tohru I can tell." Momiji caught a tear on his fingertip.

"No really, I'm fine Momiji. I just got some dirt in my eyes. Yeah, that's all, just some dirt in my eyes. I'm not crying, not really."

"Tohru, this is me, Momiji. I've know you for six years now. I can tell when you are troubled."

"Oh Momiji, it's really nothing. It's just me being selfish."

"Let me judge that Tohru. Talk to me."

Tohru felt herself surrendering to the rabbit's sympathetic tone. "It's just that well…Shigure san…"

Tohru told Momiji about how wonderful everything had been with Shigure and how she had felt she was really coming to know him even better. She talked about the kisses, the teasing, the hand holding, the way he would start to say something and then change his mind. "I'm sure it was important Momiji. Why didn't he just tell me what was on his mind? He confuses me so much at times. Am I doing something wrong? Why did he…"

"No Tohru, you are doing everything just right. Just be yourself, you'll see. I promise." Momiji held up his pinky finger to seal the promise.

Tohru smiled through her tears and accepted that promise. For some reason, just talking with Momiji had totally cheered her up. The cave began to darken as the sun moved to the other side of the island to set. "We'd better go back Momiji or people will start to worry. I still have to introduce you to Zoe and Nikos and I'd like you to have a chance to get to know Miki and Kyri a little better before we go down to the village. I know you will like everyone and they'll like you too!"

"Okay, but just a few more minutes Tohru." Before she knew what he was about, he hugged her once more.

"Momiji…well, I guess we will have to wait a few minutes now, won't we?" The rabbit snuggled in her arms for a couple of minutes more and then hopped out. Shortly afterwards he was once more donning his clothing. "Okay Tohru, let's go! I can't wait to meet all of your friends."

While Momiji and Tohru were having a good time catching up on each other's lives, Hatori was patiently waiting for Shigure to tell him what was on his mind. The two men smoked while talking quietly and Hatori decided he would have to get the conversation rolling or he'd never hear anything from Shigure that he wanted to hear.

"So, tell me Shigure, how is everything progressing here on Kythira. Have you been treating Tohru-kun with consideration?"

"I have and then some, Ha-san. Unfortunately, I'm not sure she feels the same way. I think I have managed to thoroughly confuse her. I didn't mean to Ha-san, believe me when I tell you this. I never meant to confuse her in this fashion." Shigure's gray eyes shown with sincerity that Hatori rarely witnessed from his friend. He nodded his head in satisfaction. "Why don't you explain it from the top Shigure?" he suggested.

"It all started the day we left Japan. We were airborne over the ocean and I suddenly realized that for the first time in my life I was totally free from Sohma eyes. There was no need for pretending or so I thought. I felt like a new man, like it was okay to fall in love again and I was and I did."

"You were in love with her before you left Japan Shigure."

"Who's telling this story? You or me, Hatori?"

"You are."

"Thank you, so let me tell it my way."

Hatori smiled. Shigure always did prefer to do things his way.

"We arrived in Amsterdam and that was the beginning of some of the happiest moments in my life. I was really happy. For the first time since 'then' I was truly happy again."

Hatori nodded in understanding. He knew what Shigure meant by 'then'. He had cherished his own 'then' when he and Kana were so much in love.

"You know, she turned me into a dog in Amsterdam and then she used my favorite necktie as my leash. I'll have to show you the pictures." Shigure smiled fondly as he recalled the incident and decided where to take his story next. Hatori waited patiently for the tale to unfold. He realized that without hearing the full story he would have no idea what if anything he needed to do to help his best friend.

"Then we arrived in Athens. She was so cute Ha-san and she blushes so easily." Shigure relayed all the events that had taken place in Athens including the first kiss during the Attica sunset and those that followed. "I know a gentleman doesn't kiss and tell but then I never claimed to be a gentleman…Right now is a dream Hatori, different from my dream of so long ago, but this one is just as solid, and even more; I believe it does have a chance to become reality. Then we arrived here in Kythira and my feelings intensified to the point that I was beginning to act like a jealous lover. It is not the best role I have ever played, probably because it was the real me." Shigure laughed at himself but there wasn't much amusement in it.

Hatori glanced at Shigure in concern.

"It was shortly after that when I learned something new about myself. I learned that to me her happiness is more important than mine so I backed off. You see, Ha-san, her kisses are a drug in my veins. One was never enough; I kept wanting more and more each time our lips met. Eventually I would have destroyed both of us. I made a promise, the one you told me to be careful of Ha-san; I made that promise to myself and I was so certain I could keep it. I have but it has been more difficult than I ever imagined it could be. The only way I can keep it is to step back, to resist her kisses, to resist the invitation in her eyes, and it is there Ha-san. I know she doesn't know what she is offering, not really; but she wants to experience it just the same. I swore I would leave her innocence intact and I will."

"There is something more you haven't told me Shigure, what is it?"

"There is one more thing and it is the most important. I suppose it really is selfish of me, but when Tohru-kun tells me she loves me, I want it to be because I am her best experience, not because I am her only experience. That's the real reason I want to keep this promise."

Hatori's concern vanished. Shigure was okay and he believed Tohru was as well. "I understand now Shigure. You astound me with your confidence. As usual your ego is still intact and to think I was worried that you might be suffering. You are certain her heart will be yours, you just want to her to be certain and have no doubts when all is said and done."

Shigure's eyes took on a soft glow and he smiled. "She does love me, I don't doubt that. She just hasn't realized what it is she's feeling, yet. So for now…I am going to keep wearing the guise of her friend, confidante, and employer. Eventually I will be her lover Hatori, but only when the time is right."

"You be sure the role of husband is there as well Shigure…that's the only way I will accept you as her lover." Hatori's tone was totally serious and Shigure heeded the warning.

"But of course Ha-san. I wouldn't consider anything less when it comes to Tohru-kun. Of course if she should decide to seduce me, I wonder how strong my resistance will be. It would be such a sweet surrender…" He looked slyly at Hatori and noted the brief tightening of Hatori's lips just before his features resumed that customary stoic look that was purely Hatori. He grinned in delight at the effect of his teasing on the dragon sitting across from him.

Unbeknownst to Hatori and Shigure they had an audience. Akito had left his room to find Hatori as he had developed a headache and desired medication to combat the pain. The headache was momentarily forgotten as he approached the doorway and heard the two men talking. He sank down to the floor to listen. After all, they were his juunishi and should have no secrets from him. Shigure's unusually serious mien boded well for the conversation. He had begun listening intently when he was interrupted by a young woman with sun streaked brown hair.

"Sohma-san, are you okay do you need…" she began.

Akito put his finger to his lips and hissed "be quiet woman, I am trying to hear what they are saying!"

"Trying to hear what who…"

Nomiki felt herself being pulled down by the young Sohma and his hand covering her mouth. "Quiet, I said." His tone of command penetrated her surprise and she took a closer look. He was much stronger than his frail appearance would indicate. He had black hair that fell over slate blue eyes and he was beautiful to look at, just as a serpent is beautiful but deadly. His clothing was traditional Japanese and his hair looked like he had just arisen from bed. The conversation on the other side of the door caught her attention and her curiosity was kindled.

She moved his hand from her mouth and whispered, "Come with me, we'll be able to hear better from in here and we will be less likely to be caught." She led him into the empty sitting room and the open window was a good conduit for the voices of the two men who could now be clearly heard. Akito smiled at the young woman and she revised the serpent thought, perhaps he wasn't like that. They listened intently as Shigure talked to Hatori. When he heard Shigure's words "She does love me, I don't doubt that. She just hasn't realized what it is she's feeling, yet…" That was enough for the moment. He grabbed the young woman's hand and pulled her out into the hallway. "And you are…?"

"I'm Nomiki. My mother, Sofia, asked me to come unpack your luggage; that is if you are Akito-san."

"I am. My room is that way so why are you at this end of the hallway?"

"I saw someone disappear down this way and your room was empty. I didn't want to enter without your permission."

"I see Nomiki-san; that is very polite of you."

They entered Akito's room which was dark because the drapes had been left drawn so that he could sleep comfortably without too much light to keep him awake.

"Oh, this will never do! Sunlight and fresh air are very important." Nomiki set about opening the drapes and windows. "This is really the best time of the day."

"Nomiki-san, did it not occur to you that maybe I like it dark, maybe I prefer the windows closed. Did it ever occur to you that open windows might not be good for my health?"

She turned startled aquamarine eyes in his direction. "I never even considered that someone might prefer the dark and the stale inside air to sunlight and fresh air. Do you Akito-san? Do you like the dark I mean?"

"No, not really; not anymore. I used to prefer the dark. I thought it was my friend because darkness never changes in Sohma house. However, I learned that change can be good and my opinion started changing a few years ago."

"I don't like the dark at all. I never have liked the dark and I like it even less now. My hospital room was always dark and I often longed for some sunlight and fresh air while I was there. That is why I was really happy when they let me come home."

"Your Japanese is surprisingly good. I thought Stamatelos-san and his son were the only ones who speak our language here."

"That was true until Shigure and Tohru arrived. Since then Nikos has been giving lessons. They learn Greek and we learn Japanese. I'm still not that good, but after six weeks I have learned a little."

"You spoke of the hospital…?'

Nomiki had begun unpacking his suitcases and putting his clothing away but she answered his query. "Yes I spent some time in the hospital. Shall I put these robes on hangers?"

"Those are not robes, they are kimonos."

"Oh, they look like robes to me. Shall I hang them up?" The ingenuous expression she wore almost made him smile.

"Yes hang them up and then come talk to me," he peremptorily commanded.

"Akito-san, it wouldn't hurt for you to say please when asking a favor. I am only household help, I don't have to talk to you, you know."

Akito's eyes widened in surprise; he took a closer look at the young woman who dared to speak to him in such a fashion. She seemed quite pale in comparison to the other people he had seen on the island thus far, but her spirit was far from pale. He sank down onto his bed and indicated a nearby chair. "Please…sit down and talk to me."

The way he bit out the please and still made his request sound like an order made her smile. It seemed the word left a bad taste in his mouth but he had said it, so she complied with his wishes. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Shigure and Tohru Honda-san; how are things between them?"

"That is an interesting topic. Why do you want to know?"

"I am not in the habit of explaining my actions to people and I don't intend to start now Nomiki-san."

"In that case, I don't know anything. Have a good evening, Akito-san."

"Nomiki-san…" Akito's voice carried a warning. "I will take back my comment about you being polite. I do not find you polite at all."

"Good life is too short to be polite to rude people. Good-bye." Nomiki ignored Akito's tone and left the room with the forceful sound of the slamming door.

Akito grimaced as his headache came back in full force. He groaned in anguish and Nomiki flew back through the door. "Akito-san, what's wrong?"

"Hatori…get me Hatori." She took one look at his pain-wracked features and ran to find the doctor immediately.

"Hatori-san, something's wrong. Akito-san needs you now."

Hatori quickly headed down the hall with Shigure close on his heels. He stopped to grab his medical bag from his room. A worried Nomiki shadowed them.

"Akito, what has happened?" Hatori asked in concern as he entered the room.

"My head is splitting open Hatori! It hurts…" He saw Nomiki. "Get her out of here now! It's her fault this happened. Ger her out...of…here."

"Shigure, escort Nomiki-san out of here."

"Nomiki please come with me."

Nomiki was nearly in tears as she allowed Shigure to lead her out of the room. "Shigure-san is it my fault? All I did was refuse to talk to him because he was rude to me..."

"Ahhh…that explains it. Miki-chan, it's not your fault. Akito is always this way if people don't immediately comply with his wishes. He is this way and always has been."

"But why, can you explain why?"

"I can, but only in the vaguest fashion. From the time he was born Akito has known it was his destiny to die young. There are thirteen of us irrevocably connected to him and our lives are his to command. We have always indulged his every whim because since he is destined to die, we are allowed to live. That's all I can tell you Miki-chan. It's an ancient curse and so far we have failed in our attempts to overcome it. However…" Shigure's eyes took on a far-away look for a few seconds and then he returned to the present. "Don't fret Miki-chan. This generation of Sohma has a chance to succeed where others have failed."

Just then Tohru and Momiji returned.

"Miki, do you have some free time now. Do you want to come along with Momiji and me? We are going to see if we can find Kyri. I thought it would be nice for you two to get to know him better."

"Leontarakis-san, may I call you Miki too?"

"Of course, as long as I can call you Momiji."

Tohru looked closely at Miki. "Miki are you okay? Has something happened?"

"I'm fine but Akito-san suddenly became ill and I am worried about him."

"Akito-san…?" Tohru questioned.

Just as Shigure was about to reassure her; Hatori joined them.

"Is Akito-san okay Hatori-san?"

"Yes he is resting comfortably. Apparently he had a headache earlier and then allowed himself to become overwrought which only compounded the problem. He should be fine after a good night's sleep."

"Oh, I'm glad. I'll wait until tomorrow to visit with him. That will be okay won't it Hatori-san?"

"I am certain it will be okay. He does want to talk to you when he is feeling better. He told me so."

"Oh, I still can't help but think it was partly my fault. I didn't have to be rude to him just because he was rude to me."

"It is okay Miki-chan. Don't take it to heart. It is Akito's problem not yours."

"Oh yeah, Miki, let's go find Kyri. I want to tell her that Momiji is going to the Red Fish with us tonight. I'm sure she'll want to know."

"Yeah, and we'll have a good time," Momiji confirmed.

"Shigure-san, Hatori-san, would you like to come with us tonight?" Tohru turned to the two older juunishi as she issued the invitation.

"No thank you, Tohru-kun. Not tonight. I don't have Momiji's energy and then I'd like to be certain that Akito is okay"

"And I'll keep Ha-san company; after all he came all this way to see me. Ask me again next time Tohru-kun."

Tohru nodded her understanding and the three were off to find Kyri. _Her household duties should be done by now,_ Tohru thought.

Hatori noted that Shigure's gaze followed Tohru as she left and he felt a sense of satisfaction. Maybe his best friend really would find happiness in the long run. He was certain there would be a few obstacles to overcome before it was achieved but that was what Shigure needed. Things generally came easily to Shigure and as a result the easy victories had very little value to the dog. However; Shigure was battling for his happiness this time, as well as Tohru's, and Hatori hoped the obstacles would not be too great for either Shigure or Tohru to overcome.

"Shigure, you could go with them. I will be fine here with Akito."

"No Ha-san, it's really better if I don't."

Hatori looked at Shigure, a hundred questions in his eyes.

"Don't ask Ha-san, I've said all I'm going to say on this subject."

"Very well; then why don't you tell me what you've been doing for six weeks and how your newest literary work is coming…or is it smut this time?"

"Ha-san, even my smut is the work of my extreme literary talent." The tone of injury lacing Shigure's voice made Hatori smile. As soon as Shigure saw the smile, he continued. "It begins during the Barabarosa raids and moves forward to modern times."

Hatori found he was truly interested as Shigure talked. This was going to be one of the novelist's best works yet.

The three young people found Kyri just as she was placing the last dish in the cupboard.

"Kyri, are you free right now? Momiji is going into the village with us tonight but I hoped you and Miki could get to know him better before we go."

"Yes, I'm done. This was my last duty today. Miki, let's go change and then we can join Tohru and Momiji while we wait for Nikos and Zoe to show."

A few minutes later the two girls returned from changing in Tohru's room and the four of them sat down to get acquainted and wait for the other two.

Tohru's enthusiasm was contagious as was Momiji's and Miki soon found herself feeling better. Tonight was going to be a lot of fun she was sure.

Momiji quickly charmed his way into the two girls' good graces and they were all chatting comfortably when Zoe and Nikos came up the walk.

Tohru jumped to her feet and hurried down the walk to meet Nikos and Zoe. "Nikos, Zoe, welcome! I was beginning to worry. I didn't think you were going to make it tonight after all and I was so looking forward to it. I have a very dear friend I want you to meet, but first let me introduce you to Shigure's best friend, Hatori-san."

Tohru led them to the verandah where Shigure and Hatori had resumed their conversation over a fresh pot of coffee. As she introduced the latest arrivals to Hatori, Momiji continued to chat with the other two girls. They had learned an amazing amount of Japanese in a short time. The conversation flowed pretty smoothly for the most part. After Tohru had completed the introductions she turned to go back down the steps. Nikos offered Tohru his hand as they descended the stairs and Tohru accepted easily. Hatori turned back to Shigure in time to note the momentary frown that marred his features at the tableau. It was gone in the flash.

"You young people enjoy yourselves and I'll see you later, "Shigure called as they rounded the corner of the house.

The next order of business was introducing Nikos and Zoe to Momiji. They quickly arrived on the back porch where Momiji was still talking to Kyri and Miki non-stop. Tohru paused as she waited for a lull in the conversation and Zoe used that time to look at the new Sohma that had come to Kythira. Her eyes widened in surprise as she noted Momiji's appearance. He did not look Japanese at all. The slender young man with blonde hair and brown eyes was probably one of the most beautiful people she had ever seen. That did make sense when she considered the appearance of Shigure and Hatori Sohma. The Sohma were definitely blessed with much better than average good looks. The lull came and Tohru stepped into the conversation. Momiji smiled at Zoe as the introductions were made and her heartbeat escalated rapidly. No one should be this good looking!

Momiji shook hands with Nikos and Zoe as his eyes noted their appearance. Zoe, along with Kyri and Miki were all very beautiful women, and Nikos was someone Shigure should watch out for. His dark good looks would definitely appeal to most women including Tohru. "Tohru, not only are you beautiful, you have beautiful friends! You should have told me about them and I would have come to Greece much sooner than this!"

Tohru grinned at the young rabbit. She ignored the part of his comment concerning her, but responded to the other part of it. "They are beautiful aren't they? Shall we go?"

"I really wasn't talking about just your Greek friends Tohru," Momiji said quietly, almost to himself. Tohru didn't hear him, but Nikos did. He gave the young man a quick glance.

Momiji saw Nikos look and shrugged his shoulders. "Don't worry Nikos; it's always been this way for me. I am happy as long as I can be one of her best friends. "

Nikos decided Momiji Sohma was another person he was going to enjoy becoming friends with; _How many more of the Sohma were in love with Tohru...?_ he wondered.

Momiji was lagging behind with Nikos as the four girls walked together. He could easily guess Nikos' thoughts. "I bet you are wondering if all of us are in love with Tohru. The answer to that is no. Ha'ri has a great deal of respect and affection for her but he's not in love with her. It's just Yuki, Kyo, Shigure and me. Seems funny doesn't it? Four of us in love with the same girl."

"Normally I would say yes, but considering who we are talking about and what little I have learned of the Sohma family, it doesn't really seem so strange. She is a very special person to your family, right?"

"She is…I suppose you've talked a bit with Shigure-sensei…"

"I have…the dynamics of your family are quite…interesting."

Momiji grinned. "Interesting is a good word."

Zoe was actively participating in the conversation with Tohru and the others but she was supremely conscious of Momiji's presence as he and Nikos carried on their own private conversation. What was it about him, besides his exceptional appearance, which had made such an impact on her senses?

Light spilled from the brightly colored tavern as the six young people approached it. Tohru turned to Momiji and took his hand as they entered. "Momiji, would you like to join me in this first dance?"

"You bet!" he agreed blithely and Zoe felt the first pangs of discontent she had ever felt in Tohru's presence. _What on earth was her problem?_

Nikos invited Kyri to dance and she and Miki had plenty of willing partners to choose from so she shelved the question and joined everyone else on the dance floor. She could consider it later.

Momiji was enchanted with the atmosphere and a little surprised at not only Tohru's willingness to dance, but also her absolute joy in it. She was growing up quickly and it was in all the right ways. She had been extremely naïve and shy in social situations prior to leaving Japan but she had blossomed under the cerulean Greek sky it seemed. Allowing Shigure to take her with him had been a good thing. If only…Momiji quickly stopped that thought. Sometimes he wasn't as content as he led others to believe. He wasn't as content as he thought he was for that matter.

The next dance was a Greek folk dance in which everyone participated. It involved a lot of changing of partners and at the end Momiji found he was paired with Zoe while Nikos ended up with Tohru. Momiji suspected foul play when Zoe and Nikos shared a wink, but then again…he looked closely at the young woman by his side. Her eyes were wide and a clear hazel-brown in color. She had waist length black hair and a graceful figure. He decided he could do far worse for a partner.

"Zoe-chan isn't it?" His most charming smile flickered into play.

"Yes, I'm Zoe. Hopefully you are bright enough not to confuse me with the other girls here tonight."

"I think I just might be that intelligent. How can I confuse the most beautiful girl in the room with anyone else? Would you dance with me Zoe-chan?"

Zoe felt her cheeks grow hot even as she accepted his offer. She was very glad the room was dimly lit.

Momiji's sharp eyes noted the red blush on her cheeks but he was gentleman enough to hide that fact. A series of dances followed and Nikos split his time amongst Tohru, Miki, and Kyri while Momiji divided his time between Zoe and Tohru.

Zoe found herself dancing the majority of the time with Momiji and waiting impatiently for him to come back to her when he had the occasional dance with Tohru.

_Whoa Zoe-girl, take it easy here. Since when did you let a pretty face so totally take over your every thought?_

After that she made the effort to concentrate on other things happening in the room. She watched in amusement as Miki and Tohru kept steering Nikos into Kyri's orbit. Had they picked up on the same thing as she, Kyri's interest in Nikos? For Nikos' part, he didn't seem to mind the obvious maneuvering. It seemed to amuse him as much as it amused Zoe. She really did hope Tohru and Miki didn't think they were being subtle in their actions, but if they did, it would be typical of their personalities. Tohru was older than Miki, but neither one of them was very experienced when it came to relationships with men. They really were quite adorable. She giggled…she was only two years older than Miki and younger than Tohru and she was considering herself experienced…a wry smile curved her lips.

Momiji followed Zoe's gaze as she watched her brother and friends. He noted the amused smile on her face and decided he wanted to know what she was thinking. He nodded in Nikos' direction. "He's interested in Kyri I think. I can tell Kyri is in love with him."

Zoe's eyes held a hint of surprise at his observation. "You're very astute for having just met us. Yes, Kyri is definitely in love with Nikos…but as for Nikos…I'm not sure. I think he is half in love with Tohru although he is fairly certain there is no future there for him."

"Is that so…" Momiji looked at her in surprise and then observed Nikos more closely as he was now dancing with Tohru once again. "Perhaps…"

"Yeah, he's decided there's no future there because she is already in love with Shigure even though she may not have admitted it to herself just yet. You feel the same as he does I think. You both want Tohru to be happy. As for Shigure…it's been obvious from the beginning that he loves her although he does dally a bit with my sister. I'm not sure what game he is playing, but it could be a dangerous one if Petra catches on to it."

"Petra…oh yeah, she was the other girl there this afternoon when we arrived. She's very beautiful, but like a cobra is beautiful. I'm sure Shigure can handle her; he can be quite the snake charmer when he wants. I did hope things were moving in that direction for Shigure and Tohru but I wondered because Shigure-sensei is a little…"

"Distant? A bit of a fool? " Zoe supplied the words Momiji hesitated to use.

"Mmmhmmm…"

"Walk with me Momiji. Let me explain this distance to you. You didn't see him when they first arrived…" Zoe and Momiji let Nikos know they were going to be heading back to the villa. Nikos indicated he would follow shortly.

By the time Momiji and Zoe arrived at the villa they were on a comfortable footing with each other and Momiji was reassured as to Shigure's motivations. "Thank you Zoe-chan, your insight has been quite helpful. It confirms the way I felt earlier when talking with Tohru. I was a little concerned when I saw them together this afternoon though. But still, as much as he likes a challenge, I wish Shigure wouldn't take the chance of hurting Tohru. If she were to accidentally discover his dalliance with your sister I know it would shatter her confidence and that is one thing she's developed that she didn't really have before now."

"You know Momiji…I didn't realize it until today, but I think I am just a little bit jealous of Tohru's affect on all the men in her life and she doesn't even have to try."

"Well…there is a history there Zoe-chan. You'd understand if you'd known us before Tohru came into our lives. Her mother was a wonderful woman and she instilled a lot of positive qualities in Tohru and they were exactly what we needed in the Sohma world. She has taught us about happiness so it only stands to reason that we should want her to be happy."

"I suppose I can accept that. I love Tohru myself. Over the last six weeks I've discovered she is a very unique personality. I'm so glad I could help. Would you be interested in finding a cup of hot tea while we wait for them to come home?"

Half an hour later Nikos and Tohru returned and the four young people sat at the kitchen table and gradually became better acquainted. Momiji was curious as to why Kyri and Miki hadn't returned with Nikos and Tohru.

Tohru replied, "Miki was quite tired and Kyri wanted to tuck her into bed or at least try to convince her it was time to go to bed. Miki is really quite brave you know, and I think it's wonderful she has such a caring sister as Kyri."

"I know, you told me about it in one of your letters." Momiji assured her. Eventually Zoe and Nikos left to return home. With their exit; Momiji and Tohru called it a night.

Shigure heard Momiji head for his room and Tohru for hers. Tohru's tread stopped in front of his door and he waited a moment to see what would come next. She knocked at his door, "Shigure-san I'm home."

"Welcome home Tohru-kun. Please come in." Tohru stepped inside his room and watched him for a moment as he finished the sentence he was writing. "Can I get anything for you Shigure-san before I go to bed?"

"No thank you Tohru-kun, but I'd like to hear how your evening went." He invited. Shigure realized he had missed Tohru's presence today, she had been gone so much of the time.

Tohru's expression brightened with her smile and she came and knelt at his side.

"Tohru-kun, please take the chair over there, it will be much more comfortable."_ And you won't be so close that I feel I can reach out and pull you to me and taste your kisses once again..._

"Oh, okay." She sat down and told him about the evening and how well Momiji fit in with her friends.

"And did you and Momiji have a good time today? You were gone for quite a while this afternoon." The questioned seemed to be just an idle way of making conversation, but Shigure really did want to know what they had been doing all that time.

"We did. We went down to the beach and I showed him the cave where the passage to my room ends. It was a little funny I thought. We stepped into the cave and Momiji gave me a big hug and of course he turned into a rabbit. He really is sweet and thoughtful you know. We had a nice chat while we were there. He always seems to know how to cheer me up when I'm a little sad."

Shigure cleared his throat. "Ah yes…I'm very glad of that. We'll probably be busy tomorrow so we should probably head to our beds. Good night Tohru-kun."

"Shigure-san…"

"Yes?" Tohru gave him a big hug. He only had a moment to be surprised before the room was filled with the sound of his transformation.

"Tohru-kun why…"

She hugged the black dog to her breast for a moment and then sat back. "You looked lonely Shigure-san. I just wanted to cheer you up. Good night Shigure-san."

"Good night Tohru-kun." And oddly enough he did feel less melancholy as she left. The door closed behind her and he smiled softly. "I do love you Tohru-kun" he whispered though there was no one to hear but the night outside his window.

A/N Don't you just love Shigure despite his faults. I know I do. As for Petra...she's engendered a lot interest, mostly negative. While it might be interesting to see Petra's reaction if she figures out Shigure's game and Tohru's hurt when she learns of his deception...I'm not going down that road. This plot is already complicated enough with all of the men in Tohru's life, I certainly don't need the woman scorned to make it even more complicated. Petra does make an exit next chapter. If you are wondering how and why well... _sore wa himitsu desu._You didn't really expect me to give more of the story away than I already have did you? See you next chapter I hope.


	15. 13: A Dare and A Departure

**Disclaimer: Neither Fruits Basket nor the Fruits Basket characters belong to me. They are the property of Natsuki Takaya.**

**The plot and all original characters are mine, I am very happy to report. Sorry, it's taken a little longer to write this chapter than I had anticipated. There have been a lot of demands on my time and I haven't had the chance to write as often as I would have liked. I also got a little sidetracked by a one-shot I did called "New Beginning". I heard a song on the Saiyuki Image album 2 and it wouldn't go away. I had to write a story using the lyrics as the framework for it. Please forgive me for the delay.**

**Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing my story. I hope you will enjoy this latest chapter. Please read, and review if you feel so inclined.**

**Thank you, Otaku Mom**

**Chapter 13 A Dare and a Departure**

The next morning Tohru was up early and started toward the beach for the sunrise. She noticed Akito standing at his window and gazing out to the sea. He looked lonely and she decided sunrise could wait for another day, it would come again tomorrow. She returned to the house and made a fresh pot of tea along with eggs and toast. A selection of fresh fruits was added as finishing touches on the tray. After all was complete she quietly walked down the hall to Akito's rooms where she placed the tray on the floor and then knocked softly.

"Who's there?"

"It's only me Akito-san. I've brought you a breakfast tray. Are you hungry? Shigure-san told me you slept through dinner last night so I thought you might be. Oh, if I'm too early, I can come back later."

"Tohru Honda-san…? This is a surprise. Bring the tray in as I am hungry."

"With pleasure Akito-san…" Tohru entered the room to find all of the curtains were wide and all of the windows open to the early morning air. A table was placed near the largest of the bay windows and Akito now sat on the window seat still watching the ocean. "What a beautiful room Akito-san! I hope all is to your liking."

"It will do." He turned to face Tohru and looked at the tray with displeasure. "Only one tray? I do not wish to eat alone Honda-san. There is enough food here for two. Go get another plate and keep me company. I wish to talk with you."

"Hai, Akito-san. I guess I didn't think. I'm sorry to have assumed you wanted to eat alone."

"Tohru Honda-san, I grow impatient."

"I'm sorry Akito-san" Tohru hurried back to the kitchen to retrieve a second plate and cup then returned quickly to Akito's rooms. She soon had two places set and was serving up the meal. Akito observed the process with a satisfied smirk; he loved obedience in the people surrounding him.

"Sit down Tohru-san; I do not like people standing when I am seated."

"Oh, of course you don't. I'm sitting, see?" Tohru sat down immediately. "You wish to speak with me Akito-san?"

"I do. Tell me Tohru-san, how is my idea of a Greek location working out for Shigure's new novel?"

"It is a wonderful idea Akito-san, especially since Kythira is the island you chose. The island and its people have an amazing history and Shigure-san is capturing it all in his novel. I think it is his best novel so far! Mii-san will be very pleased when we return."

"Is that so? And how do you know it's his best…have you read all of his novels then Tohru-san?"

"Yes, when I started working for him I read everything he had written."

"Everything? Including the ones he wrote under that other name?"

Tohru looked down at her hands and her cheeks took on a red glow. "Hai" she said almost inaudibly.

_She's been alone with Shigure for six weeks and she still reacts as one innocent of carnal knowledge…how very interesting. I wonder how he has managed to let her stay so naïve. How very interesting…_

"Tell me Tohru Honda-san, what do you and Shigure do when not working?"

"Oh, we walk into the village or visit all of the wonderful places on this island. In the evenings we sit and talk about the day; about what we learn; the people we meet; and the places we visit. That's my favorite time of day with Shigure-san. I feel like we are very good friends now."

"And is that enough Tohru-san; just being friends with Shigure?"

"Oh…uh…I…" Hatori walked in the open door just as Tohru was struggling with Akito's last question.

"The door was open so I came in. Good Morning Tohru-kun. Akito, how are you this morning?"

"Oh, good morning Hatori-san. I'm certain you want to check up on Akito-san. I'll just get these trays out of the way. Are you ready for breakfast Hatori-san?"

"I'll wait for Shigure Tohru-kun. There is no need for you to fix breakfast two more times."

"Okay then. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." She made a rapid exit with the trays and shut the door behind her.

"Careful Hatori…with this kind of timing I might think you are trying to protect Tohru Honda-san."

"Have I ever denied you anything Akito?"

"Only once Hatori and it was for her sake then as well. Now would not be a good time to try it again."

"Understood Akito-san. Now let me examine you and be certain you have no more ill effects from your long trip."

"If only mother and father had been as concerned as you Hatori…" Akito granted Hatori's request and allowed him to do his job.

Tohru sighed in relief as she escaped to the kitchen. _"Oh Mom, I'm so glad Hatori-san showed up when he did. I didn't want to lie to Akito-san, but I don't want to get Shigure-san in trouble. I know I want more than friendship from Shigure-san, but what does he want? Am I being selfish? And Mom, if I get my wish, what will Akito-san think when he learns how I feel? The things that happened to Hatori-san, Rin-san, Yuki-kun, and Kisa-chan were painful. I don't want that for Shigure-san too. I know Akito-san has changed Mom. I don't really think he would hurt Shigure-san, but he still frightens me just a little."_ She wandered over to the sink and stared out the window at the ocean as she washed the dirty dishes from her and Akito's breakfasts. _"He was looking at the sea this morning; I wonder what Akito-san was thinking at that time?"_

"Tohru…what's for breakfast? I'm starved!" Momiji bounced into the kitchen with his trademark enthusiasm.

"Yes Tohru-kun, what is for breakfast?" Shigure asked as he came in rubbing his eyes.

"Momiji, Shigure-san… Good Morning. Breakfast isn't ready yet but there's coffee or tea. Shigure-san, here's your coffee. Momiji which would you like?"

"Tea please, Tohru. Tohru why are you already washing dishes this morning? They were all clean last night."

"Oh I made breakfast for Akito-san. He was awake and Shigure-san said he slept the whole evening so I thought Akito-san might be hungry."

"You're such a good girl Tohru-kun, you really should consider becoming my wife."

"Shigure-san…" Inwardly Tohru was pleased with the teasing. It had been a while since she'd heard that particular line from Shigure.

"Shigure-sensei, you need to be more serious than that when you are asking Tohru to marry you."

"Momiji, he doesn't mean it. His manner is just fine, really!" Tohru turned back to the breakfast preparations. Momiji mouthed the word 'chicken' at Shigure and a wink was all he received in return.

"Ahhh…Momiji or Shigure-san, please let Hatori-san know breakfast is almost ready. He's with Akito-san."

"I'll go get him Tohru-kun. Momiji can stay here and visit." Momiji watched the dog leave…_it might be his imagination but it seemed Shigure was avoiding situations where he was alone with Tohru. Why is that…_

Shigure's return was accompanied by both Hatori and Akito. Tohru didn't turn away from the stove but she did issue an invitation. "Hatori-san, Shigure-san please sit down. I'll get your coffee Hatori-san."

"And me Tohru-san, may I sit down as well?" Akito's silky voice did make Tohru turn around. She spilled coffee over her hand as she turned and ended up dropping Hatori's cup. "Ow!...Akito-san I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting you, not that I'm not happy you are here but…"

Shigure was by her side instantly. "Tohru-kun are you okay? Tohru-kun…"

His touch stilled Tohru's panic as it always did.

"Yes, I'm okay. Akito-san are you still hungry? Would you like some coffee or tea?" She managed to be polite even as she was on her hands and knees mopping up the spilled coffee with her apron. The apron wasn't absorbent and the liquid spread even further afield. Shigure smiled.

"Tohru-kun, wouldn't this work better?" he teased as he held out a dry dish towel for her use.

"Yes I suppose it would. Thank you Shigure-san."

Shigure sniffed. "Tohru-kun, maybe you better take care of the food or we won't have any breakfast. I'll finish cleaning up this spill."

"Oh my gosh! But…Shigure-san, are you sure it's okay if you clean up my mess?" she glanced at the spill uncertainly.

"Tohru-kun, I had many burned meals when Yuki-kun used to cook. I'd prefer not having one here."

"Oh, right! Akito-san, did you want more to eat?"

"No, just a cup of tea will be enough Tohru-san."

With no other mishaps Tohru managed to serve up breakfast and coffee and tea for everyone. Akito didn't have much to say. He sat quietly and observed the interaction between his juunishii and the girl. She was so natural with all of them and she even managed to drag occasional smiles out of the taciturn dragon. She didn't cling tightly to anyone but they all kept returning to her over and over again; perhaps he was beginning to understand why.

Breakfast was done and the four Sohma adjourned to the sitting room to discuss plans for the time they were to be visiting on Kythira. Shigure offered several suggestions; some were accepted, some rejected. It didn't really matter to him until he arrived at his final suggestion. This was the only suggestion he really cared about. "Wednesday is Tohru-kun's birthday and I have been planning a surprise party for her. She will be 22 this year. Akito-san I hope you don't have any objections to this…"

"I have no objections Shigure…"

Akito noted Shigure's unfeigned sigh of relief and smiled to himself. His plan was succeeding beyond his wildest expectations. He knew Shigure would not have wanted to cancel or postpone Tohru's party, but if Akito had insisted, Shigure would have obeyed. The dog's first loyalty was still to Akito but change was inevitable. Shigure's love for Tohru was gradually weakening the bonds and one day Shigure would find himself free of them. _Perhaps I should be angry with Shigure for this but I knew this would happen when I sent him and Tohru here. Still…I am a little jealous because I don't want to let go although I know I must. _Akito also noted that Momiji kept looking toward Hatori as if he had something he needed to talk to him about.

"Shigure come with me. I want to take a walk and it's been a while since I enjoyed your company."

"Yes Akito. Do you want to take the beach path?"

"Why not, I've not taken any of them. Tohru Honda-san, join us."

"Me?" Tohru was surprised at the invitation. "With pleasure…" Her smile was wide and Shigure groaned inwardly. He really didn't want Akito detecting the strength of his feelings for Tohru and her coming with them was not going to make hiding those feelings easy. As they stepped onto the walkway Tohru noticed Nomiki coming in their direction.

"Miki-chan, good morning!"

"Good Morning Tohru—" Miki paused as she noticed the second man accompanying Tohru. Akito Sohma…he was the reason she was coming to the villa this morning but meeting him so suddenly was unexpected.

"Nomiki-san what an unexpected…pleasure." Akito's voice was frosty as he spoke. The word pleasure said it was anything but that.

"Akito-san, I am here to see you this morning. Will you listen to what I have to say?"

Tohru's worried expression and Shigure's interested one caused Akito's eyes to defrost just a fraction. "I will be civil. However; I don't wish to delay my walk so you will have to walk with us if you wish me to listen."

Nomiki's first impulse was to reverse her direction and walk away but wasn't that what had brought her here this morning, walking away from this man?

"By all means, let's not delay your walk Mr. Sohma."

Akito smiled sardonically as the four of them started toward the beach. _This should be amusing..._

Momiji glance at Hatori. "Somehow Ha'ri I think we just received orders to stay here and not interfere. Will it be okay Ha'ri?"

"Yes Momiji, it will. This is the opportunity you have been looking for all morning isn't it? It's obvious something is on your mind and you wish to talk to me."

"There is and I think it might be important."

Momiji explained what he had learned from Zoe about Shigure's involvement with Petra Stamatelos and expressed his concerns. "Ha'ri, I understand why he is doing this but I think he's making a mistake. No matter how intelligent we consider ourselves, we cannot control chance. He can't be certain Tohru won't find out no matter how careful he is. "

Hatori cursed under his breath. "That idiotic foolish dog! Is he trying to self-destruct?"

"Ha'ri I may understand but I won't forgive him if Tohru is hurt.How can he take a chance like this when Tohru cares so much for him. I really don't care what he does to himself, but she will be hurt if he is discovered. She will forgive him but..." The hard glint in Momiji's eyes surprised Hatori.

"I know Momiji. Let me think about it. There must be something we can do to prevent this bomb from igniting. Don't do anything rash Momiji. I will take care of Shigure."

"I know you will Hatori. That's why I wanted to tell you. Tohru's happiness is the most important thing to me and despite his indiscretion I know Shigure loves her. She loves him too. I can tell." Hatori saw the fleeting sadness in Momiji's eyes as he made that admission.

Hatori's eyes softened in sympathy. "Momiji, are you sure you don't want to press your suit with Tohru. I know you love her, perhaps more than any of us."

"I'm certain Ha'ri. She's not meant for me. I'm still young and I know there is one person out there that will love only me and I will love her too. I just have to find her, that's all."

Hatori nodded his head in agreement. "I'm certain you are right Momiji."

Momiji's sunny smile broke forth and the shadows were nowhere to be found within his eyes. "I know I will Ha'ri."

The young rabbit never ceased to amaze Hatori. His resilience and optimism under very difficult circumstances were only rivaled by Tohru whohad similarcharacteristics although she lacked h is quick intelligence. She was the only one that could probably understand Momiji, it was certain he couldn't. Right now though he had to figure out a way to knock some sense into his wayward best friend.

While Momiji and Hatori were having their heart to heart talk Shigure and Tohru led the way down the path while Miki walked a step behind Akito. "Nomiki-san this path is wide enough for two. If you wish to speak with me it would be easier to do so from my side instead of lagging behind."

Nomiki felt a shred of hope as Akito's soft voice sent a shiver down her spine. _Perhaps he will forgive me; perhaps we can still become friends... "Because he is destined to die we can live..." Shigure's words had haunted her dreams last night and this morning she knew she had to try. Since being diagnosed with leukemia at the age of 14 her path was always only one step away from death. She did know how Akito felt, but she also knew how to live. Akito did not fully understand that yet. She desired to help him if she could so she had to try; the first step was the apology._

"Well Nomiki-san, suddenly you are silent. That didn't seem to be one of your problems yesterday..."

"Sometimes I say more than I should Akito-san. That's why I was coming to the villa this morning. I'd like to apologize for my rude behavior yesterday and maybe we can start again from the beginning."

"But only if I decide to accept your apology..."

"True, that is a requirement."

Tohru and Shigure turned back to look at the two of them. Akito sat down on a nearby rock. "Nomiki-san and I need to discuss her rude behavior yesterday. I will rest here a few minutes and see what she has to say. You two go ahead. We will meet you in a while."

"I can stay and keep you company while you rest. You wouldn't mind would you Tohru-kun?"

"No, not at all" Tohru and Shigure stepped back toward Akito's position.

"I insist you go ahead. Nomiki-san and I will discuss our differences in private. Now, Shigure."

"Yes Akito. Come along Tohru-kun, obviously our company is not wanted."

It came as naturally as breathing; it was something he never thought about anymore; but Akito noticed as Shigure offered Tohru his hand and she happily accepted it. The two continued down the path hand in hand.

Nomiki watched Akito as an array of emotions crossed his features while he watched them go. Jealousy, loneliness, pain, and relief were seen in quick succession.

"Akito-san...Shigure is special to you." It was a statement of fact, not a question.

"No more so than the others whose lives are linked to mine."

"You are either lying to me or lying to yourself Akito-san, which is it?"

He looked at her in surprise. "I'm lying to you of course. I make it a policy to never lie to myself. You are very bright Nomiki-san, and cute too..." The smile that lit his face astonished her.

"You blush very prettily Miki-san. May I call you that?"

"Of course."

"Then you call me Akito. As I said yesterday, I am not in the habit of explaining myself but perhaps I will do it just this once for you. Shigure is not the only one who is susceptible to beautiful women."

His mercurial change of temperament had her completely off balance. _Would the real Akito Sohma please stand up?_

The smile left his beautiful eyes and he was suddenly serious again. _If only she could capture that smile..._

"Yesterday I asked you about Shigure and Tohru Honda-san, perhaps demanded you tell me would be a more accurate description, right?"

"Perhaps..." was her noncommittal response.

"And you are right, Shigure is special to me...but she is too. It's important to me that they find each other." Akito fell silent. It was obvious he did not want to explain things in any deeper detail.

"Akito, if I tell you what I have seen of Shigure and Tohru, will you promise to explain why later?"

"No, I won't promise that. I think I am beginning to see for myself what they mean to each other. We won't speak of them again today. Miki-san, you spent time in hospital, will you tell me why?" She allowed him to divert her from her question.

"Certainly I will tell you why. Maybe this will help you understand that you and I are not that different and maybe we can learn something from each other. When I was 14 I was diagnosed with leukemia. It will kill me one day but for now the chemo therapy and blood transfusions I had in the hospital have pushed it into remission. I don't know how long I will have so I am choosing not to dwell on it. Each day I can choose to live in fear of dying, or live as if death holds no fear for me. I choose to live as if there is nothing to fear from death. I choose to enjoy life, to say what I need to say to those I love; I make the choice to have dreams and hopes and live as if they will be reality. I may not have time to make them a reality but I can't let that keep me from living. I want to graduate from high school, I want to fall in love, I want to have my own family one day and I live each day as If I have no doubts that these things will happen. But you know, Akito, deep in the night; in the darkness I am afraid. Sometimes before I close my eyes in sleep I find myself afraid I won't wake up in the morning. But the morning does come, the sun rises, and I live to enjoy life once again. Life is fun and I did mean it when I said that it is too short to waste on rude people. If I hold back any part of myself; If I am afraid to live, it's not going to add a single second to the time I have left. In the end, that course will only leave me with regrets for what I might have done."

Akito felt something within him responding to the determination in the girl by his side.

"Akito, I have a dare for you. Shigure told me your family is cursed, he told me of your fate, but for the week you are here, I dare you to live each day completely. Don't allow the past to hold you back or the future to frighten you. Take one day at a time and let me show you what I mean."

"Miki-san, maybe that is why I came to Kythira. I will accept your challenge."

"Great! Then the first thing we are going to do is get down to the beach. Let's go Akito!"

He followed in her wake.He was both amused and intrigued by her challenge. No one had ever dared challenge him before; not in this fashion.

Shigure hadn't really been happy with Akito's decision to send them ahead, but he had to obey. He looked at his hand and was surprised to find it was holding Tohru's in its clasp. Obviously it wasn't that he didn't want to spend time with Tohru; it was quite the opposite in fact, he did want to spend time with her; he wanted it too much. He was still uncertain of how Akito would react and no matter how much he submerged his old memories and plowed forward, he could not forget what had happened before; he wasn't convinced Akito had not thrown them together to test Shigure's loyalty. If he failed, then what? Did Akito have a new form of torture ready? Or was Akito really trying to let go?

"Shigure-san!" Tohru's shout of delight drew him from his melancholy thoughts and he suddenly found himself by her side with his arm about her waist. Tohru was very pleased to see the dolphins, but her happiness was increased dramatically by having Shigure by her side while she watched them. "Shigure-san, we should all come down here to go swimming today. Nikos told me yesterday that it was to be hot today. I can pack a picnic lunch and we can all spend the afternoon here."

"Tohru-kun, you have such wonderful ideas. Let's see what Akito..."

"Akito thinks it is a very good idea for today. Tohru-san, perhaps you would like to invite your friends to join us?"

Shigure and Tohru both turned in surprise at Akito's voice behind them.

"Truly Akito-san, I can invite them?"

"Honda-san, why must you make me repeat myself? I am certain you heard me the first time."

"I did but...Okay! Miki-chan let's go see who can come and give Akito-san and Shigure-san some time together. Please allow us to be excused Akito-san."

"By all means, I have things I wish to talk to Shigure about in private."

"Then we'll see you later Akito-san, Shigure-san."

Shigure turned to Akito as the girls disappeared around the bend in the trail. "My dearest Akito, shall we go sit in the shade while we talk?"

"Here by the water will be fine Shigure."

Miki and Tohru called Dmitri and Marina when they returned to the villa and both agreed to come. Momiji invited himself along when he found out they were going to Zoe's and Miki's homes to invite the others. "I'd really like to see where your friends live Tohru. I can come can't I?"

"Of course Momiji. Hatori-san, you are welcome to come with us or if you like, Akito-san and Shigure-san are down on the beach if you prefer to join them."

"I will come with you and Momiji Tohru-kun. I haven't seen much of the island and I think I will enjoy the walk. There will be time enough later to visit with Akito and Shigure. I will give them some privacy for a while longer."

"Okay. Hatori-san is very handsome today. You should wear bright colors more often." Tohru said admiringly as Hatori joined them.

Hatori did look relaxed in a short sleeve yellow shirt and white pants. Momiji chuckled as Hatori turned red, then winked at the doctor as Hatori shot him a sharp look.

"Thank you Tohru-kun." Hatori replied with one of his genuine smiles that Tohru was so good at bringing out.

The younger Stamatelos, Nikos, Zoe, and Petra all joined the group but Petros and the Sandersons pleaded prior plans. When they arrived at Miki's place, they found out what those other plans were. Sofia and Stefanos were going to Athens for the day with Petros and the Sandersons. Petros had a friend he wished to meet there and they were going to spend a little time doing some shopping and having dinner there. Kyri was very happy to join Tohru's party and they all headed back to the villa. Dmitri and Marina were already there when they arrived and all of the girls except Petra went to the kitchen to begin preparing the picnic lunch.

Petra decided the very handsome but very aloof doctor was not her cup of tea. She much preferred Shigure and his light hearted play. He was much warmer and more fun. Petra decided that spending time with Shigure and the other men was preferable to helping the other girls in the kitchen. She declined Tohru's invitation to join them "You children go ahead and have fun. I think I'll stay out here and take it easy."

Zoe prepared a retort but Nikos shook his head and she left it unspoken. Akito watched all the by-play and raised an eyebrow as he saw Petra wink at Shigure and Shigure give an almost imperceptible shake of his head. "Hatori, I have a slight headache from the sun. Let's go find your magic bag of tricks so I can be rid of it."

"Yes Akito. Shigure, Momiji, Petra-san we'll be back shortly."

Hatori allowed Akito to enter the room first and then walked to the dresser to collect his medical bag.

"Hatori, I do not have a headache. I do not need anything from that bag so do not expect me to take it at this moment. "

Hatori turned in surprise. "But Akito you..."

"Merely a pretext my dear Hatori. What I do need from you is information. I am certain Shigure is not going to tell me what is going on between him and that woman, Stamatelos-san. He may not tell me, but you will, won't you Hatori." Long slender fingers reached out and traced the doctor's jaw as green eyes squared off with steel blue eyes for interminable seconds. The green eyes dropped in defeat.

"Hai Akito. I heard it from Momiji who heard it from the youinger sister and told me." Hatori relayed all that he had heard from Momiji and Akito hissed in anger.

"That idiotic dog! How dare he carry on without my permission. He is going to ruin everything!"

"Akito?" Green eyes looked questioningly at the young man.

"Do not worry about Stamatelos-san and Shigure. If Tohru-san doesn't already know, she will never find out. I will handle this matter Hatori."

"Then I will leave it to you Akito."

Akito's smile wasn't pleasant but for reasons unknown, Hatori felt a weight had been taken from his shoulders. The Sohma head was changing...for the better.

Akito was not pleased when they returned and he saw Shigure and Petra deep in conversation while Momiji and Nikos were hanging out on the other side of the room.

"Momiji, Nikos, you two will leave now. Go to the kitchen or wherever, but leave."

Akito's voice was cold and harsh in the comfortable room. It was as if a blanket of ice had descended on the people gathered there. Nikos started to protest but Momiji grasped his arm. "No, Nikos come with me. I will explain, but please come with me." Nikos reluctantly followed Momiji and Akito turned to Hatori. "Shut the doors and windows Hatori." Hatori obeyed the command.

By this time Shigure was looking at Akito with a hint of curiosity but nothing more. Petra was watching the young man with eyes widened in surprise. _Who was he to hold such power. Perhaps she should consider..._Her thoughts were halted when she was faced with a blue eyed demon. "You!" He pointed at Shigure, "You stupid fool! You idiot! You are going to ruin everything. Get away from that woman now Shigure!"

Shigure moved quickly to obey.

"And you..." Akito crossed the floor and grasped Petra's long hair in his hand to pull her head back. "Who do you think you are to presume to carry on an affair with a member of my family. You will leave the villa and not show your face again for as long as Shigure is here."

"But I work here..." Petra's bravado only served to anger him more.

"Woman, you will find an excuse to leave, I would advise leaving the island or I will make sure your pretty face is never seen again. You see Hatori here, he has almost no vision in his left eye, I did that. I have put people in the hospital for less than the crimes you have committed with my family. Do you want to suffer such a fate...how would you like that beautiful face ruined forever, or perhaps lasting scars on your body...I am capable of such a thing and no one in this room will lift a hand to stop me. I will not allow this, I will not allow you to stay!"

Akito's anger had heated from white hot to a cold blue flame and Petra found herself thoroughly frightened. There was something about this man that seemed unbalanced; he seemed to be possessed. She looked to Shigure for help and he had his head bowed in uttter dejection. There would be no help there.

Unwilling to display her fear for all to see, she straightened her shoulders and removed Akito's hand from her hair and stood up.

Akito allowed the motions and stepped back. "I do not wish to spend the day with men who will allow a woman to be manhandled. We are done Shigure. Step away from the door Dr. Sohma."

Hatori stepped away from the door and Petra exited. Shigure lifted his head and amusement lit his features. He clapped his hands. "Well done Akito-san. I thought you were serious at first and I know that Petra thought you were. But still I have to admire her courage in facing you. Another time and another place I might actually have liked her.

Akito looked coldly at Shigure. "I was serious Shigure. She is another Hikaru Okikawa. If I was going to allow someone to have you, it would not be someone like her. You are mine Shigure until I decide to let you go. I am most displeased with your conduct Shigure."

Shigure stepped back just a little. "Hai Akito-san. I am sorry then. I won't let it happen again."

"See that you don't Shigure. Hatori, I am going to lie down for a short while. Wake me when it's time for the beach."

Akito stumbled his first couple of steps and Shigure moved to help him. "Don't Shigure." Momiji came in; he had seen Petra leave. He saw Akito stumble.

"Akito-san, may I help you?"

"Yes Momiji."

Hatori reopened the windows and Shigure stood staring down the hallway as Momiji assisted Akito to his room. His shoulders slumped and he sat down heavily on the sofa. "Hatori, he was angry with me, not with Petra. If a light flirtation makes him that angry, how will he feel about Tohru and my feelings for her. I am destined to continually hurt the ones who dare to love me."

"Shigure..." Hatori sat at the other end of the sofa. "For such an intelligent person, you are an idiot."

Shigure looked at Hatori. Uncertainty was mirrored in his eyes. "I love Tohru, Hatori, but I can't do this. I don't want to do this."

"Shigure, think if you have any brains left. Akito saw your solicitation toward Tohru-kun this morning. He sees how you automatically reach for her hand anytime you leave the house together. Has he thrown any fits, has he said anything to lead you to believe that he disapproves of Tohru-kun?"

"No but..."

"Shigure, is she worth taking a chance? I know you are worth it to her. But, do you really love her? I've always admired your optimism and belief that you are taking the right path. Why are you faltering now when this is probably the most important road you will ever walk?"

"Hatori, why would Akito...oh never mind. You are right of course. She is worth any risk. I'll just have to ask Akito my question when he is speaking to me again." Shigure was his arrogant, cocky self once more and Hatori was relieved.

"Momiji…"

The blonde young man turned just as he was leaving Akito's rooms.

"Petra Stamatelos-san will not be back. I am certain I put a stop to that. You may leave now."

Momiji nodded and shut the door behind him. Akito turned on his side to look out the open window and smiled in satisfaction. _Shigure is not going to jeopardize my plans by his foolish actions. Now that I have seen how well matched he and Tohru-san are, I will not allow that. Will this be enough to force Yuki and the cat into action again…? _That was his last thought as he drifted into slumber.

A short while later he was awakened by a knock at his door. "Who is it?"

"Akito, it's Miki. I volunteered to come wake you since we are all ready to go to the beach."

"Miki, come in." he invited.

Miki came into the room and saw Akito sitting on his bed. "Are you feeling well Akito?"

"I am, but I am quite exhausted from setting Shigure straight. Will you help me decide what to take to the beach?"

"That should be quite simple Akito. A long sleeved shirt, a swimsuit and that should just about do it. You do need the swimsuit, swimming is part of my challenge to you."

Akito smiled wryly. "I shall be sure I dress for the challenge Miki-san. Please let everyone know I will join them soon."

It was only a short while later and Akito was being introduced formally to the new members of the group and a procession set off to the beach. Tohru was walking between Shigure and Nikos when she realized that Petra was no longer with the group. "Shigure-san, I thought Petra-san was coming with us? Did we leave her at the house?"

Nikos answered her question before Shigure had the chance. "Petra told me she suddenly felt ill and was going back home. She asked me to tell everyone bye for her."

"Oh…that's too bad, I was hoping I might actually get a chance to know her better."

The conversation ebbed and flowed for a while and Dmitri announced he had a ski boat anchored near the beach if anyone was interested in water-skiing. Miki's eyes brightened and she turned to Akito.

"Oh no, Miki-san. I agreed to live one day at a time, I did not agree to risk life and limb. I will not get on water skis."

Then perhaps you would enjoy riding in the boat and watching others ski. Marina is looking forward to skiing as well. The boat will hold up to six passengers easily." Dmitri suggested smoothly.

"I believe I would like that Dmitri." Akito agreed.

Miki smiled. She had a feeling she would eventually get her way.

**A/N:I enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope people enjoy my portrayal of Akito and that I have not strayed too far from his basic personality. I know...he is much nicer than expected, but seriously...six years of exposure to Tohru...why wouldn't he change, at least a little? **


	16. Chapter 14: Changes

Disclaimer: As has been said many a time: Neither Fruits Basket nor the Fruits Basket characters are my property. They are the property of Natsuki Takaya and will remain her property ad infinitum.

On the other hand, the plot and all original characters do belong to me. I know, it's been like forever since my last post. I am not going to apologize and I am not going to say I will try to do better. I've tried that before and neither statement seems to ring true. What I can promise is that I will finish this story and I will post as quickly as possible, but it takes time. This story is a joy to write although the chapters are a little difficult at times. I seem to have quite a few personalities involved in the plot but I hope it does not take away from the story of the romance between Shigure and Tohru. There are only one or two chapters remaining of Shigure and Tohru's sojourn in Greece and then it will be back to Japan and to the reality of life.

Thank you so much to each and every one of you who continues to read and review. I can't tell you how much I enjoy your reviews and how much help you have been to me with each suggestion you have made for improving this story. I hope you will continue to read and enjoy this story and if so inclined leave a review. Most of all though, I hope each person who takes the time to read this chapter will enjoy it and have a better understanding of all the other characters I've added who have important roles in helping me advance my story.

**Chapter 14 Changes**

Shigure watched the interaction between Miki and Akito with great interest. _There is a difference in Akito's attitude relating to the young woman. Somehow Miki has gotten through to Akito and a friendship is developing. Perhaps Hatori is right, perhaps Akito can accept Tohru and me_ _together._ _I'm not sure it would make that much difference if he couldn't, but I am so used to following his dictates. As much as I like to believe I create my own destiny, he controls it more than I like to admit._

As they arrived at the beach Dmitri's ski boat came into view and Tohru exclaimed in delight. "Captain Dmitri, she's a beautiful boat! I would love to ride in her."

"Certainly Tohru. Miki and Akito, it seems you two are coming this first trip and if Tohru comes I have room for two more people. Do I have any volunteers?"

"I am coming," Shigure volunteered and Hatori echoed him.

"It seems Tohru-san that these two don't trust me with you and Miki…should I allow them to come?" Akito directed a sly glance at the two older juunishi as he asked the question.

"Of course you should…uhmmm…I mean please let them come Akito-san, it'll be fun!"

"Very well. It seems you have a full complement for the first trip Captain Dmitri."

Dmitri had remained silent as the visitors sorted things out. It was obvious that the young man, Akito, was used to making decisions for his family. Would his refusal really have prevented Shigure and the doctor from coming along on this trip? He was fairly certain that would have been the case as much as the two might have resented it. The Sohmas were definitely different from most people he had known.

Momiji and Zoe both looked disappointed and Dmitri flashed them a smile. "We'll be sure to make at least two excursions so you two can come next time."

"Hooray! But I did want to go with Tohru…oh well. Zoe it looks like we'll have to entertain each other while they're gone."

"I am certain we can do that. Nikos, will you join us? I think it is time to test the water."

"You bet! Marina, Kyri, are you coming with us?"

Zoe looked at Momiji and took off for the water. "I'll race you Momiji!"

"Hey no fair, you just gave yourself a head start." Momiji shouted as he raced after her. Zoe laughed as he caught her and dropped her into the deeper water. As soon as she regained her feet she splattered water in Momiji's face and a water battle royale followed. Kyri, Miki, and Nikos got caught up in it as well. Amidst much merriment Momiji and Zoe joined forces against Nikos, Kyri, and Marina. When the five had exhausted their energy they floated on the waves or sat on the beach and idly chatted. Zoe and Momiji came to know each other quite well.

Zoe watched Momiji with great interest as he talked about his mom, dad, and little sister as well as all of the other Sohma family members. His sleek muscular chest and long slim legs kept drawing her attention even as his conversation engaged her interest. Momiji Sohma was a lively attractive man but he was also hiding some deep sorrow, she was certain. One day perhaps he would tell her about it.

Momiji enjoyed talking to the young woman in the white bikini and gradually it dawned on him that he was attracted to her. Not only was she beautiful, but also she was intelligent and a good listener. The week was going to be a lot of fun… no doubt about it.

Nikos, Marina, and Kyri eventually came out of the water and joined Momiji and Zoe on the sand. Marina told them a few stories about her and Dmitri's early meetings when he was her physical education teacher in high school. She had been 16 and in her third year of high school and he had been 22 and on his first teaching assignment when they met. "Of course I had him from the word 'go'. I'd walk into the room and say good morning and his eyes would get wide and his ears would turn red. It was so cute!"

Kyri chimed in, "That's true, I was in Marina's class. We've been best friends since grade school. It was so funny when Dmitri ran into Marina. Here was this big macho man and he was reduced to a blushing schoolboy in her presence. It was fun to watch."

"You girls are so cruel…" Nikos observed.

"Not really," Marina disagreed. "I thought he was an absolute dream but of course I didn't tell him that…"

"That proves my point" Nikos said with a smile.

While the five on the beach were sharing anecdotes from their school days the others aboard Dmitri's boat were having fun as well.

"Miki, do you think I can learn to ski? It looks like so much fun when you and Dmitri are out there!"

Dmitri had found Hatori to be a quick study in piloting his boat. With a few instructions he had been able to turn the boat over to the doctor while he and Miki did some skiing. It had been a pleasure for him to find a competent person to handle his boat.

"Look at Ha-san, he's showing off for Tohru-kun…"

"Shut up Shigure or maybe you would like me to tell Tohru-kun about that time when we were freshmen in college…perhaps you remember how fresh you were?"

Shigure remembered very well. There were many indiscretions he had been guilty of as a college freshman. "I won't say another thing Ha-san."

Hatori's lips quirked and Tohru looked between the two men trying to figure out what could be so bad that Shigure wouldn't want Hatori to speak of it.

"Never mind Tohru-kun, you really don't want to know." Shigure assured her even as he grinned at her confusion.

Tohru turned back to Miki. "Do you think I could learn?"

"I'm sure you can, let's give it a try."

"Okay."

"Tohru-kun, are you sure you should?" Shigure recalled moments when Tohru's clumsiness had caused him much anxiety.

"It will be okay Shigure-san…unless you really think I shouldn't…"

"I…" Shigure was torn between concern for Tohru and not wanting her to be disappointed.

"Let her try Shigure, someone recently told me to push the limits in life. I think she was right."

Miki's cheeks turned red at Akito's implied compliment.

"But Akito…"

"Shigure, is there some reason you are so concerned about Tohru-san? In the past you have always encouraged people to try just so you could see them fall flat on their face. Why not this time?" Akito forced his voice to sound low and menacing, but he was laughing inwardly at Shigure's expression of dismay. Love really did do strange things to people's emotional balance.

"You are right of course Akito. Go ahead Tohru-kun, we'll be cheering for you."

"Thank you for worrying about me Shigure-san. I will be careful. Okay, I'm ready Miki-chan."

Akito gave her a victory sign from the side of his seat opposite Shigure and Tohru grinned as she joined Miki in the water.

Hatori noted the signal and found himself re-evaluating his thoughts on Akito. _Maybe Akito really did want his juunishi to be happy. Could six years make that much difference?_ He wondered. He watched the laughing girls in the water and gave a mental shrug. _Six years was probably long enough to bring about some changes._

Shigure decided that since Akito had overruled his reservations about Tohru and water-skiing, he might as well enjoy the show. The girls in their bright yellow and green swimsuits were well worth watching.

After about a dozen tries punctuated by a lot of laughter and choking on seawater, Tohru managed to get up on skis for about two minutes before she was in the water again. She immediately returned to her feet and this time she and Miki skied for about 15 minutes before returning to the boat. Shigure offered Tohru his hand so she could climb back into the boat and Dmitri offered Miki a hand in assistance.

"That was fun Shigure-san! You should try it." Tohru enthused as she towel dried her hair and shook it out. She managed to splash water all over Shigure in the process. "Shigure-san, I am so sorry…" Hatori hid a smile while Shigure calmed Tohru down. _It was so obvious that his friend cared very deeply for the young woman. Did he really think he was hiding anything?_

"I'd like to try," Hatori volunteered totally unexpectedly. "It's been a while since I've had a chance to water ski. I think the last time was when I was in college."

"Hatori-san, you know how to ski?" Tohru looked at him, her big eyes were wide in admiration. "That's amazing…"

Hatori smiled again. "I haven't always been a doctor Tohru-kun."

"But I still think it's fantastic that you know how to water ski!"

"I can water ski too Tohru-kun." Shigure said with just a hint of little boy petulance.

The edge in Shigure's voice caused Akito to look up from his conversation with Dmitri and Miki. _All this time he'd been watching Yuki and the cat's rivalry. Maybe he should have been watching his older juunishi…Shigure sounded as if he was jealous of the admiration Hatori had received from Tohru._

"Really Shigure-san? That's wonderful. Are you going to ski with Hatori-san?"

"As to that I was really thinking that I'd like to stay in the boat and keep you company Tohru-kun…perhaps convince you that we should…"

"He's only saying that because he skis as well as he drives Tohru-kun"

"You drive Shigure-san?"

Hatori had noticed Shigure's attitude as well and decided not to resist the urge to tease his old friend.

"Ha-san, how can you say that?" The rivulet of fake tears brought laughter to the lips of Tohru and Dmitri. Akito gave Hatori a sharp look, one that said, "Do I really know you?" Miki watched the show with interest.

"Of course I can drive, and I can water ski too. I'll join Ha-san after all. Let's see you put your actions to your words Ha-san." With that declaration Shigure jumped into the water and Hatori dove in afterwards.

Dmitri idled the motor while the two men prepared the skis and then started moving at the go ahead signal offered by Hatori. Hatori rose gracefully to his feet but Shigure, to his chagrin, found it took him three or four tries before he was able to stay up. It didn't help his ego to hear Miki and Tohru shouting "Hatori-san, that's amazing. You really are good at skiing." They were cheering for Shigure as well but "Shigure-san we know you can do it, do your best!" was a far cry from the admiration Hatori was receiving. Even after he was up and skiing and the girls shouted, "Shigure-san you're amazing too," he didn't feel any better. Somehow it seemed there was more enthusiasm directed at Hatori than himself.

Akito found he could no longer hide his mirth and his laughter added to Shigure's discontent. Hatori added more fuel to the fire by laughing quietly as he watched his friend's dismay at the ineptitude he was exhibiting in front of Tohru.

Shigure glared balefully at Hatori, then suddenly the humor of the situation hit him and he grinned openly. "Ha-san, I think this round is yours, you are the better water-skier…maybe it has to do with your zodiac form…"

"Shigure…" Hatori groused warningly.

"Ha-san, when are you going to admit you like that form. After all it is very cute!"

"Shigure, shut up."

Having gotten the desired result from Hatori, Shigure did let the subject of the dragon form drop. It was quite cute though he thought with a smile.

"Shigure…"

"Ha-san, I didn't say a word!"

"You were thinking it Shigure."

The two men skied in tandem a while longer and then returned to the boat. Miki turned to Akito after they were aboard. "Akito, doesn't it look like fun? I know you must want to try it."

"I do not wish to ski Miki-san." Akito snapped.

"That is a wise decision Akito. I would be quite worried about your health if you did decide to water-ski in that cold water. Although it is enjoyable, I would definitely advise against it as your doctor."

Akito listened to Hatori and was gratified that the doctor agreed with him. However, after he looked at Tohru and Miki, he suddenly changed his mind. He was so tired of being sick and being told not to do something because it would endanger his health even it would be fun. Miki and Tohru were both right, life should be lived for as long as possible. "Thank you for your advice Hatori but I think I will try skiing after all."

"Really Akito? Do you want Dmitri or me to come with you?" Miki asked happily.

"You come with me Miki-san. I am certain Dmitri is the best pilot for this boat. If I'm risking life and limb, I want to do it with as much safety as possible."

Akito and Miki jumped into the water and Shigure turned to Hatori in admiration. "Ha-san, since when did you develop such a sly streak in your personality? You knew Akito would change his mind didn't you?"

Hatori glanced out over the side of the boat at the island in the distance. "Why would you think that Shigure?"

Shigure gave Hatori a sharp look and then moved to Tohru's side where she was watching Miki and Akito's preparations. "Akito-san and Miki-chan have already become good friends. Isn't that wonderful Shigure-san?" The wistful look on Tohru's face went straight to Shigure's heart. Tohru really had no idea the high regard Akito had for her courage and unfailing belief in people.

He placed his arm about her waist and looked into her eyes. "It is Tohru-kun, but it would have been impossible if you had not paved the way."

"What…"

"I don't think you realize it Tohru-kun, but you were already Akito's friend before we came here."

"I was…I am?" The joyful expression assured Shigure he had said the right thing. One thing he really could not stand was to see Tohru sad. One day he hoped the young woman by his side would realize the impact she had on the Sohmas and accept the fact that his whole family loved her.

"Thank you Shigure-san." Tohru stood on tiptoe and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"It was only the truth Tohru-kun." The blush on Shigure's cheeks at the unexpected display of affection did not go unnoticed by Hatori. _Yes, this trip was well worth the effort it had taken to clear his schedule so he could come._

Akito was listening intently to Miki as she gave him some pointers on skiing, but he did not miss the kiss Tohru bestowed on Shigure's cheek. "Say Miki-chan, I know what it looks like but what do you think? Is there a chance that Shigure and Tohru are truly in love with each other?"

"If we were placing bets Akito, the odds would be 200 – 1 in their favor."

By the time the day was over everyone had a surfeit of water skiing, sun, and fun. The picnic lunch had been delightful and it was a tired but happy group that began the return to the villa. Hatori watched with some concern as Akito and Miki lagged at the rear of the procession. It was possible Akito, and Miki as well, had overdone it today. Should he have said something to prevent it? He looked at the relaxed and happy expression on Akito's face and shook his head. No, he could have done nothing different. The Akito here on the island was much different from the unhappy, ailing Akito in Japan. He didn't like it much but risks were sometimes necessary.

Tohru was walking happily between Shigure and Kyri when she noticed the direction of Hatori's glance. She followed his gaze and saw how tired the two were. She turned to Kyri and said a few words and Kyri nodded her head.

"Momiji, Nikos, this is a good place to rest. Why don't we take the baskets back to the villa and return with fresh drinks for everyone. They can sit and relax in the shade while we do that."

Momiji glanced around and understood the situation immediately. "Sure, let's go!"

Tohru and the two young men scampered off while Hatori and Dmitri invited everyone to take a few minutes to rest. Shigure followed Tohru and her escorts with his eyes for a few seconds and then turned to Akito. "Akito, here is my towel. Please sit down and relax for a few minutes."

Akito nodded his head in assent and sank down onto the towel Shigure had placed in the shade of a stone pillar. Hatori place his towel beside Akito and encouraged Miki to follow his example. She gave him a smile of thanks and sat down. Before long, Miki and Akito were once again deep in conversation.

Kyri, Zoe and Marina were busy talking. "Marina, Kyri, I have an idea and I need your help with it…" Zoe began. Soon the three heads were close together and the men found themselves wondering what was so interesting.

After about fifteen minutes Tohru and the two young men returned with thermoses of iced tea and lemonade. Tohru pulled Hatori aside. "Hatori-san let me know when you think it is okay for us to continue to the house. Akito-san and Miki-chan seem to be very tired at the moment and in need of rest."

"That was a good observation." He noted Shigure easing closer so he could hear their conversation. "Tohru-kun, perhaps you should come to work for me when you get back to Japan. I think your true calling is in medicine. Your talents are wasted on this idiot dog's research."

"Ha-san, how could you do such a thing? You are trying to take away the best research assistant I've ever had! How cruel…."

"She's the only assistant you've ever had Shigure."

"That's beside the point Ha-san."

Tohru looked between the two men…"Uhmmm…errr…that is…Thank you very much for your kind regard Hatori-san but I very much like working with Shigure-san."

"See Ha-san, she loves me!" Shigure couldn't keep a victorious smirk from showing on his face.

Hatori turned to Akito, a small smile on his face. "I'll leave the offer open Tohru-kun in case you change your mind."

"Tohru-kun, you won't leave me will you? What would I do without my precious flower…I know, you can marry me and then I never have to let you go…isn't that a splendid idea?"

"Shigure-san…."

Akito watched his dragon and his dog once again. The humor of the situation was not lost on him. "My dear Hatori, the dragon does have fangs…they are just well concealed."

"Not really Akito, you just never cared to notice."

"Perhaps you are right…So, Tohru-san, how are you going to reply to Shigure's oh so romantic proposal of marriage?"

"Akito-san…he doesn't really mean it so I don't have to reply, do I?"

"Of course not Tohru-kun…Akito is just teasing me." Shigure replied a little too quickly and Akito traded a look with Hatori that spoke volumes. Hatori nodded in agreement.

Momiji took note of Tohru's distressed expression and spoke into the awkward silence. "I know what we should do next! We should have a party back at the villa. 'A Welcome to Kythira Momiji, Hatori and Akito Party'"

Tohru was relieved at the rabbit's interruption. "That's a wonderful idea Momiji. Kyri, Zoe, Miki, Marina, will you stay? Will you help?"

Momiji's suggestion was met with a lot of enthusiasm. The four girls agreed immediately. "Me too, I want to help too!" Momiji volunteered.

"Momiji is a pervert, Momiji wants all of the girls for himself!"

"You bet Shigure!" Momiji replied with a wink. "I bet you wish you had thought of it first!"

"How can you think that Momiji…is that what everyone thinks…I'm a pervert and want all of the nubile young women for myself…" There was a dramatic pause and then "Well, that's probably true."

General laughter met Shigure's admission as everyone prepared for the return to the villa.

All of the non-residents of the villa had brought changes of clothes because the original plan had been to go into the village after they returned from the beach. As a result, it was a simple matter of everyone making use of the many showers in the villa to wash off the saltwater and then to get dressed until it came to Tohru. Tohru was doing things in the usual manner until Zoe caught her attention.

"Tohru, you truly care for Shigure don't you? I know you care for all of the Sohma family, but he's very special to you, right?"

"What…Zoe why would you ask such a thing? I…I'm not really sure how Shigure-san feels so…"

"I didn't ask how Shigure feels. I know how he feels."

"You…you do?"

"I do, but that's not what I asked Tohru. I feel we've become very good friends but I don't want to step out of line, so tell me if you think I am being rude."

Tohru paused as she considered Zoë's question. "It's okay Zoe, I don't mind telling the four of you how I feel. Yes, Shigure-san is special to me. I've only just begun to realize this. I care for him…no, it's more than that. I like him very much. I like him more than any of the other men I'm acquainted with."

"Do you love him Tohru?" Marina asked gently.

Tohru looked at the four girls that were now her friends and found no trace of insincerity in their faces. She answered slowly, "I'm not sure but I don't think so…at least not yet. But, I think I could be if I knew he felt the same.'

The three older girls looked at each other and Marina winked. Miki was a little puzzled. What crazy scheme did Zoe come up with this time? There had been some doozies in the past.

"Tohru, how would you like to have some fun? Shigure is always teasing you; wouldn't it be fun to tease him just a little?" Kyri asked the question with an impish gleam.

"Oh no, I couldn't! Shigure-san is always so kind to me even though…"

"Come on Tohru, it'll be fun and he won't even know you are teasing him. It'll be a secret just between us girls." Zoe chimed in.

Miki looked at Tohru and then the other three girls. "Oh ho…so that's why they had their heads together at the beach. This just might be fun."

"Tohru-chan, at least hear the idea. I know it will be fun!" Miki enthused.

Tohru nodded her head. "Okay, I'll listen."

"Let's just say there are ways to attract men and I am going to reveal a few to you. I know you doubt the extent of Shigure's feelings and this just might be a good way to find out." The twinkle in Marina's eyes as she spoke made Tohru blink in surprise.

"But…I'm not sure I want to know…I don't think I can do that. I don't even know very much about flirting or…" Tohru protested.

"That's the beauty of this Tohru-chan. All women are natural flirts, even you though you may not realize it. Men are…well men are easy to dazzle." Kyri joined Marina's tactics with her own brand of persuasion. Miki and Zoe giggled at the dazed expression on Tohru's features.

"I'm not sure I understand and what does this have to do with teasing Shigure-san?"

"You'll understand in a moment that is…" Marina took Tohru's hands, "if you are willing to cooperate you will. It'll be fun for all of us. I guarantee it."

Tohru grinned, albeit somewhat uncertainly. "I'll try. It might be fun if Shigure-san acts as confused as he makes me feel at times. If you really think I can…that is…"

"Let's see…you often wear dresses or skirts in the evening so this part is easy. When I was helping you unpack there were some dresses that would be perfect. Let me see…ah yes! Here we go. What do you think Marina?" Kyri held up a white sundress with a yellow lace cover-up. The scooped neckline stopped just short of being too revealing."

"Perfect, and the skirt will lift up with the slightest breeze. And look! These sandals match perfectly!" She held up a pair of yellow and white sandals with slender heels.

"I can't wear that…Shigure-san picked it out for me but it's just too…"

"Seductive?" Marina suggested. "That's exactly what we want."

"It…it is? And those sandals, I know I'll fall if I try to walk in them. I don't think I can do this after all."

"You'll be fine. You just need a little bit of practice, that's all."

"Are you sure about this Marina-san?" Tohru asked as she walked across the floor and back.

"Absolutely. Now here's some other advice. When you are talking to Shigure, be sure to touch him, on the hand, on the wrist, on the arm…it doesn't really matter where."

"And when you are near him, look him in the eyes and then shyly look away." Kyri added.

"Of course, you already do that quite well Tohru-chan so don't worry about that." Zoe stated.

Miki sat in the middle of Tohru's big bed and listened intently. _The advice was interesting, but would it really work?_ She wondered. _Perhaps she should try some of those on the enigmatic Akito. It might be fun to test her feminine wiles. _She grinned_. Perhaps…_

"Okay," Marina continued. "We've tot that part all figured out, now…I know! May I apply your makeup Tohru-kun? You looked beautiful at the first dinner party we attended, but I have a couple of different ideas if you will allow it."

Tohru was totally bemused at finding herself the center of attention in a group of girls. Hana and Uo had been her only close girlfriends at school so she wasn't used to the situation. However, she found herself having fun as the girls carried out their ideas.

"Sure Marina, I don't mind."

Kyri noticed Miki's speculative expression as Tohru's makeup was finished and turned to Marina. "Marina, why don't you do Miki's makeup too…she doesn't think she needs it which is true but…"

"Miki?"

"Sure, why not?" Miki hopped off the bed and sat down at the dressing table so Marina could work her magic.

Hair, makeup, dress…all was perfect. Marina nodded her head in satisfaction. "Okay, you two, it's your show tonight, the rest of us are just backup and window dressing."

Down in the living room the men had begun to speculate on what might have happened to their female companions.

"Do you think that perhaps someone got sick or had a fainting spell?"

"No Momiji, they all looked healthy when they went upstairs."

"That's true Ha'ri…then maybe…"

"Now, now Momiji, don't you realize that women, especially groups of women, can take hours to get dressed. Just be patient, they will be down eventually" Shigure commented airily.

"And of course you would know this Shigure because…"

"Because I have been exposed to a lot of women Akito…I am found to be somewhat of a celebrity when socializing with them."

Akito looked at Shigure in an appraising manner. "I suppose that is only the truth Shigure."

Dmitri stood by the window with Nikos so as to allow the Sohmas some privacy in catching up on each other's news. He recalled the three girls with their heads together and grinned. He knew Marina and Kyri from way back when and Zoe was much like them. "Nikos, while you and Momiji were with Tohru I saw an interesting sight. Marina, Zoe, and Kyri had their heads together this afternoon. I am certain they were plotting something. I suspect they have devised some mischief and our guests are their targets."

"Hmmm…should we warn them?" Nikos asked with twinkling eyes.

"No, let's just watch, it might be fun. You know the kind of mischief those three can dream up and Tohru and Miki are just the types to be persuaded."

Nikos contemplated various scenarios for a moment then grinned in delight. "I do know and I believe this may be an interesting evening if they can execute the plan."

"I'm certain it will be."

Momiji caught the last part of the conversation as he was drifting in Nikos and Dmitri's direction. "What might be fun, do you have an idea of what is going on?" he asked with interest.

"I do have an idea. My advice would be to expect the unexpected because tonight just might hold some surprises." Nikos answered. "I don't know what, but it will be something…"

"I love surprises! I'll look forward to some fun."

"I can almost guarantee it will be, at least for us." Dmitri affirmed.

The girls were finally satisfied with Tohru and Miki's appearances. "Here Tohru, put your apron on. It's time to prepare dinner and we want your dress to be a total surprise when we all gather at the table." Zoe winked conspiratorially at Marina and Kyri. "I think it is going to be a good time tonight."

"Okay, it'll keep my dress clean anyway. I always have a tendency to spill when cooking."

On their way to the kitchen Tohru stuck her head into the doorway of the sitting room. "Shigure-san, we are going to prepare dinner now. It shouldn't take too terribly long."

"Hai Tohru-kun." Shigure walked to the door as Tohru and the girls disappeared into the kitchen. He had only caught a glimpse but something had been different.

"Is there a problem Shigure? Do you really think I enjoy a person walking away from me when I am talking to him?" Akito's voice came softly from behind him and he was startled.

"Akito, I'm sorry. I just thought I would find out about how much longer to when dinner will be ready, but Tohru and the others were in the kitchen before I got the chance."

"I see…"

"I'll go find out." Momiji volunteered. "I offered to help anyway."

He darted down the hallway and swung open the kitchen door. Shigure heard Momiji's whistle of admiration and his exclamation "Tohru, you are beautiful tonight!"

Shigure took a step toward the hallway but was detained by Akito's grip on his arm. "Shigure, we were talking. Whatever it is, it can wait."

"Of course it can Akito." Shigure turned back into the room with great reluctance.

Out in the kitchen the girls were heating up casseroles that Sofia had prepared before going home on Friday. She had also left cake and baklava for dessert. Momiji sat at the kitchen counter chatting with the girls as they worked. He had placed the settings on the table and there really wasn't anything else for him to do, but he preferred feminine company to the all-male gathering in the sitting room.

It was only about 45 minutes later when all was in readiness. The girls returned to the living room after removing their aprons. Momiji preceded them because he wanted to watch the reactions as the girls rejoined the men. He had a feeling Shigure's expression was going to be priceless when he was hit with the full affect of Tohru's appearance tonight. He definitely wanted the front row seat for that encounter.

Shigure was one of the first to turn from their conversation when he heard the girls approach. Five beautiful women stepped into the room, but suddenly there was only one that existed for him. Tohru stood there in the yellow and white creation he had imagined her in but had despaired of ever seeing. His expression mirrored the love he felt for her and his admiration of her appearance, but only for a moment and then he had his mask back in place. There was no denying the fact that she attracted him in the same manner as a ray of light attracts attention in a formerly dark room. While the dress was very becoming, there was also a difference in her attitude that he couldn't quite define.

Momiji grinned. Shigure's bemused expression was everything he had hoped to see and more. He was glad he had been watching because the mask had been replaced very quickly. It was a shame Shigure was so skilled at wearing his mask because he would have liked for Tohru to recognize the emotion she aroused within Shigure by her very presence.

Tohru shifted uncomfortably as she became the focus of everyone's eyes, but the expression in Shigure's eyes and a gentle push from Marina moved her forward.

"Ano…Shigure-san…" Tohru lightly touched his arm and her teal eyes met his gray ones. Tohru couldn't look away from the intensity of Shigure's gaze. Her cheeks began to glow a soft pink and Marina rolled her eyes when Kyri looked her way.

"Hai Tohru-kun?"

Zoe moved to Momiji's side and gave him a rueful grin. "Well she got it 75 percentright. I think that just may be enough."

"What do you mean?" Momiji questioned.

"Oh nothing, just girl talk."

"I see" Momiji grinned as he noted the imp lurking in Zoë's eyes. " I do think it will be enough."

Zoe looked closely at Momiji. "Hmmm…I think you do see. I knew there was a reason I really liked you."

"Of course I see, and of course you like me. How could you possibly resist? Shall we go in to dinner?" Momiji tucked Zoë's arm in his and led the way to the dining room.

Zoe shook her head. "You are very hard to resist with those German looks and Japanese eyes," she said with a smile.

Hatori watched as the girls each conscripted one of the men in the room to act as her escort. Miki and Akito, Nikos and Kyri, Shigure and Tohru, and Dmitri and Marina each linked up to enter the dining room. He wasn't given the chance to feel alone amidst all the couples. Marina led Dmitri over and placed her free hand on his arm. "Come with us doctor. A handsome gentleman such as you should have someone to escort as well."

Hatori smiled in response and Dmitri gave him a wink from her other side. "Marina enjoys being the center of attention so I am used to sharing. Don't worry."

"Dmitri…"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Never mind, let's go."

Akito was thoroughly enjoying the evening. Escorting Miki into the dining room was a new experience for him. Most of his life he had done everything alone. He had walked alone, lived alone, and eaten alone with the exception of those rare times when his juunishi came to visit. He found eating meals with people who were not part of the Sohma to be a novel and not unpleasant way to pass the time. Not only did he listen closely to Miki and contribute an occasional word to encourage her conversation, he also managed to take note of all of the other participants at the table and their actions. Momiji and Zoe seemed to be engaged in a lively debate although he could not quite hear their conversation. Both Hatori and Dmitri seemed to be totally captivated by the lively and expressive Marina. He had thought her to be quiet at first, but that initial impression was not the correct one. Most of all he was interested in the play of expressions on the faces of Shigure and Tohru.

Shigure kept half of his attention on his conversation with Nikos, Kyri and Tohru, but the other half was running rampant. Ten percent of the remaining half was on Akito and his surprising friendship with Miki. The other 40 percent was focused on the girl by his side. Tohru was beautiful tonight, even more so than usual. There was a more sensual air about her than normal. Each time she touched him his heart gave a funny little lurch, and each time she looked into his eyes he felt as if he was drowning in a fathomless sea. He recognized the fact that her makeup tonight enhanced her appearance and he also recognized the fact that she had received some coaching in the art of flirting, but even knowing this, he was powerless to resist the effect her presence was having on him. He was in this so deep he suspected he would never find the surface again, but suddenly that didn't really matter. He was tired of fighting his heart and tired of pretending to an indifference he didn't really feel. There would be other battles to face when he and Tohru returned to Japan, but the one he was fighting right now was totally pointless. He capitulated to the feelings and dropped his mask. He was still young, he was in love, and he didn't want to fight it anymore. Akito, both by his presence in Greece and his acceptance of Tohru, had given his seal of approval to the match. It had only taken Shigure 24 hours to realize how much Akito really had changed. Initially he had still been uncertain of Akito's acceptance, but it was obvious now that this was exactly what Akito had been planning when he sent the two of them to Greece. Not only had his god been changed along the way, but he and all of his cousins had also been changed. He watched as his family members laughed and chatted with the friends around them…Friends…Hatori and Ayame had been his only true friends…but now…. now he was surrounded by friends. All of these changes were due to the beautiful young woman at his side. Soon he would tell her of his feelings.


	17. Chapter 15: Revelations

**Disclaimer:** Neither Fruits Basket nor the Fruits Basket characters belong to me. They are the property of Natusuki Takaya.

However, the plot and all original characters do belong to me. Hello all, this chapter was almost done by the time I completed the last one so I thought I would go ahead and post. It's a little shorter than the last several have been, but who am I to avoid a good stopping point? I think things are going to be more difficult to write from this point forward, at least for the next three or four chapters, but I will post as quickly as I can. Please read and enjoy this chapter and of course, reviews are welcome too.

Okay, Shigure finally decided to confess his feelings but there is some baggage in his past that he has to tell her about first. Neither the anime nor the manga through Volume 13 tell me a lot about Shigure's past so I made up a couple of things that colored his take on relationships. I hope they are received kindly. The first incident is described in this chapter. The other one I dreamed up will probably show up in the next one. I wouldn't mind knowing what people think of the past I created for him.

Thanks to everyone who has read this story. Knowing people are reading it is what keeps me from burning out and not completing it. I love this story even if it is of my devising. It is my desire that my love of writing comes through in these pages.

**Chapter 15 Revelations**

_**Next Morning**_

It was the day after the party and Tohru awoke early the next morning. She smiled to see her friends sleeping on futons scattered about the room. She and Shigure had come to bed quite late last night and everyone had been asleep. She stretched as she sat up in bed and then moved quietly over to the window where she could watch the sunrise from a comfortable chair. Tomorrow she would join Nikos on the beach once again for the sunrise but this morning she only wanted to reflect on what had happened last night after dinner was concluded. She gazed at the sun rising above the horizon and her thoughts turned back the hands of time.

_Everyone had adjourned to the living room where the rugs had been moved and everything was arranged for dancing. It seemed all of them were having a good time, even Akito-san. It was marvelous to see how well Momiji and Zoe were hitting it off. Although Momiji didn't think she realized it, she did know that he was in love with her. It would have been wonderful to return his feelings as he was such a very dear friend, but it just wasn't within her to return them to the same degree with which he offered them._

_Last night she realized just how much Shigure did mean to her. She recalled the moment at the dinner table when his face suddenly relaxed into a new and unfamiliar plane. It was almost as if he had removed a mask. His features softened ever so slightly and his eyes began pulling her into their depths inviting her to see what he was feeling. She continued to follow the girls' advice and made contact with his hands at random moments and frequently gazed into his eyes. Each time their eyes came in contact it became more difficult to look away because his called to her on a deep emotional level. It grew late and everyone went to bed. She tried to go to bed, but something kept her from sleeping so she went downstairs to the kitchen to fix a warm cup of tea. She hoped it would help her relax so she could fall asleep. She had found Shigure in the kitchen ahead of her and he had already placed the kettle on to boil._

_**After the party**_

"Shigure-san, are you having trouble sleeping tonight? I was thinking a hot cup of tea might help me relax and it seems you have the same idea."

"I couldn't sleep tonight myself Tohru-kun. Perhaps after we have a cup of tea, you would like to take a walk on the beach with me."

"Sure, why not?"

Outside the kitchen window _provenza_ enclosed the island in silvery drapes. It was impossible to see beyond the front verandah. The two of them sat at the kitchen table in a comfortable silence. Much needed to be said but neither of them was willing to speak. Shigure gazed at her with a look of intense concentration and finally he sighed. "Tohru-kun, I don't really want a cup of tea right now. Perhaps we could walk and then have some tea. How does that sound for an idea."?

"Okay, that sounds good. Let's go."

The two of them stepped out into the warm night air. Shigure reached for Tohru's hand as soon as they started down the steps toward the beach. With each step he drew her closer to his side. The evening mist wrapped them in a cloak of illusion and all that existed in that moment was the two of them, the song of the night birds, and the rhythm of the ocean waves.

"This is so peaceful and so beautiful. I can almost believe we are the only two people in the world right now. Shigure-san, I'm really happy to be here with you. I almost wish…":

"You almost wish what Tohru-kun?" Shigure's voice whispered near her ear. The wistfulness in his tone resonated strongly within her heart.

"I almost wish we could exist like this forever but that's foolish of me isn't it Shigure-san? I know we have to go home in a few weeks because Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun, Momiji, Hatori-san, and Akito-san will be waiting for us to return. But what I would really like right now is to just stay here together with you."

"Tohru-kun, do you really mean that because if that is a foolish wish, then I am also a fool. I wish the same thing. Do you really enjoy spending this much time with just me?"

"I do. It's been so wonderful getting to know you on this trip. You're the same yet different from what I expected." Her teal eyes met his and within them was an invitation.

"Tohru-kun…" Shigure did not try to resist the invitation he saw in her eyes and heard in her voice. It was time for him to stop pretending she wasn't that important to him. This time her nearness was a temptation he would not ignore. His lips met hers and all that existed was the two of them enfolded within _provenza's_ misty tendrils.

Tohru accepted his kiss and offered her own in return. Shigure pulled her down into the sand beside him and she offered no resistance. The late evening sounds were all that could be heard as they sat quietly with Shigure's arm about her waist and her head at rest on his shoulders.

Tohru felt as if she was in a dream, as if time was standing still. She felt she had been waiting her whole life for this moment, this man, this night, and this misty beach. Shigure's nearness stirred her senses and she felt as if only now was she complete. It was a perfect moment out of time.

Shigure was in a reflective frame of mind. He was transfixed by the ethereal quality of the moment. All the roads he had walked, all the chances he had taken, all the risks he had undergone; they all led to this moment and to this one petite woman-child. Her hair lay sprayed across his arm and an errant zephyr would occasionally catch up the strands and caress his face with their softness. Her scent filled his senses as he held her. If only he truly could keep her here with him forever. He turned to kiss her once again. She was all he really needed and he wanted her with all that was in him. The depth of his need for her caused him to hesitate. He eased up on the kiss. He searched for breathing room and attempted to regain control of his emotions. He had a promise to keep and it was important to him. She was important to him. It frightened him to realize how important.

"Shigure-san…?"

"It's okay Tohru-kun, it's nothing. I was just thinking that maybe this wasn't the best idea I ever had and that maybe we should go back to the house. It's too dangerous for you to be out here alone with me tonight." His laughter was a little shaky as he answered her question.

"But why Shigure-san? I know you would never hurt me." She searched his gray eyes as a break in the mist allowed the moon to illuminate them. They were dark with an emotion she almost understood. She was on the verge of a discovery, she was certain of that. She could almost hear what he was trying to tell her.

"Tohru-kun, I have hurt you in the past. Have you really forgotten so easily?"

"That wasn't your fault Shigure-san. It was only because I was so foolish as to forget that Kyo-kun is always Kyo-kun no matter what his form. You've always been kind to me and tried to protect me from my own foolishness. Shigure-san, I do trust you."

"Tohru-kun…" her eyes, luminescent in the moonlight drew him into the maelstrom of emotion reflected there and he found himself kissing her once more. The sand was damp below them but neither noticed as reality receded and time lay suspended just outside the mist. After an indefinite amount of time the mist began to thin and reality began to rear its head once again. Tohru shivered from the emotions evoked by his kisses and from the cold of the damp sandy beach.

"Tohru-kun, perhaps it would be good for us to remember that a skirt is not conducive to romantic moments while sitting on a wet cold beach."

Tohru heard the smile in his voice but still she regretted that the moment had come to a close. "Shigure-san, I'm sorry. It seems I'm very silly when it comes to moments such as this."

"Perhaps Tohru-kun, but tonight that is a good thing. I don't believe we really intended to end up lying in the sand together when we set out." He offered her his hand as an aid in regaining her feet. She accepted the offer and once more stood by his side.

"Let's go Tohru-kun. A hot cup of tea sounds very inviting about now _**and a cold shower…I really don't want to take this too fast.**"_

"Okay, I can fix the tea we didn't have before we came out here. That is, unless you would prefer a cup of coffee?"

"Tea sounds perfect right now."

"I'm going to rinse the sand off and change, why don't you do the same before making the tea? I can't have my assistant get sick, even if it was while enjoying such a pleasant pastime."

"Oh…" Tohru's cheeks turned red at the memory.

Shigure chuckled as he entered his rooms.

It was only ten or fifteen minutes later when they reconvened at the kitchen table. Shigure had opted to wear his yukata and Tohru had changed into her pajamas and robe. He was a little sorry to see she was no longer wearing the yellow sundress. It had been quite attractive, especially when the breeze lifted the skirt just enough to tantalize the senses. Tohru took note of Shigure's bare feet and grinned.

"Shigure-san, it almost feels as if we are in Japan again when I see you in your yukata and bare feet. It feels a little strange."

"Are you disappointed Tohru-kun? Shall I go change?" Shigure grinned inwardly. He had figured out several weeks ago that his western dress still made Tohru just a little nervous although she had adjusted to it mostly.

"No, Shigure-san. I'm quite happy to have you dressed as you are. It's somehow more comfortable."

"Comfortable? You mean it feels safer don't you?"

"What…no Shigure-san that's not what I mean at all. I've gotten used to seeing you dressed like everyone else, but seeing you dressed as you are now reminds me of home."

"Tohru-kun are you ready…"

She looked across the table at him not quite understanding what it was he was asking.

"…To go home I mean. You could return to Japan with the others this week. Our research here is mostly complete. If you are feeling homesick and wish to be back with Kyo and Yuki, now would be a good time to do so. There is no need for you to stay here alone with me for another several weeks after they leave."

"Why would you ask me to go back to Japan now? Why? I don't want to go home just yet. I would like to stay here with you and continue helping you with our research as well as spending more times with all of the friends we have made during our stay here. I don't want to go unless…Shigure-san! I'm so sorry. I didn't realize my presence was becoming a burden and you were trying to encourage me very kindly to go home without hurting my feelings. Of course I'll pack right away and be ready to leave with the others. I'll go start right now…I'm sorry…"

Shigure glanced up in alarm. **_What on earth was she thinking now?_** He had only wanted to give her a chance to leave before he burdened her with the full weight of his feelings. "Tohru-kun, Tohru-kun, I didn't mean that I wanted you to leave. That is the last thing that I want. I was only trying to determine if you had enough courage to stay here with me." His hands captured hers in a comforting gesture.

Tohru calmed down and thought about what he had just said. "Courage, Shigure-san? I guess I don't understand why that is required."

Shigure sighed. "Tohru-kun, if I can make you understand a little bit more of my feelings, perhaps you will have a better idea of what I mean. There is something I've decided I must say, but first I have a story to tell you. It won't be a pretty story and you may not even like me after it's told."

Akito made himself comfortable out in the hall. He had been listening for Shigure and Tohru's return and was curious about what had transpired during the time the two spent on the beach. He had no qualms when it came to eavesdropping. His juunishi did not need to have a private thought he wasn't privy to, that was what he had always believed. Shigure wanted to tell Tohru a story, he wanted to hear the story…_I** wonder what story this will be?**_

Shigure took a deep breath. This wasn't a story he wanted to tell, but he thought Tohru had a right to know about her, about Naruie…

It happened a few years ago, I was about your age at the time. Her name was Naruie and we were deeply madly in love."

"That's wonderful Shigure-san! She must have been very special for you to fall in love with her because Shigure-san is very special too. What happened? Why are you still alone?"

"Our relationship was doomed from the start. I foolishly believed that Akito would accept her because I loved her and I am his favorite. I was wrong and she suffered terribly due to my arrogance."

Akito heard the name and suddenly he wasn't quite so comfortable. His head began to throb as the memory surfaced. He didn't want to remember but once his mind began its nosedive into the past he was powerless to stop the memories. They hammered at him relentlessly. No…. No…NO...his silent screams could not be heard by the couple in the room. The curtains hiding that memory rolled back and he was suddenly in the glaring spotlight of a time ten years ago.

_Akito was thirteen and he had been head of the Sohma family for several years. The power he had over the juunishi and the burden of the curse he suffered had warped his personality into someone more monster than human._

_He looked out the window of his room and saw Shigure smiling at a young woman as he held her hand. Akito saw red. HOW DARE a member of his juunishi think about happiness when they and their curse forced him to be miserable and afraid? Setting that aside, Shigure was his and no one else was allowed to take what was his away. He had asked questions and gotten answers. Shigure and Naruie were brought before him on his orders. His rage went deep and was filled with a cold hatred. He pinned his gaze upon Shigure._

"_YOU DARE…YOU DARE to love someone other than me!" He raised his hand to strike at Shigure and Naruie stepped forward. He struck her instead and she fell to her knees. Shigure moved to her side and she looked at Akito._

"_Why not Akito-sama? You aren't god no matter what you may think." Her voice was soft but firm in its defiance. "We love each other. You can't change that."_

"_You may not think I can, but you will soon know what I can and cannot do." The fear in Shigure's eyes more that made up for the girl's soft-spoken defiance._

"_Hatori…" The doctor immediately answered his summons. "Erase this girl's memory now."_

"_Hai, Akito-san."_

_The shock on Shigure's face, his croaked "Ha-san…" made Akito smile._

"_I must Shigure, I have no choice," fueled Akito's power trip and Shigure's broken whisper "I know…" gave him great satisfaction._

_The events following those statements blurred together. Akito remembered ordering Shigure to disrobe the woman and then to disrobe himself. He remembered threatening to use the whip he kept hanging upon the wall on the woman if Shigure did not obey him. Of course Shigure followed his orders, after all Shigure was his dog. He remembered the voyeuristic pleasure of forcing the dog to, in effect, rape the woman he loved who no longer knew him except as a stranger. He remembered and he hated himself for it._

Shigure was just completing his story for Tohru when she heard a cry out in the hall. She raced to the door and saw Akito curled in upon himself in a shaking ball; tears were streaming down his face. "Shigure-san, hurry please! It's Akito-san. I don't know what has happened." Shigure rushed to Tohru's side and sized up the situation. He picked up the smaller, slighter man with little effort and carried him to the nearest room, which just happened to be his. "Tohru-kun, please bring Hatori and then wait for me please. I still have something important to tell you.

"Okay Shigure-san. I'll have Hatori come to your room to care for Akito-san as soon as possible."

Shigure gently laid Akito on his bed. As he did, slate blue eyes opened. "Shigure do you love me?"

"Hai Akito. Always."

"But why? I heard you tell Tohru-san about Naruie. Why would you do that Shigure? Why do you still care about me after that?"

Shigure's laugh was somewhat self-mocking. "Akito, you are our god in a sense. I guess it has been conditioned into us to love you. It's funny isn't it? No matter what you have done, I always find myself back by your side. You know, when Tohru-kun found Kyo that time; he said something that stuck in my mind. He said '…you don't have to love everything about me, just see me for who I truly am...' I know who you are Akito; I don't like a lot of the things you have done, but I do love you no matter how much I may hate what you do."

Akito closed his eyes in exhaustion. "Shigure, when my collapse happened you were about to tell Tohru-san you loved her. Be sure you do." Akito could feel Shigure's surprise even with his eyes closed. He would have laughed at Shigure but Hatori entered the room with Tohru on his heels and he thought better of it.

Hatori was immediately by Akito's side. "What has happened now Akito?"

Akito smiled tiredly. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Right now, all that's wrong is that I am totally exhausted. Shigure, I'll have Hatori help me to my room. Finish your conversation with Tohru-san."

"Hai Akito, I will."

Shigure offered Tohru his hand. "Let's leave Akito to Ha-san now and go finish our tea. Maybe we can even find some cake or cookies to go with it." The hopeful glint in his eyes brought a laugh to Tohru's solemn face. "Perhaps we can Shigure-san."

"Shigure-san, about Naruie…I still don't understand why you said I needed courage to stay here with you."

Shigure smiled gently into her earnest teal eyes. "Tohru-kun, please think carefully. Do you really believe I want you to go home? Do you really think I want you to leave with all that's happened between us since we left Japan?"

"Ah…I just thought that maybe you were tired of me always being underfoot and that maybe you felt it would be easier to complete your research without me getting in the way. You don't really need me with all of the people around. That's what I thought…"

"That does it Tohru-kun! I can't allow you to leave! I haven't even convinced you to marry me yet so you simply must stay." He pressed a kiss against each of her palms and her eyes mirrored some confusion.

"Shigure-san!"

He chuckled as she tried to pull away from him and hide her face but he refused to relinquish her hands. "Tohru-kun, you must know by now that you are very special, not only to my family but also to me personally. It's been happening for a while now and our time here has accelerated the process."

"What do you mean? What process Shigure-san?"

"The process of me falling in love with you."

"You…falling in love…with me…you must be teasing me again Shigure-san."

"Not this time Tohru-kun. You asked why I thought you needed courage to stay. This is why. I told you Naruie's story so you can see what kind of person I am. Akito orders me to do something and I do it, even if it hurts someone I love. I can't promise that will ever change."

Tohru's eyes misted with tears. "But Shigure-san, it hurts you too, even more that it hurts that person. I know that's true because you are a truly kind person. It must have been very hard to feel so powerless and to be unable to protect the one you loved."

"Tohru-kun, I am not all that kind and I 'm not very noble. I…" The compassion in her eyes was too much for him to resist. He pulled her close and kissed her tenderly. After a while he lifted his head, "What I have been trying to say ever since we came in from the beach is this…if you stay after the others leave, I intend to do everything within my power to make you mine because I love you Tohru-kun." She started to protest again and he held up his hand. "Don't answer me now. Take it slowly and be yourself. Trust your heart Tohru-kun; it has never led you astray. When you are ready to reply to me, I'll listen. I won't speak of this again unless you bring it up first. I just want you to know where I stand because the next time I ask you to marry me, it will be for real."

"Shigure-san I…"

He placed his finger upon her lips. "Not a word Tohru-kun. We have plenty of time."

"Ah…Okay. I guess I'll see you in the morning Shigure-san."

He walked Tohru down the hall to her rooms and kissed her good night. Once she was safely behind closed doors he returned to the kitchen and the tea they had once again forgotten to drink. The tea had cooled but he didn't really notice as his mind was filled with uncertainty. All of his cards were on the table now. Had he taken the right approach? It was seldom he was so unsure of his next move.

Instead of returning to his quarters after finishing his tea, he turned down the hallway toward Hatori's room. He really needed to talk to someone. It was 1:00 am according to the clock on the wall and his best friend was probably asleep. But perhaps he wouldn't mind being awakened…Shigure knocked on the door.

"Come in Shigure."

"Ha-san, you're still awake?"

"Do I look like I'm sleeping Shigure? I knew you would want to talk tonight so there was no point in me going to bed."

Shigure entered the room and took the seat across from Hatori. The window was open to the night and his cigarette smoke drifted upon the evening breeze. Resting on the table was an urn of coffee, two cups, an ashtray, and a pack of cigarettes. Hatori really had been expecting him.

"I told her about Naruie tonight."

"I know. Akito told me. How much did you tell her?"

"Everything relevant."

"Including what was said afterwards in my study?"

"No, that wasn't relevant to the story."

"You know you succeeded. I was afraid you had succeeded too well."

"What do you mean Ha-san."?

"I remember that day all too well. Removing Kana's memories was easier for me than erasing Naruie's memories of you against her will. I hurt my best friend."

Hatori thought back to that day. _It was rather ironic that something so dark happened on a beautiful spring day. Shigure and Naruie were walking in the gardens when summoned. Hatori waited in the hallway waiting for Akito's summons. He knew it was coming. He never even considered disobeying. He had complied with Akito's instructions and then retreated to his study. He had no concept of how much time passed from the time he left Akito's rooms to the time that Shigure stumbled into his study and collapsed at his feet. He did remember Shigure's pain and anguish, he remembered Shigure's tears, and he remembered most of all that Shigure never blamed him for obeying their God._

_Shigure's words emblazoned themselves in his mind._

"_I will become stronger Hatori, I will never be Akito's dog again, not like this, never again._

_Hatori offered to help in the only way he felt he could._

"_This is too painful for you Shigure. I can help. Let me take the memory of today away."_

"_I don't want you to do that Hatori. I want to remember, it will keep me strong. No one will ever suffer from loving me, never again."_

Shigure waited for Hatori to explain what he meant by saying he feared Shigure had succeeded too well. His friend was lost in thought, what was he remembering? He drummed his fingers on the tabletop and then lit a cigarette. When he was halfway through with it, Hatori looked up.

Hatori's sigh gained Shigure's attention. The compassion reflected in Hatori's green eyes caught Shigure by surprise. He had seen it often directed toward other people but never toward him for his benefit. "Ha-san…?"

"Shigure you never cried after that, you never allowed yourself to get close to anyone from that day forward. All of your energies went into your writing and into watching over the younger juunishi. I was afraid you would never allow yourself to love again. You dated but you never allowed anyone to get close to you again, at least you never did until Tohru-kun joined our family. She managed to penetrate your defenses and work her way into your heart. You cried for her Shigure, that's when I knew you were going to be okay."

"Ha-san, I never knew you were so worried about me! I'm touched, I truly am…you do love me!" Shigure added just enough melodrama to the scene to make Hatori grimace.

"You idiot! Can't you stay serious for more than five minutes?"

"It wouldn't be me if I did, would it Ha-san?"

"No, it wouldn't. Did you tell Tohru-kun how much you love her? Did you at least stay serious for that?"

Shigure's lighthearted display faded instantly. "I did, I put all of my cards on the table tonight. That's what I wanted to tell you. Did I do the right thing? Was it too soon Hatori?"

Hatori was slightly taken aback at Shigure's lack of certainty. It was a 180-degree turn from the confidence he had exuded earlier. "It was time Shigure. I think tonight made it pretty obvious that our Tohru-kun has grown enough to accept your feelings. I do believe she loves you."

"I want to believe that Ha-san. Thank you. Good Night."

"Night, Shigure."

_**Morning again**_

"Tohru-chan…Tohru…Are you okay?"

A worried Miki shook Tohru from her reverie. The other girls were still asleep.

"Miki-chan…what? Oh…yes I'm okay Miki-chan. He loves me. Shigure-san loves me."

Miki noted the wonder in Tohru's eyes and laughed softly. "Of course he does…you only just figured that out?"


	18. Chapter 16: Present Happiness

Disclaimer: Neither Fruits Basket nor the Fruits Basket characters belong to me. They are still the property of Natsuki Takaya.

All original characters and the original plot do belong to me. Last chapter Shigure confessed his feelings to Tohru. The question I decided I needed to answer for myself, is, what should the next day bring? This chapter should answer that question. Please read and enjoy. Of course reviews are welcome at any time...am I repeating myself? Probably.

Also, for those of you interested, I have a little more Miki/Akito and Momiji/Zoe interaction. Enjoy!

**Chapter 16 Present Happiness**

Tohru and Miki headed downstairs. Soon everyone would be awake and ready for breakfast. Sofia was already working in the kitchen.

"Sofia-san, it's Sunday. Why are you here? I mean…I don't mind that you are here but isn't today supposed to be your day off?"

"We have extra guests so I thought you could use my help today. I talked with Petros this morning and it seems that Petra will not be returning. She received a job offer in Athens and left immediately. From what I can tell she won't be coming back to Kythira for a while. That leaves me a person short. Miki, would you like to take on Petra's duties?"

"May I Momma? I've really wanted to help here for such a long time. We always have such fascinating tenants."

"Very well then, you can start tomorrow."

"HOORAY!" Miki grabbed Tohru's hands and swung her around with total abandon. The two girls collapsed on chairs giggling wildly.

Tohru smiled happily at her friend. "Then, I guess we'll be seeing more of you. I'm so glad!"

"Tohru, would you and Miki mind setting the table? Everyone should be joining us soon."

"Sure, no problem. I really planned on cooking breakfast so this will be easy."

Tohru and Miki sat at the table chatting as the rest of the household filtered in. Shigure dropped a kiss on the top of Tohru's head that caused her to blush a bright red. He then took the seat next to her at the table.

"Good morning Tohru-kun and how is my flower? It's a lovely day isn't it?"

"H…Hai Shigure-san." Momiji walked in and spotted the telltale red spots highlighting Tohru's cheeks. He gave Shigure a nudge as he took his seat.

"You finally told her didn't you?"

"Well, I suppose I did." A little bit of surprise filtered into Shigure's voice as if he couldn't quite believe he had really done it.To his credit, it only took him a moment toovercome that emotion and behave naturally once again.

During the first part of the meal Tohru was a little shy but Shigure's constant stream of banter helped her relax and interact in a more natural fashion. Soon he had everyone laughing at his stories of the younger Sohmas as they went through high school. He regaled his audience with exaggerated tales of the arguments amongst Kyo and Yuki, the times Haru went black, and the number of girls Momiji was having to dodge by the time he was a high school senior. All of these were subjects for his sly wit and amazing storytelling ability. Stories of Ritsu, Kisa, Hiro, and Tohru's friends also entered his repertoire and he had everyone laughing.

In listening to Shigure, it was easy for Nikos to identify exactly what it was that made him an international favorite as a writer. It was also evident why Tohru would eventually realize she loved him. Shigure's zest for life and his uncanny ability to touch people's feelings, even if it was only to get a reaction at times, were exactly what people demanded in the stories they read and the tales to which they listened.

As breakfast ended and the group decided to go down to the beach a light-hearted mood pervaded all. After arriving at the beach Tohru and Momiji each contributed a few stories of their own. Once the story telling ended, the water fun began. An idle spectator would have seen almost everyone splashing about in the water or hunting seashells although a couple of small groups sat on the side and watched.

Akito was quite amused and listened attentively throughout the morning to everyone's contributions to the conversation. So this was what it was like to be part of a group…he thought perhaps he could get used to it.

Shigure ribbed Momiji and Hatori constantly and his comments caused Tohru to blush more often than not. He pulled Tohru into the water and managed to drag her into the water fight he initiated with Nikos and Kyri. In general he was a man who seemed to have removed the weight of the world from his shoulders.

During a break from the action Momiji and Zoe took a turn on the sidelines and watched the train of events still in progress.

"Momiji are you okay? You seem lost in thought at the moment."

He turned to her; a sudden smile lit his features. "I will be okay. It's just that…I've loved her for so long. I've known she would never be mine but it's hard to accept that as the real truth. I think…perhaps…just a little…I hoped I was wrong. But look at her and at Shigure. She's happy and so I can be happy too. As for him, I've never seen him quite like this…he's a lot of fun. He's always been a happy-go-lucky kind of person on the surface but darker currents were always running below the surface. However, today I don't sense those darker currents. He is truly carefree for now." Momiji's voice reflected his inner conflict and Zoe picked up on it.

"Momiji, are you really okay?" Her eyes were dark with concern and he reached for her hand.

"I'm really okay Zoe." He leaned over and kissed her gently. "Thanks for being concerned…come on! Let's go join the fun!"

He pulled her across the sand to the water's edge to rejoin the group. The sad, thoughtful Momiji didn't make another appearance that day. Momiji did feel better after talking to Zoe. It was nice that someone cared that much about his feelings.

The only other person who had cared that much about what Momiji was thinking and feeling was Tohru. That was probably why he would always love her in one way or another. Even without Zoë's moral support, he wouldn't have stayed sad. It just wasn't a part of his nature but he had to admit that her support did help his sunny disposition return even more quickly than normal.

Miki sat with Hatori and Akito watching the others. She smiled when she saw Momiji and Zoe join the fray erupting from Shigure's impromptu water fight. She was still tired from the previous day but it was fun watching the others as they clowned around. She'd known Shigure and Tohru for six weeks but this was the first time she'd seen them in this light.

"Miki-san, you look a little pale today. Are you okay?" The doctor's beautiful green eyes were turned in her direction and reflected his concern.

"I'm fine Hatori-san. It's just that yesterday was a long exciting day then I was up early this morning so I'm just a little tired. You don't mind if I sit here do you?"

"Of course not. I don't think I have the energy of the others myself." He pointed to the beach where Shigure was chasing after Momiji in the sand because the rabbit had stolen a kiss from Tohru. The others stood cheering on their favorites. "I'm surprised he has that much energy. I haven't seen him like this in years."

"Shigure you mean?"

"Yes"

"He does seem a lot different today."

"I think he put his masks aside last night." As he watched Shigure tackle Momiji and then duck him in the water Hatori's lips quirked in an amused grin.

Akito spoke for the first time as Hatori and Miki's conversation entered a lull. "What happens when they return to Japan, Hatori?" Miki couldn't quite identify the tone in Akito's voice. It was a little bit of self-loathing mixed with sadness she thought. Hatori's reply indicated that he didn't hear the same thing.

"Akito, I think you know what will happen. You knew when you set this trip up."

"Such hostility Hatori...haven't I been kind? Look how happy they are right now. At least they will have a few weeks together. That's better than none isn't it Hatori." Akito's mocking tone was different from the one she had noted just previously. It sounded like he was trying to anger Hatori.

"I don't know Akito. I really don't know."

Miki looked between the two men. There was an underlying tension here that she hadn't noticed before. The cause was a mystery to her.

Akito saw the frown that creased her forehead for an instant. "Don't worry your pretty head Miki-san. This has to do with Hatori and I. It's none of your business."

"Well excuse me Akito-_**san**!_" She flounced away and joined the others on the beach. She must have mistaken Akito's earlier tone. He was so hateful at times but …

Akito lay back on his towel; his face was the image of indifference. When would he get a chance to drop his mask? He envied Shigure his happiness. It was getting harder and harder to pretend to an indifference and a cruelty that wasn't really him anymore. Just a little longer…he thought as he closed his eyes.

He awoke a couple of hours later. Someone had placed an umbrella so as to screen him from the sun. He suspected it was Hatori but when he turned over he saw Miki sitting there.

She saw him open his eyes and turned to face him head-on. "Akito-_**san**_ I don't know what Hatori-san thinks but I'd like to tell you what I think."

"Really Miki-san? What makes you think I am interested in what you think" He put as much derision into his voice as he could dredge up. He wanted her to leave him alone because she made him think too much just like Tohru did. _To be honest he was curious about what she wanted to say but he was not going to admit that._

Miki was a little disconcerted by his response but she was determined to have her say. "Perhaps you aren't interested but I'll tell you anyway."

"No, Miki-san, I really do not want to hear…"

"Yes Akito-_**san **_you do."

Akito looked away from her and out toward the sea. Miki took a deep breath and squelched her temper. He hadn't walked away so he would hear her out.

"I think Hatori-san has mixed feelings about Shigure-san and Tohru-chan. He's happy but has some reservations about what happens when they return. I'm not sure what the reason is for his concern but I think you have the same concerns Akito_."_

He resisted the temptation to look at her. _So he was Akito again…he preferred that to her calling him Akito-**san**._

"I have concerns Miki-san? And just what would those be?" He yawned with feigned indifference.

"You are worried about the reception Shigure and Tohru will get when they return to Japan. I wasn't sure if this was true. I thought it was and then I wasn't so certain, but now I know. You do care what happens Akito."

"Of course I care. After all it will add interest to my days when Kyo and Yuki come face to face with Tohru and Shigure. It will be exactly as I predicted." There was just a hint of sadness as he spoke the last sentence.

"But Akito, I don't think you want your prediction to come true. I think what you really want is for Shigure and Tohru to be happy together, isn't this true Akito?"

"I don't know Miki-san…" Akito pulled his beach robe up over his shoulders, grabbed his towel, and headed back to the villa.

"I don't believe you Akito. I think you know exactly what you want even if it may be different from your original scheme whatever that may have been.!"

Miki yelled after him and he could tell she was almost crying. _Why did he keep lying to her? Why was he always trying to misdirect her? He really didn't know…it had just been his way for so long…_

Miki watched him go and slowly followed behind. _Why wouldn't he let her see the real him? She knew she'd gotten close yesterday. Why had he suddenly walled her out again?_

Akito slowed and stopped. He turned back to wait for Miki. "Miki-san, come." He held out his hand. "Do you really want the truth Miki?"

"I do. Will you tell me?" Miki took a couple of running steps to catch up with Akito.

"Perhaps in time, but not today Miki."

Miki couldn't stop the flash of disappointment she felt as Akito once again kept her at a distance. It hurt that he refused to talk to her openly. But as Akito's warm hand enclosed hers, she decided she could wait.

Shigure sat on the verandah with Hatori enjoying a cigarette and a cool drink. The late afternoon breeze was refreshing after the stifling heat of mid-day. He could hear Tohru and the others laughing as they played badminton on a makeshift court on the other side of the villa where there was a clay patio and Akito was resting inside the house. He felt at ease and relaxed. For the first time in ten years he was not going to think beyond the moment. He knew Yuki and Kyo still called Tohru several times a week and he knew that an intimate relationship between Tohru and him would not get a warm reception from those two once they returned to Japan, but he wasn't going to worry about that now. He had told Tohru he loved her and she had not rejected him. He was certain she loved him and all he had to do was help her realize it.

He smiled as he reflected on the day and the fun with Tohru and the others. It had been a long time since he allowed himself that much liberty in his actions. Always before, his actions were thought out and premeditated. They were calculated to make one person jump right and another person jump left, but today that hadn't been true. Today he had just enjoyed himself and he knew there would be more days such as this. He was determined that Tohru recognize how much fun he could bring into her life if given the chance and how much trust he was willing to place in her hands by dropping his masks.

It was a risk but he had Akito's blessing, now all he needed was Tohru's love. Granted, he wasn't certain what game Akito was playing but it held no animosity in regard to him and Tohru. A load of bricks had been removed from his chest once he told her about Naruie and once he realized that Akito really did not intend him or Tohru any harm. His instincts were never wrong when it came to predicting Akito's actions. Even with Naruie, he had suspected Akito would be unhappy, he just hadn't realized what extremes Akito would go to when he found out about the two of them. The situation with Tohru was totally different. Akito was much different now than he had been ten years ago. Tohru had given Akito a new perspective on life. This too was a reason for loving the young woman who had found a place in his heart.

Tohru played badminton with the others and laughed and chatted but her thoughts were somewhere else. She couldn't get Shigure's words out of her mind. "…**_If you stay after the others leave, I intend to do everything within my power to make you mine because I love you Tohru-kun…I just want you to know where I stand because the next time I ask you to marry me, it will be for real." _**Was it truly possible that Shigure loved her? Would he tease her about something like this? She didn't really think so. Shigure often teased her, but he was never cruel to her and so she found herself accepting what he told her. There was no reason for him to lie and the fact that hetold her about Naruie said a lot. Shigure, even with his teasing and outgoing manner, was a very private person. The Shigure she saw today was different from the one of yesterday. He had been very affectionate toward her and had included everyone in his playful mood. If he did love her…then how did she feel about him…? **_BONK!_** Suddenly the birdie hit her in the forehead and she immediately found herself in the here and now.

"Tohru are you okay? That didn't hurt did it? I'm sorry…"

"I'm fine Momiji. It was my fault."

"I'm glad you're okay, but warn me next time you decide to play space cadet, alright? So, do you want to play or do you want to be spacey?" Momiji's grin was met by an answering smile from Tohru.

"I want to play of course."

"Okay."

Zoe noted the easy actions between Tohru and Momiji and felt a little envious. Given a different time and different circumstances, Tohru could have fallen in love with Momiji she was certain. But this was neither that time nor those circumstances so maybe he would fall in love with her. That thought brought Zoe up short. What was she thinking? She had only known Momiji for three days, how could she possibly wish he'd fall in love with her.

Nikos had been watching everyone with interest and was especially cognizant of the fact that his little sister's gaze kept straying in Momiji's direction. The suddenly dazed look on her face prompted him to take action.

"Tohru, Momiji, I'm famished. Let's save Aunt Sofi some work and go into the village to eat. What do you think?"

"That sounds wonderful Nikos. Let me go find out if the others want to come with us."

"I'll come with you Tohru," Momiji volunteered.

Kyri and Miki sat down on the sidelines of their makeshift court and Nikos and Zoe joined them.

"Zoe-gal you are well and truly hooked," Nikos announced with certainty.

"What are you talking about Nikos?"

"…You and your feelings for Momiji…"

"Is it that obvious? I've only known him a few days but it seems as if I've known him a lifetime."

"Sometimes love happens that way." Nikos voice was laced with sadness as he spoke.

Zoe looked at him in surprise. "You never told me. What was her name?"

It was Nikos turn to look surprised. "What…Oh I must have spoken out loud. I didn't really mean to do that. Yes there was someone once. Her name was Starielle. We met when I was a sophomore at the university. We were soul mates from the beginning. I kept her a secret because I wanted to surprise everyone when I brought her home during Christmas break. She was coming home from a weekend with her family and her car skidded. It went over the cliff and she didn't survive the landing. There wasn't much point in talking about her after that I didn't think. It was my sadness, not everyone else needed to feel it too."

"Nikos, we could have helped. And since then you've never been in love again." Zoe spoke compassionately.

Nikos grinned mischievously. "No, I wouldn't say that. Would you Kyri?"

Kyri grinned back. "No, I wouldn't say that…"

"You two! What have you not told me?" Zoe demanded. Miki looked up in interest as she waited for Nikos' response.

"Well, until we got Shigure and Tohru settled we weren't going to say anything but…"

"Nikos and I are getting married next summer!" Kyri finished. Happiness glowed in her eyes as she looked at Nikos.

"Hooray! I'll have an older sister I can truly like. Well done big brother."

"Zoe…" Nikos looked at her in exasperation.

"It's only true Nikos. Kyri, you know Petra and I have never been on good terms, right?"

"Somehow I feel a little sad for Petra," Miki said quietly.

"Don't. She made the choices."

Tohru and Momiji returned at the end of the conversation. "Me too, Miki. I hope Petra-san finds happiness in Athens." Tohru concurred with Miki's opinion.

"Congratulations Nikos and Kyri! We heard the announcement. Let's officially celebrate your engagement tonight. The others are coming too!" Momiji's enthusiasm was contagious and soon everyone was involved in planning Nikos' and Kyri's wedding.

It was a happy group that headed into the village that evening. Akito walked with Zoe and Miki as they headed toward the Red Fish Taverna. The two girls happily discussed Kyri and Nikos' engagement and some of their commentary elicited smiles from Akito. He really didn't mind that Zoe was on one arm and Miki was on the other. It was strange but pleasant to be walking with two attractive young women. Momiji and Hatori walked a little behind as they talked together and the two couples were in the lead.

"Nikos, congratulations! I am very happy for you…and me too. There were a few times I feared you might steal my flower from the garden before I told her how I felt."

"Shigure-san…"

"But it's true Tohru-kun."

"Don't say that Shigure-san."

"Nikos please tell her it's the truth. Here she is, the girl I love, and she won't even accept the truth. Oh the pain of her not trusting me…"

"Shigure-san, I'm sorry, I do believe you…I trust you."

"Of course you do Tohru-kun…" With his free hand he lightly caressed her hand that he was holding and winked at Nikos. "I know you trust me."

Nikos shook his head. "Tohru-kun, you are going to have your hands full if you decide to take on this guy."

Tohru blushed bright red and Kyri hugged her in sympathy. "Don't mind these two Tohru-chan, they are just overgrown little boys."

"Hey now…" Shigure and Nikos spoke in unison, which started Tohru and Kyri giggling. Nikos and Shigure looked at each other and soon all four were laughing.

Hatori watched Momiji from the corner of his eye. He wondered how the (little) rabbit was doing. Momiji continued chatting with a clear expression and no trace of regret. He caught Hatori's sidelong glance and smiled. "I am okay Ha'ri. I am totally okay with this." Hatori accepted his word.

Akito glanced up at the laughter and smiled to himself. At least Tohru and Shigure would have a few weeks of happiness. At least he had made that possible. He just hoped the love between the two would be strong enough to weather the storms when they returned to Japan.

**A/N **I keep finding myself wanting to say "_wa do desu ka"_ every since I learned that phrase on my Japanese language CD lessons. All I'm saying is "How about it?"(that's a very loose translation)Was this a good chapter, what would you like to see different or is it okay as it is? I hope you enjoyed it. I know my chapters are getting shorter again, but at least they aren't that short. I just get to a sentence and it suggests, _let's stop this chapter right here_ and I do. See you next chapter. It should be posted Wednesday or Thursday night.


	19. Chapter 17 Searching for an Answer

Disclaimer: Neither Fruits Basket nor the Fruits Basket characters belong to me. They are the property of Natsuki Takaya.

Hello and welcome to my next chapter.It's only been a few days since my last post, I know, but this chapter was already written when I posted the last. I just had to review and revise parts of it before publishing it. You may be wondering what is in this chapter...hmmm...a little bit of Akito/Miki, a bit of Shigure/Tohru fluff, an intimate moment between Tohru and Nikos and one between Shigure and Hatori, and a look inside Akito's thoughts.Does it sound intriguing? I hope so.

Please read and enjoy. Reviews are welcome.

**Chapter 17 Searching for an Answer**

Monday arrived and Golden Week began in earnest for the visitors from Japan. Dmitri drove the Land Rover and Hatori drove Petros' car so that the whole group could go. They sallied forth to visit some of Shigure and Tohru's favorite places on Kythira. Tohru was very excited about the return visit to Mylopotamos and to the Cave of Agia Sophia. The cave with its small chapel and spectacular formations enchanted all of the visitors from Japan. After visiting the cave the group revisited the waterfall that Dmitri had shown them in the first few days of their visit. Sofia had packed a huge picnic lunch for them that morning so they relaxed by the water and ate while enjoying the coolness afforded by the trees growing alongside the pool where the drops from the waterfall found a destination. Akito sat by the waterfall and chatted with Miki while the rest of the group explored behind the waterfall and its surroundings after lunch.

"Miki-chan, are you certain you would not prefer to be with the rest of them? I will be fine here by myself."

"I'm fine Akito. It's very relaxing here and this is my favorite activity when in Mylopotamos. I n ever get tired of listening to the water fall, it sounds so alive. Akito, you said that perhaps you would tell me what you really think. Is there a chance you might tell me today?"

He smiled…"Not today Miki, but I will before we leave; I promise. Those thoughts are not the happiest thoughts and right now I just want to enjoy the moment. Will you walk around the pool with me and up into those woods. It looks like there is a trail on the other side."

"Sure, that sounds like a good idea." Akito enjoyed the leisurely walk and the sounds of the forest around them. It reminded him of the woods around the Sohma compound. As they walked he told Miki about his home and the people who inhabited the compound. His dry wit fascinated her and she listened attentively. His voice was the kind she could never tire of and she wished he would continue talking forever, but eventually it was her turn to talk. She told him of her life on Kythira and why she loved the island so much. Slowly friendship blossomed between the two of them.

While Akito and Miki were strolling quietly, the rest of the group was having quite a different experience. Momiji and Zoe were leading them through the roughest of terrain and many of them were hard put to keep up with their energetic pace. Tohru had been quite active since arriving on Kythira so she had no problems keeping up with her friends. The three of them forged ahead with much chatter and excitement.

Every turn of the trail was an adventure for Momiji. He would gesture excitedly at each change of scenery and the two girls would echo his actions. Shigure found himself feeling somewhat disgruntled. He both loved and hated Momiji at the moment. He loved the rabbit's undying ability to find excitement in everything, he hated the fact that Tohru was with Momiji and not walking by his side. His thoughts were reflected in his features and Nikos read them perfectly. "Shigure, she's not in love with Momiji…why are you looking so dissatisfied?" Hatori grinned at the venomous look Shigure sent in Nikos' direction. At that point he noted that Nikos and Shigure were not only rivals but were also friends.

"I'm not dissatisfied." Shigure's tone was adamant. "I have no problem at all with three friends spending time together…but she could spare a thought for me every once in a while." Nikos arched a brow at the dog's plaintive tone.

"Shigure, you're acting like a spoiled brat. Tohru has not yet said she reciprocates your feelings so why should she spend all her time at your side. Besides," And Hatori smiled before hiding it behind his customary stern expression, "we are only here for a week and you'll have her all to yourself again after we are gone. Grow up a little." Hatori's stern admonishment was once again belied by the smile Nikos saw as he turned his head away from Shigure.

The friendship between the two men was a rare thing. Shigure continually found ways to annoy the taciturn Hatori, and Hatori generally found a low-key way of getting his own back. The give and take was fascinating and underlying it all was the mutual respect and genuine liking the two had for each other. Given the Sohma background that he had received second hand from Alfred Sanderson Nikos thought that their friendship was nothing short of amazing.

On the other hand if Nikos really wanted to aggravate Shigure…. Nikos smiled and walked quickly up the trail to join the three leaders. The look Shigure gave him said volumes and made the effort worthwhile, especially when Tohru turned and took his hand. "Nikos look at these plants, what are they? I wonder if they might grow in Japan. I really think Yuki might like them."

Shigure overheard the comment and frowned once more. This being in love was a lot tougher than he remembered it being.

Hatori watched his friend with sadistic pleasure. He had not really been aware that he harbored any trace of such a thing, but he did like to see Shigure squirm. It made up a little for all the times Shigure had made everyone else squirm. It was certain that the remaining time in Kythira was going to be everything he had hoped it would be and more.

The day was a busy one and it was nice to arrive home to one of Sofia's home-cooked meals and just chill out the rest of the evening. After everyone else went home Tohru and the Sohmas adjourned to the verandah and enjoyed the warm evening atmosphere. Shigure glanced over at Tohru. "Tohru-kun, why don't you come sit by me. I've hardly spent time with you today and I have missed you."

Tohru ducked her head in an unusual display of shyness with Shigure but then she moved to sit with him on the steps. Momiji grinned. Tohru had been with him most of the day and he knew Shigure had not really been happy about that. However, the fact that Shigure had only made a few teasing remarks and allowed Tohru to do as she wished said a lot for the dog. He found Shigure in love to be a fun spectacle to watch. It was obvious that Tohru was in love with Shigure but she had not yet told him. Shigure placed his arm possessively around Tohru when she joined him and she laid her head on his shoulder. The gestures came so easily to the two of them and he still did have to admit to a little jealousy of his own. Still, the two were a good match and getting to know Zoe was making him a little less envious of Tohru's feelings for Shigure.

_Akito sat at the table with Hatori and watched the little tableau. He still had to quiet his envy of Shigure's affection for Tohru at times but he was getting better at it. The dog had been his for so long, it was hard to share. However, he was very pleased with the way Tohru and Shigure were getting along. He almost wished he could just allow the two of them to stay in Greece forever and he could then just visit the two occasionally. That was not to be though because the cat and the rat would then be left to stagnate in their own remorse and bitterness; never moving on with their lives. He knew if Shigure and Tohru did not return, then he, Akito, would be the one blamed for Tohru's disappearance from their lives. Shigure would also be subject to some of the same venom. No, it was necessary that Tohru and Shigure return to Japan and face the music. Akito knew he had orchestrated the music and set the stage, but he also knew he would now rearrange it if there was any way possible._

_Most of his life Akito's purpose had been to keep everyone else as miserable as he was. He had been quite successful until Tohru had entered the Sohma lives and provided a different point of view. His purpose was different now but he was still as determined as ever. He felt he didn't have much choice in life, he was destined to die early, but he could do his best to make sure they lived, just as Tohru and Miki lived, by facing the bad and continuing to believe in the future. Perhaps there would be some justification for his early death if the juunishi all learned to live life to the fullest. He didn't have much choice in the matter of his own death, but he could choose how he continued to live and his juunishi would be forced to choose their paths as well. Of course, no one other than Tohru and Shigure…and perhaps Miki-san...would believe that those were his true feelings._

After a while Momiji stretched and headed to his room claiming that he had phone calls to make and 11:00 in Greece would be a good time since it was early morning in Japan and his father was an early riser. Hatori took one last drag on his cigarette and followed the rabbit's lead which left Shigure, Tohru, and Akito on the porch. Tohru looked over Shigure's shoulder at Akito. "Akito-san, you seem happier here. Are you enjoying your visit?"

"Yes I am Tohru-san. This island is very peaceful and a long way from Japan. I believe I did need this vacation. I almost wish I could stay but I must return to Japan with Hatori and leave you and Shigure here to finish your research. Speaking of research, are we visiting the library, museum, and archives in Choros tomorrow? I would very much like to see them before I return home."

Shigure looked up from where he had been idly playing with strands of Tohru's hair. "Yes we are Akito. Dmitri will be here to pick us up at 9:00 tomorrow morning and Hatori will of course have access to another car so we can all go into Choros together. I told Sofia we would eat lunch there."

"Excellent. I will retire for the night then as I want to be rested for tomorrow's exploration. Good night Shigure, Tohru-san."

"Good night Akito-san."

Akito's exit left Shigure and Tohru alone on the verandah with just the moon and the stars for company. Shigure turned to Tohru, "Will you be going in now or will you stay here with me for a while?"

"I'd like to stay for a little longer if you don't mind Shigure-san."

"I wouldn't have asked if I wanted you to go Tohru-kun."

"Oh…I suppose that's true."

"Tohru-kun…" Shigure's hands gently caressed Tohru's cheek as she shifted to face him.

"Hai Shigure-san?" Shigure's eyes were clear gray pools in the moonlight. Tohru looked as deeply as she could into their depths and could find nothing there but love and affection. There were no secrets lurking at the bottom of the pools, just an open invitation for her to love him as he loved her. "Shigure-san…uhmmm…about last night…uhmmm…"

"Shhh Tohru-kun, don't struggle with your reply to me. I can be patient. Enjoy the moment; let's be happy for a little while."

"But Shigure-san…" Tohru wanted to acknowledge his love in some way but she didn't know what she could say. She traced his lips with her fingertips and then followed up with a soft kiss. She cared so much for Shigure but she wasn't sure if she was in love with him or not. She suspected she was but it wouldn't be fair to say it before she was certain of her feelings.

Tohru's gentle touch forced Shigure to catch his breath and hold it. Her kiss had taken him by surprise and he was afraid he might have dreamt it. Tohru touched his lips once more and he released his breath. She prepared to leave and Shigure lifted his hand to detain her.

"Tohru-kun, stay for just a while longer," he requested.

She couldn't resist the appeal in his eyes. "Okay."

Shigure bent to kiss her and she opened up to him just as a flower opens to the rain. She allowed his passion to soak into her very being and returned it with equal fervor. The kiss continued forever…it was just a second out of time's infinite measure. She belonged here in his arms with his hands caressing her back and drawing her ever closer. She reveled in the sensation of his touch, of his kiss, and knew a moment's regret as he slowly withdrew from their embrace.

"Tohru-kun…" Shigure gazed at Tohru for a few moments after the kiss ended. She looked a little dazed and he knew that with a little persuasion she would offer him so much more than just a few shared kisses in the moonlight. And he wanted it…_Kami help me, I want so much more._

His promise to himself kept him from pressing his advantage. Although Tohru had gained some experience in romantic relationships during her sojourn on Kythira, she was still an innocent. He suspected he had Nikos and the girls to thank for that fact. He knew the men on the island had discovered his beautiful flower and even kissed her, but he also knew that kissing was as far as it had gone. Tohru had changed during their six weeks here. She had discovered that she was attractive to other men besides the Sohmas. There was a new maturity and confidence in her actions that had not been there before and there was just a little less awkwardness and embarrassment in her response to his teasing and his kisses. It all added to her charm and made him love her more, not less. She didn't shy away every time he grasped her hand or kissed her lips. She even initiated contact with him at times which still surprised him. He knew she enjoyed being with him and that she cared for him, but did she care for him more than anyone else? In his saner moments he knew that she did, but there were times when uncertainty would seize him and he would find himself longing to ask her how she really felt. Sometimes he wondered where all of his confidence went when confronted by his feelings for this one woman. He loved her above all others and he wanted her to feel the same way…it was frightening for a man who had always had women falling at his feet to feel so strongly about just one person. Did he mean more to her than anyone else? Did he even have a right to ask such a question?

Tohru watched Shigure's unguarded expression and seemed to read his mind. "Shigure-san…"

"Hai Tohru-kun?"

"I don't really understand why you love me and I am not totally sure how I feel about you, but…"

"…but?"

"Well…since we came to Greece I've learned a lot about myself. I've met a lot of guys…and…well…a few have even kissed me…but you already know that. But…no one means as much to me as you do. No one makes me feel quite the same.

Nikos is wonderful, but I was relieved to find out that he and Kyri are engaged. When I consider my feelings for Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun and compare them to my feelings for you, they are very different. Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun, and Nikos are all my very dear friends but Shigure-san…you are more than just a friend. I like being with you. I love the way we can talk together, laugh together, work together, and even be quiet together. I am happiest when I am with you. Does that sound strange?"

Shigure's words caught in his throat for just a moment. He cleared his throat and spoke softly. "No Tohru-kun, it sounds quite wonderful. As to why I love you…I'm not sure that even I can put that into words. It may have something to do with your sweet nature and innate optimism, or it may be the way you have always accepted each of us juunishi on our own merits and never judged us; it's probably something of all those things but in the end it comes down to the fact that I do love you. I tried to not love you, loving you creates a lot of complications, but even so I found it impossible to control my heart. I know, I said I wouldn't bring it up again, but you did open the subject."

Tohru smiled. "I did and you only promised not to bring it up. You said it would be up to me to open the subject and you have kept that promise." She rested her cheek on his shoulder for a couple of minutes and then spoke again. "Shigure…" It was a tentative word as if she wasn't quite sure if it was proper to speak so familiarly…"I may not be able to reply to you yet but it does sound wonderful when you say that you love me. I don't think I mind at all, I think I could get used to it."

Shigure laughed contentedly. "In that case Tohru-kun, you may call me Shigure if you like, I don't mind at all…and if you don't mind, I will say I love you when I feel the need. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Then let's seal it with a kiss." After a while they heard the hallway clock sound the midnight hour. Both looked up in surprise.

"I think we had better go to bed, we have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow."

"That's true Shigure…" He took her hand and walked her to her room. Tohru thought for a moment and then looked up at him. "Shigure-s…Shigure, you are welcome to come in if you like."

He shook his head with a smile. "Are you ready to accept my proposal yet Tohru?"

"Ehh…I mean, no I can't do that right now."

"Then I had better not accept your invitation. The next time that I set foot in your bedroom it will mean you have accepted my proposal and agreed to become my wife. You see…I made a promise to myself which will be impossible for me to keep if I step inside your door."

She looked at him with a question in her beautiful teal eyes but then she smiled in acceptance. "I'm not sure I understand but I don't want you to break a promise so…I'll see you in the morning Shigure."

He stood outside her door after she closed it and wondered if he was a fool in harlequin garb or a knight in shining armor. She had offered him exactly what he most desired and he had turned her down.

"Shigure…" He turned and saw Hatori step outside his door. "I must admit I am surprised at your restraint. If I wasn't convinced before, I am now. You do really love her."

He grinned; maybe the shining armor didn't fit so badly. "As sure as I'm the dog of the Zodiac, I do."

"Come in and have some sake. Sofia-san brought it up from the wine cellar for me."

"Ha-san…you are inviting me into your room and I didn't even ask…I feel like I just won 'Best in Show'…"

"Shut up Shigure before I change my mind."

Shigure obeyed and joined Hatori in his room. "Now Ha-san, tell me what's really on your mind."

"Akito and I had a misunderstanding yesterday. He asked me what I thought would happen when the two of you return to Japan. I told him he already knew. I didn't realize it until afterwards, but he seemed almost to regret what is coming. I am afraid I wasn't very kind to him at all. He took offense at my attitude of course and we didn't speak much after that. To get to the point, Akito can't undo what he's already set into motion and you can't undo your feelings for Tohru-kun. I know there will be trouble when you return to Japan, especially if you and Tohru are a couple."

"Now, now Ha-san, let's not think that far ahead. I am going to enjoy being in love for now and I'll worry about the boys when we return."

"I've never known you to not plan for future complications Shigure. It's not like you. I'm not sure that now is the time to start refusing to plan for those consequences."

"I already have plans set in motion to offset the consequences Ha-san. I did that before we came to Greece. I'll have to trust to what I've already done and not plan anymore. You know and I know…once I start planning all of my defenses come into play. Tohru will never see the real me behind all of those fences if I resort to that. She already knows the person that does those things, that has all of his masks in place.

I want her to know me Ha-san, not the person I present to the world. Didn't you notice what I was doing upon your arrival Ha-san? I was hiding from my feelings and from Tohru-kun. I was doing it all in the name of being noble, but I was being selfish. I was saving myself from hurt by not allowing Tohru to get close. I'll do that again if I start thinking about Japan.

Love and life are risky. Both of them can hurt. I have to take my chances if I want to do what is best for her. It isn't right to withdraw my love once I offer it and that will happen if I plan too far ahead. It was probably selfish for me to admit my feelings to Tohru-kun, but now that I have, I am going to do my best to be worthy of her love."

"Shigure, you do amaze me at times. I think tonight I don't mind sharing sake with you."

"Ha-san, you say the sweetest things."

"Shigure…" Hatori spoke warningly.

"Hai, hai. Shut up and drink up. I understand Ha-san." After finishing his cup of sake Shigure headed for his bedroom. He paused for a moment outside of Tohru's door and almost reached down to open it. He resisted the temptation and went to bed to wait for the morning.

The next morning found Tohru down on the beach waiting for the sunrise. Nikos saw her sitting there with her chin resting on her knees as he approached. He hesitated to disturb her because she appeared to be deep in thought. He didn't know if he should interrupt or not, but she answered that question for him.

Tohru heard the crunch of sand as Nikos stepped on the beach and she turned to face him. She waved him over and said, "Hurry Nikos or you'll miss the sunrise."

He closed the gap between them and sat down by her side. "Good Morning Tohru-kun, it's been a few days since I had the pleasure of your company at sunrise. I missed it."

"I know. I'm sorry but it's been very busy since Akito-san and the others arrived. I've missed it as well. Oh look! Here comes the sun!"

The gray light of the predawn hour began to brighten. It was imperceptible in the beginning but it suddenly exploded into a vast canopy of color and light. The two friends could only sit and watch in awe. Gradually the colors faded back to normal and Helios' journey was begun. Tohru sighed with pleasure as the sunrise faded and Nikos echoed her sentiments.

"No matter how often I see it I am still amazed by the beauty of our sunrise."

"Sunrise is beautiful in Japan, too. Maybe someday you can come visit there and we can watch the sunrise from the roof of Shigure-san's house."

"Perhaps I will come for the wedding."

"Wedding? What wedding? Aren't you and Kyri getting married here?"

"Of course we are you goof! I'm talking about the one for you and Shigure." _(A/N: Oops, I seem to be borrowing from Kyo again...who else_ _would call Tohru a goof?)_

"Ehh…"

"Well he did declare his undying devotion for you…"

"Nikos! It was nothing as grand as that!" Tohru protested. "He didn't do that but…he did say he loves me…" She started to giggle. "You two are a lot alike."

Nikos grinned. "I've noticed that a few times; so tell me Tohru-kun; I'm closer to your age and much better looking, why did you fall in love with him and not me?" Nikos imitated Shigure's inflections as closely as possible and waited for Tohru's reaction.

"Nikos, you are supposed to be in love with Kyri!" She looked at him and suddenly she recognized the tone of voice he had used. The imp of laughter lurked in his eyes and she had to join him in laughing at herself. "You really are a lot like Shigure-san," she declared happily.

"I'll take that as a compliment. You are in a good mood this morning, even more so than usual. Does it have to do with Shigure?"

"I am happy, but I think a lot of it is because Akito-san, Momiji, and Hatori-san are visiting."

"Perhaps…" Nikos tone of voice implied that she might believe that was the truth, but he knew better.

Tohru was quiet for a moment and then spoke. "Nikos, I still haven't replied to Shigure-san. May I ask you a question?"

"Sure"

"How did you know you were in love with Kyri?"

"That's not an easy question but I will try to give you an answer." He thought for a couple of minutes as he tried to organize his reasoning so she would understand. "I think that when I realized her happiness was more important to me than my own, that was my first indication. And then I realized that if she and I were the only two people in the world I would still be happy. That's when I knew for certain."

Tohru considered his answer carefully. It sounded some chords in her memory from times when she and Shigure had talked. Their conversation on the beach returned to her:

"_This is so peaceful and so beautiful. I can almost believe we are the only two people in the world right now. Shigure-san, I'm really happy to be here with you. I almost wish…"_

"_You almost wish what Tohru-kun?"_

"_I almost wish we could exist like this forever…"_

"Thank you Nikos. That helps."

Nikos hugged the young woman. "My pleasure Tohru-kun."

_**a/n: It is getting really difficult to write without the fear of stepping too far out of character for Shigure and Tohru. I can only offer in my defense that these are uncharted waters. I have no clue as to how Shigure in love compares with our typical Shigure. I only hope that what I present sounds plausible. I know dogs are territorial and that wolves mate for life...given that...I think I may be on track with Shigure's feelings. I hope my readers won't let me stray too far and will tell me if they think I have. Thank you, Otaku Mom**_


	20. Chapter 18: Surprises

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket nor the Fruits Basket characters. They are the property of that clever manga ka, Natsuki Takaya.

I do own the plot and all original characters.

Hi, I've been trying to post for three days or so now, but hasn't been accepting my documents. It did just now and I am almost afraid to read over this one for fear I will want to rewrite it again. Please read and enjoy.

**Chapter 18 Surprises **

Shigure woke up early on Tuesday morning and stumbled out onto the verandah to have his first cigarette of the day. He looked toward the beach and saw Tohru and Nikos climbing the trail hand in hand. He had to smother a flash of jealousy at the sight, especially when Nikos hugged Tohru for a moment before taking the trail to his home. Would he ever be able to hug Tohru like that someday?

Tohru turned toward the villa and saw Shigure coming down the steps to greet her. She quickened her pace until she was by his side and close enough to take his hand. "Shigure-san, you are up early! If you'd gotten up just a bit sooner you could have come with me to the beach for the sunrise. It was the most beautiful one yet."

"Ah, Tohru-kun, I would have liked that. I would have liked to greet the sunrise with a kiss form my beloved. I am heartbroken that I missed the opportunity. Say, Tohru-kun, maybe I could go tomorrow…"

"Really Shigure-san, would you like to come…?"

Since Shigure had told her he loved her, Tohru had begun thinking of him in a new light. She tried to imagine what it would be like to spend the rest of her life with him, to be held by him, kissed by him…she felt it would be a wonderful life. As he teased her about kissing her as the sun rose, she realized that she would probably like that very much. Her mind tripped down to the beach and Shigure preparing to kiss her…but Nikos! Surely he wouldn't kiss her like that in front of Nikos, it would be too embarrassing. And then there was one other thing, "…but Shigure-san, you don't get up that early."

"…But I have an answer for that problem Tohru-kun; that is unless you don't want me to go with you…"

"Shigure-san, of course…can I help?"

"I was thinking that if my Tohru-kun were to slip into my room in the morning and wake me with a kiss, I could come with her and we could share the sunrise."

"Shigure-san…a kiss, in your room, in the morning…I…but I could wake you." Her thought took on a direction of its own. She closed her eyes and imagined herself entering his room where he lay sound asleep with his dark silky hair falling over his eyes. She imagined brushing it back from his forehead and kissing him gently on the lips and then…" Her thoughts failed her and her eyes flew open. She took Shigure's hand and offered "Would Shigure-san like some pancakes? Sofia-san won't be here for a while yet but I could fix you some breakfast that is…"

"Tohru-kun, you'd do that for me? I knew there was a reason I loved you."

"Shigure-s…"

Shigure leaned down and kissed her. "I thought you were going to call me Shigure…I love it when you say my name. As a matter of fact I love you."

"Shigure…" Tohru shook her head. "In that case, Shigure come with me and I'll fix breakfast."

He allowed her to pull him into the kitchen and then took a seat at the counter so he could watch her cook. He recalled her blush just before she decided that it was time to come into the kitchen. What had they been talking about…oh yes, her kissing him awake in the morning…. "Tohru-kun, what were you thinking about when you closed your eyes for a minute just a bit ago…were you imagining kissing me in my bed just barely awake in the morning sun…" Her telltale blush told him he was pretty close to the mark. He was off and running. He took delight in teasing her with more and more outrageous comments and speculations about what she might have been thinking. Her ears were pink in embarrassment and probably her face too, but he couldn't tell because she kept her back to him as she watched the pancakes browning on the stove. He grinned widely.

Tohru was embarrassed that Shigure had come so close to guessing what she was thinking…as she prepared the pancakes his teasing grew more and more outrageous and spun wide of her true thoughts. How was she supposed to respond to his teasing, she knew her embarrassment was just adding fuel to the fire…and then there was the fact that she was actually enjoying and contemplating some of his suggestions…oh she was so embarrassed. As she put the pancakes on a platter she hit upon an idea and grinned. It had worked a couple of times in other circumstances, why not now?

"That's enough Shigure!"

He was so surprised by her outburst that he stopped talking for a moment. That gave her the opening she needed and had been hoping would come. She turned to him at the counter and kissed him enthusiastically on the lips and then she gave him a big hug. POOF! The black dog was wrapped in her arms and wondering what had just happened.

"Now Poochie…" Shigure heard the laughter in her voice…"Let's be a good dog okay?"

"Tohru-kun…" he said in an aggrieved tone.

"Hai, Shigure…" She allowed her amusement to show and began to giggle. "Shigure you should see the look on your face!"

Momiji walked in on the scene. A big platter of steaming pancakes was sitting on the counter but Tohru was kneeling on the floor with her arms around Shigure in his Zodiac form and laughing merrily.

"I have to know the story behind this…it will be priceless!" he exclaimed. "Will you tell me Tohru?"

Tohru managed to stop laughing long enough to greet the rabbit. "Good Morning Momiji-kun. Are you hungry, there are enough pancakes for everyone if you want to join us? Let me start the coffee and put the plates on the table. Shigure should be back to normal by the time I'm done." She glanced over her shoulder at the dog and smiled brightly.

Momiji watched Tohru with big eyes and then turned back to Shigure. "What on earth?"

"Never mind Momiji, it's not important." Shigure's shell-shocked tone only increased Momiji's curiosity. Something had happened, something for which the dog had been totally unprepared. POOF! Shigure attired himself once again and sat down in his place at the table. He opened up his paper and pretended to ignore everyone.

Tohru poured Shigure's coffee and retrieved the tea from the counter. Her eyes were still brimming with laughter as she poured for Momiji and herself.

Tohru had stopped laughing so Momiji tried again. "Tohru, please explain what just happened…" Momiji asked plaintively.

Tohru grinned. She looked at the man behind the paper…"Shigure didn't tell you yet?"

Momiji shook his head. "It wasn't much, not really. Shigure was paying me such outrageous and wonderful compliments that I was overcome with joy. I just had to kiss him and then I guess I was a little too happy because I hugged him too…and here we are…" She finished serving the plates and pouring the tea.

Momiji tied her explanation into the scene he walked into and started to laugh uproariously. "Shigure, what have you done with our dear sweet Tohru. This has to be a double standing here in her place…"

Shigure put his paper down and smiled sheepishly. The humor of the situation sank in as the shock wore off and he began to chuckle softly. The chuckle developed into a full throated sexy laugh that started Tohru's pulse pounding…he was so beautiful…

Shigure fully recovered his equanimity. "Tohru-kun, my beautiful flower, I never knew you were a rose with thorns. I thought I could predict your every move but you surprised me. I suppose I did deserve it, but come to think of it…I wouldn't mind a repeat of that kiss. Why don't you come demonstrate for Momiji-kun…?"

"Shigure…I don't think…I…" It was Tohru's turn to be flustered once more and everything returned to normal.

By the time Sofia arrived Tohru had cleared away the remains of the morning repast and gone upstairs to take a bath. Up in her room Tohru sank into her tub with a sigh of delight. _"Oh Mom, I can't believe I did that to Shigure-san this morning but…It was fun! I feel like I can do whatever I can dream with him and he will be okay with it. I feel so free with him Mom, he accepts me just the way I am."_

"_Never be afraid to be yourself Tohru-chan."_

"_Thanks Mom."_

Tohru, still in the same mood as she had been down in the kitchen, decided to wear jeans for the excursion into Choros. She topped it off with a bright green cotton blouse with a keyhole bodice and fastened with bright yellow buttons. The jeans would be suitable for the jaunt into Choros and she had to admit that she still remembered Shigure's reaction from the first time. She had tried to ignore it, but he had watched her the whole day. She smiled as she pulled her hair back from her face with matching green ribbons and decided she was ready for anything.

She approached the verandah where everyone had agreed to meet. She could hear Dmitri's deep voice and Shigure's reply. Momiji spoke and Marina responded with her musical laughter and was accompanied by Zoe with her lighter one. Good, everyone was here so they would probably get an early start on the day. She just knew it was going to be a good one.

Tohru stepped out onto the verandah and Shigure stopped in mid-sentence. The other Sohmas reacted in a similar manner. Tohru smiled as she turned to greet Nikos, Zoe and the other two. Momiji recovered his aplomb rapidly and thought "_Tohru in jeans…things really have changed haven't they…and she looks good!"_

Miki came trotting out the door and grabbed Tohru's hands. "Guess what Tohru-chan! Momma says I can go with you today! I am supposed to be working here but today my job is to keep all of you company. Isn't that fantastic?" Her sudden appearance diffused the surprise the Sohmas had experienced at the sight of Tohru and talk resumed its normal pace.

Kyri caught up with Miki at that moment. "Yes, mama and I can do everything this morning but you do have to help with the evening clean-up Miki."

"I know, I'll be sure to do that." Miki promised.

Tohru saw the fond glance Kyri cast at Miki's retreating figure as she entered the villa. "You really are a wonderful sister Kyri-chan!"

"She's a great kid" was Kyri's smiling reply. "Nikos, she turned to her fiancée…Please try not to flirt too terribly much with Tohru and the other girls…you are an engaged man now…"

"Of course Kyri…I'll limit my flirting to only the pretty ones." Nikos said with a grin and a wink.

"Nikos!" Kyri spoke exasperatedly. "I suppose I didn't really expect anything else and I can't change that about you. You are a natural flirt, and it is one of the things I like about you."

Shortly afterwards they got underway. Shigure gave Tohru a hand up into the backseat and took a few seconds to admire the view of her trim figure before he climbed up beside her. He noticed Momiji, Hatori and Akito were having problems not staring and grinned evilly. He was going to have fun teasing Hatori today.

He made his plans as Hatori settled behind the wheel of the other vehicle. Momiji and Zoe climbed into the back of it as Akito handed Miki up into the center of the front seat between him and Hatori. The drive into Choros didn't take long but there was a lot to do once they arrived.

Shigure and Tohru guided Akito and company to all of their favorite displays in the museum and historical archives as well as pointing out all the pieces of history throughout the town. Shigure noticed Hatori glancing at Tohru once again and got in a couple of sly digs that Hatori refused to acknowledge. However, Shigure knew he hit the mark when Hatori's cheeks turned a faint pink. The morning passed swiftly and then it was time for lunch at one of the many tavernas that lined the market square. After lunch they explored the library and some of the old edifices that still graced the cityscape. Akito found many of the antiquities fascinating and often he and Miki would stand and discuss them while the others carried out more active explorations. Shigure wondered if it was the display or the girl that interested Akito the most. Even with his current obsession over Tohru, or perhaps because of it, he noticed the frequent glances Miki sent Akito's way and Akito's furtive looks in her direction when he thought no one was looking. The two had made a connection but that wasn't really surprising considering the similarities in their circumstances; both felt they were living on borrowed time.

The afternoon waned and it was time for the group to return to the vehicles for the ride home. Nikos and Tohru were animatedly discussing the pirates that had invaded Kythira and the impact they had on the island. Tohru had been fascinated by that era from the moment Nikos had introduced her to the secret passage and the underground network of caves that honeycombed the island. He grinned in anticipation of the next day and tuned out the conversation of the other two. He reviewed the plans for Tohru's birthday bash the next day. Petros and the Sandersons did most of the planning after Shigure pitched them his idea. It was obvious that with his cousins visiting Shigure was not going to have the time to execute his plan. Petros agreed to set up two of the rooms that branched off of the beach passage with tables, gas lanterns, and decorate them in pirate motif. Alfred and Esme were thrilled when asked to help and Sofia, Kyri and Stefanos were enlisted as well. He knew the plan was progressing nicely because Sofia had told him how it was going right before he left the villa. There were several advantages to setting up in the cave, aside from Tohru's fascination with the pirates. They were near the beach and the internal temperature was several degrees cooler than the heat and humidity of the outside. He was certain that Tohru's twenty-second birthday would be an occasion that she would remember for a very long time. He wanted her to remember everything about their time in Greece, forever.

Akito relaxed in the front seat and let the conversation flow around him. There was really nothing being said that he felt worth the effort of contributing to at the moment. Hatori and Miki were discussing Kythira and its long and varied history. Momiji and Zoe sat in the back and were expounding on a philosophical discussion dealing with religion and the advantages of the Greek Orthodox customs as opposed to the Buddhist and Shinto customs of Japan. The rabbit seemed to have found a friend in the young woman and perhaps something more…he watched Miki as she talked…maybe he had as well.

Sofia had dinner ready by the time the group arrived back at the villa. After satisfying their hunger, Marina suggested wrapping up the day on the beach with a campfire and marshmallow roast. The idea was accepted unanimously and sunset found them all down on the beach once more. Marina convinced Dmitri to bring his guitar down to the beach and the two of them entertained everyone with some old Grecian folk songs. Shigure requested Dmitri's guitar and convinced Tohru to join him in some of the favorite Japanese folk songs. She demurred at first, but he pointed out that she often sang them around the house and that he thought she had a lovely voice. She gave into his persuasion and was glad she did. Shigure's playing was a bit rusty at first but before long everyone, except Hatori, was astonished at his skill and the quality of his voice.

"Shigure-san… I never knew you played the guitar!" He basked in the glow of admiration he received from Tohru. This was one thing he could do and Hatori could not.

"I played a little during my younger days. Did Tohru-kun enjoy it?"

"Shigure-san is amazing. It was wonderful…"

"Then let me do just one more song for my flower." He sifted his memory for the perfect love song and remembered one he had learned many years ago. It compared a man's love to a beautiful flower and as such was perfect for his purpose. When he was done Tohru sighed and laid her head upon his shoulder. He looked around the group and noticed that others had been affected by his performance as well.

"That was beautiful Shigure…" He captured her hand with his and kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you Tohru-kun"

Momiji was surprised to find himself holding Zoe's hand. He didn't remember reaching out for it. Zoe smiled at him and he decided not to waste the opportunity. "Let's go for a walk Zoe."

As they drifted down the beach Momiji asked "Zoe-chan, do you think you'll ever come to Japan?"

"I'm sure I will…at least for Shigure and Tohru's wedding."

"I wonder…" Momiji began but then he changed his mind about what he was going to say. "Great. Plan on staying for a couple of weeks so I can show you some of the sights."

"Okay, I'll be sure and plan on that. I'm sure we'll have a good time." They walked and talked for a while after that and then rejoined the rest. Gradually the evening wound down and everyone headed for home. Most of them were looking forward to surprising Tohru the next day and wanted to be well rested. After everyone was gone, the Sohmas and Tohru relaxed around the kitchen table with late night tea and snacks. Tohru was the first to excuse herself and head upstairs to bed.

"This has been a perfectly wonderful day but I must excuse myself, I am very tired."

"I'll walk you to your room Tohru-kun." Tohru was about to protest but he was already on his feet and steering her out the door. Shigure's near proximity and the beating of her heart stilled her protest before it was spoken.

"Shigure…" Tohru paused at the door of her room. "Today was wonderful. I thank you very much for the beautiful song you sang for me on the beach. I…Shigure…" She was ready to admit that she loved this man but before she could speak, his mouth covered hers and he kissed her slowly and lingeringly. By the time he was done, she had forgotten she had not said the words.

"Good night Tohru-kun, my flower." He turned and left to rejoin his family downstairs. Tohru entered her room in a haze. Since Shigure had told her of his feelings he had showered her with affection and shown her how much fun he could really be. She knew before that she cared a lot for him but she knew now that she did love him. She didn't remember that she had intended to tell him so until she climbed into bed after donning fresh pajamas. Well, there was always tomorrow.

Shigure returned to the kitchen and talked a while longer with his family and then all was silent as they drifted to their various chambers.

Shigure sat by his window and stared at the night. Something was tugging at his memory and he reviewed the day. He realized Tohru had started to say something when he had kissed her good night. He hadn't meant to interrupt her, but they had been in company the whole day and it was the first opportunity since that morning for him to kiss her. He climbed into bed "_I wonder what it was she was going to say…"_

The next morning Tohru hesitantly approached Shigure's door. Her fantasy of the day before still haunted her. Maybe he was already awake and she wouldn't have to wake him from his bed. The villa didn't have alarm clocks so the option of him being wakened with them had been unavailable. She knocked at his door but there was no answer so she pushed at the door to see if it would open. Perhaps it was locked…the door opened easily and she sighed. She really was going to have to waken him from his slumbers.

She walked into the room set aside as a sleeping chamber and stood quietly. The window was open and the curtains wide. The early pre-dawn light made it possible to see the man sleeping on the bed. Just as before, she found herself amazed at his appearance while sleeping. His dark hair fell across his eyes and a small smile graced his lips. His covers had fallen down around his waist in the night and his chest and abdomen were open to her gaze. Her heart beat a rapid tattoo as she walked toward the bed. Surely he didn't really want to be wakened with a kiss…and surely…surely he wore pajama bottoms when sleeping. She approached cautiously and breathed a sigh of relief to see a cotton clad leg peeking out from the sheets.

Shigure lay quietly with his eyes closed. He had wakened upon hearing Tohru's knock, but he waited to see what her next action would be. Would she come wake him or…he heard her approach his bed and felt her gaze upon him. What was she thinking now he wondered…did she find him appealing in the early light?

"Shigure…" she called softly. "Shigure, it's time to get up. Sunrise will be here soon."

He kept his eyes closed and his breathing regular. She approached the edge of his bed and her hand reached out to caress his cheek. Her soft touch sent him reeling and he had to fight to keep his breath even…he waited to see what more she might dare.

When Shigure didn't wake to her touch, Tohru allowed her hands and her eyes to rove his chest and abdomen until they came to rest just at the top of the sheet still about his waist. Her fingers trailed across the skin exposed just above the sheets and she was amazed at her temerity. Shigure realized that he should probably let her know she was awake…although he was curious as to how much more she might dare if she thought him still asleep. It might be fun…he shook off the demon and spoke.

He opened one eye…"Tohru-kun, you promised to wake me with a kiss…"

Tohru jumped. "Shigure-san, you're awake?"

"Mmmhmmm…have been since you knocked at the door."

"You…you've been awake the whole time…" he could feel the flush on her cheeks through the palm of his hand as he cupped the side of her face. He grinned delightedly. "Did you really think I would sleep through your touch Tohru-kun…or even your knock?"

"I…I was surprised…but hurry Shigure-san or we will miss the sunrise."

"Ah…ah…ah…I said wake me with a kiss Tohru-kun…and you promised to call me Shigure…"

"Shigure…"

"You've got it half right…" His hands moved to capture her wrists and she knew it would be futile to pull away. He was much stronger than she…and besides she did want to kiss him…why was she being so shy?

She knelt by his bed and placed her lips over his in a chaste kiss but Shigure would not allow it to end that way. His hand snaked to the back of her head and pulled her closer so he could kiss her more fully. Finally, satisfied for the moment, he sighed. "Tohru-kun…if only I might wake up with you next to me every morning…even if I was a dog…but you haven't even said you love me." He gave her a light push toward the door. "You better wait outside or I might be tempted to have you join me in this bed…"

"Shigure…" Tohru backed quickly out of the door. Shigure chuckled at her hasty exit and got out of bed. He pulled on the jeans and shirt he'd readied the night before, and once his sneakers were on, he was ready to go.

Tohru was surprised when he joined her a short two minutes later. "Shall we go Tohru-kun?"

"Hai Shigure." His hair was still tousled from the night before and he looked even better than he did when it was combed. She wanted to reach up a hand to smooth it out of his eyes but she refrained.

Nikos knew that Shigure was planning on accompanying Tohru to the beach this morning. He was torn between wanting to watch the sunrise and giving them some privacy. Shigure had strongly hinted that he wouldn't mind if Nikos didn't show up this morning. The sunrise, and the chance to annoy Shigure won out. Besides that, it was Tohru's birthday and he wanted to greet the sunrise with her. He turned to greet them when they approached from the villa.

Shigure was disappointed but not surprised to see Nikos waiting for them. He would have done the same thing. A momentary flash of annoyance crossed his features when Tohru left his side to go say hello to Nikos.

Tohru moved forward quickly. "Nikos, good morning. Do you think the sunrise will be as beautiful today as it was yesterday?"

"I'm sure it will be even more beautifulbecause today is special."

"It is…is it a holiday today?"

Nikos smiled and shook his head. "No it's your birthday Tohru. Happy Birthday Tohru-kun."

"Nikos…thank you." She kissed him on the cheek and gave him a hug. Shigure fumed, half angry with Nikos and half angry with himself for not saying Happy Birthday when he had the chance.

"Look, it's time for sunrise." Tohru moved to Shigure's side and took his hand, which helped him feel marginally better. The sun slowly began its ascent into the heavens. Just as Nikos had predicted, it was even more beautiful than it had been the day before.

Shigure's annoyance filtered away completely; the artist in his soul was touched by the beauty of the sunrise. He pulled Tohru close to his side as the colors played out their drama in the morning sky. Nikos waved good-bye and left the beach once the day was truly begun. "See you later…" he called.

His exit did surprise Shigure. He had been certain Nikos would be returning to the villa with him and Tohru. Shigure knew he would have done so. But then…Nikos was probably much nicer than he was. Well, the opportunity offered and Shigure accepted it. He pulled Tohru close and kissed her thoroughly. "Happy Birthday, Tohru-kun."

Her eyes were bright with feeling as he finished and she smiled softly. "Thank you Shigure."

They sat on the beach and listened to the seabirds and the waves for a little while and then headed back to the villa. Tohru's birthday had officially begun.

The morning passed swiftly as Shigure and Tohru worked on their notes for a while and left their guests in the care of Dmitri, Nikos, and Zoe. Shigure did some fast talking to convince Tohru they should get some work done since she was concerned about being a poor hostess. Shigure reminded her that they were on a working holiday and pointed out that they could loan out their guides and just work at the house that morning. He sighed in relief when Tohru accepted his arguments.

"Tohru-kun, I'm sorry to ask you to work on your birthday but there is just a little to be done. Mii contacted me for an update andshe thought my progress was a little…"

"No problem Shigure-san. I'm sure they are in good hands with Zoe and Nikos. I was just being selfish and silly to expect to spend all day every day with them."

"Remember Tohru-kun, that is exactly what I led you to believe when Akito and them showed up and that is what I intended, but Mii…. Please don't' ever think of yourself as selfish, that is the last thing you will ever be."

"But that still leaves silly, right?" She asked with a smile.

"Let's get busy shall we…" He knew she'd never believe him if he said she wasn't silly. Both of them knew she could be at times.

"Okay" The next four hors were quite productive. Shigure was content to have Tohru to himself even if she was on the other side of his desk. The clock in the hall chimed the 1:00 hour and Shigure put down his pen and removed his glasses. He stretched lazily and watched the girl across the desk from him. Tohru was so intent on what she was reading and looked so cute with her slight frown of concentration that he almost hated to disturb her, but it was time.

"Tohru-kun…?"

"Hai Shigure-san…"

"I think we have done enough for the moment. Mii should be very pleased with our progress. Let's take a break and explore that passage from your bedroom to the beach. I haven't had a chance to explore it yet. Let's do that now, let's take a walk, pretty please. I feel so left out; you already shared it with Nikos and Momiji but never with me. Please Tohru-kun; it would make me so happy…"

"If you really want to then let's go. I have a flashlight stored near the entrance."

Shigure followed Tohru into her room and waited while she opened the passage. They stepped through and the door shut behind them. Darkness enveloped them and Shigure reached for Tohru before she switched on the light. "Just a moment Tohru-kun…" His hand caressed her cheek and he leaned in to kiss her.

"Shigure…" she murmured against his lips as he claimed hers. His hands roved along her side and shaped her hips as the kiss deepened. Tohru found she was lost in the moment and moved in as close as he would allow. She wanted the kiss to never stop. When it did end she was breathless. She regained her breath and initiated another kiss. Shigure responded swiftly and then gradually eased out of the kiss.

"Tohru-kun…" His voice was husky with desire.

"Shigure…" He sighted and returned to kissing her. He was powerless to resist her sweetness. There was only one way he was going to be able to stop before he lost control. He felt her soft feminine curves against his chest for just a second and then he was on four feet and looking up at her.

"Shigure I am so sorry, I must have moved in too close…" She turned the flashlight on and knelt down beside him. He licked her cheek.

"Accidents happen Tohru-kun. It's okay. Shall we begin?'

Tohru gathered his clothes and they walked for a few minutes and then Tohru faced the wall as he got dressed once again. She accepted Shigure's hand and pointed out the features of the cave as they traversed the trail. They eventually arrived at the exit. "Well, here we are. There's a big cave through here and then the beach.

Tohru opened the passage and stepped into the cavern.

"SURPRISE!" Shigure was smiling and all of her friends were there. Her hands lifted to her cheeks in total surprise. "Oh No! This is too much!" Her eyes sparkled with unshed tears of joy and Momiji bounded forward.

"Hooray! We surprised you Tohru. Happy Birthday! Come see the decorations!" Momiji grabbed her hand to lead her forward.

"But…" Tohru held out her hand to Shigure and he accepted. "Shigure-san should come with us."

"You're right, he's the one who planned this."

Tohru turned to Shigure with shining eyes. "You planned this for me Shigure?"

Momiji smiled at the pink stain on the unflappable Shigure's cheek bones. "Come on, let's go take a look." Momiji pulled Tohru and Shigure after him. Shigure would have thought it impossible for Tohru to look any happier, but she did when she saw the rooms decorated as pirate hideaways.

"I am so happy. Thank you Shigure. Thank you every one." Her tears began to flow in earnest and Hatori offered her his handkerchief.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so happy!"

Alfred and Esme stepped forward to begin the official birthday greetings and presented Tohru with the gift and card they'd chosen for her. After they broke the ice, everyone else added their greetings and a gift to her pile of presents. Tohru was speechless and could only say thank you over and over. After everyone offered their birthday wishes, Momiji stepped forward and added two more gifts to the stack. "This one is from me, and this one is from Shigure. Since he had to bring you here he asked me to hold it for him."

Petros took over as the emcee and spoke to everyone. "We will have Tohru-san open her gifts later but for now let's eat and have some fun and games."

Tohru and Shigure sat down to eat and he asked "Tohru-kun, you are pleased with this aren't you?"

"Oh yes! It all seems so much but thank you."

Lunch was finished and all of the younger people were divided into two teams, given a map, and a list of items.

"Since we are all pretending to be pirates today, I thought it only proper that we have a pirate treasure hunt. Alfred and I have hidden pirate booty in various rooms off of our two main passages. Each team has a map and torches to light the way to the areas that they are supposed to search for the items on their list. The first team to return will receive a prize.

Team One was Dmitri, Marina, Momiji, Zoe, and Hatori. Team Two was Shigure, Tohru, Nikos, Kyri, Akito, and Miki. Both teams immediately took to their passages in hopes of being the first to return with the pirate treasure. The older generation smiled at the echoes of laughter and fun coming from the different passages.

Esme smiled as she sank down on the cushions beside Alfred. "That should keep them busy for a while."

"It should and it will give them a chance to explore some of our island features that they might not have time for otherwise." Petros commented.

"Petros my dear friend, when will you realize that not everyone has the penchant for cave exploration that you and young Nikos do?"

"In truth, never. I can't imagine not wanting to know what lies below the surface of either people or land. " Immediately Alfred and Petros launched into their usual philosophic argument.

Sofia smiled fondly at her brother and his old friend. "Esme, you might as well move over here with Stefanos and me. You know that is going to continue for a while."

Esme sighed in resignation. "I know. Wouldn't you think they would tire of this discussion?"

"I would think so but they are men and they aren't my Stefan." Sofia stroked her husband's hand softly as he relaxed by her side.

"I can understand why you married Stefan. He's the opposite of Petros and I know you must have become tired of a guy always on the go, always looking for an argument. I think I would have fallen for someone other than Alfred if I'd had a brother like him."

"Hey now!" Petros exclaimed in protest. "Esme that cut to the quick!"

Esme grinned. "I knew that would stop your discussion. Now, you and Alfred come talk with us."

Stefan chuckled lightly. "Sofia, if you were more like Esme, I think I would have run in the other direction."

"That's okay Stefan, I would've caught you anyhow."

The five old friends laughed together and resumed their conversation until the two teams returned. Team one was the first to return with every item on the list. Team two returned with all of the items but less two members and their map.

Kyri eased her mother's concerns about the missing Miki and Akito. "They will be fine. They both have flashlights and they have the map. They'll be fine."

"What happened?" Alfred asked curiously.

"Well, they were lagging a little behind and well…" Nikos looked a little uncomfortable as he tried to explain.

"And Nikos and I were so wrapped up in the lovely women by our sides that we failed to notice when they slipped away."

"I'm so sorry Sofia-san, we'll go right back and look for them. We should have been more responsible."

"Tohru, it's okay. There's no need to go look for them. I am certain they are okay."

"Are you sure Sofia-san?"

"I am. Come now; let's award the prizes.

The members of the party alternated between the beach and interior of the caves as the afternoon wore on. Eventually Miki and Akito did return although it was two hours later.

Shigure couldn't resist, "Miki and Akito sitting by the sea, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…"

"Shigure," Akito hissed.

"Hai Akito." Shigure saw the blushes on their cheeks. So, Akito had been kissing the cute Miki-chan. He was so brilliant at times. Shigure smiled as he turned away. Akito wasn't someone he would push too far, even now. In the past he had discovered that to be a very bad idea.

With the return of Miki and Akito Petros declared it was time for cake, fruit ices and presents. Tohru exclaimed in delight over her gifts. Shigure's gift was the last one remaining to be opened. Tohru was excited and nervous about a gift from him at the same time. She opened it and inside found an exquisite heart shaped locket. It was silver with a mother of pearl inlay.

"Open the locket Tohru-kun" Shigure said gently.

Tohru looked up at him, her eyes were shimmering with tears. Somehow Shigure had gotten miniature photos of her mother and father and they lay on either side of the small heart. "Shigure how…Thank you very much. I can't say how much this means to me…"

"Your tears say it all Tohru-kun." Shigure removed the handkerchief from his pocket and gently dried her tears.

Later that night as Tohru sat on the porch swing with Shigure she tried to express herself once again. "Shigure-san, this locket is so…I really don't know how to describe the feeling I had when I opened it. Thank you again Shigure…"

The soft hesitant way she had of saying his name touched him in ways he had never imagined he could be touched. If only she would say 'I love you', he would be completely content.

"Tomorrow is the last day for Momiji, Ha-san, and Akito. Friday they have to return home." Shigure's comment was an idle one with no particular aim in mind but to keep her by his side just a little bit longer before it was time to retire.

"I know. I wish they could stay longer but then we couldn't finish our job could we?" Tohru spoke brightly to keep her sadness from being apparent. It had been wonderful to have just a few Sohmas visit. She did miss all of her friends back at home.

"Tohru-kun, are you sure you don't wish to return home? You still could you know."

"I miss everyone Shigure-san, but I want to stay here with you and finish our project. I'll go if you want me too, if I am being a bother…."

"No bother, I prefer you stay with me," he said with a soft smile.

"Shigure…I really like spending time with you. I was just telling Mom yesterday that I feel free to be myself with you. Thank you for being so kind…"

"Kindness has very little to do with it Tohru-kun."

"But Shigure-san is very kind and I…"

As the girl struggled with her words Shigure whispered "There's no rush Tohru-kun."

"But Shigure-san I…"

He kissed her and helped her up out of the swing. "We should probably say good night Tohru-kun. We'll be busy tomorrow on their last day."

"Hai Shigure-san."

A/N: It's a little bit better than I thought when writing it. Feedback will be much appreciated though. See you in a couple of days with the next chapter.


	21. Chapter 19: Confessions

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and the Fruits Basket characters do not belong to me. They are the property of Natsuki Takaya.

The plot and all original characters are mine. Well, we are getting near the end game now. This is the last chapter before Tohru and Shigure return to Japan. Please read and enjoy.

**Chapter 19 Confessions**

The next morning when Tohru went downstairs Momiji was waiting for her. "Good Morning Tohru. Since today is my last day in Greece, will you spend the morning with me?"

"Of course Momiji. You can come with me to the beach this morning, okay?"

The two friends took the familiar trail down to the beach and walked and talked together. Nikos wasn't there when they arrived. "Nikos isn't coming this morning because I asked him if I might have this morning alone with you and he agreed. We'll see him and Zoe later."

"Oh, that's okay then. I just worried something might have happened because he is always here."

They sat quietly through the sunrise and beyond. "Momiji, is something wrong? It's not like you to be so quiet."

"No Tohru, there is nothing wrong, but I do want to talk to you this morning. Will you walk with me?"

"Sure."

The blonde young man took her hand as they walked. "Tohru remember when we met…the time I told you about Mama…?"

"Yes, I remember. I thought you were so kind and brave at the time, and I still do."

"There were other times too, the time at the hot springs, that summer at the beach when we both crossed Akito, and that time you cried for me over Momo…"

"Mmmhmmm…"

"It's because of all those times and more that I want to talk with you. You see…I think you already know…that I've loved you from the beginning."

"Momiji…"

"Let me finish Tohru…I know you don't love me that way and never have. That's okay. All I ever really wanted was for you to be happy. I just wanted to say the words…I love you…Tohru."

"Momiji…thank you."

"Now that I've said it, it's time for us to move on. I think I may have found someone new in Zoe. There's a lot of time and distance between us, but I think we could fall in love. We'll see what happens. I know you've found someone Tohru and I know he loves you."

"But Momiji, I haven't even told him yet…"

"I know. If you had he would have made sure we all knew. However…for what it's worth…wait until you get home to tell Kyo and Yuki."

"I know, it'll be a shock to them. I already decided I should tell them in person."

"Good. I know you and Shigure can be happy together but Tohru…"

"Yes Momiji…"

"Never mind, _there's no point in warning you of trouble that may never happen. _Just remember that if you need someone to talk to or to help you, I'll be there because you will always be my best friend and you've been there for me from the time we first met."

Momiji, thank you and you will always be one of my best friends, too."

Momiji glanced up and down the beach and listened carefully. "If you want to hug me, it's okay. There's no one around," he said with a wink and a conspiratorial whisper.

Tohru grinned. "Momiji…" she gave him a hug and cuddled the bunny for a while. "I love you too my wonderful friend."

Eventually Momiji allowed himself to change back and they returned to the villa. "Tohru, tonight let's all go to the Red Fish and celebrate the wonderful week we've had in Greece."

"That sounds good to me. Perhaps the Sandersons, Petros, Sofia and Stefanos will come too."

When they got back to the villa Hatori was the only other person awake besides Sofia and her daughters who were busy about the morning chores.

"Good Morning Tohru-kun, Momiji. Won't you sit for a while?"

"Would Hatori-san like some coffee or tea…?"

"No thank you, Sofia-san already provided it," he said motioning to his cup.

"Oh, of course. How about some tea Momiji…"

Just then Sofia came out with tea and cups. "Thank you Sofia-san."

"My pleasure Tohru."

Tohru poured tea for her and Momiji and then sat back to enjoy the company and the cool morning air. "Hatori-san, have you enjoyed Greece?"

"I have. It's been very pleasant and I've had a chance to rest and read some novels I haven't had time to read at home. It was also very nice to see that you are well and happy Tohru-kun."

"I am very happy. Hatori-san, we are thinking about going to the Red Fish tonight and inviting all of our friends. Will you come?"

"With pleasure Tohru-kun."

Just as Hatori was accepting Tohru's invitation, Akito joined them. "You too, Akito-san; will you come with us to the Red Fish tonight?"

"I would enjoy that Tohru-san. Will it be just us or will our friends be joining us?"

"If Akito-san agrees it will be us and our friends. If you prefer, it can be just the five of us."

"Inviting everyone else will be fine. It will give us a chance to say good-bye tonight and not have to hurry our good-byes tomorrow. But that's tonight. What are we doing today?"

"Today Dmitri is taking us out on his charter yacht. There are several islands nearby that we'd like you to see and it's much cooler on the water…".

"That sounds perfect for our last day. It seems our guides have our best interest at heart."

Nikos and Zoe arrived just as Akito agreed to go along with their plans.

"Thank you very much Akito-san. I know you will enjoy the sea excursion we have planned today and it will be a good way to visit with everyone before you leave for home tomorrow. Dmitri's charter will be very comfortable for all of us."

"Captain Dmitri must have a whole fleet of boats. We've ridden on his hydrofoil, his ski-boat, and now his yacht. Does he have any others?" Akito's voice was laced with amusement as he itemized Dmitri's fleet.

"Well, now that you mention it, he has a couple of small sailboats and one other boat he reserves for fishing only."

"He must have turned down a lot of business to be our personal captain. I must remember to thank him."

"Where's Shigure? Isn't he usually up by this time?" Nikos asked as he realized the writer was not among them.

"He usually is. I'll go check on him." Hatori volunteered.

Hatori knocked on Shigure's door and when there was no answer he let himself in the room. Shigure's curtains were drawn against the morning sun which in itself was unusual. "Shigure…Shigure…"

The dog pulled the covers down that he had been using to shield his eyes. "Ah Ha-san! What an honor to have you visit me in my bedchamber. Did you miss me…"? Shigure's levity fell flat when it was marred by a grimace of pain.

Hatori turned on a heavily shaded lamp so he could take a closer look at his friend. The eyes were overly bright and there was a slight sheen of perspiration coating his pale complexion.

"Shigure, you're running a fever. You should stay home today."

"But Ha-san I would be so lonesome with no flower to brighten my day…" He coughed a little and then spoke more seriously. "I can't do that Ha-san. Every one would be disappointed and Tohru would worry. I just woke up with a slight headache this morning. If you could just give me some aspirin or something I'll be fine." Shigure ended on a wheedling note.

"Then wait right here Shigure and I'll be back." Hatori ordered.

Shigure swung his feet off the bed and was met by a wave of dizziness. The sudden movement caused him to flinch. "I'm not going anywhere Ha-san."

Hatori stopped to let the others know that Shigure would join them soon. He got his bag and returned to Shigure's room. Shigure was dressed in khaki Dockers and a red sports shirt. He sat on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands.

"Small headache, Shigure? More like a full blown migraine... I told you not to move."

"A quick shower and a change of clothes did wonders. I feel much better Ha-san."

"Liar." Hatori took his temperature. "38.9 degrees. You should stay home." (A/N: that's approx 102 F.)

"No Ha-san. I'll be fine."

Hatori shrugged and handed him two white tablets. "You and your stubborn attitude. Here take these and be sure to wear dark glasses to protect your eyes."

"Hai Ha-san, thank you."

By the time he joined the others Shigure was feeling better. "Sorry everyone. I was up late last night working on a new plot idea. I overslept this morning. Shall we go?"

"But Shigure-san, you haven't had anything to eat."

The thought of food did not sit well with him. "That's okay Tohru-kun, I'll eat more lunch to make up for missing breakfast."

"Okay if you're sure…" Tohru looked at him with doubt-filled eyes. Shigure never missed a meal.

Shigure breathed a sigh of relief when Miki and Kyri appeared and distracted Tohru. "Momma told us to come today since it's your last day here, isn't that fantastic?" Miki enthused.

"It is. We'll have fun today!"

By the time they arrived at the harbor where Dmitri awaited them with the yacht everyone was talking excitedly about what the day might hold.

"This is fantastic! Come on Zoe; come on Tohru! Let's explore." Momiji grabbed the two girls hands and they followed in his wake.

"Kyri we may as well go too. Shigure, what about you?"

"Of course…oh Tohru-kun wait for me…"

Tohru turned at Shigure's voice and Momiji waited for him to catch up. Hatori watched in concern. Shigure was going to push himself too hard today.

Akito and Miki explored the ship at a more sedate pace and Marina offered to keep Hatori company since Dmitri had to stay at the wheel.

Momiji led the group he was with over the whole boat. They explored from stem to stern and from top to bottom. The blue waters of the Mediterranean flowed by and a cool sea breeze refreshed every one.

Akito and Miki stood on the forecastle watching the seabirds and the other boats afloat on the blue waters. They stood side-by-side not quite touching but fully aware of each other.

"Miki-chan…"

"Yes Akito…"

"I really didn't like you much that first day."

"I know, your aren't one to keep secret something like that."

"But now after only a few days that's hard to believe. Do you think that this relationship we've developed could be called friendship?"

"I think we can call it that at the very least," she replied with a smile.

"It is quite strange, I never really had friends before and now it seems I have several. It's a feeling I'd like to cherish. I was wondering…will you write to me if I promise to write back?"

"Of course Akito…" He reached for her hand.

"That's good then." He stood quietly for a few minutes allowing the feelings of the moment to soak into his being.

"It's been fun living as you dared me to do Miki-chan. I won't forget this lesson in life and I won't forget you either."

"I'll hold you to that promise Akito. Thank you, you've made me very happy."

The day went by quickly as Dmitri shared the wonders of his homeland with the foreign visitors. He wanted to be sure they left with the beauty of Greece ingrained in their minds forever.

Hatori was enjoying himself, especially since Marina was his companion. Dmitri was a very fortunate man he decided. It was very nice of her to keep him from feeling like a fifth wheel. However, despite his feeling of well-being, his eyes would sometimes stray toward Shigure. The dog was playing too hard and teasing too much. He was much more annoying than usual and Hatori was sure he was the only one that noticed. Shigure was too good an actor for the others to realize what he was doing.

"Hatori?"

"Yes Marina-san?"

"Are you concerned about Shigure? You keep watching him with a worried expression."

"I apologize, I didn't think it was that evident."

"It's not, it's just that I've been with you all day and couldn't help but notice."

"He was unwell this morning…"

"I understand and he didn't want to miss out on the last day of your visit. You are worried though…"

"There's no need to worry everyone else though. Shigure will do whatever he pleases no matter what I do or say. He's just being his usual stubborn, annoying self." Hatori's voice had little force behind it due to his concern. Marina recognized that and let the matter drop.

At lunch Tohru sat with Shigure and he forced himself to eat. He knew she would worry if he didn't.

The cruise turned out to be everyone's favorite part of the Sohma visit. Afterwards when they returned to the villa everyone changed into fresh clothes and headed into town. The older people also went with them.

The night was full of a lot of hustle and bustle as everyone talked and danced, and ate, and danced some more. The farewells were all gotten out of the way and each enjoyed time with a group of friends. Shigure held up his end of things quite well despite his rising fever. He was fine until they reached the villa and he stumbled at the foot of the stairs. Hatori was there to catch him; he had known it was going to happen sooner or later. Hatori asked Nikos for help in getting Shigure upstairs and into his room. His temperature was now 40 degrees (A/N: 104 F). "Damn stubborn dog!" Hatori help Shigure into his pajamas and onto his bed.

Shigure smiled weakly as he had to accept the assistance. "I have had better days Ha-san."

Tohru wished everyone good night and then rushed upstairs to Shigure's room. "Hatori-san, is he okay? Can I help? I'd like to help please." Her eyes reflected her grave concern.

"Tohru-kun, don't cry. He'll be fine although he may be in for a rough patch. It's probably only a summer cold although there is the possibility that he's succumbed to a fever native to these islands. Here is a recipe for a tea that will help him sleep and reduce his fever. I'll prepare a prescription for him that can be filled tomorrow."

Nikos stepped in the door. "It's good I came back to see if you needed help. Give me the prescription and I'll get if filled at the hospital pharmacy. Also, Tohru-kun, make sure you have everything he needs for the tea. I know a few people who will help me, even this late tonight, if needed."

"Thank you Nikos. I appreciate the offer. This is the prescription. The sooner it's filled the better." Hatori handed Nikos the prescription he had carefully inscribed in English since it was doubtful that the pharmacist could read Japanese.

"Here's the tea. We had everything needed." Tohru entered the room with a pot of tea, a cup, a bowl of cool water and some clean rags to be used as compresses.

"Tohru-kun, you seem to have thought of everything. Let me write out the instructions so you can care for him while he's ill. Unfortunately, I can't stay. I still have to return with Akito and Momiji tomorrow. I am going to have to ask you to take on a lot of responsibility because with the stress this fever is applying to Shigure, he is in danger of changing to his Zodiac form. You alone must care for him and ask everyone else to stay away. Do you understand?"

"Don't worry Hatori-san. Of course I understand and you can count on me to take care of Shigure-san."

Hatori nodded and left Shigure to Tohru's tender ministrations. Tohru grabbed blankets and a pillow and made the couch up as a temporary bed. If she left the door open she would be able to hear Shigure if he needed her in the night.

She put on her blue silk pajamas and then checked on Shigure to be sure he was okay for the moment. She kissed him gently on the forehead. "Good night Shigure, please get well soon." Shigure remained asleep and she went to bed herself.

Shigure slept through the night but Tohru still woke up every couple of hours to check on him and apply cool compresses as needed. By morning, she was very tired but was determined to be up to wish her guests farewell and safe passage.

"Akito-san, be safe. It was good to see you in such good health this week. Take care going home."

"I will Tohru-san and you take care of Shigure please. He is important to me."

"Hai Akito-san, I know. I will take very good care of him. We will see you in six weeks." Akito surprised himself and Tohru as well by kissing her on the cheek just before he walked out the door.

Momiji came barreling down the hallway just as Akito walked out the door. "Sorry I'm late. I forgot to pack a couple of things and had to open my suitcases again. Tohru take care. It's been a lot of fun and I'll see you when you come home." He kissed her quickly and gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm sure Shigure will be fine with you to watch over him."

"Momiji-kun thank you. Have a good trip and be safe. I'll see you in a few weeks. It really was fun having you here to visit!" Momiji looked down the hallway and saw Hatori leaving Shigure's room. He probably had a few words for Tohru. "Bye Tohru! See you soon!"

Tohru turned and saw Hatori coming. He had a worried expression on his face which he failed to dismiss before Tohru saw him. "Hatori-san, will everything be okay?"

"Yes Tohru-kun, but I am just a little concerned because it is an island fever and I hate to leave you with so much responsibility. I did some research last night after packing. The fever will last 4 – 7 days and then he'll need at least a week to recuperate and regain his vitality. I am glad he will be in your hands since I can't stay. I know he will lack for nothing. I left instructions for you on the hall table. Be sure and call if you need anything because you just might be in for a couple of verydifficult days."

"Thank you Hatori-san. It was wonderful to see you. Please have a safe trip home and take care. I will take good care of Shigure-san."

"I know you will. Good-bye. I'll see you in a few weeks."

Tohru stood on her tiptoes and kissed the doctor on his cheek. "Call when you are all safely home."

"I will." Hatori ruffled Tohru's hair as he went out the door.

Once the Sohmas left for the harbor, Tohru began to straighten up the already immaculate house. She looked at the clock and thought Shigure might wake up soon so she began preparing a light meal in the kitchen…Perhaps Shigure would be hungry when he wakened.

Shigure tossed and turned as the fever kept him from waking. He was haunted by nightmares he had kept at bay for years. The nightmares recurred again and again. He was transported back to his early college days and his first love. He relived the ecstasy of loving her and the pain of her betrayal when he found her in the arms of another man on the night he had planned to propose. "Hikaru, doshite…doshite…I loved you." Akito had preyed upon the insecurities of a college freshman. She never loved…she never thought you good enough…she only used you to gain the love of a son from the family of our sworn rivals…you can never be accepted…other people will hate you…there is only us Shigure…only you and me…only I can love you. As Akito's icy fingers caressed him Shigure screamed in denial, tears coursed across his unconscious features.

From the kitchen where she was brewing the tea Hatori had ordered for Shigure's fever Tohru heard the scream and raced to his bedside. "Hikaru…Hikaru…doshite…Akito…Akito…no you're lying."

A soft touch feathered across his brow as a cool cloth replaced the one heated by his fever. A gentle voice penetrated the nightmare and stilled it.

"Shhh…Shigure, please be still, you'll hurt yourself." Gradually Shigure relaxed and Tohru breathed a sigh of relief. Shigure regained lucidity and his hand claimed hers.

"Tohru-kun" he spoke softly "you won't leave me will you, you'll stay by my side won't you?"

"For as long as you want Shigure. I only need to go as far as the kitchen and get your tea."

He held her hand tightly. "You'll come back to me please, Tohru…"

"Hai Shigure; I will." He released her hand at the assurance. He knew he could trust her, she would never betray him, and she would come back. That was part of why he loved her.

Tohru returned with the tea and he allowed her to help him sit up and then obediently drank it. He took the two tablets Tohru offered him and laid back on his pillows.

"Shigure, Mom told me that a lot of bad dreams come from bad memories. She also told me that sharing memoriesmake the good ones even better and the bad ones not so frightening. Isn't it funny how that works? Ano…Shigure-san if it is not too much of an intrusion, perhaps you'll tell me about Hikaru-san someday." Shigure's expression hardened and Tohru spoke quickly. "I'm sorry Shigure-san, I shouldn't ask about such a private matter, please forgive me, and excuse me please…" Shigure heard the hurt in her voice and reached out to grab her wrist with his hot, dry hand.

"Shigure…?"

"It is I who should be sorry. I did tell you I loved you and it isn't right that I shut you out. I told you about Naruie, I would like to tell you about Hikaru. Stay with me please…Tohru-kun. It's another piece of my past that very few people know of, but I want you to know everything about me. As you know, I find it much easier to listen to others tales of woe than I do to speak of my own. I'm sorry."

Tohru nodded and retraced her steps to his bedside. "Shigure-san should not get out of bed yet; please lay back down. I am sorry to trouble you so much."

"You are no trouble Tohru-kun, except for the fact that it was inevitable that I love you." He accompanied that declaration with a wan smile that was just a shadow of his usual one. "I don't regret that at all. I love you and it is only fair that I share my past with you, not just select pieces but all of it."

"It's not necessary Shigure, everyone has secrets they would prefer not be known. I only thought that it might make you feel better and help the nightmares go away if I were to listen to your story. At least, that's what Mom always told me when I had bad dreams."

Shigure smiled weakly and lay back on his pillows with his eyes closed. One day soon he was going to have to remind her that his love for her was much different than that of her Mom's."

She placed a fresh cool cloth on his forehead once more, and he began to talk. "It happened back when I was in my first years of college. This was before Naruie; this was my first venture into the world of love.

There was a girl, her name was Hikaru Okikawa. She was the beauty queen of our campus and two years my senior. I didn't know it at the time but she had been in a relationship with Eirima Hiruki and he had dropped her at the end of the previous term. This is only important because it explains why she chose to pursue me. You see, the Sohma and Hiruki families have been rivals for many generations and she knew that he would not continue to ignore her if she took up with one of us. Hatori and Ayame both warned me against her, many times, but I didn't listen." He laughed wryly. "I suppose that is not unusual. At that time I was young, totally sure of my appeal, and before I knew it, head over heels in love." A dry hacking cough suddenly seized Shigure and Tohru offered him some water which he accepted gratefully.

Tohru noted his pale complexion and suggested "Shigure…perhaps we should finish your story another time. I am worried that this may be too much for you right now."

"No, stay. There's a good chance I won't make this offer again. I want to tell you now."

"Okay, if you're sure."

In truth, talking was one of the last things he wanted to do. However he was willing to tell her his life story if it kept her at his bedside. He felt weak and vulnerable and feared the nightmares would return if he was left alone. There were worse things in his past than the nightmare from which she had wakened him. He had told her about Naruie already, but he didn't want to relive that in his dreams. The medication was beginning to work and if he stopped talking he would fall asleep. Sleep was something he feared at the moment. "At least stay until I fall asleep, I don't want to be left alone right now."

"I won't leave you Shigure, not unless you ask me."

"There's not much more to say about this particular affair. I was in love. She was young, beautiful, intelligent, fun, and I thought she loved me. That was a time when I believed in love and trusted easily…"

"Oh Shigure-san…" Her eyes were damp with unshed tears and there was a shadow of pain in her beautiful eyes. "Do you really not believe in love anymore? I thought…"

He realized suddenly what he had said and how she had misinterpreted it. "Tohru-kun, please don't cry. Of course I believe in love. You've restored my faith in that emotion." Looking into her luminescent blue-green eyes that were a mirror into her soul, he really did believe.

"We were together until the first session of my junior year. She was graduating in three months and I wanted her to be with me forever. I thought she wanted that too. I bought her a ring and went to her apartment. I knocked and there was no answer. I had a key and so I let myself in; I was sure she wouldn't mind if I waited for her to come home. I heard screams from her bedroom and thought she was being attacked so I grabbed the guy and knocked him out with one punch. She was suddenly on the floor by the man and screaming at me. It wasn't until then I realized that the man I had just knocked out was Eirima Hiruki. Not only had she never loved me but that was also when I came to the realizationshe had also been using me to get him back in her life. I would probably have had a criminal record from this incident if not for Ha-san. I called him as soon as it happened and was able to keep her distracted so as to prevent her contacting the police before Ha-san's arrival. He erased any memory they had of me being in her apartment. She called me the next day to say good-bye. She had gotten what she wanted and that was the end."

"Oh Shigure-san that must have been very painful…" Tohru's tears spilled over onto Shigure's hands.

Shigure lifted her head so he could see into her eyes. "There's no need for the tears Tohru-kun, don't cry for me. It was a long time ago and hurt my pride more than anything else."

"That's not true Shigure. If that's all it was you wouldn't have had nightmares about it."

Shigure loved the way she altered between calling him Shigure-san and Shigure. It was delightful. It was so much Tohru; only she would be torn between the politeness that was ingrained into her being from birth and her acceptance of the growing relationship between them. "Tohru-kun, it's o…" He was seized by another fit of coughing and Tohru made him drink another draught of the tea. This time he was unable to overcome the effects and drifted into sleep.

Tohru sat by his bed as he slept quietly. Truthfully, it would have been hard to leave with the grip Shigure had on her hand and his request just before he dozed "Stay with me…please."

After a few minutes she was able to loosen his grip. His breathing gradually slowed and evened out as she waited. She watched his face for a little while and tenderly smoothed the dark strands from his eyes. "Oh Shigure-san, when are you going to give me a chance to tell you how I feel?"

She unrolled a futon by the bed and then prepared herself a tray and some broth for Shigure in case he should awake and be hungry. The couch seemed far away at the moment and she wanted to be nearby if he needed her. She called Sofia and told her that she wouldn't be needed until Shigure was well again since Hatori feared his fever might be contagious and he didn't want anyone else exposed to it. That wasn't actually the truth, but it was a lot easier than telling the housekeeper that Shigure might turn into a dog if his body encountered too much stress from the illness. The first 36 hours were gone but Hatori had warned her it might be a week before Shigure was well once again. She ate her meal and lay on the mattress. Her thoughts were active for a while but finally they quieted and she was able to sleep. She kept in mind Hatori's warning that the next few days might be difficult and she thought she should probably rest from the long night she had just been through while she could.

Tohru woke a few hours later. A change in the tenor of Shigure's breathing was the cause of her waking. He was still asleep but it seemed his fever was on the rise again. She decided to do some cleaning while she prepared more of the herbal tea for Shigure. It would be ready for him when he woke.

Shigure slept but as his fever increased the dreams started once again. The dream started out innocently enough with two children playing in the gardens and cherry blossoms drifting freely about the grounds. The scenery changed and there were two college students sitting on a bench in the same garden simply talking and catching up on the latest news. Shigure recognized the setting and its occupants. It was him and Naruie and he was telling her of his stupidity with Hikaru and she was reassuring him that he wasn't stupid, that it could happen to anyone. The memories progressed with he and Naruie falling deeper and deeper in love and then came the fateful day when Akito destroyed it all. His fever spiked and he was wrapped in nightmare once again. "No Akito…don't make me do this…Naruie…Naruie...I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" Tears once more flowed and Tohru rushed to his side.

Shigure-san…Shigure, oh please wake up, it's over. That's the past Shigure, please wake up."

Shigure struggled to open his eyes as Tohru sponged his face with a cool, damp rag. As his eyes opened Tohru brushed the damp strands from his eyes and kissed his forehead gently.

"Tohru-kun…" He captured her hand and pressed it to his lips. "I haven't been very lucky in love, but I'm told the third time's the charm. Is it Tohru-kun? Do you love me? I know I said I would wait but…"

Tohru caressed Shigure's lips with her fingertips. "Shhh…Shigure-san." She smiled softly. "If you had given me the chance the other night you would know by now. I love you Shigure…I truly love… you."

She managed to get some tea down him and soothe his fever. Gradually Shigure succumbed to sleep but it was a natural sleep this time. The fever seemed to have finally broken. Tohru sat by the man who had come to mean the world to her and listened to his regular breathing. It had been forty-eight hours and it seemed everything was going to be okay.

The next two days were rough just as Hatori had predicted. Shigure alternated between moments of total lucidity and moments of high fever and nightmares. Tohru was by his side almost constantly and did her best to soothe him and send his nightmares away. Gradually, as the fourth day dawned, Shigure was in a normal sleep and Tohru breathed a sigh of relief. Perhaps he was finally getting better.

Shigure slept until noon and woke up to find that he was hungry. Tohru fed him some broth and promised him the evening meal would be more substantial if he was ready for it. Once his fever took a turn for the better, Shigure healed quickly and was able to resume normal activities. He and Tohru spent a few quiet days finishing up his novel and taking leisurely walks in the evening when the heat wasn't unbearable.

"Tohru-kun," Shigure asked a couple of days after his fever was broken, "did I dream it or did you tell me you loved me?"

Tohru turned to him with a smile. "It wasn't a dream Shigure, I do truly love you."

There were only about five weeks left of their stay in Greece and everything to do with the novel was completed. It was ready to present to Mii as soon as they returned to Japan. Shigure decided that the rest of the time they would spend visiting as many islands in Greece as possible. It was time to have fun because their job was complete. Zoe, Nikos, Miki, and Kyri often accompanied Shigure and Tohru on their outings because there was still an occasional need for an interpreter and because they had all become very good friends. They spent a lot of days on the beach and in Dmitri's boats. The remaining weeks in Greece were spent water-skiing, sailing, sightseeing, and dancing. Shigure and Tohru spent a lot of time together and took a lot of photos as the days passed. Shigure threw himself into the moment as he followed Tohru's example. There would be time enough to think about the future once it was time to return home.

_Shigure prepared for their return to Japan with much trepidation as the date of their departure approached closer and closer. He didn't have the faith in Yuki and Kyo that Tohru seemed to have. He was afraid that this time her confidence was misplaced. This was the consequence he didn't want to face; this was where his plans prior to leaving for Greece might have to be set in motion. There would be trouble when they returned. He didn't want Tohru to be hurt, but he was sure that was inevitable. If only he hadn't been so selfish as to fall in love with her and allow her to love him back…If only…_

_The day finally arrived..._

"Shigure-san, are you almost packed? Captain Dmitri and Marina are here to pick us up."

"Hai Tohru-kun. I'll only be a few more minutes. Will you come up here and help me please."

"Sure." He heard her turn to Dmitri and ask him and Marina to be seated. She was sure they would be ready to leave in a few minutes. Dmitri's voice carried to his room as he accepted her offer.

"How can I help Shigure-san?" She looked around his room. "Shigure, you have everything packed, what did you need me for?"

"For this…" Shigure's intense expression registered on Tohru just before he pulled her to him. "Tohru-kun, I love you, always…please never forget." Shigure felt a desperation he hadn't realized was there. How could he ensure this precious woman's happiness? He had known that the happiness they shared here in Greece was probably tenuous at best, but he had been very happy for a while and he would always be thankful for that. His thought processes began moving forward and he found it difficult to stay in the here and now. He felt his defenses beginning to fall into place and he fought against them although he knew it would be a losing battle once he was back on Japanese soil. He wasn't that strong…

Tohru didn't understand Shigure's sudden need to kiss her and hold her close, but she had no objections to it. There was desperation in Shigure's kiss that she couldn't quite comprehend. "Shigure…I love you too, why would I forget?"

"Promise me you'll remember Tohru…" Those were the last words spoken for quite a while. "I love you, my beautiful flower."

Dmitri looked at the clock. It had been fifteen minutes or so since Tohru went to help Shigure with the last part of his packing. He figured they would be coming down the stairs soon.

Eventually the couple reemerged and he took note of their tousled appearances. _Oh ho, so that is what delayed them._ He smiled amiably and helped Shigure carry his suitcases out to the Land Rover.

Sofia and her family, Petros and his family, and the Sandersons were all at the dock to see them off. One last round of farewells was made and after smiles and hugs for everyone, it was time for Shigure and Tohru to return home.

As the island receded behind them, Shigure could feel his masks trying to slip back in place. Not yet, we have three days in Athens before our flight leaves. I won't allow this to happen.

Once they arrived in Athens it seemed that Shigure's odd mood back at the villa had never been. He laughed and flirted with Tohru as he had been doing for the last several weeks since they had admitted their love for each other. She forgot his mood at the villa as they became immersed in all the sightseeing in Athens that they had missed the first time around. They took a leisurely stroll up the Acropolis and spent all the time that they wished for at the Parthenon. After talking to the concierge at the Hotel Parthenon, they visited some of the other sites in Athens and its surrounds. The second day they spent a lot of time in the shopping district as Tohru wanted to be sure she had the appropriate gifts for everyone back home. They ate at some of the lesser known, but better restaurants and basked in each other's company. Shigure felt as if Japan were still far away. He and Tohru spent every moment with each other.

Tohru found she was extremely happy. Shigure was at his best. There were times he was extremely silly and full of fun. There were other times when he was quite romantic and still other times when he would turn serious. She loved him in all of his moods and knew a lifetime wouldn't be time enough to know him. In the evening they would sit out on the balcony and watch the sunrise as they sipped a glass of wine or cup of tea. She never tired of the Parthenon in the moonlight and she even found herself wondering what it would be like to have Shigure make love to her within its tall pillars. That thought turned her cheeks red and of course Shigure noticed.

"Tohru-kun, what naughty thoughts did you just have? I want to know…are you going to tell me Tohru-kun? I know! We are making love in the moonlight in the pillars of the Parthenon…"

"Shigure…"

"I know, I was just joking. You wouldn't have such illicit thoughts, but I on the other hand…"

Tohru's cheeks became even rosier if that was possible. "Tohru-kun, don't tell me you were thinking such a thought… Oh, my illusions are shattered. My precious innocent flower is becoming just like me…" Shigure's dramatic expression brought laughter to Tohru's lips and the blush receded.

"I know Tohru-kun; we'll come back here for our honeymoon and make our wildest fantasies come true…"

"I'd like that Shigure…I think I really would."

The rest of the stay in Athens passed in a similar fashion. Each night they slept in separate rooms. Shigure knew he was doing the right thing but that didn't stop him from tossing and turning restlessly as he would remember the emotions reflected in Tohru's eyes. He knew his eyes reflected the same emotions as she closed her door each night. He hoped the time would come when they would both be on the same side of that door. So far, he hadn't taken her to his bed, but her fantasy of making love in the moonlight in the pillars of the Parthenon almost pushed him over the edge. He had experimented with a few touches and a lot of kisses, but he never let it go beyond that. His promise to himself kept his baser instincts at bay.

Finally the day came for them to take the flight home. There was a stop in London that allowed them to visit Buckingham palace and Big Ben but no time for anything else. As the final stretch of the trip began, Tohru felt like something was changing within Shigure. He became a little quieter and seemed to put a distance between them. "Shigure…"

"Shh, Tohru-kun, it's okay."

His warm hand on hers reassured her just a little but she still felt like something had changed, like a metal door had clanged shut between her and the man she loved.

A/N: Sorry if this seems a little rushed, but I have really used up all of my ideas for Greece. What I needed to happen there has happened and now, on with the story. I figure it's definitely time for them to head back to Japan. See you next chapter. Shigure's mood seems to keep changing on me, he's as playful as a puppy in one chapter and then he's as serious as a junkyard dog in the next. I don't know if I will ever figure out who the real Shigure is...on the bright side, I think it's hard to take him out of character. That's why he's such a wonderful main character to write.


	22. Chapter 20: Parting, Such Sweet Sorrow

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and its characters belong to Natsuki Takaya.

The plot is mine and so are any original characters although this chapter doesn't feature any of them. Without further ado...Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 Parting is such Sweet Sorrow**

They arrived at Haneda to be greeted by most of the Juunishi. Kisa and Kagura rushed forward to give Tohru a hug and exclaim over her tanned appearance. Ayame and Hatori greeted Shigure and then Tohru after the girls were done. Haru, Kyo, and Yuki smiled in welcome and it seemed that everything was going to be okay.

Things proceeded normally for the first couple of days. Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru spent time chatting and catching up on the events over the past several months that they hadn't discussed in their frequent phone calls. Everyone was happy with the gifts Tohru had purchased for them and life moved back into its familiar routine. However; things gradually began to change. She noticed it with Yuki first. He withdrew and become a little distant. And then Kyo started to spend all of his free time on the roof and never encouraged her to join him. She tried to pinpoint exactly when things started to change but failed miserably.

Shigure on the other hand knew exactly when the distance had begun. He remembered the third night after they had returned home.

"_Shigure…do you remember that day we went to the beach to watch the sunrise and got caught in the rainstorm? I sprained my ankle and you made Nikos carry me back to the house. I think he thought that was kind of strange."_

"_Hai Tohru-kun, and then I wouldn't let him help you out of your shoes after we got back. I was seething with jealousy. I sent him home and did it myself. I forgot we still had to get you to bed. I remember trying to carry you up the stairs and stumbling right outside your door. I had to let you use me as a prop to get to your bed since dogs are not made to carry full grown humans."_

_She giggled happily. "Fortunately that healed in only a day or so. Shigure I was happy that you were worried about me…"_

_The two looked up and saw Yuki and Kyo standing at the door staring at them like they had grown two heads or something worse."_

_Both of the boys' eyes reflected the same confusion and hurt. He realized it was the first time that they had been around when Tohru and he were talking on the intimate level they had grown used to in Greece. Of course, he couldn't let it alone._

"_Ah, Yuki, Kyo…come on in. I know you haven't heard the news yet. What would you think of having Tohru in the family permanently, as my wife?"_

"_Go to Hell Shigure, that's not happening."_

"_Miss Honda, it that true?"_

_Tohru had looked at them with innocent eyes and seen no reason for subterfuge. "Hai, I love him."_

"_Congratulations Miss Honda, Shigure. I'll say good night now."_

"_Tohru, what the hell are you saying. Are you telling me you are in love with this stupid dog! Don't you know…" Kyo had stopped in mid-sentence. "Sorry Tohru. What I mean to say is congratulations. Good Night."_

_The next day the boys had sought Shigure out and taken him to task for being a pervert, a bastard, and a few other choice words, compliments of Kyo. _

_Yuki had looked at him with icy violet eyes. "This isn't over yet Shigure. I don't believe you are the one to make Miss Honda happy I for one will not recognize your engagement"_

"_We aren't officially engaged yet Yuki-kun. I haven't asked her yet, but I will when I get around to it. Just imagining Tohru in my life and in my bed for the rest or our days…it's such a delicious thought." He saw it coming and didn't try to dodge. He suffered for a headache for several hours afterward, but he figured he could allow them that much because they had lost so much more. Fools…they should have taken their chances when she was still unattached._

A few more days passed and Yuki seemed to have come to a decision. Suddenly, Shigure could not find any time alone with Tohru because he was always there. Kyo was spending the week at the dojo but Yuki was constantly in the way. He monopolized Tohru's attention and chatted and smiled with her as if nothing new had happened. Tohru had immediately accepted him back into her good graces when he apologized for not having been around. He explained he'd had a lot of research to do and his garden had needed a lot of attention. He charmingly said that he had not wanted to disturb her since he was sure she and Shigure had needed some time to themselves.

Shigure saw it for what it was. It was Yuki's attempt to return to the same footing with Tohru where he had always been and it was working. Tohru had no clue what was coming but he suspected.

Tohru was in the kitchen one night when Yuki wandered in and asked if he could help her with the dishes. She readily agreed, as it was one of the household tasks he could do and he had often helped her with prior to their trip to Greece.

Yuki watched Tohru as she washed the dishes. Her eyes kept straying in Shigure's direction and he watched with alarm. Was it really possible that Tohru had fallen in love with Shigure? Did Shigure really love her…he just didn't see Shigure as being capable of that kind of feeling. Maybe if he told her how he really felt, maybe she would see things differently.

"Miss Honda, after we are done with the dishes, would you like to come see my secret base and take a look at the improvements I've made. The strawberries are beginning to ripen and I thought you might help me pick them."

"Just a moment, let me make sure Shigure-san doesn't need me for anything."

"I'll wait."

"Shigure…" Tohru called as she approached the door to his office.

"Hai Tohru-kun?"

"Yuki's asked me to go to his base with him and help pick strawberries. I'd like to, but if you need me for anything, I can stay."

"That's quite alright Tohru-kun. I am only editing a couple of chapters before Mii comes to retrieve our manuscript. Go ahead." Shigure walked to the window and watched Yuki and Tohru take the track leading to his garden. _Shigure smiled in satisfaction. Yuki-kun is going to find out just how much Tohru cares for me tonight. She is mine and I know she's not going anywhere._

Shigure was horrified at his thoughts. Since when had he returned to thinking of Tohru-kun as a possession? Was he thinking of her that way? He searched within himself and felt some relief. He wasn't using her; he was just giving her some space to ascertain that what she felt was really what she thought it was.

When was the last time he had said he loved her or given her a kiss…not since returning to Japan. Did he still feel the same? He knew he did but he also knew he had allowed his defenses to drop back into place. His masks were close at hand once more. Tohru hadn't noticed yet, they'd only been home ten days. When would she realize what had happened? He stood frozen in his indecision. On the one hand he knew he needed to reassure her of his feelings and that he still loved her. On the other hand, perhaps he should leave things in their current state, allow Tohru to make her own decisions without being influenced by his overtures of love. He realized that once again he was being a coward. He was withholding his affections, his words; because of his fear that maybe he wasn't the one that could make her happy. Maybe it was Yuki…or Kyo…that she really loved but had not yet realized it.

He would give Yuki and Kyo a chance. Yuki was taking his chance this evening. That has been obvious from the start. Yuki's words _'I don't believe you are the one to make Miss Honda happy'_ reinforced his uncertainty. Yuki had only put into words what he had been feeling since they had returned to Japan. He loved her, but the people he loved always ended up getting hurt. He thought he had gotten past that in Greece, but… Kami knew he didn't deserve her and he might not be the one who could make her happy but then…neither were they. She knows that, doesn't she?

Tohru took Yuki's hand as naturally as ever when he offered his own. They walked and talked about nothing in particular en route to his garden. Once there they set about picking the strawberries in easy camaraderie. Yuki didn't know if he should tell her how he felt, or leave her to Shigure's tender mercies. His words to Shigure "This isn't over yet, Shigure. I don't believe you are the right one to make her happy..." decided him.

"Miss Honda…" Tohru looked up from where she was picking the last few strawberries. Yuki had a determined look on his face. He seemed to have something to say, but wasn't sure how she would take it.

"Yes, Yuki-kun?"

"Miss Honda, there is something I need to tell you. I should have done so a long time ago."

Tohru felt her heart drop in her chest. _Oh no, not now Yuki-kun. I don't want to do this. I can't return your feelings._

"Ha…Hai Yuki-kun?"

"Miss Honda, as you know, we have been friends for a very long time. My life has changed so much for the better since you came to live with us. You have helped me face life with courage and shown me what it is to be accepted. I know now is probably not the best time but I have to speak or I will forever wonder…I love you Miss Honda." Yuki leaned forward and captured Tohru's lips with his own. She responded out of surprise and reflex. She had learned how to return a kiss but…she backed away from Yuki.

"No Yuki-kun, we can't do this. I have cared for you a very long time and in high school I thought I was in love with you but…Yuki-kun…I really do love Shigure-san very much. I love you as a very dear friend, but I cannot return your feelings Yuki-kun. I'm…. I'm sorry." She dropped the basket of strawberries she had been collecting and fled from the garden. She hadn't wanted to hurt anyone; she didn't want to hurt Yuki but the look in his eyes just now…

Yuki watched her go. His heart was leaden in his chest. He should have realized he'd waited too long…he should have spoken sooner. He had thought that might be her response but had hoped so much for a different outcome. She really did love that perverted dog. How could this have happened…? He sank on the ground and tears flowed freely from his eyes. "Tohru…Tohru…"

Tohru fled from Yuki and straight to Shigure's study. She entered without knocking and Shigure looked up from his computer as the distraught girl threw herself at his feet and laid her head on his lap. "Tohru-kun, my precious flower…" He stroked her hair and softly hummed trying to soothe her emotions. After a while her sobs began to quiet and she looked up at Shigure with shimmering eyes. "Shigure-san, Yuki-kun…he said…he said…"

"He loves you, right Tohru-kun." She nodded in wordless silence. He leaned down and kissed her lips tenderly. "It will be okay Tohru-kun, just give him some time." She returned his kiss but fresh tears started flowing. "I didn't want him to say that Shigure…I knew he loved me but I didn't love him back in the same way…I am a terrible person Shigure-san."

"_No_, Tohru. Listen to me; you are not a terrible person. We can't tell our hearts how to respond and we don't have any control over who falls in love with us…you are a beautiful person Tohru-kun, it is easy to see why Yuki-kun loves you."

"But Shigure…"

"No Tohru-kun, no buts…" He kissed her once again and she lay her head back down on his lap. In a few minutes she had fallen asleep. "Poor Tohru-kun, to be so torn amongst us Sohma men and yet, I can't regret the fact you fell in love with me Tohru…Yuki had his chance." The girl slept on and did not hear his words. Yuki walked by the door on his way to his room and saw Tohru asleep on Shigure's lap. He watched the tender expression on Shigure's face as he stroked her hair.

Shigure heard Yuki approach his door and continue on to his room. He couldn't contain the satisfaction he felt that the rat had finally found something he wanted that would never be his. He was sorry Tohru was suffering but he regretted none of his actions. He would never relinquish her without putting up a fight because he was in too deeply. That was what he thought and this victory was already his. Now the only one he was concerned about was Kyo…what would happen when the cat decided to play?

"That should be me! That should be me…Yuki reached in his pocket and pulled the golden charm from its depths. The dog of the Zodiac laughed at him but he still couldn't throw it away. He put it back in his pocket and slowly made his way to his room. Yuki tried, but he couldn't quite get the picture of Shigure's expression out of his mind as he sat stroking Tohru's long, beautiful hair. Shigure…for all of his faults…Shigure really did love Tohru. He realized this on a very basic level and knew that was why he couldn't discard the dog. What Tohru loved, he loved as well…even now.

Yuki looked back at the years he had known Tohru and realized all the chances he had squandered; he had wasted all of his advantage by never telling her of his feelings. Somehow she was supposed to know he loved her without him saying the words. He laughed at himself in total derision. "Tohru…" He thought all of the words he had never had the courage to say and he finally fell asleep with the photo that had been taken right after her first white day with the Sohmas; she was wearing the yellow ribbons he had gifted her with.

The next morning Yuki pulled the tattered shreds of his heart together and faced his demons. Tohru was happy that Yuki was still her friend but in unguarded moments she saw his eyes and the stricken look that would appear when he thought no one was looking. Yuki was in pain and there was nothing she could do about it…she loved Shigure and there was no turning back the hands of time on that point. She struggled to smile and act normally for Yuki's sake. If Yuki could put a happy face on the current state of affairs, she could do no less. Shigure watched the two of them struggle and knew he was at the middle of it. He could do nothing for either of them unless he denied his feelings for Tohru and he was not going to do that, especially not for the sake of the rat.

The rest of the week passed uneventfully. Yuki, to his credit really did try to behave as if everything was normal but Shigure did not make it simple. He did his best to drive home the fact that Tohru would never be Yuki's. He made contact with Tohru as much as possible in Yuki's presence and he would drop an occasional kiss onto the top of her head or onto her cheek and she would turn and smile at him. He wasn't really sure what drove him to do such things other than the fact that he had suffered in silence as he waited for either Kyo or Yuki to declare himself and for Tohru to accept one of them. She would have at one time, he was certain but it would have been a first love sort of thing…now her love was directed to him and it was the love of a mature woman. Yuki was as polite and kind as always when Tohru was present in the room but once she left him and Shigure to their own devices, he couldn't get out of Shigure's presence fast enough. Shigure would grin evilly when Yuki left. He almost frightened himself with the pleasure he took from Yuki's distress, but he refused to modify his behavior.

Tohru watched what was happening and realized that there was something dark in Shigure's behavior toward Yuki-kun. Yuki would watch them with haunted pain filled eyes and she felt lower than low, but she couldn't stop her feeling for Shigure. She couldn't stop her smiles at his teasing affectionate manner toward her. But something was not right…

One day she approached Yuki when Shigure was at the main house visiting Akito. "Yuki-kun…"

He turned toward her with his smile fixed in place, the same sweet smile he always reserved just for her. "Yes, Honda-san…"

"Yuki-kun…oh never mind, it's probably just my imagination. Yuki-kun, I truly am sorry…"

"Miss Honda love has never been predictable. I missed my chance and Shigure didn't. I can see that he makes you happy and it is obvious that he love you…it's just that…"

She smiled softly. "I understand Yuki-kun. I am so sorry.

Yuki leaned forward and kissed her softly on the cheek. "Miss Honda, no matter what happens; I will never regret that we met and that we are friends. I love you, but I know I'm not the only one that does."

After that moment, Shigure's taunts and little displays of affection toward Tohru didn't affect Yuki quite as much. When Shigure realized the rat had become immured to his actions he dropped them. He still touched Tohru when possible and dropped kisses on her at unexpected moments, but the actions were no longer aimed at Yuki. It was simply because he could not help himself. He couldn't make it through an hour without some kind of contact with Tohru because his love would not let him be. He didn't say the words but his affection was still evident in his every action toward her. Shigure realized he had trapped himself to an extent. It had been his intention not to kiss Tohru or evidence his affection in any obvious manner until things were settled to his satisfaction with Kyo and Yuki. In his desire to torment Yuki he had fallen back into his habit of showering Tohru with affection in various ways and now he could not stop. Perhaps that wasn't a bad thing…his eyes strayed toward the young woman who occupied so much of his thoughts and he smiled gently. Not a bad thing at all…

Tohru found life to be more bearable and happier for a while after that day. She had started to worry that maybe Shigure was no longer in love with her because he had not kissed her or said he loved her in so long. With Yuki's declaration, his attitude changed and she was reassured that he still cared. He had not said he loved her since returning to Japan but surely his affectionate actions meant that he still did. She glanced at the calendar and saw that Kyo was scheduled to return in two days. He had been taking extended training with Kazuma-dono for the last two weeks. She looked forward to his return. She had missed her friend.

Kyo approached Shigure's house with hesitant footsteps. He had been given a couple of weeks to consider the fact that Tohru was in love with Shigure but he still did not like it. How could that have happened? Why would she have fallen for such an annoying perverted person? Shigure loved to torment and manipulate people. That was his chief goal in life, to make people dance to his tune. Kyo had found himself on the receiving end of those traits more often than not. He conveniently forgot that was his reason for living with Shigure now and the reason Tohru had entered his life. He forgot that was the reason he had attended a co-ed high school and realized that he could fit in with normal people. He forgot that most of Shigure's manipulations had resulted ultimately in making things better for him and the other younger juunishi. He did remember being manipulated against his will and he did remember all the suggestive and perverted remarks Shigure had ever made to Tohru or in relation to Tohru. Whey the hell would she fall for such a person? He found it impossible to believe that Shigure truly loved her. **_But why do you find it so impossible…is Tohru not worthy of the love of any man…is it that hard to believe that Shigure could love Tohru for the same reasons as you and Yuki, and even Momiji do? _**Kyo's conscience prodded at his thoughts with its logic but he chose to ignore it.

Kyo slammed through the door and shouted: "I'm home!"

Tohru stepped out of the kitchen where she had been washing dishes. "Welcome home Kyo."

He looked at Tohru in her yellow dress and no nonsense white apron and smiled warmly. "Hey how's it going?"

"Ah, Kyon-kyon you're finally home. We've missed you so much."

"Shut up Shigure." Kyo shouldered past Shigure and went upstairs to put his things away. _How could Tohru love him?_

"Welcome home baka neko," Yuki greeted Kyo as he stomped past his room en route to his own.

"Damn rat," he muttered. Yuki smiled in amusement. In some ways Kyo never changed. He returned to his studies. School would begin in another month and he wanted to be ready.

The atmosphere was tense over the next few days. Kyo's smoldering wrath was almost tangible to Shigure. It was only with Tohru that the boy made the effort to be gentle. After a few days of being subject to Shigure's constant fawning over Tohru and her responses to his overtures, Kyo found he could not take it any more. He knew from Shigure's own admission that they were not yet engaged which meant that Tohru was still available. He tried to figure out a way in which to get Tohru alone but every time he turned around the damn dog was nearby. He would make a suggestion and Shigure would immediately circumvent it by insisting he needed Tohru's help with his new manuscript. After all he was paying her to be his research assistant. Tohru would sweetly apologize to Kyo and then join Shigure in his study. Shigure invariably shut the door behind them and left the boys to wonder what was going on behind those closed doors.

Shigure knew exactly what he was doing. He knew exactly what doubts and disturbing thoughts he was creating in the minds of his cousins. He took delight in torturing them with the uncertainty. He knew it was affecting both of them and he knew it was only a matter of time before the next scene unfolded. That happened one day when Shigure was unavoidably called upon by his manager to deliver his new manuscript. Apparently Mii could not come pick it up herself because she was confined to bed after coming down with pneumonia. Her doctor told her she absolutely could not leave her house for any reason and the deadline was midnight. He reluctantly left the house to Tohru and the two boys. He had made certain that she was never left alone with them under any circumstances since Kyo had returned. Truthfully, it was Kyo he was the most worried about because he and Tohru had a very special bond, one that was even stronger than the one between her and Yuki. Yuki had been a threat but he was nullified. Kyo was still his rival and was one of Tohru's best friends.

Yuki knew Kyo was looking for a chance to spend some time alone with Tohru and he knew that he would prefer she end up with Kyo instead of the damn dog. At least Kyo treated her decently and could never be suspected of being a true pervert. He couldn't win her away from Shigure, but maybe Kyo had a chance. On the day that Shigure left the house, Yuki let Tohru and Kyo know that he would be out of the house for the day and would not return until evening. Tohru waved good-bye to him and then turned to Kyo with a smile. "It seems it is just Kyo-kun and me today…what would you like for lunch?"

Kyo looked up form the book he was reading and realized h e was alone in the house with Tohru. He wasn't sure how long Shigure would be gone and decided he should take Tohru and make his escape before his cousin returned from his errand.

"Say Tohru, how would you like to go out for lunch with me? I'll buy and then maybe we can take in a movie. It's been along time since we've been able to spend that much time together. What do you think Tohru?"

She smiled beatifically at him. "I'd love to Kyo-kun. Let me run up and change."

"You look fine just as you are…let's go ahead and go."

Tohru looked questioningly at her outfit of pink skorts and white t-shirt. The t-shirt had a spot on it where she had spilled some sauce while she was preparing it for the evening meal.

"But Kyo…"

He noted the reason for her distress and relented. "Okay, but hurry up. I don't want to wait all day."

Tohru skipped upstairs and quickly changed into one of the cotton blouses Shigure had bought her while they were in Athens and came back downstairs. Kyo took note of the cute blouse the lacy neckline and found himself tongue-tied. He'd never seen Tohru in a blouse like that. She looked very cute.

Tohru glanced at Kyo. "Is something wrong?"

"No, you look cute, that's all."

She blushed just a little at his compliment. "Thank you Kyo."

Kyo breathed a sigh of relief as they escaped the house with no sign of Shigure. He had been certain his cousin would show up before h e and Tohru were clear. He relaxed and fell into conversation with Tohru. She asked him how his time with Kazuma had gone and he went into detail about everything he had learned during the two weeks.

They had lunch at one of their favorite coffee shops and then went to the movies. Tohru preferred the romantic movies but Kyo preferred the action oriented ones. They found one with both components. Kyo bought the tickets and they went inside the theater. Tohru watched the screen with rapt attention and Kyo watched her. He watched the emotions chase across her face and his heart constricted. Was it possible that he had waited too late to confess his feelings? He didn't want to believe it but the only way he was going to find out was to take the chance.

After the movie he suggested they take a detour through the park, which was green and cool in contrast to the heat of the sidewalk. They bought an ice-cream cone and sat down on a park bench to eat it.

"It's been wonderful today Kyo-kun. It seems like a long time since we did anything together. You've been so busy with school and the dojo and then I was in Greece for almost three months."

"Those were the longest months of my life. I missed you everyday Tohru. It just wasn't the same to come home on a weekend without you here. Tohru, I've been thinking a lot and I think I know why those weeks were so long."

"You do?"

"I do. It's because I love you Tohru. I have for a long time but I couldn't tell you. Is there a chance…?"

"Oh Kyo-kun"

"I figured there wasn't. How could you ever love a monster like me anyway?"

"Kyo-kun" his words struck at Tohru's tender heart and tears began to fall.

Kyo wondered what he had done to make her cry this time. "Don't cry. I'm sorry. Whatever I said I'm sorry."

"Kyo-kun…Do you really believe I think of you that way? Do you really believe that?"

Kyo had the grace to look ashamed. "No, I know that isn't it. If I had more courage…if I had said something sooner do you think you might have loved me?"

"I do love you Kyo…just not in the same way. Probably I could have loved you but…then I didn't know Shigure-san the way I know him now…now I can't imagine loving anyone else."

"That damn dog, how could you have fallen in love with a pervert like that? I'd rather the damn rat than him. Let's go home."

Kyo grabbed her hand and pulled her along behind him. He was walking so fast she had to run to keep up but she didn't say anything. Her heart was hurting for Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun but she couldn't give up loving Shigure, not even for them.

Things were really uncomfortable and strangely silent around Shigure's house after that. Yuki gave up pretending he was okay and compensated for his lack of enthusiasm by being overly polite to Tohru. Kyo moped around the house and existed on a short fuse. It took very little to set him off. He was never angry toward Tohru but Yuki or Shigure only had to look at him for him to fly off the handle.

Tohru pretended to happiness she didn't feel and sometimes cried herself to sleep at night. She longed for a return to the easy friendship she'd had with the two boys. She wished Shigure would say he loved her like he had in Greece. He still kissed her when given the opportunity but he had not said he loved her since the return to Japan. Why had he not spoken? Had his feelings changed? Did he only kiss her because she wanted him to? Was she becoming a burden to Shigure? All of these questions and more haunted her when she lay down at night. She was beginning to feel she was a burden on all three. She wondered if everyone might not be happier if she were to move out on her own. She knew there were other jobs for which she was qualified. She knew she was capable of making it in the world outside the Sohma gates.

Shigure heard Tohru crying at night and watched as she tried harder and harder to present a happy façade to the world. He knew he wasn't making it easier. He still kissed her and was affectionate toward her but the words that would once again express his love for her remained unsaid. There was a distance between them that he was powerless to bridge. He wanted to reassure her but he was scared. What if she one day met someone outside the Sohmas and suddenly realized she didn't love him. She would feel trapped then…maybe she would hate him. And then…there was the misery in her eyes that he saw when she watched Yuki or Kyo. Love wasn't supposed to be this way. It wasn't supposed to hurt like this. He didn't want Tohru to be miserable and that seemed to be her destiny if she stayed among the cursed Sohmas. Surely she would be happier away from them after a while. He'd had his moments in the sun with her as had Yuki and Kyo but wasn't it time to set her free of their nets. He loved her but he didn't really feel he could keep her. He couldn't leave the Sohmas but she could.

The weekend before Yuki and Kyo returned to school was particularly difficult. Kyo was in a rage just thinking about her being there alone with Shigure once more. He was gentle with Tohru still but did not even attempt to be civil toward either Yuki or Shigure. Yuki became even quieter and more polite. His icy calm demeanor was even more disconcerting than Kyo's fiery bravado.

Tohru breathed a sigh of relief as she saw them off to the University for new session. Perhaps things would return to some semblance of normality with just Shigure and her there. She immediately felt guilty for that thought. Yuki and Kyo were her friends, it was wrong of her to be relieved that they weren't going to be around for a while.

If anything Shigure was even more distant and this confused Tohru even more. She knew he had decided something, but wasn't really certain what.

Shigure watched Tohru around the edges of his paper as they sat at breakfast. Her smile was bright but her eyes couldn't lie. He was certain he had decided what was best for Tohru andit wasn't him or living with the Sohmas. He was fairly positive he could get her to buy into his plan.

"Tohru-kun…"

"Hai Shigure-san?"

"I've been thinking and I'd like to talk to you."

"What about Shigure-san?"

He missed hearing her say Shigure, but he knew he hadn't given her many chances for that in the last several weeks. "Tohru-kun, I know things have not been the most pleasant for you since our return from Greece."

"Don't say that Shigure-san. I've been very happy here with you." The love for him shining in her eyes almost changed his mind.

"I know that's not true Tohru-kun. Come to my office, I wish to show you something." She followed him slowly, frightened of what she knew was coming. He pressed a couple of buttons on his computer and motioned Tohru to his side of the desk.

Tohru looked at the screen and turned to Shigure in a questioning fashion. "Why are you showing me a bank account? It is yours and I shouldn't be looking at it."

"That's where you're wrong Tohru-kun." He pressed another button. "Look."

Her name and the balance were on the screen. "I…I don't understand Shigure-san. This isn't mine…"

"But it is Tohru-kun. You've earned every penny of it. I've been saving the portion of your salary that you turned down when you started work with me so that you would have savings of a kind."

"I can't accept this…I never agreed to this. It's too much."

"Tohru-kun…" His warm hand once more stilled her panic. "I have been very happy with you as my assistant. We can call it a bonus if you like. The last six months have been the happiest of my life. To love you and to be loved by you has made me very happy. But Tohru…it was a mistake for us to fall in love. There is only pain for you here among the Sohmas and that is something you should not have to continue to experience. Greece was my mistake…I should have…" Shigure couldn't finish that thought. He would never believe that loving her was a mistake, but her love for him…that was another story. He deliberately used the past tense in his words. His heart constricted as he watched expressions flit across her features. He hardened his will. If he didn't do it now, he would never be able to let her go.

"Tohru-kun, you've given so much to us but we only offer you misery in return. It's too much Tohru-kun."

"But Shigure-san, I've been very happy here. This is my home."

"Tell me the truth Tohru-kun, are you happy right now?"

"Things have been a little sad…Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun have both said they love me and I can't return their feelings because…because I love you Shigure-san."

Shigure watched her tears overflow and attempted to dry them with his handkerchief. "Tohru-kun…" **_I love you Tohru _**screamed through his brain but he refused to say it. "When you were in high school you had a dream. You wanted to move into your own place and support yourself. You have given so much to us…your love, your courage, your time, your hope, and your acceptance. That has made all of us stronger and helped us learn there is a place for us outside of the world of the Sohma. But Tohru-kun…you've give so much to us that you have nothing left over to realize your dreams. I want to offer you that chance Tohru-kun…the chance to make your dreams come true."

"But Shigure…" She wanted to tell him that life with him was her dream now, that dreams change but she wasn't sure how. It would be so easy if she were certain he still loved her but it'd been so long since she's heard that from him. In Greece he'd told her to never forget he loved her, but now he was trying to send her away. Had his feelings changed?

The uncertainty reflected in her eyes told him he almost had this battle won. "You can stay with us if you like Tohru-kun…or you can start fresh in a new job and learn to stand on your own. Either way, we'll be here if you need us. Don't worry about us. We'll be fine. It's your choice Tohru-kun."

He wasn't giving her a choice, not really. If he didn't love her, she didn't want to stay. She would give it just one ore try. "Shigure I love you…"

"I know Tohru-kun." **_I love you too but please choose your chance for happiness…"_**

Shigure's feelings remained unspoken. He kept them bottled in his heart and refused to uncork them so she still didn't know where she stood with him. It seemed he didn't love her anymore. Tohru sighed sadly. "Let me think about this Shigure-san. I'll give you my answer tonight."

He heard her on the phone with Momiji and then she left the house. She was gone for a while but returned to put supper on the table. After the meal and cleaning up the kitchen she let Shigure know she was going to the Sohma compound.

Shigure sat and stared at his computer. He was trying to work but this time he really was suffering from writer's block. His head was filled with Tohru and all his memories of the two of them together. What would she decide? He almost wished she would stay, but he just knew she would be happier in the long run if she left.

Tohru returned from Sohma house in Akito's limo and asked the driver to wait. She knocked at his study door. "Hai, Tohru-kun"

"Shigure-san, I'll be leaving now. I've packed all of my things and they are in the limo waiting…"

"Tohru-kun…so quickly? I…" she looked at him with a flicker of hope in her eyes. _Just say you love me Shigure and I'll stay._ She was waiting for him to confirm his feelings for her. He knew if he said 'I love you' she would stay.

He stepped toward her and paused. He couldn't kiss her; he couldn't say the words. He tried again. "I wish you much happiness and much luck Tohru-kun." He gave her a tired smile. "You could have taken more time Tohru-kun. I didn't expect you to leave tonight."

Her eyes were bright with tears she refused to let fall. "I know but I thought this would be better. Good-bye Shigure." She closed the gap between them and gave him a fleeting kiss. Tears began to flow and she ran downstairs and out to the limo.

Shigure watched…memories playing a refrain in his head. Hatori stepped into his study as Tohru left. I came with her from the House. She asked me not to go any further so you are stuck with me until the limo returns from the train station. Shigure moved to the window and stared outside. She should have all the photographs; he'd left them on her desk while she was at the main house. Why did this victory feel so hollow?

Hatori had wished Tohru a fond farewell at the house before the limo brought them here and now he stood by Shigure's side. Shigure's gaze never left the window as the car took her away from his house; from his side. The laughing, golden, dreamlike moments they had shared in Greece were just those; golden impossible dreams. As the limo rounded the bend out of his sight, all the color was leeched out of his world except for the smiling portrait of the girl in blue with indigo ribbons.

"Why didn't you save the photographs Shigure?"

"I did. They are all right here." He pointed towards his head. "The memories won't die Hatori, I won't let them. It meant too much."

"…But not enough for you to ask her to stay Shigure. She would have stayed if you had asked…"

"No Hatori, she wouldn't have. I did ask." He looked at his best friend with sodden gray eyes. "I offered her the chance to stay here or take the money I had deposited on account for her and find some freedom away from us, Kyo, Yuki, and me. We have brought so much pain into the life of the one who has brought us such joy. I had to set her free Hatori."

"So you didn't tell her you loved her did you? How long has it been since you said those three words to her? You've been back in Japan for four weeks…when was the last time you told her? I know what you said Shigure. She told Akito and me. You used the 'I am Shigure Sohma and I like my life the way it was. This interlude was all a mistake. I have all I need.' Because you wanted to hide from her pain. "

"No, I didn't, not in those words." Hatori's words drove a knife into his heart because in part they were true. That was what he had implied even if he didn't say it quite like that.

"She would have stayed Shigure. Akito and I talked to her tonight. He offered to allow me to erase her memories and she refused. I guess that shouldn't have surprised me, she's not one who runs from painful memories. She refused Akito's offer by saying her mom would never want her to forget those she loves and she never wanted to forget them either. She loves you Shigure, she even told us so just before she cried and Akito had to hold her until she could stop. I still can't hold her or it would have been me."

"Stop, Hatori. Go Home. I just need to think for a while, by myself. I'll call you later."

"I'll leave for now, but I will come again. Don't do anything foolish Shigure; it would sadden her even more."

"Leave, Hatori." Shigure's voice was frost.

Hatori bowed and left. "F_oolish, stupid, stubborn dog." _Hatori spoke the words quietly and sadly as he shut the door behind him. Shigure heard every one of the words although he didn't think Hatori had intended for that to happen.

"Perhaps I am…" Shigure opened his desk drawer and pulled out a CD. He had given Tohru all of the pictures taken in Greece but not before he had transferred them to this CD. He dropped it in the player on his computer and relived once more that golden dream he had almost believed would come true. **_She will be happier without us, I know she will find happiness…who was he trying to convince, himself?_**

**A/N: This chapter left me with a sad depressed feeling...almost like I could cry. My foolish, stupid dog...Why did I have to write this chapter...probably because every Fruits Basket fanfic needs just a touch of angst to make the happy endings more memorable. It seemed to fit...how did you like it?**


	23. Chapter 21: Repercussions

Disclaimer: Neither Fruits Basket nor the Fruits Basket characters belong to me. They are the property of Natsuki Takaya.

In case you haven't guessed, this plot is exclusively mine with a little help from my reviewers. Reviews have been very helpful in refining the plot as I went along. All original characters are mine as well. This chapter is a little more humorous than the last. I hope you enjoy it. Please read and if you like, review.

**Chapter 21 Repercussions**

Kagura saw the limo leave with Tohru inside and she watched Hatori as he headed for home. She slipped upstairs and cracked open the door to Shigure's study. He was oblivious of her movements; his rapt attention was focused on the screen and the images of Tohru and him enjoying their time in Greece... She clenched her fists in anger. **_Damn stupid fool men, all three of them!_** She slid the study door closed. In her heart she resolved to do all she could to right the situation and soon. Shigure and Tohru belonged together, no matter what…why couldn't Shigure recognize that? Did he hate himself that much? Or did he think Tohru was so weak she would be unable to sustain her love under difficult circumstances?

Shigure woke the next morning with sunlight streaming into his study. His head was creased by the edge of his desk where he had fallen asleep watching the CD images that were still endlessly circling the loop he had set up. It was a never-ending dance but he was no longer her partner. He didn't really need the CD. The real pictures were still in his head just as he had told Hatori. He picked up the phone and dialed a number he had seen only once.

"Alfred Sanderson Agency, may I help you?" Esme's voice came through clearly.

"Sanderson-san, Shigure Sohma here."

"Mr. Sohma, how nice to hear from you. And how is that lovely young woman you were on holiday with?"

"Actually, that's why I'm calling. She's gone you see."

"Gone, you mean she was kidnapped?"

"Not quite. It's a complicated story. Let's just say I convinced her to go. I just need to know where she's gone so I can be sure she stays well. From a distance, you understand…"

"NO, I don't, but perhaps Alfred will." Esme's voice had flattened in disapproval and Shigure couldn't blame her. He still wasn't sure if he was knight or fool.

Alfred's sympathetic voice was next on the line. "Shigure-san, I heard what you told Esme. Please meet with me and explain. I know it's not the way you made it sound."

"I don't think so Alfred-san. There's no need for a meeting. Let's just say it's a complicated family matter and I felt it would be less painful for her if she left than if she stayed. I only want her found so I can make sure she stays safe. A habit I've developed over years and can't seem to break." Shigure's voice trailed off as he spoke the last sentence. This was so hard; he really couldn't break the habit of caring for Tohru. As he thought about it, he realized that was a habit he didn't want to break.

Alfred's eyes were damp behind his glasses. He heard everything the young man was not saying and putting that together with what he had learned from Akito today and what Tohru had told him in the past, he had a pretty good idea of what had happened. "Of course Shigure-san, I do understand. I will find her and keep her under surveillance. If any adverse developments occur, I will notify you immediately."

"Thank you Alfred-san. Please keep me informed." Shigure hung up the phone. That was all he could do for her now. His gaze returned to his monitor and the golden dream that was still his but destined to be forever out of reach.

Elsewhere, Momiji paced the carpet in Hatori's sitting room, irascibility etched into his features. Mayuki and Hatori glanced at each other, both pairs of eyes registered total surprise. Neither of them had ever seen Momiji display a temper of any sort. The mild, happy-go-lucky rabbit had become a raging demon.

"Those three idiotic stupid cousins of mine; do they even realize what they've done? Does Shigure realize what a person would do for just one glance from Tohru such as she's been giving that stubborn egotistical dog for months? And Yuki and Kyo! That damn rat and that damn cat do they even realize how selfish they have been since Tohru returned from Greece. Imagine trying to convince her they love her after all this time when they had the chance long before she and Shigure went to Greece. It's ridiculous and it only made her miserable. Damn Shigure and him thinking he's so noble. Blast Yuki and Kyo for their selfish, short-sighted actions. Doesn't anyone realize what Tohru wants to be happy?" He paused for a moment. "**_Their thought processes are just wonderful" _**Momiji's voice dripped with sarcasm. " Let's see, how did those thoughts go…Oh I know… Let's spare Tohru's feelings by not telling her how we feel. Let's trample all over her newly won self-confidence. What better way than to tell her you don't need her to stay, here's some money, you can go. Thank you for the best years of your life. It's vile, it's like telling your long time mistress thank you for your services but I don't want you anymore. How could that stupid inu do that to her?"

"But Momiji Shi…"

"Ha'ri, don't even try to defend him. He thinks he's being so noble and he's just being selfish, again! And asinine!"

Hatsuharu walked in on the tableau. "Yo…how's it go… Momiji since when did you develop black in your personality…"

"Those inept, blind, chauvinistic…" Hatsuharu sat down beside Hatori to watch the show. He pulled a small voice recorder from his pocket and flicked it on. Hatori raise an eyebrow at the action. Haru defended himself.

"It's Black Momiji, I've never seen this before and no will believe it without proof." Hatori smiled in spite of himself.

Damn cat, damn rat, and blasted dog punctuated his rant for the next ten minutes and then he began to slow down. Haru turned off his recorder in disappointment.

"Is it out of your system now Momiji?" Hatori inquired quietly.

"Yes, at least for now. Haru, when did you arrive?" Momiji's brown eyes went wide in their surprise.

"About fifteen minutes ago."

"Oh, so you probably know what happened, right?"

"Not really but I can guess. The 'damn rat', 'damn cat', and 'blasted dog', must have done something to Miss Honda. I can't imagine you acting like this on anyone else's behalf."

"You are right of course, although there are two other people I might do the same thing for…" Momiji's return to his normal self with no whisper of apology only underscored his actions for the last half hour. Suddenly exhausted Momiji sat down on the floor and crossed his legs. "I don't know how you do it Haru, I am totally exhausted." He gazed at the three witnesses and spoke quietly. "Now that we have my feelings out of the way, let's talk about what we can do to right the situation."

"My thoughts exactly!" was the comment from just outside the door. Kagura walked in as everyone glanced her way.

"Kagura, you have to hear this," Haru urged. He handed her the recorder and his earphones.

She listened in wide-eyed astonishment. "Momiji, I didn't know you ever used words like this, I am impressed!"

"What…" Momiji's gaze turned to Haru. "Tell me you didn't do what I think you did." He said warningly.

"Can't" Haru said easily.

"In that case, keep it someplace safe. I don't think it will happen again." Momiji said with a return to his customary good humor. "Maybe you can scare your children with their bad tempered Uncle Momiji when you have them."

"Now," Kagura began, "Shigure is miserable, heartbroken, and mule headed, but noble. Tohru is miserable and heartbroken. As for Yuki and Kyo, they are wrongheaded, selfish, petty, and shortsighted."

"Very well said Kagura," Momiji applauded.

"I for one do not see how you find any redeeming qualities in Shigure Sohma. I cannot for the life of me imagine him with a broken heart."

"That is where you are wrong Mayuki-sensei." Momiji turned earnest brown eyes her direction. "Tohru was in your class for four years. You know the type of person she is. Even the coldest of hearts would have to melt if exposed to her presence over a course of years, right?"

Mayuki shifted uncomfortably under Momiji's gaze. "Perhaps, but…"

"You may have doubts but I don't. Tohru lived in Shigure's house for six years. The last three years it has been just the two of them most of the time. They work together, laugh together, and eat together. Even Shigure is not immune to that kind of exposure Mayuki-sensei. I consider myself a good judge of human nature and I do know Shigure loves Tohru, no matter what I may have just said." Momiji spoke with confidence and Mayuki found herself reconsidering her views.

"Now, what we have to do is bring the two of them back together." Kagura spoke into the silence left by Momiji's declaration. "Do we know where she is, that's my first question."

Momiji glance at the four assembled there. "I know, but you have to swear it doesn't go beyond this room. I don't want Tohru brought back home until everything is settled."

They each agreed willingly to his condition and then it was Hatori's turn to speak. "Haru, are you with us on this? If not you can choose to leave now."

"I agreed, so what's the plan."

"The way I see it, Kyo and Yuki must realize they are not in love with Tohru. That's step one, find Kyo and Yuki girlfriends. Momiji; Hatsuharu, can you help with that?"

Haru spoke thoughtfully. "Finding girls willing to spend time with Kyo and Yuki is easy. Finding girls Yuki and Kyo want to spend time with; that is going to be more difficult. We'll work on it though, right Momiji?"

"Right Haru!"

"I may be able to help" Kagura volunteered. "I know quite a few girls and there may be a couple of them that will appeal."

"If we are successful in pairing Yuki and Kyo with their own girls, then will come step two. Yuki and Kyo have to see Tohru again and convince her they really are happy and are not in love with her. That should be easy if step one is successful. Step three is the most important. We have to somehow engineer a reunion between Tohru and Shigure. Of course, we'll have to make sure Shigure thinks it was his idea. There is also one more person we should include in our plans."

"You are right Ha'ri. Akito should know what we are planning."

While Momiji and Hatori were embroiled in their scheme to reunite Shigure and Tohru, Akito was wearing a track onto the tatami in his apartments. He restlessly paced back and forth. His plan had achieved everything he originally wanted and then some. Yuki and Kyo had called Shigure's to talk to Tohru because of the way they'd left things that weekend and found out she was gone. The two boys were so angry with Shigure that the dog would soon be alone in his house. They had called Hatori as soon as they learned Tohru was gone to make him aware of their decisions. Yuki was moving to the compound and Kyo to Kazuma's dojo. Shigure and Tohru were both miserable and Tohru had left the Sohmas behind. It was exactly what he had wanted…Yes? Yuki hated Akito but he hated Shigure even more because he had stolen the girl Yuki believed he wanted for himself. Kyo hated him and Shigure equally, that's why he was back at the dojo. Neither the cat nor the rat had courage enough to confess they loved her and neither ever took the chances offered to declare themselves; not until after Shigure had won her. It was drama of the highest order and his life could not be called boring now. That was what he wanted…No damn it, it wasn't what he wanted at all. All he cold see when he closed his eyes at night was Tohru's tear stricken gaze. All he could feel were her tears on his shoulder as she cried until she could cry no more. He remembered her white face and reddened eyes as the limo drove from the Sohma compound to Shigure's in order to collect her belongings before taking her away. Damn it all to hell including himself. He had gotten exactly what he had wished for so many years ago. Everyone was miserable; everyone including him. Be careful what you wish for…Kazuma had told him that once when he was a young child training at the dojo.

That was then…what he wished for now was so very different. A distant, silent chord sounded in the back of his mind as he realized what he really wanted. He wanted his juunishi happy before he died. Already, at the age of 25 he had outlived the lifespan of many of his predecessors. He wanted Hatori and Mayu, Haru and Rin, Kisa and Hiro, all to be together. He wanted to dance at their weddings. He wanted Yuki, Kyo, and Momiji to find someone special to complete their lives. But most of all, he wanted Shigure and Tohru to be happy. Mine and Ayame, Uo and Kureno, both of those couples were together now and they were happy. Kureno had gone to America to find Uo during the time Shigure and Tohru were finding each other in Greece. It wasn't something he expected, but he found it was okay because with their happiness came new respect and love for the head of the family, namely him, who had made it possible. It seemed that setting free the ones you loved really did bring them back to the one who set them free. He wanted to believe that. He wanted to believe that because it meant that Tohru would return to Shigure because he had loved her enough to set her free. All things considered, he found reason to hope.

Akito finally managed to sit down and relax. As he was drinking a cup of tea, there came a knock at his door. _I wonder who this might be._ "Come in," he invited.

"Ah, Hatori; and to what do I owe this visit. I just had my checkup yesterday."

"Akito, we've been talking; Momiji, Haru, Mayu, Kagura and myself. It was decided we should let you know the results. It's about Tohru and Shigure, of course."

"Of course, and what course of action did you decide upon."

Hatori explained the plan that had been concocted and Akito nodded his head in agreement. "I think that will work, and of course, when you get to Part three, you have my permission to proceed. There is one thing certain in my mind, which is that Shigure and Tohru belong together. Let me know if you need me to do anything Hatori…I wrote the original script, I wouldn't mind being in on the revision."

"You've grown up Akito-san," Hatori spoke softly.

"It's about time I did, isn't it Hatori?"

Hatori nodded his head in agreement.

"Are you disappointed, should I have continued in the same path as my predecessors Hatori? You know what they were like; your father was one of them."

"No Akito, I am very happy to be a part of this generation of juunishi. For the first time I feel that Shigure's faith in the curse being broken is more than just a dream. I will take my leave now. Good night, Akito."

Akito motioned the doctor out the door and then returned to his own thoughts. It was so important for Shigure to keep moving, only then did the curse have a real chance of being broken forever. Each and every one of his juunishi needed to keep moving forward before that plan would succeed. _Miki, I wish I could have brought you back to Japan with me, I could use your support now. _Akito called for pen and writing paper. He removed Miki's latest correspondence from his desk and began his reply. As he closed the drawer, he looked at the other letters that reposed there. He had one for each week since he had left Greece. He and Miki promised to stay in touch and they were keeping that promise… He began to write:

_Dearest Miki-chan:_

_Things are very interesting in my life now, but suddenly I wish it were otherwise. Tohru left Shigure's house last night for destination unknown. Hatori, Momiji, and some of my other family are plotting to reunite the two of them but it is such a complicated matter. It may be several months before the plan succeeds. As I told you would happen before I left, Yuki and Kyo did not react well to the sudden affection (in their perceptions it is sudden) between Tohru and Shigure. I was right on that prediction. I would like to have been wrong. Shigure, in his misguided need to protect Miss Honda, sent her away. She is so much stronger than he realizes. The only thing he needed to say he never said and so she is gone. She stopped in to see Hatori and me before she left. She was crying and I could do nothing but let her borrow my shoulder for a while. Life hurts Miki-chan, but I made the decision to live and so I go on._

He continued writing into the night, there was just so much to tell her. He hoped she was well and happy…

A/N How was it...I know Akito doesn't quite seem like Akito but he is...at least he is my idea of how Akito might develop under the right influence. I couldn't resist Black Momiji...it was just too cute to think of him that way...hope you liked it. See ya'll next chapter.


	24. Chapter 22: Operation Shigure and Tohru

Disclaimer: Neither Fruits Basket nor the Fruits Basket characters are mine. They are the property of Natsuki Takaya.

The plot and all original characters are mine. This chapter has been written for a week or so, I just haven't had time to type it up and post it. I think you will enjoy it.Please read and review if the spirit so moves you. Thanks...

For all of the reviewers who reviewed anonymously...I do want to say thank you.newmoongirl, kashuneko, and blah...thanks.

Thanks for your continued support.

**Chapter 22 Operation Shigure & Tohru**

Momiji dubbed their three-pronged line of attack as 'Operation Shigure and Tohru'. He and Haru threw themselves into the search for partners for Kyo and Yuki with much enthusiasm. They were both attending Tokyo U now so it was much easier to engineer social settings in which to introduce the two to new girls. Eventually they hoped a combination would click. Kyo seemed to shake off his lethargy and take some interest in the situation but Yuki was not so cooperative. Haru hoped that Kagura might have better luck with Yuki than he and Momiji had so far.

Kagura had entered into the project with all of the enthusiasm she used to reserve for Kyo. Yuki was bombarded with invitations and often accepted if only to be polite. It usually ended up that Yuki and Kagura would drop off her friends and then walk to the house together. It was much easier to do that since they both lived within the Sohma compound. Together the two cousins began to know each other much better. They had always been friends but were now on their way to being best friends. The two would laugh together at Kyo's half-hearted struggle to escape the traps Momiji and Haru kept devising. It was obvious the cat wasn't trying too hard or the attempts would have been totally useless.

Kyo recognized what Haru and Momiji were doing. He was also fairly sure of the reasons behind it. There were times he pretended to be angry but really wasn't. He was actually having fun. He missed Tohru a lot but he took comfort in the fact that she was doing fine according to Momiji who was still in touch with her. He understood Momiji's reasons for not divulging her whereabouts although at times it really pissed him off that the little rabbit wouldn't squeal. Tohru really didn't need him or Yuki cluttering up her life right now. He also found the situation bearable because he knew Shigure was suffering too. It was about time that the damn dog realized the world was not his stage and that people were not his personal puppets. He didn't see Shigure much unless he accidentally ran into him while home at the dojo and it was a much-subdued version of the dog he was seeing. If he weren't so angry with Shigure for letting Tohru get away, he would feel sorry for him, maybe.

Shigure ambled through his house. It was so empty and quiet now with the boys gone and Tohru no longer there. Part of his and Akito's plans were beginning to bear fruit. Yuki and Kyo were moving forward with their lives. It was one slow dragging step after another, but they were moving. As for himself, his momentum seemed to be stopped and had been since Tohru's departure. He was being left behind and he couldn't find it in his heart to care. It seemed his whole life had been a journey toward Tohru and without her the future seemed empty. He ate and slept and wrote every day but his life was without color and seemed to have no purpose. Everything he had been striving for seemed to be taking place and the only thing missing was Tohru.

Kagura and Kisa kept an eye on his house so that the bento boxes didn't pile up and his laundry stayed done. Kisa said she was doing it for 'sissy' and for him. She also said it was good training for when she and Hiro got married. Akito had removed his disapproval from their relationship and even given it his blessing. With this change in the atmosphere love was progressing nicely for the two youngest juunishi. The change in Akito over the last several months was remarkable. It seemed everyone was moving forward but him. His state of mind was reflected in his writing. Mii had allowed him a one-year sabbatical and agreed to re-release some of his earlier works to keep his name fresh with the readers. He was working on his autobiography which actually bore the thin disguise of being a fictional novel. It was a depressing work but he couldn't seem to find his former optimism. He had checked in with Alfred Sanderson and knew Tohru was well and was dating other men in her new hometown. He still didn't know where she was, but what he knew was enough. He could easily find out where she was but if he knew anymore he wouldn't be able to stay away. Every word he wrote seemed to revolve around Tohru and her impact on his and his family's lives. He didn't want her involved with the Sohmas again. He still believed he and his family would only bring her misery in the long run.

Tohru settled into her new life. Her optimism had been tried but it was still there. The fact that life is meant for living was still her credo and so she kept on moving forward. Momiji's dad had given her a glowing referral and her employers were very pleased with her performance. She stayed busy throughout the day but the night left her with time to think. She missed Yuki and Kyo a lot. They were her best friends, or at least had been. She often received letters from Kisa and Kagura and phone calls from Momiji so she was able to keep up with what was happening in the Sohma lives. Even so, life was not the same. She realized that though she was not completely cut off from the Sohmas, there was still someone she missed more than anyone else. The person she missed the most was Shigure. There was an empty hole in her life that it seemed only he could fill. Her love for him had grown over time. It wasn't a girlish crush; she had considered that possibility. It wasn't the fancy of a young woman either. It was a steadfast longing that she couldn't deny and it did not diminish though they had been apart for many months. She was past the stage of crying every night and was even dating but in the moments when she was alone she missed him. She had gotten stronger since leaving the Sohmas and she discovered that even on her own she was no longer a riceball. That didn't stop the heartache when his smiling face and beautiful gray eyes imposed themselves on her consciousness. There was a grain of hope though…Shigure had promised to love her forever in Greece and he always kept his promises to her. Momiji and Kagura assured her that he did love her and would one day come find her. She held onto that thought and continued to smile and laugh and move on with life. She knew from Momiji that Yuki and Kyo were moving forward as well.

Seven months after Shigure sent Tohru away, Yuki came to a surprising revelation. He looked forward to the time he was spending with Kagura and her friends. The best part was walking home with her after dropping them off at their homes. He discovered he looked forward to the talk with Kagura as much as he ever had with Tohru and wondered why. The next time he was with Kagura, he figured it out.

"Gura-chan…"

"Yes Yuki-kun?"

"This may seem a little strange and a little sudden, but there is one thing I learned from my experience with Honda-san and Shigure."

"And what is that Yuki-kun?" Her heart was beating a little faster and she couldn't help but hope that maybe…

"It was that feelings should never be left unspoken. What I am trying to say is...I think that I may be falling in love with you…funny isn't it?"

"Really, Yuki-kun…in love with me?"

"I believe so Gura-chan."

Kagura squealed. "Yun-chan you just made me the happiest girl in the world!" Kagura leapt into his arms and hugged him tightly.

Yuki coughed a little exaggeratedly and Kagura loosened her grip just a little bit. "You mean…"

"I mean I love you too Yuki-kun!"

"Kyo is never going to believe this one." Yuki shook his head in amazement as he looked down into Kagura's sparkling eyes.

"We have to tell Shigure, he will be very pleased. And Yuki-kun?"

"Yes?"

"I have an address for Tohru if you are ready to contact her."

"Let's wait. I want to talk to Kyo first."

"Okay, shall I come?"

Yuki smiled. "Why not Gura-chan?"

"YOU WHAT!" Kyo exploded into laughter. "I can't believe what my ears are hearing. You two? This is hilarious." Kyo stopped laughing when he saw the dangerous glint in Kagura's eyes. He gave her a hug. "I'm really happy for you Kagura…and for me too. I might live to be Kazuma's age now." Kyo smiled. "Good luck you damn rat! I hope she doesn't strangle you in your bed."

"Me too." Yuki admitted when Kagura left the room. He smiled fondly at the little boar when she returned.

"By the way, I have news of my own."

"Really Kyo? What is it?" Kagura asked with great interest.

"Well you know, Momiji and Haru have been trying really hard to interest me in girls that aren't Tohru."

Kagura put her head in her hands. "They were that obvious! I swear those two have all the subtlety of…"

Kyo thumped her on the head. "Kagura, this is me. Subtlety does not work, remember?"

"He's right Gura-chan." Yuki agreed.

"Hey you girly boy!" Kyo growled.

"You are the one that said it baka neko."

"Oh yeah, I did. What I was going to say is that they've introduced me to a couple of girls that I plan on asking out. I think I'm ready to let Tohru go so she can be happy. Even if it is with that damn manipulating dog."

Kagura looked at both boys with shining eyes. "Now are you ready for Tohru's address?"

"I believe we are Gura-chan."

"Yes I am."

"I'm going to call Momiji and Hatori." Kagura took out her cell phone and began dialing. She walked out the door and left the two boys to watch her go.

"What was that about?"

"No idea." Kyo looked at Yuki and started laughing again. "I still can't believe it, you and Kagura!"

"What of it?" Yuki casually aimed a kick at Kyo and the cat went flying. He sat up in the corner with a grin…"Okay I guess I deserved that you damn rat. Kagura is wonderful and I think you two will be very happy."

Kagura called Momiji; when she explained the strange outcome of Phase One, she heard him laugh and talk to Haru. She would get angry, but she was too happy for that. In the end it really was funny that she had fallen in love with the rat.

After getting off the phone Momiji grinned at Haru. "…And Phase Two is already in motion. She gave Yuki and Kyo Tohru's address."

Haru gave Momiji a high five and they awaited further developments. It seemed 'Operation Shigure and Tohru' was succeeding.

Tohru came home from work a few days later and collected her mail. She found a letter with handwriting she recognized but had not seen in several months. She opened up the letter and a gold charm fell out. It was the dog of the Zodiac and it matched the bracelet she had cherished for many months perfectly. Now her gift from Yuki was complete with all of the Juunishi and the cat. Yuki had written most of the letter but Kyo had included a PS asking her to call them. She also received a letter from Kagura and Kisa in the same post. Tohru squealed with joy as she read the part where Kagura had finally won an admission from Yuki about his feelings for her. Kisa's letter was not so happy as she talked about 'Uncle Shigure' and how lonely she thought he was.

Tohru wanted to disregard Momiji's advice. He had advised her that she should not contact any of the Sohmas until they contacted her first. She longed to see Shigure again, but it seemed his advice was wise and she would wait because now…she could see Yuki and Kyo again. That was much happiness added back into her life. She sat down to write to them and invite them to visit her. A phone call didn't seem to be enough at the moment. She would call them, but she wanted to send them a personal invitation in writing because it seemed the right way to do things.

A couple of weeks later Tohru met Yuki and Kyo at the coffee shop down the block from her apartment. Kagura came with Yuki and Kyo brought along a girl named Yuriko. Tohru could see that Yuriko was simply Kyo's date but she was delighted with the way Yuki and Kagura had discovered feelings for each other. The old friends sat and talked and laughed the day away. There was a lot of catching up to do so they all went to Tohru's apartment to have some privacy. As it came time for Yuki and Kyo to leave, they asked Kagura and Yuriko to wait downstairs for the taxi and assured them they would be there in a few minutes.

"Tohru-san, I sent you the dog from the charm bracelet to let you know how sorry I am that my feelings for you made it so difficult for you and Shigure to be happy."

"I know Yuki-kun. Thank you."

"I don't live with Shigure anymore. I moved back inside the gates. At first it was because I hated Shigure for sending you away and for making you fall in love with him. Now I will still stay away but only until you move back.I will come to visit then because it will be your house and Shigure's once he comes to his senses. I know he will eventually come here to take you home because I realized he really did love you in those first few weeks of your return from Greece. Even in my anger and bitterness I had to admit that."

"He was a fool Tohru! Yuki's feelings and mine had nothing to do with it, I don't think. He used us as convenient excuses to send you away because he was afraid he might not be able to make you happy. The stupid manipulating dog placed himself in a corner. I'd say let him rot there except…you are happy when you are with him. I hate that fact, but I can tell you loved him then and still do. Be happy Tohru…"

"Don't give up hope Tohru-san. Shigure is a lot of things but I don't believe he is a fool. He'll come find you when he realizes how wrong headed and idiotic he's been."

"Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun…thank you. This means so much to me. I'll keep my hopes alive because Tohru Honda never gives up."

The boys smiled. "I remember you used that line the first time you had to clean Shigure's house Tohru-san.

Tohru smiled in response, "And I never do give up."

"I know you never gave up on me or any of us Tohru. I think that's why I love you, why we all do." Kyo gave Tohru a quick hug and Yuki followed suit. Tohru giggled as she held a rat in her hands and an orange cat on her lap, but only for a minute. She excused herself to retrieve the gifts of chocolate she had made for each of her guests and to allow Yuki and Kyo a chance to change back.

Tohru waved good-bye as they took the taxi to the train station. Yuki and Kyo had done much to restore her hope and belief that she and Shigure might still have a chance.

Word filtered down to Shigure that Yuki and Kyo had gone to visit Tohru. Kisa told him first when she heard it from Kagura. Hatori dropped by as well. His excuse was that he was just checking up on Shigure, but Shigure knew better. The dragon had stopped by just to give him that specific piece of information.

Shigure said good-bye to Hatori and returned to his study. The house was so quiet; it was too quiet. He missed the constant arguments between Kyo and Yuki. He missed having to daily repair walls and doors, but most of all he missed her. He wandered down the hall to Tohru's room. It was still hers. He could no more remove traces of her from his house than he could from his heart. This was her room and her essence was still here. He sat down on the bed that longed for her return…who was he fooling? It wasn't the bed, it was him that wanted her back.

He tried to remember his reasons for sending her away and it all came down to one thing…he had been afraid. He had been afraid that he wouldn't be enough to keep her happy; afraid that she would keep on getting used and hurt by his family, more specifically by him; afraid of a happiness he didn't feel he deserved. He had believed it was best and he still wasn't sure he was wrong…but wasn't Hatori right…Shigure knew he had not truly given Tohru a chance to choose her happiness. He had forced the choice on her because he really thought he knew what was best…but who was he to make that choice for her?

Shigure returned to his study and dialed Alfred Sanderson's number. It was midnight, but he didn't care.

Alfred's sleepy voice answered the phone. "Sanderson Agency, is there an emergency?"

"Alfred-san you might say that. I need to see her again before I go insane."

Alfred immediately recognized Shigure's voice and was immediately awake and alert. "Are you sure Shigure-san?"

"Hai Alfred, I am certain."

Shigure drifted back to Tohru's room with her address in his kimono pocket. Kagura found him asleep on her bed when she arrived the next morning to do his laundry.

She smiled joyfully. Things were going to work out for everyone after all.


	25. Chapter 23: Reunion

Disclaimer: Neither Fruits Basket nor the Fruits Basket characters belong to me. They are still the property of Natsuki Takaya and I guess they will always be.

This plot and all original characters do belong to me. I have had a lot of fun writing this story. At times it has been a major challenge. I hope each and every one of you enjoy the final chapters. Only one more chapter and the epilogue remain. I will post it all today since this chapter is relatively short in comparison to most of my other chapters. It doesn't seem there is much more to say. Let the images my words convey speak for me.Please readand enjoy.

**Chapter 23 Reunion**

Shigure lingered in a coffee shop down the street from where Tohru was now living. When he told Alfred he needed to see her before he went insane he probably never spoke a more true statement. He did need to see her, desperately. For nine months he had stayed away but the longing was too strong to resist any longer. He watched the street; she should be coming home soon. Perhaps he would just watch her walk by; maybe he wouldn't let her know he was there. He was afraid he would look into her eyes and not see the love he longed for shining there. He was afraid his stupidity might have destroyed his chance for happiness with her.

Tohru got off the bus and began the short walk home. She wearily approached the coffee shop. This had been a long day and she was looking forward to a quiet meal and a hot cup of tea.

Shigure's feet moved forward of their own volition as Tohru approached the coffee shop. He stepped out the door and greeted the girl who had haunted his dreams from the moment she left.

"Tohru-kun"

It was a cry full of longing and unvoiced emotion. Tohru's steps hesitated. Was she hallucinating? It was the voice she loved; the one she had longed to hear for nine long months. Surely it wasn't…

"Shigure-san! Shigure-san! How? Why?" Her steps quickened and she ran into his arms not giving herself a chance to consider what she was doing.

Shigure opened his arms and pulled her into them. He held her close and tilted her head up so he could see into her beautiful eyes. "Tohru-kun, please don't cry." Her sea blue eyes sparkled with tears and more. She still loved him. He didn't know why or how but she still loved him.

Tohru buried her head in the warmth of his jacket. She was home again, this was where she belonged.

After several seconds of nestling in his arms she looked into the gray eyes that had become her world. Her hand lifted to his face and her fingers captured a glistening tear. "I should be the one saying please don't cry." She spoke softly not quite believing he was real.

Shigure had not realized that he was crying too. He was surprised, he never cried. That was a lie, there had been many nights he had cried for this woman he thought lost forever. He bent his head and captured her lips with his own. He didn't care that they were on a public street and blocking the doorway of a busy coffee shop. It didn't matter. All that mattered was her.

Tohru's world was Shigure at the moment. Everything else faded into the gray of his eyes and the solidity that was him. She couldn't believe her prayers were being answered. He had finally come to find her and, she hoped, to take her home again.

Eventually colors began to coalesce and to come into focus once more. She fought against this intrusion on her world and then…She looked around. People were watching them. Realization returned and Tohru was the first to speak. "Forgive us please. It's been nine months since we last saw each other. We'll get out of your way now. So sorry to have inconvenienced you..." She pulled Shigure along behind her. "Let's go to my apartment, I can't believe you are really here."

He followed in her wake. At that moment he would have followed her anywhere. He never wanted to leave her or have her leave him again.

Soon they were behind the door of her apartment and once more in each others arms. Tohru had questions, dozens of them, but the time for them would come later. For now being in his arms again was enough.

Several minutes later, or perhaps several hours, neither of them knew exactly which it had been, Shigure finally spoke.

"Tohru-kun, perhaps you could offer me a cup of hot tea. We need to talk."

"Of course Shigure…I should have thought of that myself. I am so sorry, I am so thoughtless…"

Shigure stopped her immediately. "Tohru-kun, you are no such thing. We were somewhat occupied there for a while."

"Just give me a few minutes to prepare it. Please wait here."

"But I…" He didn't want to let her out of his sight. Right now she was the most important person in his world. He started to follow her into the kitchen but she motioned him to stay in the living room.

"Please just wait here." Tohru needed some space to collect her thoughts and having Shigure in her kitchen would not have allowed that space. She needed the few minutes it took to prepare the tea to collect her thoughts and remember exactly what it was she wanted to tell him when they did begin to talk.

Shigure looked around the apartment as he waited for her. It was small, just a living room, kitchen, single bedroom and bath, but it was warm like the woman living there. Her mother's picture held the central place of honor but other pictures dotted the room. Many of them were the photos taken in Greece that he had given her when she left his house so many months ago. He sighed. Those had been such wonderful days when love existed and troubles were far away. Even now, love still existed.

"Here Shigure-san. I brought the tea and some snacks." Tohru set the tray down and knelt to serve Shigure.

"Tohru-kun…" In two steps Shigure was beside her. "I missed you so much. Since the day you went away I haven't been able to stop thinking of you."

"Then why has Shigure-san waited so long to find me again…" Tohru turned toward him and found herself enveloped in his embrace once more. He spoke softly as his chin rested atop her soft hair.

"When you left, everything was so different. I thought I did the right thing but then the doubts would come. I ate, but the food had no taste. I slept but all my dreams were of you. I wrote but every word was about you. I couldn't very well publish that could I? It was too personal, too private. I said a lot of things when you left Tohru-kun, but I left out the most important words of all. I love you Tohru-kun."

"Shigure…I love you too, that's never changed. When you sent me away, I thought I would never be able to say that again."

"I didn't send you away Tohru-kun; I offered you a choice…"

Tohru stopped him with a finger to his lips this time. Somewhere in the last nine months Tohru had developed a very strong backbone. Her next words were a surprise to Shigure.

"No, Shigure-san did not offer me a choice. Do you really believe that you did?"

"What…Whatever do you mean?"

"When you suggested I might consider leaving, you did say a lot. You told me how much you appreciated everything that I had done for your family. You told me that Greece was wonderful but now we are back in the real world and things are different. You told me that if I left, you would be just fine. You even told me that if I wanted, I could stay. However, Shigure-san, from the time that we got back to Japan you never once said you loved me."

"But in Greece I told you…"

"That was in Greece Shigure-san, but we got back to Japan and you told me things were different. I was afraid you had decided you didn't love me and wanted me to leave Shigure-san. I could have withstood Kyo's and Yuki's pain and anger because eventually that would have changed. I knew they were not in love with me because I learned what love was on Kythira with you…or at least I thought I had. But Shigure-san…that day you told me that Greece had been a mistake, that it would be better if it had never happened. You said that the pain and suffering was too much to bear, but you never said you loved me. With you to love and to support me I could have stayed and worked things out with Kyo and Yuki, but without your love, I had no choice. I had no reason to stay and cause pain for those I loved best. I couldn't stay when I thought you didn't love me; not when I loved you so much. I was left with no choice but to leave Shigure-san. I realized later I should have placed more faith in your love. You've made very few promises to me and you have never broken any of them. I should have realized that your promise to love me forever, the one that was given in Greece, still held true but I didn't. I was so frightened that I might have become a burden to Shigure-san."

Shigure-san looked at her with stricken eyes. "Oh Tohru-kun, that you should have misunderstood my words so much, I never even imagined. I was so certain I was doing the right thing. I wanted to spare you the deeper pain that I thought your continued association with my family would cause. But…in the end I cause you more pain didn't I Tohru-kun? I knew if I said I loved you, you would stay, but I didn't think I could make you happy; I didn't think you could be happy with things being so strained. I am so sorry Tohru-kun…I am the one who should have had more faith…" Shigure laughed in a self-deprecating manner. "I always know what's best for everyone and I always manipulate them into taking the path I know is the best. I am always right, you know…but this time I was wrong, wasn't I"

The pain in his voice was more than Tohru could bear. "Oh Shigure…" He found himself wrapped in her arms; the soft jersey of her dress was a whisper of comfort against his cheeks. He allowed her to hold him like that for interminable minutes. He felt like a small boy in need of comfort and she was his safe haven. Eventually it began to occur to him that something was out of place. "Tohru-kun, I'm still a man…"

"Of course you are Shigure."

"No I mean I'm still a man; we're holding each other tightly and I'm still a man! As a matter of fact, I should have changed long before now."

Tohru's eyes widened as she realized what he was saying. "The curse…is it broken now?"

Akito lay on his bed staring at the ceiling and thinking. Shigure had gone to find Tohru today. He wondered if all was well. He took the letter from Sofia Leontarakis off of his desk and read it once more. Tears pricked his eyes…Nomiki was gone. The beautiful, passionate, but frail young woman had passed on to a new life. He smiled through his tears. A beautiful but sad smile lit his face. Miki's quicksilver entry into his life and Tohru-san's steady presence there had taught him to truly live and move forward in life. He and Nomiki had kept up a steady correspondence since their meeting in Greece the previous May. Together they had encouraged each other and made decisions together. And then…two weeks ago the letters stopped. The last one indicated that she was finally able to begin chemotherapy once again but it had been too late for her. Sofia's final words _**"Miki is in a new place now, one of perpetual sunlight and fresh air. I know she's happy but I miss her as I am certain you do, Akito. I did as you requested, I made sure her room was never dark while the sun shone…I will be coming to Japan soon with her final gift…" **_had been of comfort to him.

He turned toward the open window and noted the trees just beginning to bud. Soon his garden would be alive with the cherry blossoms floating on the wind and flowers blooming with color and fragrance. He hoped there were cherry blossoms wherever Nomiki had flown. Now if only Shigure and Tohru could accept the happiness that was waiting for them, Spring would well and truly have come to the Sohma world.

His reverie was broken as an excited Momiji knocked on his door and entered with his usual burst of energy.

"Momiji, it makes me tired just to be in the same room with you," Akito complained.

"I'm sorry Akito-san, but I just had to tell you. I was wandering down the hallway at school today thinking about Shigure and Tohru and not really paying attention to events around me. I ran into a girl, I mean I literally ran into a girl; full frontal assault and everything, and I didn't change! What has happened Akito-san?"

Akito sat up quickly. "Tell me exactly what happened Momiji." He listened intently as the rabbit repeated his story with a bit more detail.

"This is good news, isn't it Akito?"

"It is. You did well to come to me with this news. You may leave now."

"Sure. Bye!"

Akito found himself standing in the sunshine of an early spring. "Miss Tohru Honda-san, you were right. I was wrong when I was afraid to allow change, afraid of being left alone. You were right when you said letting myJuunishii find happiness would not leave me alone."

"She was right about a lot of things, Akito." Akito turned to see Hatori standing just inside his window. "Tohru-kun and Kana were both right when they told me that when the snow melts it becomes spring."

"Spring does exist, doesn't it Hatori? Have you also discovered our curse is broken."

"I have. Mayu and I discovered that just now. You already knew?"

"I suspected. Momiji was just here. He ran into a girl at school, literally, and didn't change. It's the beginning of a new era for our family."

While the excitement over the curse finally having been shattered raced through the juunishi like wildfire, Shigure lay unaware of anything but the fact that he was in Tohru's bed watching her sleep. She opened her eyes and turned to him with a smile. "Shigure, we got it a little backwards I think. You will have to ask me to marry you now because you already accepted my invitation."

Shigure's gray eyes darkened with renewed passion. "Tohru-kun, marry me please."

"With pleasure."

A/N: I hope you were able to picture the scenes as I wrote them in this chapter. I have so many images floating in front of my eyes...perhaps it's just me because it's my story. I hope I have succeeded in sharing my vision with you.


	26. Chapter 24: Happy Endings do Exist

Disclaimer: I feel just a little bit sad that Fruits Baskets and it's characters are not mine. They do belong to Natusuki Takaya.

This plot and all original characters are mine...hope you've enjoyed sharing them with me. We are almost to the end. Only the epilogue to go after this chapter. Please read and enjoy.

**Chapter 24: Happy Endings do Exist**

The Wedding

It was a sunny, beautiful day in July as Shigure and Tohru prepared to stand in front of the priest and recite their wedding vows. Tohru glowed in the white Grecian gown Ayame had designed at Shigure's request. Shigure was resplendent in a dark blue suit with a blue and gold silk tie. Tohru had to suppress a giggle when she recognized the tie. A vision of Shigure parading down the Keukenhof walks in his Zodiac form flashed through her mind. Shigure gave her a wink as they came to a stop at the dais. The priest looked at them questioningly. Tohru smiled, Shigure shrugged, and the ceremony proceeded.

Yama Genma was having a field day with his camera. Shigure and Tohru had commissioned him to do the photography for their wedding. His specialty was portraits and there was such a variety of faces to be captured on film. There was an elderly English couple that looked like they had been together forever and was still in love. There were a number of faces from Greece that he understood to be very dear friends of the bride and groom. The Sohma family had turned out in full force and the appearances were all beautiful though surprisingly different in coloration. The gardens of the Sohma estate had been thrown open and there was an amazing assortment of color and life. His camera clicked away happily.

Alfred and Esme took in the beauty of the gardens and all the people gathered there. Esme was a little surprised that it had finally come down to a wedding. Alfred was satisfied because he had never wavered in his confidence that the two being married today had been destined for each other from the beginning. He looked around at the other guests and wondered what other weddings might be planned. Momiji Sohma sat with Zoe Stamatelos as the vows were being recited. They were young but there was a definite possibility there. Hatori Sohma was accompanied by Mayu-san. No date was set, but the couple were engaged if his sources were accurate. Ayame Sohma was accompanied by his shop assistant who was also his wife, and then there was Kureno Sohma who had returned from America accompanied by a lively blonde that also happened to be one of the bride's best friends.

Uo looked at the gathering and was amazed by the turnout. She was even more surprised that Tohru was marrying the writer and not the Prince or Orange-Top. Life did take strange twists every once in a while. Her life was a prime example of that. She glanced at the man by her side. She had been shocked when he had come to America to find her and to convince her to spend her life with him. She looked at Hana on her other side. Somehow she had managed to persuade a man twice her age that they were destined for each other. Of course, this was Hana she was talking about…. The Prince seemed to have developed close ties with his cousin and Orange Top was enjoying life with his current girlfriend. From what she understood, he was still searching for his number one while making quite a splash with all the girls at Tokyo U. Both boys were in their senior year and she had no doubt but that they would graduate with honors. She had teased Kyo a lot in high school, but she had been aware that his grades were almost as good as the Prince's.

Kyo sat by Merisa, his latest girlfriend and contemplated the happenings of the last year. He watched the couple at the altar as they recited their vows. He had not really gotten over Tohru but he had been able to convince her and Shigure that he had…well…maybe not Shigure. He had taken a page from Shigure's book and allowed Tohru the freedom to choose her own path without being held back by guilt. Tohru was happy and that made everything worthwhile. She had put so much love and acceptance into his life that he could not begrudge her the love she felt for Shigure. He knew he would eventually find the person he was destined to spend his life with and then he would love again. For now there was no hurry. He was still young and he was having fun. Hope had always been part of his personality; Shishio had been right about that. Right now his hope was that Shigure would stay Tohru's happiness, and that eventually he would find his. He glanced at Yuki and Kagura and shook his head in amazement. He had been pleased when she came to the realization she didn't love him, but her and Yuki falling in love had floored him. His attention returned to Tohru and Shigure. The vows should be just about complete by now.

The priest pronounced the final sutra and Tohru and Shigure turned to the friends and family gathered there to be introduced as man and wife.

Akito smiled from his seat at the beginning of the first row. In his arms he held a small girl child. Her name was Shinomi and she was the product of the love he and Miki had found during the time he was in Kythira.

_It was the day of Tohru's birthday party and he and Miki had decided to explore the caves for a little while. They had roamed through several caverns and come to one with a pool in the center and a flat area off to the side that seemed made for people to sit and listen to the water._

_Miki sat quietly by his side and he found himself wondering what it would be like to kiss her. She had come into his life quite swiftly, but even so he was very fond of her. Perhaps it was fate, perhaps she was his destiny but he bent toward her and covered her mouth with his. She didn't shy away, she didn't pretend like she had no idea what was going on and that surprised him. Instead of moving in the opposite direction, she turned more fully toward him and wrapped her arms around his waist._

_Miki was a little surprised by the pressure of Akito's lips suddenly covering hers, but it only took her a moment to know he was what she wanted. From the moment of their first argument she had known that the two of them shared a common bond and the preceding days had only strengthened it. She was aware of her own mortality and uncertain of how much time she had to live. She had dreams of a man to love her and a family to call her own. The man beside her had the ability to make that dream come true. Would he be willing, did he feel the same way?_

"_Akito…" He looked at her with his beautiful blue eyes. They reflected the passion of the moment and they reflected desire._

"_Yes Miki-chan?" _

"_I know this is sudden and I probably shouldn't ask, but I have a request. Can you show me what it is liked to be loved by a man? I'm not sure if I will ever have this chance again."_

"_Miki, I don't think I am the right one to fulfill your request. My experience is quite limited and I don't know …"_

"_Akito, I love you. I don't know why it happened, but it has. Can you love me in return, do you think?"_

_Akito smiled softly. "Miki-chan, I think if I was to fall in love, it would have to be you. No one else understands me quite as well." He returned to kissing her and eventually acted to comply with her request. _

_Afterwards they lay in each others arms and talked quietly. After a while they reluctantly got dressed and headed back to join the rest of the party. Miki felt warm and satisfied…Akito felt as if he had somehow fulfilled a piece of his destiny._

Akito smiled to himself as he recalled that day. He would always have that time to remember. Miki was gone, but he had his daughter to keep the memory fresh. She had refused chemo-therapy which would have prolonged her life but would have endangered the child's and he understood why. The child had a chance for a long happy life; Miki's odds were not as good. She was giving the child a choice in life. This way she could leave a legacy that would provide Akito with someone to remind him of her love and a way in which she could continue to live through her daughter. Shigure and Tohru had agreed to provide a home for Shinomi when they returned from their honeymoon. Akito knew he would be welcome there at any time. Although the child would not have her real mother to raise her, he knew Tohru would do a wonderful job.

It was done. All of his juunishi were finally choosing their paths. To his surprise, instead of growing weaker and closer to death, he felt new life and vitality flowing into him. He knew it had to do with the fact that each of them were returning to him because they wanted to, not because he ordered them to. It was an unexpected bonus to the course he had chosen for his life. It had taken him several years but he had figured out how to break the curse with the aid of two very special women. He basked in the glow emitted by the newly wed couple. He had enabled their happiness and so he was entitled to share in it.


	27. Epilogue: My Angel Forever

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and the Fruits Basket characters do not belong to me. They are the property of Natsuki Takaya.

I am definitely a a little sad as I post this final epilogue to the tale of Shigure and Tohru. For those of you I haven't already told, I am taking a hiatus from fanfiction for a while after this. I have some original plot ideas with original characters that I want to do some work on.When I am writing fanfiction all of my efforts and ideas go into the story in the hopes that I can make it a story that people will enjoy. It seems I have succeeded in this aim if all of my wonderful reviewers are to be believed. As much as I love Tohru and the Sohma family, it's time to let it rest for a while. Now I want to place that same focus and energy into an original idea that I have been playing with since October of last year. I will post to my profile page on this site if I get chapters posted online. I do have plans to do so, I'm just not sure where I will be posting yet. Also, my LJ is under the name of otaku mom with an underscore between the two words. I'll post a notice there as well.

Please enjoy this final chapter of IOR and let me know if I have succeeded in tying up all of the loose ends. I know there are a lot of stories within this one that could have been developed more fully but they are not central to the Tohru/Shigure plot and that is where the focus of this story was intended to rest. If I've left any unanswered questions, let me know. I can always edit either the epilogue or the previous chapter. I realize that the previous chapter could have been included as part of the epilogue, but it made sense to me to divide it into two parts.

Thank you so very much to all the wonderful people who have read my fics and a special thank you to all of those who have left reviews. It is because of your feedback and interest that I have had such a wonderful time in the world of Furuba fanfiction. _ja mata...Otaku Mom_

**Epilogue My Angel Forever**

The Parthenon glowed white in the moonlight illuminating the couple standing in its shadow. Shigure and Tohru stood with their arms around each other.

"It's so peaceful here Shigure."

Shigure smiled at the woman in his arms. "It is Tohru-kun, and beautiful."

They stood for a while longer and then returned to the Hotel Parthenon. Shigure unlocked the door and then lifted Tohru in his arms and carried her across the threshold.

"Shigure…" Tohru couldn't help but giggle, "We've been here a week. Don't you think I could walk in under my own power by now?"

"What! And deprive me of the pleasure of holding you in my arms? Tohru-kun, how could you be so cruel? I must make up for all of the times I wanted to hold you and couldn't. That just might take a lifetime, you know." His voice lowered suggestively on the last line.

Tohru sighed happily and rested her head on his shoulder. "Shigure-san, of course I can't be that cruel. Do as you please.' She allowed him to carry her to the big bed in their room.

"Perhaps next time we should get a room with only one bedroom."

"Let's not, I'm attached to these rooms. This is where we shared our first real kiss and you turned me into a dog…I don't want to change a thing. And then there is another matter, next time we come to Greece, it may not be just you and I. There are consequences to our actions you know."

"Shigure-san!" Tohru's blush could probably have been seen from the Parthenon if there was anyone to watch.

He chuckled and leaned over to kiss her. She responded enthusiastically and things proceeded in a natural fashion.

After a while she murmured, "Shigure, do you ever miss it? Turning into your Zodiac form I mean."

He loved the way she still alternated between calling him Shigure-san and Shigure depending on the situation. Usually he was Shigure-san when he teased her and she became embarrassed or if they were in company she would often address him as Shigure-san . She was still so impossibly polite at times he thought fondly. Then there were the times when it was just the two of them and she would address him as Shigure.He had to admit he liked those times the best. He loved being with just her and being the focus of all her attention.

"Not really…I can hold you now that my form doesn't change and I will never regret that." They eventually fell asleep in each others arms. Tomorrow they would return to Kythira for the remainder of their honeymoon.

Later that night Shigure awoke and watched Tohru's sleeping form for a while. The moonlight illuminated her features and she looked like an angel. She was his angel and he knew he would never tire of watching her. Eventually he realized he wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon and he wandered out to the living room where he had left his journal on the desk. He picked up his pen and began to write.

_**She was just a slip of a girl when she came to live with us…**_

_And now she's a woman and my wife. Somewhere in my life of misguided selfishness I must have done something right to have this precious woman love me and consent to be my bride. I finished the book that I began with that line so many months ago and it is on the shelf for all to read, even my nefarious family. Most people will believe it's just one more best-selling novel in a line of best-selling novels which suits me just fine. A few will know that it's a chronicle of my life since the time she came to live with us and I don't really mind that either. It's been a series of ups and downs but I've found that the crazy wonderful life I always dreamed of; it really does exist._

_I hesitated to publish that book because it bared my soul and told so many of my secrets, but somehow that doesn't really matter anymore. Somehow one slender slip of a girl makes it okay because she loves me. She recognizes all of my faults, she understands that I am sometimes cruel, sometimes selfish, and that I frequently manipulate people for my own enjoyment, but she still loves me._

_I guess I still find it hard to believe that one person, at least, finds me kind and loveable. And this is in addition to my intelligence, charm, talent, and good looks._

Shigure grinned as he set the pen down. He would show this to Tohru in the morning, she would get a laugh out of it and then he would probably get a kiss. He returned to bed and to the sleeping woman that would be waking up by his side for the rest of their lives.


End file.
